The story of Isabella Hale
by JoScarlett
Summary: Six year old Isabella Swan wakes up in a hospital after a coma and suffers from memory loss. No one knows what happened to her, including the Cullens who found her in the woods. With no one else to turn to the Cullens decide to adopt her. Awkward moments and hilarity as Bella grows up.
1. Starting over again

_**A/N: **I know this has been done before, but I simply loved the idea as well, so here is my story of Bella growing up with the Cullens. She won't be seen in this Chapter yet. I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to start with just the Cullens, to illustrate the difference once Bella comes into their lives. English isn't my first language, so please bear with me. Please review and let me know what you think! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S:_**_ Edward, Alice, Carlisle._

21th June 1994

London, England.

_Edward's POV._

The day was dragging, and we'd only recently moved here. I was already bored, tired of the inane chatter of hormonal teenagers.

At times like these, I wished I were able to sleep. We were in high school again. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I.

I had gone through this charade so many times, I guess this was my form of sleep.

It seemed highly unlikely that the teachers would give a lecture about something I didn't already know, nor that the students here would

surprise me in any way.

In fact, they were very predictable, annoyingly so. Their thoughts were already irritating me beyond words.

I tried to block them out, but as it happened we were the subject of their thoughts. We were standing out, even more so than usual, since we

were also the new students now.

My head was almost spinning from all the trivial gossip, but since I was the mind-reader of the family, it was sort of my responsibility to look out for us.

In case someone's thoughts took a turn, and we would risk exposure.

I sighed, and scowled.

It was lunchtime and I was playing with the food on my tray. I didn't need the food, of course, it was just part of the charade.

I didn't even understand why we had to go to school in the first place. The semester was almost over, and the summer holidays would start soon.

I knew, of course, why Carlisle had insisted on this. But honestly, these last few weeks wouldn't make any difference in my opinion.

We had to leave our former location, because Jasper had made a mistake, again. It was always a hassle whenever that happened, and Carlisle would tend to go a bit overboard

not attracting unneccessary attention to ourselves as soon as we moved.

None of us really blamed Jasper, we knew he was struggling more than the rest of us, but now we had to start all over again. And that included high school.

Rosalie was still feeling a little bitter about this, since she and Emmett would be stuck in high school again for the next couple of years.

They had just been about to graduate, and she hated to do it all over again so soon.

It didn't particularly matter to me, I would be bored anyway, no matter where I was. Besides that, I knew Jasper was trying, and that he felt really ashamed about the whole incident.

We just had to be more careful with him, not take unneccessary risks. Jasper's controle was limited, and he shouldn't make it any harder on himself.

He should just accept his limitations, and work with them. No reason to invite disaster.

Carlisle had taken up his new post at the local hospital, and Esme was still settling. Because we'd had to move so abruptly she hadn't had the usual time preparing the house.

We had moved into our estate on the outskirts of London. It was a few miles away from the hectics of the city, so we had plenty of privacy.  
She was just finishing the last of the decorations, and she was re-building her garden.

All in all, I liked our estate in London. I didn't really care about decorations, but the surroundings allowed some peace and quiet, whenever I desired it.

_How's the gossip?_

Emmett's thoughts pulled me out of my reverie. I turned my head to him, and grimaced.

'' Same as yesterday, nothing terribly exciting, '' I whispered, to low for human ears.

_ Are they afraid of us, yet?_

'' Not an ounce of horror. I must say, I'm a little disappointed, '' I whispered again.  
_Well, that can be easily fixed!_

I rolled my eyes at that. At that moment the bell rang, indicating lunch was over. We all headed for our next class.

I wished the day would be over already.

There were only two weeks of school left 'till the summer holidays. It couldn't come fast enough.

_Alice's POV._

Here we were, back in London! I had to admit, I was very excited to be back again. It had been a while, and I couldn't wait to go shopping.

Harrods was practically begging me for a visit.

Of course, it was a little sooner than planned, due to Jazz's mistake, but we were here now, no need to sulk.

It wasn't his fault, if anything, I should have been more alert. I still couldn't believe I hadn't seen it coming. It had been such a snap decision, and I wasn't paying enough attention.

Some psychic, hah! But I knew Jazz would only feel worse if I started feeling guilty as well, so I tried to push it aside.

He was still very upset with himself, and Rosalie's bitterness wasn't helping either. Honestly, she shouldn't get worked up like that. We were in London after all.

I should take her out this afternoon, go shopping. Yes, that would cheer her up. That would cheer anyone up.

Esme was still finishing the house. It was almost done now, with my help, of course. That was always the best part of moving, decorating our new home.

Everyone was still a little stressed, though, because of what had happened. It was always like this.

Maybe I should book a nice vacation for us. The summer holiday's were just around the corner. That would be great!

But where should we go? Some place with a lot of shopping opportunities, obviously.

Hmm... what about New York? Yes, New York would be perfect. It had been a while since we'd been there, and I just loved the city.

As soon as I made the decision I could see everyone's reactions, and in that I knew New York would be a great choice.

There would be plenty of shopping opportunities for us girls, and a lot of sight-seeing for the boys. That would definitely put everyone's mind at ease again, and lift their spirits.

Well, almost everyone. Edward would be his sulking self no matter what, but he would be like that anyway, so who cared.

Maybe he could go find a nice music store there and spend ages sifting through a million different CD's, as he usually did. That was about the only shopping he would get sort of excited about.

I would arrange the details as soon as I got home. Oh, this was so exciting! New York would be great. I can't wait for the holidays to start!

That afternoon I took Rosalie shopping. My attempt to cheer her up worked, of course. It was a very cloudy day, so we didn't need to worry about anything.

I had dragged her into Harrods, and we were raiding the lingerie section.

Rosalie was trying on the new collection of Victoria Secret, while I was throwing more clothes at her to try on.

I found a fiery red lingerie-set that would be perfect for her.

'' Rose, you have to try this on, Emmett would love you in this, '' I exclaimed, dashing into her fitting room.

Rosalie grinned at me, and put it on. She looked absolutely gorgeous. But then again, Rosalie always did. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She loved dressing up for Emmett, though, most of the time, he didn't really need the encouragement.

'' It's perfect, Rose. We'll take it, '' I said to her. She nodded and put her clothes back on.

I had also found a lovely, yet daring, babydoll dress that Jazz would love. It was purple, and a little see-through in subtle places. That would definitely cheer him up as well.

After the lingerie shopping we went to get some clothes for the others too. Rose found a new shirt for Emmett saying- '' Please, bear with me, '' with a picture of a bear under it.

We both laughed when we saw this shirt. It was perfect for Emmett.

Eventually we made it to the jewelry section.

'' Alice, you've got to see this necklace. It would go perfect with that new black dress we just bought!, '' Rosalie called out to me.

'' You're right, let's take it! '' God, I loved shopping. Was there a better thing in the world? The only thing I loved more than shopping was Jazz, of course.

I had bought him a lot of nice things, too. And a lot of nice things for me, which were also a little bit for him. He loved it when I dressed up for him. And I loved dressing-up.

After we had bought half the store - Rose and I had needed it- we went home, because I also had a little bit of shopping to do at home.

I couldn't wait to surprise everyone with the trip to New York.

When we got home, I dropped the shopping bags in the living room, and dashed up the stairs. I booked the plane-tickets, and four hotel suits, so we could all make the most of it.

I had planned the trip carefully, not wanting to be stuck indoors because of the weather. It would be nice and cloudy that week.

'' Guess what?! '' I sang, dancing into the living room again. Everyone was already seated there, perfect.

'' You booked a vacation to New York for everyone, '' Edward answered, pulling away from his piano.

My face fell, and I pouted. It was impossible to keep a secret from Edward, and he was such a spoil-sport.

I glared at him. '' A simple ' what ' would have sufficed, Edward. Thanks for ruining my moment, '' I grumbled.

He shrugged, and gave me little smirk. _Stupid mind-reader_.

He laughed at that.

'' Really? Alice, that's great, dear, '' Esme said, smiling at me.

That brought my excitement back, and I was dancing up and down again. I was just so excited to go to New York, and the others were loving it as well. That only added to my excitement.

Jazz was at my side in an instant, and put his arms around me. He sent me a very strong wave of love, and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

'' That's great, Alice, '' he murmurred, smiling at my enthusiasm.

With everyone excited we started planning immediately. God, I couldn't wait for the holidays to start!

_Carlisle's POV._

It was nice to be back in London again. My hometown. It had been a while. I had missed it here.

The children were back in school, ever so reluctant. They didn't see why a couple of weeks would matter, but I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us.

Besides that, the sooner we could pick up our day-to-day lives, the better. Everyone was still a little shaken from the recent events, and I wanted things to go back to normal as soon as possible.

I felt for Jasper. He was really upset with himself, and ashamed for what he did. I had already forgiven my son.

This lifestyle we had, was a little difficult for him, and I knew of his efforts. Overall I was very impressed with him, despite the occasional slip-ups.

We shouldn't hold it against him, and just support him. He needed it. Now more than ever.

I drove home when my shift at the local hospital was over and found Esme in the garden. I smiled at the sight, and pulled her into a hug.

'' Welcome home, sweetheart, '' she said lovingly, kissing me for a moment. She gave me a smile. '' How was your day? ''

'' Good. It's nice to be back in London. '' She rubbed my cheek affectionately with her thumb.

'' How was your day, dear? '' I asked her.

'' It was great. The house is all but done, and the garden is blossoming. I really want a few more flowers here and there, and maybe a nice new tree, I think I'll go get them tomorrow. ''

I smiled at that. She was always so happy and peaceful when she could work in her garden. It brought me so much joy, seeing her that way.  
I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her again.

She took my hand after a moment as we walked back into the house.

Jasper and Emmett were on the couch in front of the TV, playing a video game.

'' Jazz, knock it off! '' Emmett bellowed, smacking him on the head with his controller.

'' What are you talking about? I won fair and square! '' Jasper yelled back, though there was a huge grin on his face.

'' No way! Quit messing with me! You're just scared you won't be able to beat me without your stupid tricks! ''

'' Children, take it easy, '' I called them off before things could escalate. Esme was just done decorating the house, and a demolished living room wouldn't be save for anyone right now. She would flay them alive, and ground them for eternity.

Edward was behind his piano, not really paying attention to anything else.

'' Where are the girls? '' I asked, scanning the room.

'' Shopping, '' Edward answered absentmindedly.

Of course. I smiled a little. Leave it to Alice to buy the whole of Harrods in our first week here.

I settled down on the loveseat with Esme next to me, holding her hand. I sighed, and smiled around me contently. Yes, everything back to normal. The best thing for everyone.

After a while the girls entered the house, their arms full of shopping bags.  
Alice dumped her bags into the living room, and dashed up the stairs without saying a word. I shot a questioning look at Rosalie, but she merely shrugged.

She went over to Emmett, and sat down on his lap, kissing his cheek.

'' Hey, babe, '' he said, without taking his eyes of the screen.

'' I bought you something, '' Rosalie said, with a smile on her face. She reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a shirt. He tore his eyes away from the screen, and a huge smile spread across his face. He barked out a booming laugh.

'' Awh, Rosie. That's awesome, '' he choked out between laughs.  
He pulled her into is arms, and started kissing her fervently, the video game forgotten. After a few seconds Jasper started to move away from them with a pained look on his face, and Edward gave them a disgusted growl from behind his piano.

'' Guys, take it down a notch with the lust. I'm dying here, '' Jasper groaned.

They broke apart. Rosalie glared at the both of them, and Emmett had a goofy grin on his face. Ah, my children. I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

Then I heard a squeal from upstairs that could only belong the Alice, and a second later she was dancing into the living room.

'' Guess what?! '' she sang, excitedly.

'' You booked a vacation to New York for everyone, '' Edward answered her, pulling away from his piano, and walking over to the rest of us.

Alice's face fell. '' A simpel 'what' would have sufficed, Edward. Thanks for ruining my moment, '' she grumbled.

Edward shrugged, and gave her a little smirk, unrepentant. She scowled at him, and he laughed. I shook my head. Those two...

'' Really? Alice, that's great, dear, '' Esme said, still holding my hand, and smiling brightly at her.

Alice regained her former excitement, and started jumping up and down with a big smile on her face.

Jasper ran over to her, and put his arms around her. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

'' That's great, Alice, '' he murmured.

I smiled at the sight of everyone, my family. This was exactly what they all needed. A nice holiday. It had been a while since we'd been to New York.  
They all started planning the trip with much excitement. Alice, of course, had planned various shopping sprees with Esme and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper really wanted to go to the Empire State Building again.

Only Edward wasn't really taking part in the planning, and after a moment he went back to his piano again.

I sighed. I was worried for my son. He was so miserable all the time. I wished he would find someone so he wouldn't be alone anymore. He had been the odd man out for too long now. He deserved better than that. He deserved happiness.

Edward threw me a look, and I gave him a small smile. I knew he had heard my thoughts, but this wasn't something he didn't already know.

I really did hope he would find someone soon, even though he said he didn't care about that. He would be so much happier.

Unable to take my thoughts anymore, he walked out of the room, and up the stairs to his bedroom. A second later I heard the loud blaring of rock music.

I sighed again. The others were to preoccupied planning their trip to have noticed anything. Or so I thought.

Esme walked over to me, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I gave her a weak smile, and pulled her close to my side. I knew she worried about Edward, as well.

'' I'll be in my office, '' I said after a second, kissing my wife briefly again.

I closed the door of my office behind me, sat in my leather chair, and let out another deep sigh. I looked around me, and smiled a little.  
The office was amazing, Esme had done a wonderful job.

With all the worries about my family still in my head, I wasn't able to relax very much. I stood up, and crossed the room to pull a book of the shelves. Maybe a little reading would help.

All the problems and worries would work out fine somehow, I had to have faith in that. Even for Edward. It was impossible to believe that there would be no happiness out there for one as him.

He would find it, I just hoped it would be very soon. It pained me to see my son unhappy.

Alice was truly great. After all that had happened the last couple of weeks a family vacation was exactly what we needed.

I smiled as I sat down in my chair once more, and opened my book for some relaxing time.


	2. Chapter 2 New York New York part 1

_**A/N: **__Alright guys! This is the first part of the second chapter. The Cullens go to New York for a nice family vacation. Bella will appear in the second part of this Chapter. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to these chapters. I hope you like it, and please review! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S:_**_ Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward._

_Alice's POV._

'' Guys, hurry up! New York is waiting for us! '' I yelled, standing in the living room, surrounded by a pile of suitcases.

I had taken the liberty of packing everyone's bags. I knew a lot better what they were going to need, after all.

'' What's with all the suitcases, Alice? Isn't your main goal to go shopping, any way? '' Edward grumbled, walking into the room with a slightly annoyed expression.

'' You can never have too many clothes with you. Stop complaining. ''

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes at me.

_Quit being so grumpy, Edward. New York is going to be amazing. Don't ruin this for everyone._

He ignored my thoughts and walked out the door with a couple of suitcases in his arms.

A second later the others entered the living room. At least they showed the proper level of excitement.

'' Okay, let's get going everyone! '' I sang, dancing around. Jasper chuckled, and put his arm around my waist.

'' Where's Edward? '' Carlisle asked, searching the room for him.

'' Waiting by the car, I presume, '' I answered, shrugging.

Carlisle sighed, and picked up a couple of suitcases to carry out. Emmett and Jasper followed his example, and they left through the back door.

Jasper and I drove to the airport in a seperate car, taking most of the luggage with us. Once at the airport we checked in, leaving most of our bags.

The attendant watched the suitcases disappear with wide eyes. Honestly, what did he expect? That we should limit ourselves to one outfit a day? I shuddered at the thought.

The plane was nice and comfortable. I had booked us the business class, so there was plenty of room.

I was sitting next to Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us. On the opposite of the aisle Carlisle and Esme were seated, with Edward behind them.

There was a vacant seat next to him, and a few minutes later it was taken by a woman in her thirties. She ogled him with a very lustful look in her eyes.

I stiffled a giggle. I didn't need the ability to read thoughts to know what was on her mind. Poor Edward.  
He shifted a couple of inches away from her with an uncomfortable look on his face, and started listening to his discman in an attempt to block her out, and avoid her.

'' Hey, Eddie, looks like you've got a new friend, '' Emmett bellowed across the room. Rosalie let out a giggle, and Edward looked up to glare at him.

'' Emmett, stop teasing your brother, or you will spend the whole week locked up in your hotelroom, '' Esme said, giving him a reprimanding look.

Emmett still had a huge grin on his face when the plane took off. He kept wiggling his eyebrows at Edward every now and then, when he thought Emse wasn't looking.

Edward's irritation must have gotten pretty strong, because after an hour or so, Jasper had a really angry look on his face, as well.

'' Emmett, knock it off! '' he suddenly yelled, smacking him hard on the back of his head. Esme was glaring at the both of them.

Trying to avoid a scene, I turned in my seat, and gave Jazz a kiss on his cheek.

He sensed my emotions, and calmed down a little. I wanted a nice holiday with everyone, and that wouldn't be possible if half of us got grounded.

'' Thanks, '' he said, a grateful look on his face.

Rosalie, probably fearing the same thing, threw her arms around Emmett, and started kissing him with much enthusiasm.

It had the desired effect, and Emmett was completely distracted for the rest of the flight.

As soon as the plane landed, Carlisle and Jazz went to rent us a couple of cars. The rest of us were waiting for our luggage.

I was so excited. We were finally in New York. I couldn't wait to go shopping!

I insisted on driving us to the hotel. I had another surprise, and I couldn't wait to see their faces. I had already seen their reactions, of course, but nevermind that.

I had booked us some suits in a hotel called ' The Carlyle ', how ironic. It was a little old-fashioned, but very luxurious. They were going to love it.

I heard Edward snorting in the backseat then, and I threw him a look.

_Don't spoil this one for me, Edward, or I'll kill you_. I threathened him with my thoughts.

He rolled his eyes at me, but kept his tongue.

Jasper, sensing my excitement, threw me a look, as well. Though, his was more questioning. I just shook my head at him, smiling. He would just have to wait like the rest of them.

Well, everyone, except Edward, but I saw now he wasn't going to say anything. Smart guy.

I pulled up in front of the hotel and raced out to show everyone.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter, and saw the smiles of the others as they got out of the car.

'' The Carlyle? Really, Alice? That's hilarious, '' Emmett choked, ruffling my hair.

'' This is great, Alice. and I must say, very amusing, as well, '' Carlisle chuckled.

I smiled widely, and threw my arms around Jazz's neck excitedly, jumping up and down. Jazz chuckled, and sent me some calming waves.

I went to the counter to check us in and made sure our luggage was taken care of. Being a Cullen had it's perks.

Once everyone had seen their rooms, it was time to go shopping. I didn't want to waste any second.

I dragged Esme and Rosalie away from their significant others, and rushed them out of the hotel. It was time for our first shopping spree in New York.

The boys would be able to entertain themselves for a couple of hours. Plenty of sight-seeing.

Our first stop today would be Barneys, because when you're a Cullen, you shop and dress in style. No need for left-overs off to the racks when you have bank accounts all over the world, and twenty or so credit cards in your pocket.

The sky's the limit, and I was very grateful for that. Bring on the designer fashion, New York!

_Emmett's POV_

Rose was out shopping with Esme and Alice. Knowing Alice, that would probably take a while.

Our suits were awesome, especially the large bed. Rose and I needed some alone time, and let's just say - we didn't need to sleep, but if we did, we wouldn't have gotten much anyway. Just the other day she had surprised me, and put on this daring outfit and-

Someone hissed at me, and I didn't have to look up to know who it had been.

_Relax, Eddie, don't be such a prude_

'' Don't call me that! '' he hissed at me, ignoring the other half of my words.

He really was a prude. Maybe if he found himself a girl, he wouldn't be so moody all the time. It was probably just sexual frustration. I would be frustrated, if I were him.

'' Shut up, Emmett! '' he growled at me. '' Or I'll throw you over the railing. ''

We were visiting the Empire State Building, and we were at the top now. Jazz and I had insisted on visiting. Throw me over the railing? Hah, bring it!

It wouldn't do any damage to me, but I felt sorry for the things that would be in my way.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, and moved a little farther away, as to not tempt himself to actually throw me down. I'd like to see him try. If he stopped cheating for once, I could definitely take him.

Edward took out his discman again, and tried to ignore everything else.

I know we all teased him a little - okay, a lot - about things, but we all felt for him. I wished he would find someone, we all did. This moody, miserable Edward was no fun to be around at all.

'' Em, come over here, '' Jasper called out to me. I walked over to the railing, and saw him pointing at something far away. The building was so high, we could see most of New we, being vampires and all that, could see even more.

'' Look there, '' he said, pointing at some street far away. There they were, our girls, arms full of shopping bags.

'' Hey, Carlisle, you've got to see this, '' I shouted, looking over my shoulder to see where he was. He walked over to the railing as well, and looked at the direction our fingers pointed at.

A smile lit up his face then. '' Looks like the girls are having a great time too, '' he commented. A second later they disappeared into a store.

'' Where's Edward, guys? '' he asked us, looking around.

'' Avoiding fun, somewhere, '' I joked, but I scanned the place as well. '' He was here a minute ago, sulking, listening to his discman, again. ''

'' Edward? '' Carlisle called, a concerned look on his face. He was nowhere to be seen. Must have taken off already. He'll be back. I didn't really worry about that.

Edward was very responsible after all. He rarely got himself in trouble, unlike me and Jazz. I grinned at that. At least we were having fun.

'' Carlisle, he must have gone back to the hotel already, '' Jazz said, looking around as well.

I heard Carlisle sigh. There was no way Edward was still here. He would've heard us. We'd called him several times.

'' Let's go back to the hotel, the girls will be back in a while, '' Carlisle suggested after a minute. We followed him out, and back to the hotel.

I didn't bother checking on Edward. He was probably in his room, sulking. Carlisle would go to him, I'm sure.

Besides that, I had other plans. Rose would be back soon, and that meant game on. Jazz, sensing my mood, looked at me with a wide grin on his face.

I didn't know if my mood had affected him, or if he had already been there, too, but the girls would get the surprise of there lives when they got back.

Nighttime entertainment in New York, check!

_Carlisle's POV._

The moment we got back to the hotel, the boys drifted off to their rooms, waiting for the girls to come back, I presumed.

I heard Emmett snickering down the hallway, and shook my head. I really didn't need to know what he was up to.

Let's just be thankful for once I wasn't a mind-reader.

I really wanted to check on Edward, to see if he was alright, but I didn't know if he would want me to.

Probably not, but I had to make sure, nevertheless.

He was still my son, even though he was a grown man in most ways.

I walked down the hallway to his room, and knocked on the door. If he was in his room he would've heard me already, but I respected his privacy.

I heard him sigh. '' Carlisle. '' Was all I heard him say. I took that as a consent, and opened the door to his hotelroom.

He was lying on his bed, listening to his discman, and staring at the ceiling.

'' Can I talk to you for a minute? '' I asked him quietly.

'' Sure, '' was all he responded.

I walked over, and seated myself on the edge of his bed.

'' I was worried, '' I confessed quietly.

'' I'm sorry. I should've told you I was leaving. It was rude, '' he replied, putting the discman away.

'' It's alright. I'm more worried about the reasons behind it, to be honest. ''

'' You don't have to worry, Carlisle. I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin the vacation. ''

'' Son, no one blames you, '' I told him. '' They understand. ''

He threw me a sceptic look, and I laughed a little at that. I knew he wasn't going to tell me what was bothering him. I'm not sure he knew it himself.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't quite peaceful, either, due to his internal struggles.

I wished there was a way I could help him, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do.

'' Don't worry about it, Carlisle. I'm sorry to cause you pain, '' Edward said suddenly.

'' No, Edward. It's me who's sorry. I wish there was a way, '' I said.

Edward let out a low sigh, and looked at the ceiling again.

'' Let's go hunting tomorrow. The girls will probably be shopping again, and Emmett and Jasper can take care of themselves for a couple of hours. ''

Edward looked at me, lifting one eyebrow, and I laughed.

'' They'll be grounded for a month if they don't, '' I said. '' What do you say? Just you and me. We'll find a nice spot, get some fresh air, and some quiet time. ''

'' Carlisle, you don't have to do that, '' he said quietly, a guilty tone coloring his voice.

'' I want to, '' I said, smiling at my son. '' I could use some fresh air as well. ''

'' Thank you. ''

'' I'll see you tomorrow, '' I said, standing up, and moving towards the door.

Edward gave me a small smile, then reached out to get his discman again.

I closed the door behind me, and walked back to my own hotelroom. Esme would be back by now.

I knew there wasn't much I could do for him, but this was something that would help, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

He enjoyed the quiet surroundings. There wouldn't be a lot of minds to disturb his own thoughts, and whatever was bothering him right now, he needed to blow of some steam.

I opened the door to my hotelroom, and saw Esme standing in front of the window, admiring the view of the New York skyline. It's magnificence was nothing compared to hers.

She turned her head, and gave me a warm and loving smile. I crossed the room, and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck.

'' I'm sorry I'm late. I hope I haven't kept you waiting. ''

She shook her head, and leaned back to place her head on my shoulder.

'' We just got back. It's hard to reign Alice in. ''

I chuckled. '' Did you all enjoy yourselves? '' I asked her.

She laughed and pointed at a corner of the room. I turned my head, and saw an enormous amount of shopping bags filling up a whole corner.

I laughed again, tightening my embrace around her waist, and kissing her neck and shoulders. She let out a content sigh, and turned around in my arms, facing me now.

She put her arms around my neck, and leaned in to kiss me properly. That was all the encouragement I needed. Oh, how I loved this woman.

I suddenly felt the need to follow Emmett's example, and make the most of this nice hotelroom. Esme, sensing my mood, smiled between kisses, and pulled me towards the bed. We had a couple of blissful hours ahead of us.

_Edward's POV._

The moment Carlisle had left, I let out another great sigh. I didn't want to worry him, or cause him pain.

I shouldn't have left this afternoon without saying anything, but all those petty thoughts had been driving me insane.

Not to mention Emmett being his usual inconsiderate and annoying self. I wasn't mad at him, though. I loved my brother, despite his annoying manner.

I loved every one of them. They were a little insane, okay, more than a little, but they were my family. We all cared about each other, even though it might not look like that sometimes.I had the best family anyone could ask for.

Carlisle really was like a father to me. He had given me this life, which I was grateful for, though, I knew I didn't show it enough. He was my mentor.

He had taught me so much. I respected him, looked up to him, and sought out his advice whenever I needed to. I trusted his judgment.

He was the one who always had faith in me, whether I deserved it or not, and most of the time I felt I didn't. Nevertheless, he gave it to me.

And then there was Esme, warm and loving like a mother. And I knew that was how she saw herself. As a mother, with us as her children.

Of course, we weren't her biological children. Vampires couldn't conceive. No one was more aware of that then Rosalie. Esme had us as substitutes, but Rose didn't have anything like that.

It pained her every day that she was never going to be able to have a child, I knew. We all knew.

Rose and I may have had an antagonizing relationship from the beginning, but I still loved her. As I knew she loved me. Not in a way Carlisle had once hoped, but as a sister.

No more than that, though, she had Emmett for that. I would always be grateful to her for bringing Emmett into our lives. No one had a better big brother than me.

The same went for Jasper. They fooled around a lot, but both of them were great brothers. They often annoyed me to no end, it was true, but I couldn't deny I loved them both.

And then there was Alice. Alice and I often had to stick together. We were the freaks amongst those who were already freaks. She seeing visions of the future and I hearing voices.

She could be quite annoying too, and she was way too enthusiastic about everything, but I had to admit that was what I loved about her as well.

Things had become better since she and Jasper had joined us all those years ago. It felt more complete with them around.

Yes, I loved my family. I just wished they'd stop worrying about me. It not only made me feel guilty, it annoyed me as well. Their thoughts about how I would be happier if I found a mate.

I didn't need love. Besides that, I already had love in my life. The love of my family. I didn't need anything else.

I knew it wasn't the lack of romance in my life that made me unhappy. Unhappiness came from repetition. From performing the same charade over and over again.

From not being able to be myself. From all the inane thoughts I had to endure every day. Whatever they might think, I didn't need the love of a mate.

I was complete in myself, though, I couldn't shake the feeling I was still looking for something that was just out of my reach for some reason.

It wasn't necessarily a person. More a feeling, a solution to something. The answer to a question I hadn't asked yet. I didn't understand it, at all.

What good would it do to voice this to anyone? They wouldn't understand, I didn't even understand it myself.

At that moment someone's thoughts interrupted my own. The thoughts of a very familiar person, and the images that accompanied these thoughts.

I immediately swung my legs of the bed, and hastened to the door. This was definitely something I could do without.

I closed the door of my hotelroom behind me, and rushed out of the hotel as fast as I could without attracting attention.

No matter how much I loved my family, I didn't need to witness their love for each other that way.

Though, it had happened too many times before, and it killed me that I would have to spend eternity with pictures of my sister in compromising outfits burned into my mind. Leave it to Emmett to scar his mind-reading brother for life.

It was already midnight, but unfortunately, that didn't matter in a city as big as New York. It wasn't only vampires who never seemed to sleep here.

I strolled along the sightwalk of a long street, and tried not to pay too much attention to my surroundings.

And especially, not to the people around me, and the thoughts that accompanied them. It was a vain attempt, though.

When there were this many people around, it was very difficult to block them all out successfully. This was one of the reasons I disliked big cities.

It was almost impossible to be alone with my thoughts here. I tried harder to tune them all out. I was still listening to my discman, and I switched to some louder music, in the hope it would distract me enough. It helped a little, and I wandered off to a more isolated part of the city.

This wasn't really a part of the city that I, as a tourist so to speak, was intended to see. I wasn't worried. I was a vampire for crying out loud.

There was nothing scarier in this whole city than me. It made me think of my rebellious years. The years I spend away from Carlisle and Esme.

The years I went of on my own, because I had wanted to know what it felt like to hunt. To taste human blood. With my ability to read minds I had been able to persue only the evil.

The most horrible human beings. Rapists, murderers. I had thought it justice at the time, which, in a way, it was. But I remembered how I had felt after a while.

The guilt that accompanies a concience. I could never escape the debt of some much human life taken, no matter how justified.

When Carlisle and Esme had welcomed me back, it was more than I deserved.

Why was I being so sentimental tonight? Some say that's what people do right before a big change comes into their lives, though, I couldn't see that happening to me.

No, I didn't need to think about things like that. Whether it was wishful thinking or not, if something was about to happen, Alice would've seen it.

Not that she always shared everything she saw, though. It was impossible to hide things from me, but she tried every now and then.

I wandered through the dark streets for hours, listening to music, and trying to be alone with my thoughts. I looked up at the sky then.

It would be light soon, so I'd better get back and change. Carlisle would be waiting for me.

He had offered to go hunting with me today, and even though it made me feel guilty, I was also grateful. Of course, it wouldn't be a solution to anything, but at least I would be away from the hectics of the city for a few hours.

When I entered the hotel the sun was already rising behind the clouds. I took the elevator up and walked over to my hotelroom to take a shower and change my clothes for the day.

The warm water of the shower felt nice on my icy skin, and it somehow calmed and relaxed me. It didn't really have any physical effect whatsoever, since I was practically made of stone, but it felt nice and comforting anyway. I changed into some clean clothes that Alice had put on my bed while I was out. They had the tags still on them, so she must have bought them here.

I shook my head at that. At least I would never have to worry about clothes. Alice bought everyone's clothes, and you'd have to wear whatever she wanted, whether you liked it or not.

It didn't matter to me, and if it made Alice happy, I would gladly do it. Mostly because, even though she was tiny, she could actually be scary when she got mad. And if there was a way to tick her off, it would be with something like this.

I grabbed my discman from the nightstand, put it in my pocket, and walked out the door. I didn't want to bother Carlisle and Esme, so I went straight down to the lobby, and decided to wait there for him. I didn't have to wait very long. A few minutes later, Carlisle stepped out of the elevator, accompanied by Esme.

She had come along to see us off. She really was the best mother in the world.

_My poor son. I hope this will cheer him up a bit. I'm glad Carlisle's coming with him. I know he's just lonely. I wish he would find someone..._

The concerned thoughts of my mother hit me harder than all the other thoughts combined. I truly hated to cause Esme pain.

She was too sweet, and loving, and caring. It was truly inexcusable to do so.

'' Ready to go, Edward? '' Carlisle asked me with a smile, clapping me on the back.

I nodded and stood up. Esme flung her arms around me and enveloped me in a tight embrace.

'' Everything will be fine, sweetheart, '' she said softly, while drawing circles on my back with her fingertips, and smoothing my hair back.

I hated myself for worrying Esme.

'' I'm sorry, mom, '' I mumbled, as I tried to disentangle myself from her grip.

'' Esme, don't worry, dear. We're just going to get some fresh air, '' Carlisle interrupted her, pulling her gently away from me.

'' I know, '' she said with a smile, and she leaned in to give Carlisle a kiss goodbye. '' Have fun together. ''

I turned my head to give them some privacy.

'' And you have fun with the girls today, '' I heard Carlisle say before giving her another kiss.

'' Let's go, Edward, '' Carlisle said, appearing next to me, and we walked out of the hotel together.


	3. Chapter 2 New York New York part 2

_**A/N: **__Here it is! The second part of the second Chapter. And Bella makes her first appearance. I hope you all like it, and please review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S: _**_Edward, Carlisle._

_Edward's POV_.

It was still early when we left the hotel. The sun had just risen, but was conveniently hidden behind a thick curtain of grey clouds.

The streets were as crowded as always, but most people weren't paying much attention to their surroundings.

Whether they were finally returning home to get some sleep, or they had just woken up to go to work, the streets were filled with groggy, sleep-deprived people who's thoughts were in a haze and centered around themselves.

All the better for us, but we weren't going to take any risks, nevertheless.

We got into one of the rented cars, Carlisle behind the wheel, and drove away from the crowded streets. We would have to leave the city by car, since it would be conspicuous to run, of course.

Once we were out of the city, Carlisle parked the car, and we continued on foot. We ran all the way to Pennsylvania State in less than an hour.

Hunting in this area of the United States wasn't as great as the places we usually sought out, but it was relaxing enough.

We entered a large secluded area full of wildlife that would do. It was overpopulated on certain animals so we were free to hunt without notice.

We usually sought out areas with an overpopulation as to not impact the environment too much.

There were a couple of hiking trails, but we strayed far enough away from them, so we wouldn't tempt ourselves in case humans had decided to go hiking today.

It didn't seem very likely to me. The weather wasn't great, and I was pretty sure it would rain soon. Nevertheless, we stayed away from them.

There were die-hards everywhere who wouldn't be bothered by the rain.

Carlisle was thinking of our conversation in my hotelroom from the day before. He was mulling over the different possibilities of my so-called depression.

'' It's not a depression, Carlisle. Don't worry about it, '' I told him, running deeper into the forest.

_It looks like a depression to me. Son, I understand it if you're lonely. Even though you say it isn't the problem. It would be natural to feel that way_.

'' That's not it, Carlisle. I've told you that before, '' I said, slightly exasperated. It was no use. They would stick to their theory anyway. No matter how many times I would try to tell them otherwise.

_But there is something. Something you're not telling me. If you wish to keep it to yourself, I won't ask any further. I don't want to pry, but if something is bothering you, I may be of assistance. Even if you just want me to listen. I'm here for you._

I let out a sigh, and slowed down. I turned around to look at Carlisle who was standing a few feet behind me with a concerned look on his face.

'' I don't even understand it myself, Carlisle. It wouldn't do any good. Please, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. ''

_If that's what you want I won't ask again. But please know you can always come and talk to me._

'' Thank you. ''

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a very fatherly smile.

We then caught the scent of a herd of deer. It wasn't particularly appetizing, but it would do. We both crouched into a hunting position, and let our senses take over.

After two deer and a rather large buck I felt rather full. Carlisle was just finishing his third deer as well, and straightened up after the beast was finished.

I sat down on a rather large boulder to take a rest. Physically, this wasn't exhausting at all, but it was nice to just be here, and enjoy the quiet surroundings.

We would have to go back in a few hours, and I wanted to make the most if this quiet time.

Carlisle, understanding what I wanted, let his thoughts wander off to more peaceful places.

We sat there in silence for a while, listening to the nature around us, and lost in our own thoughts.

It started to rain overhead. The trees were tall, so I couldn't feel any raindrops at first, but I heard them falling on the leaves above me.

The drops of water slowly glided from the leaves and cascaded down on the forest ground. I felt the drops of moisture in my hair and on my face, and saw several spots appear on my clothes.

I sat unmoving. The rain didn't bother me. It didn't feel cold on my skin, and I wasn't bothered by the wet. The sound of the raindrops falling down somehow soothed me. It was a very relaxing sound, and completed the serenity of the forest.

This serenity was abruptly disturbed by the sound of squealing car tires nearby. I got up in a flash of a second, and scanned the trees surrounding me. There was a road ahead.

We had wandered off to an edge. It wasn't the end of the forest. This road just split the forest in two.  
I saw Carlisle doing the same thing next to me from my peripheral vision. I heard the car squeal to a halt for a moment, and then drive off

again with enormous speed.

Suddenly the smell of blood filled the air. It smelled nothing like the blood we just drank. No, this was human blood, without a doubt.  
I immediately felt the burn in my throat, and the excess flow of venom in my mouth.

_Edward, hold your breath._ Carlisle warned me with his thoughts.

I did as he told me to. Whatever the source, I didn't want to end up killing another human again. The scent had shocked me, stunned me.

It smelled more delicous than human blood usually smelled. Even though I had just hunted. It drew me forward. It drove every sane thought out of my head. This strange freesia-scent was unlike anything I had ever smelled before.

_I'll go and see what's happening._ Carlisle thought, and he sprinted off to the place where the scent came from.

I remained frozen in place for a full three seconds. Afraid to move, and above all, afraid to inhale.

The scent still swirled around in my head, and I fought to bring myself back to the present. It wasn't until Carlisle's shocked thoughts hit me like a meteor, that I came back down to earth.

I could see the scene before him with clarity now. The scent came from a little girl, sprawled across the road. She appeared to be unconcious, and I could see several wounds.

What the hell was happening? All thoughts of her scent forgotten, I rushed over to Carlisle and the wounded girl. Was she still alive? Yes, I could hear her heartbeat now.

It was faint and irregular, but her heart was still beating. I crouched down beside Carlisle who was examining her quickly.

His thoughts had been too shocked to form a coherent sentence at first, but now his medical side kicked into overdrive.

But Carlisle didn't have his medical kit with him, and this girl needed to go to a hospital as soon as possible. Even I knew that.

'' Carlisle, we have to take her to a hospital, '' I said, trying to stay calm despite the horrible scene in front of me.

'' Yes, I think it'll be safe to carry her. She doesn't seem to have any internal bleedings, '' he answered, checking the little girl once more. '' I'll carry her, Edward. She's bleeding, don't take any unnecassary breaths. ''

He didn't have to tell me twice. The last thing I wanted was to harm this little girl further. What in the name of god had happened to her? Had she been hit by that car from before?

That seemed unlikely somehow. This wasn't a populated area, and she could never have come here on her own. Did that mean she was thrown out of that car?

My head was spinning, as my mind swirled around in endless circles. The most important thing now was to get her to a hospital as soon as possible, I reminded myself.

Carlisle had picked her up gently, and was carrying her in his arms. The smell of human blood didn't affect him anymore after three centuries of practice.

We ran at vampire speed until we reached the nearest town. Luckily, the hospital was on the outskirts of this town. It didn't take long to reach the front doors.

We entered in a rush, Carlisle still carrying the little girl in his arms, and the woman behind the counter looked up in shock.

'' This girl needs a doctor, right now! '' I ordered her. She grabbed a phone and immediately called for help.

A few seconds later a team of nurses came hurrying over with a stretcher, and Carlisle laid her gently down.

'' Edward, explain to this lady what happened. I'm gonna talk to the nurses and doctors, and see if I can be of assistance, '' Carlisle ordered me, before rushing off with the nurses and the unconcious little girl.

I stood in the hallway, staring after him, my thoughts still in a haze. So many thoughts ran through my mind, they were making me dizzy.

I wanted to know if the girl was going to be okay, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do now. She was in good hands, and Carlisle would do everything he could, I was sure of that.

'' Can you please explain to me what happened? '' the woman behind the counter asked, calling my attention.

I turned my head to look at her. She appeared to be in her forties, with short brown hair and big, round glasses.

I had to answer her questions, and after that I could go find out how the little girl was doing. I started to explain everything to her, and when I was finished she asked me a couple of questions in return.

I told her I suspected that she was thrown out of the car, and she said she would inform the police.

After the retelling of the story she told me to wait for news in the waiting room. She showed me the way, and I told her I would wait there.

There was no way I was actually going to do that. I had to know what was going on. I had to find Carlisle.

I stood up and started looking for him, in desperate need of some news about this little girl.

_Carlisle's POV_.

'' Edward, explain to this lady what happened. I'm gonna talk to the nurses and doctors, and see if I can be of assistance, '' I ordered Edward before rushing off with the nurses.

They rolled her into an emergency room, and one of them turned around to face me.

'' The doctor will be here in a moment. Can you tell me what happened to this girl? Do you know her? '' she asked me.

'' Me and my son were hiking when we heard the noise of tires on a road nearby. It stopped for a moment and then it sped off again. We haven't seen the car, nor the driver. When we reached the road we found this little girl lying there, unconcious and wounded. I gave her a quick examination, I am a doctor, you see. I concluded that it was safe to move her, but that she needed to go to a hospital as soon as possible, so we carried her here. I don't know who she is, nor what happened to her. ''

The nurse listened to my story with rapt attention, and looked shocked by the time I finished.

'' I see, '' she said a little weakly. '' You said you're a doctor? ''

'' That's right. I didn't have my medical supplies with me, so this was all I could do. ''

She nodded, and at that moment the doctor stepped into the room. I gave him the same explanation, and he said he wanted to start with some scans to make sure her condition wasn't critical.

'' I agree. I don't believe she has any internal bleedings, but she has been unconcious since we found her. There might be some head trauma, and possible fractures. ''

The nurses took her away for x-rays and scans. She also had several wounds, but luckily they were rather superficial, and they could be cleaned as soon as she came back.

The doctor asked me if I wanted to stay here, and I told him I would if I could be of assistance.

The x-rays came back fairly quickly, and showed us there was a fracture in her left leg, and two in her left arm. I was glad to see they were clean breaks, so they shouldn't leave any permanent damage.

The head scans were a little more disconcerting. There weren't any fractures, but it was clear to see she had a very heavy concussion.

She must have hit her head pretty hard on something.

At that moment Edward walked into the emergency room.

'' Carlisle, where is she? How is she? Is she okay? '' He asked, stressed, and a little panicked.

Panic? This was unlike Edward.

'' We're not sure yet, Edward. They are still running tests on her head. There is some head trauma, but we are still unsure of the details. Besides that she should be okay. Her wounds are superficial, and she has some fractures, but they're clean breaks. ''

The doctor was now looking at Edward with a quizzical look on his face.

'' I'm sorry, '' I said quickly. '' This is my son, Edward. He was with me when we found her. ''

'' I see, '' the doctor said, holding his hand out to Edward. '' I'm Dr. Green. People usually aren't allowed in here. ''

'' I'm sorry, '' Edward said politely. '' I couldn't stand not knowing. The woman I spoke to said she would inform the police, since we have no idea who she is, nor what happened to her, '' he said, turning back to me again.

'' Very well, son. Why don't you call your mother and the others, and tell them what happened. I expect to be busy here for quite some time, and I don't want them to worry. ''_Tell them to come over,_ I added as a thought. Edward merely nodded.

_Go now. She'll be back soon. We have to clean her wounds. It's best for you not to be here._

'' I'll call them now. Please, tell me when there is any news. ''

'' Of course, '' I told him, smiling. He turned and left them room without saying another word. He was really worried about this girl. We all were, but it was unlike Edward to show this amount of panic and stress in a situation like this.

'' Your son seems very nice, '' Dr. Green interrupted my thoughts.

'' Yes, he's a good kid. I'm very proud of him, '' I told him with a smile.

At that moment the nurses came back with the still unconcious girl. We cleaned her wounds, stitched them up in places, and set her bones.

The results from the other tests came quickly after that, and it didn't seem likely she would wake up soon. We transferred her to the intensive care, so we could keep a close watch on her.

Edward had called Esme and the others, and they would be arriving soon.

Edward had wanted to see the girl again, and hadn't moved from his position beside her bed ever since. I didn't know what was going on in his head right now. I wasn't a mind-reader.

But somehow he seemed unable to leave her side. Perhaps he was just really shocked because of everything that had happened. Despite his reluctant, moody behavior, he was a good kid.

In fact, he was one of the kindest, most sincere people I had ever met. This only proved that. His concerns for this little human girl were just a product of his kindness.

Though I had never seen him like this with anyone before. I guess we were all more then a little shaken from the events.

Our nice family holiday had definitely taken a strange, and unforeseen turn.


	4. Uncertainties

_**A/N: **__Carlisle speaks to a police officer, and hears some shocking news. Edward has trouble leaving Bella's side, and the other Cullens arrive at the hospital. I didn't want to spend too much time on this, so Bella will wake up in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S: _**_Carlisle, Edward, Esme_**_._**

_Carlisle's POV._

She had a rather serious head injury. She was in a coma, and it was still unsure when she would wake up, if at all. It was difficult to see if there would be any permanent brain damage.

We would know when she would wake up. The chance of permanent brain damage increased, the longer she remained in a coma.

Edward still sat beside her bed, refusing to move, and leave her alone. He had two medical degrees and knew it could possibly help if there was someone with her, talking to her.

So that was what he did. I looked at the scene from behind the window, waiting for the others and the police to arrive.

We still had no idea who this girl was, where she came from, or what had happened to her. I hoped the police would find some answers.

This girl must have a family, and they must be worried sick about her. She was only a little girl after all. She looked no older than five or six.

But so far she was still a mystery. What had happened to her? Who had harmed this innocent child this way? It was incomprehensible. I couldn't wrap my head around it. There were so many questions still unanswered.

'' Dr. Cullen? ''

I turned around and saw it was a police officer who had spoken my name.

'' Yes? ''

'' My name is agent John Wilkins, '' the man said, shaking my hand briefly. '' Could I talk to you for a minute? I heard you were the one who found her. ''

'' Of course. ''

We walked over to one of the offices in the hospital a nurse had shown us. There was a table, with a couple of chairs around it. It looked a little like a small conference room.

The agent called John Wilkins seated himself on the closest chair, so I took the seat facing him.

'' Dr. Cullen, could you please tell me where you found her, and what you know? '' Agent Wilkins asked, taking out a notepad.

I told him the same story I had told the doctors before, while he scribbled away.

'' You said you heard a car speeding off? '' He asked when I finished my story.

'' That's right. But I haven't seen the car, nor the driver. When we arrived all we found was the girl lying on the street, unconcious. ''

He merely nodded and scribbled away on his notepad again. After a few seconds of silence I had to ask.

'' Do you know who she is? We weren't able to contact any family yet. They must be very worried about her. ''

'' I'm afraid that's impossible, doctor, '' the man said in a grave voice, finally looking up at me again.

'' What do you mean, officer? '' I asked. This man knew who this little girl was, there was no doubt about that. '' You know who she is, then? ''

'' Yes, we do. Her name is Isabella Swan. She was reported missing a little over six months ago along with her parents. ''

'' And her parents are still missing? '' I asked after a few minutes of shocked silence.

Agent Wilkins looked at me for a few seconds with a grave expression before answering. '' No. Her parents have been found four months ago.

I don't know the details, but I do know that they weren't alive anymore when they were found. We assumed Isabella Swan had also died, but we weren't able to recover her body. ''

'' Do you mean to say they were murdered? '' I asked, shocked. What in the world had happened to this poor girl?

'' I believe so, doctor. They are not from around here. Chief Swan and his wife and daughter lived in Forks, Washington. This is of course why I don't know any details. ''

Forks, Washington? It had been a while since we'd been there, but I knew the town.

'' Chief Swan? ''

'' Yes, he was the Chief of police. They vanished roughly six months ago, and it's still unknown what happened to them. It looked like abduction, but the reasons are still unknown. ''

'' I see, '' I said after another minute. '' Isn't there any other family? ''

'' I'm afraid not. She doesn't have any uncles and aunts, and her grandparents have already past away. ''

This poor girl was left all alone at such a young age, and she was probably traumatized. I had been worried about her since the moment I layed eyes on her, but my worries seemed to have taken on a whole new level since the conversation with this Agent Wilkins.

It seemed impossible to leave her now. '' Could you tell me her condition, doctor? Do you know when she will wake up? We need to ask her a some questions obviously, '' Agent Wilkins suddenly said, pulling me out of my reverie.

'' That's still unsure. She is in a coma, so it's impossible to tell when she'll wake up, and what her condition will be, '' I answered him.

'' I see. Are you planning on staying here until she wakes up? ''

'' Yes. My wife and the rest of my children will arrive any moment now, and I don't think my son will be able to leave her, either, '' I told him. '' He's pretty shaken up. Do you want to talk to him as well? ''

'' No, that won't be necessary. Unless you believe he may have seen something? '' He asked.

'' No, I arrived at the scene before him. He told me he hasn't seen the car or driver, either. ''

'' We'll leave it at this then, '' agent Wilkins said, standing up with a grunt. '' Please, notify us as soon as she wakes up. ''

'' I'll make sure to do that, officer, '' I replied, standing up as well. '' I assume Child Services will be involved? ''

'' We will notify them, but I don't expect them to arrive before she wakes up. They would want to talk to her, too. ''

'' I understand, '' I said, shaking the man's hand again for a second. He walked out of the door, and I was left alone again with my thoughts.

What were we going to do? We couldn't leave her alone like this. She had no one else in the world. Edward must have heard our conversation if he had been paying attention.

I walked out of the office and back to the room where Isabella Swan was. Some dicisions had to be made, and the others deserved a say in it as well. Thank god, Esme would be here soon. I really needed her with me now.

I stepped into Isabella's hospital room, and was met with the same scene. Her condition remained unchanged, and Edward was still seated beside her bed, reading her a story in the hope this would help her. He looked up when I entered the room.

It was clear from his expression he had heard my conversation with agent John Wilkins.

'' What are we going to do, Carlisle? '' he asked me, a concerned look on his face.

'' I'm not sure yet, Edward. Esme and the others will be here any moment now. I think it best to discuss this as a family. ''

He merely nodded, and turned back to look at Isabella Swan again.

'' Isabella Swan, '' he said softly. '' At least I know your name now. That will make talking to you a little easier. ''

I looked at my son, and smiled a little. He somehow seemed different now, sitting beside this little human girl who's fate was yet unknown.

_Edward's POV._

'' Isabella Swan, '' I whispered, turning my attention back to the lifeless girl next to me. '' At least I know your name now. That will make talking to you a little easier. ''

I was aware of Carlisle's thoughts. He was still standing in the room, looking at the scene in front of him. He thought I seemed different.

Well, of course I was different. I was worried. I had to admit the situation frightened me.

Not just everything that had happened to Isabella, which would be enough to frighten anyone.

Even though we still didn't know what exactly had happened to her, it was clear she had been through something terrible, and she would probably be traumatized. And on top of that she was all alone. No parents, no other relatives, no one.

But it wasn't just that. What frightened me most were my own emotions coursing through me.

I didn't understand them at all, but I was somehow unable to leave this girl alone. Even for just a few minutes. I guess it was understandable given everything she'd been through.

I had been trying to convince myself of that for the last couple of hours. It was just difficult to leave her, because I knew there wasn't anyone else for her. Yes, that must be it.

But even as I said it, I realized I had felt this way before I had overheard Carlisle's conversation with agent Wilkins. I tried to push that thought aside.

There was something else that frightened me, and this was something Carlisle might know.

'' Carlisle? '' I asked quietly, looking up to find him still standing on the same spot.

'' What is it, son? ''

'' I can't hear her thoughts at all, '' I confessed. '' Do you think that's because she's in a coma? ''

'' That seems probable, '' Carlisle said, taking a step forward. '' It's still unknown how much coma-patients recieve from the outside world, and whether they are concious of their surroundings to a certain extent. I think this just means she's too far gone to have concious thoughts. Which is worrysome in it's own way. ''

I thought about that for a while. I had never encountered this before, but then again, I had never been around a coma-patient.

'' You don't think it's because she has extensive brain damage, do you? '' I asked, a shock of panic coursing through me. What if her brain had been affected so much I couldn't hear anything anymore? Did that mean she would never wake up again?

Carlisle didn't answer immediately, but I could hear his thoughts on the matter anyway. He considered that possibility, and I could hear he was worried about that, too.

'' We won't know that until she wakes up, '' he finally answered. _If she wakes up_. He added as an afterthought.

At that moment I heard the approaching thoughts of Esme, followed by the rest of my family. I heard the alarm in her thoughts. She didn't exactly know what was going on, because when I had spoken to her on the phone earlier, I hadn't known the details either.

I had just told her Carlisle and I had found a wounded little girl and had taken her to the nearest hospital, and that Carlisle had asked for her to come over with the others.

Though Esme's thoughts were only filled with worry, the others weren't as concerned. Rosalie and Alice I should say.

I couldn't hear the thoughts of my brothers anywhere. Rosalie was annoyed her trip to New York was ruined. I rolled my eyes at that. Leave it to Rosalie to make this about her.

And Alice was berating herself. She hadn't seen this coming, and didn't understand why. Then her thoughts shifted to Jasper, and I saw now why he and Emmett weren't there with the others.

Of course, Jasper was hunting, on Esme's orders, and Emmett had gone with him. It wouldn't be safe for the patients if Jasper would have come in here without taken precautions.

'' Carlisle, the others are here, '' I said, turning back to look at him. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief, and turned to the door to welcome Esme and the girls.

I remained where I was. I turned my attention back to Isabella, my mind still going around in endless circles.

'' Carlisle, what's going on? '' I heard Esme ask in the hallway, throwing her arms around her husband, and kissing him briefly.

Carlisle gave them a quick re-tell of the events, while the others listened with rapt attention. '' Where are Jasper and Emmett? '' he asked, after he had finished.

'' Hunting, '' Alice answered, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. '' They'll be here in an hour. ''

'' Carlisle, where is Edward? '' Esme asked, worriedly, before he could do more then nod in Alice's direction.

'' He's inside, '' he answered, taking her hand, and leading her toward Isabella's hospital room.

They entered the room a few seconds later, and stopped a few feet away from the bed. Esme's face was full of worry, as where her thoughts.

_Oh, look at that. She's only a little girl. Poor child. What on earth has happened to her? I'm glad Carlisle and Edward found her so soon_.

Her reaction was to be expected. Had Carlisle and I not reacted the same the moment we found her? But there was something else in her thoughts. It wasn't exactly a thought, more a feeling, so I couldn't be sure. I didn't have Jasper's gift.

Rosalie's thoughts on the other hand were easier to pin-point. Her annoyance had completely vanished the moment she had stepped into the room.

She was looking at Isabella with shock, but also with wonder. She had frozen on the spot, and her bitter thoughts had been pushed aside by thoughts of worry, but also with thoughts of hope.

I turned around in my seat to glare at her. I knew Rose wanted a child more than anything, but this was hardly the time to think about that.

She turned away from me, and tried to block her thoughts, but I had heard them already. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but at that moment Dr. Green entered the room.

He froze on the tresshold and looked at the others with a dazed expression.

'' Ah, Dr. Green, '' Carlisle said, taking a step forward. He saw how the doctor's eyes rested on Esme and the others, and quickly turned to introduce them.

'' This is my wife Esme, '' Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around her. '' Esme, this is Dr. Green. '' Esme gave the doctor a warm smile, and shook his hand.

'' It's very nice to meet you, '' Esme said.

Dr. Green took her hand, and tried to collect his thoughts. _Wow, she is very beautiful. Dr. Cullen is a lucky man._ I rolled my eyes at that. It was the same everywhere.

'' And these are my daughters, Rosalie and Alice, '' Carlisle continued, gesturing my sisters. The doctor's eyes wandered to Alice, and then rested on Rosalie.

_A beautiful wife, and beautiful daughters_, the doctor thought._ Dr. Cullen and his wife seem too young to have this many grown up children, though. _

He gave Carlisle a questioning look, and was just about to ask, but Carlisle beat him to it. After so many years of performing the same charade over and over again, we knew people's reactions to us were the same everywhere.

'' You've already met my youngest son, Edward, '' he said, turning around to look at me. The doctor gave a small nod, but didn't say anything. ''

I have two more sons, but they're not here yet.

The'll be here shortly, though. '' The doctor nodded again, but still had the questioning look on his face.

Esme was the one to answer his unspoken questions.

'' Our children are all adopted, '' she said quietly. The doctor turned to look at her. '' I can't have any children, you see, '' she elaborated, sadness etched on her face.

'' I see, '' Dr. Green said after a moment. '' I'm sorry to hear that. ''

Esme gave him a warm smile. '' That's very kind of you. ''

The silence streched on, and eventually Carlisle was the one to break it. '' Is there any news, doctor? ''

Dr. Green looked up at Carlisle, remembering why he had come here in the first place. '' Not exactly, '' he said slowly. '' The results from the latest tests have arrived, but I'm afraid they don't show us what we hoped. We won't know the damage to her brain until she wakes up. ''

Carlisle nodded gravely for a moment, and then said, '' Yes, I was afraid of that. ''

'' My shift is over for today, so I'll be going home. Don't hesitate to page me when there are any developments, '' the doctor continued.

'' I'll do that, doctor, '' Carlisle said, taking a step forward to shake hands with the doctor once more. '' Thank you for your help. ''

The doctor took Carlisle's hand for a moment, and nodded. '' I'll see you tomorrow, '' he said. '' Good evening. '' He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'' We'll have to think of a place to stay, too, '' Carlisle said after a moment. '' Esme, Alice, can you find us a hotel we can stay for the time being? ''

'' I'm on it, Carlisle, '' Alice answered, immediately. She turned around, and left the room. I was only half aware of their conversations. I had picked up the book again I had been reading to Isabella before Esme and the others had arrived, and resumed my reading.

I wasn't exactly sure if this would help, but even if there was a small possibilty, I had to do it.

There had to be something I could do to help her. Carlisle and Esme were standing at the foot of her bed, their arms around each other, and listening to the story I was reading.

Rosalie had turned back around to look at Isabella again. She was being careful with her thoughts now, thinking of the news Carlisle had told them before Dr. Green had arrived.

For a while the only sounds in the room where my voice, and the beeping sounds of the machines attached to Isabella. Her heart was beating in a steady rhythm again, and her breathing was even.

If it hadn't been for the annoying beeping noise, the sound of her beating heart would have been almost hynotizing.

We didn't need the machines to hear it beating, but it was there for her own safety, I knew that.

When I was halfway through my story Alice re-entered the room, followed by Emmett and Jasper this time.

It seemed Alice had given them the full story before they had entered the hospital, because they didn't look very surprised when they saw the scene in front of them.

Emmett, oblivious to any emotions in the room, walked over to Rose and put his arms around her.

But Jasper, who had the gift of sensing the emotions of those around them and manipulating them, came to an abrupt halt.

I could hear it in his mind. The emotions coursing through the others as he sensed them all. Though worry was still the main emotion in the room, other emotions were also present.

Emotions I couldn't pick out of their minds. It seemed Jasper got an overload of emotions, because he sent calming waves out to everyone in the room, including me.

Carlisle looked up at his son, who still stood frozen in the doorway. '' Jasper, don't worry. She is not bleeding anymore, '' Carlisle said, thinking it was fear of blood that made Jasper react this way.

I knew better, though, it was true Jasper often tried to calm down his surroundings in order calm down himself. This was different. He had been shocked by all the emotions of the others, and the intensity of them.

Jasper gave Carlisle a stiff nod, and took a small step forward. Alice was at his side in an instant, kissing his cheek, and taking hold of his hand. That seemed to relax him a little.

'' Carlisle, '' Emmett suddenly said in a loud voice that made half of us jump. '' What's the plan? When will she wake up? '' He looked at Carlisle, and then scanned the others in the room, as well.

'' We don't know that, but we'll have to talk about a few things now everyone's here, '' Carlisle answered after a moment. I put down the book I had been reading to Isabella, and turned towards the others.

'' Alice, have you arranged a place to stay for us? '' Carlisle asked. Alice gave him an excited nod and started to explain.

'' I've found a small hotel nearby. It's nothing fancy, but at least it's close to the hospital. I've booked four rooms, and explained everything to the owner. She said it was no problem, and we could stay as long as we wanted. I think it's not really busy around here. ''

'' That's great, Alice. That's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore, '' Carlisle said. '' Then all of us are going to the hotel now, and we'll discuss things further when we get there. ''

I looked at Carlisle in shock, and disbelief. I wasn't leaving now, what if something happened to her? I needed to stay here.

_Esme's POV._

'' Carlisle, '' Edward said, a shocked look on his face. '' I'm staying here. ''

I looked at my son, and if I could have cried, I would have. The worry was so clear in his voice, and etched all over his face.

It was a different Edward than the one I had waved off this morning. He was still feeling miserable, but it had meaning. However worried he was, there was life. There was a fire burning in his eyes that hadn't been there this morning.

I'm not sure he was aware of it himself, but I knew my son. I saw the differences. As if he had found a purpose. This was the kind of person Edward was.

Someone who needed a purpose, a crusade. He had wandered around aimlessly for a very long time, and I had watched how he became lost in his own nothingness.

It had killed me to see my son that way. But now it seemed he had a purpose, and this little girl was the reason. I had no idea what it meant, but his concerns over her were obvious.

The worries he felt also filled my head whenever I looked at her. My dead heart broke everytime I saw her still form, and didn't know whether she would be okay.

Thinking about what had happened to her was agonizing. The world could be such a cruel place. It was incomprehensible.

'' Edward, I understand that you feel that way, but you can't stay here all the time, '' Carlisle answered. '' It would be conspicuous if you never left. Humans need their sleep. ''

'' Well, I'm not human, Carlisle, '' Edward said bitterly. '' What if something happens while we're not here? ''

'' I understand it's frustrating, believe me, I do, '' Carlisle said. '' But the hotel is not far away from here, and if there is any change in her condition the nurses will call immediately. ''

'' Edward, sweetheat, we'll be back in the moring. I promise, '' I told my son. He looked at me for a moment, and then let out a low sigh.

'' Dude, let's go. It's not like she'll actually miss you when you're not here, '' Emmett said. Edward looked up to glare at his brother, and Emmett took a step back.

'' Emmett, that's enough, '' I told him firmly. '' Kids, please wait in the hallway. We'll be there in a moment. ''

Emmett threw Edward a doubtful look. Then Rose took his hand, and led him out of the room. Jasper and Alice followed without saying anything.

I walked over to my son and threw my arms around him. He was still seated beside Isabella's bed, but he threw his arms around me nevertheless. They encircled my waist, and he laid his head against my stomach.

I caressed his cheek, and ran my fingers through his hair. We were both silent for a while. I knew he was a grown man in most ways, but he needed the comfortright now. I understood that.

I may not haven given birth to him, but he was my son, and I loved him with all my heart. I bowed down and kissed the top of his head.

Carlisle walked over and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. I looked at my husband and saw my own emotions mirrored on his face.

'' Son, '' he said, finally breaking the silence. '' I promise the hospital will call.''

Edward let go of me, and looked up at Carlisle. '' I know. Let's go, '' he said, his calm voice in contrast with the panicked tones I had heard a few minutes before.

He stood up, and turned to look at Isabella once more. Then he turned around and headed for the door, without looking back.


	5. Waking up

_**A/N: **__This is it! Bella is going to wake up. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you'll love it as well. This is the first Chapter with a Bella POV, and of course many will follow after this. Enjoy reading, and please review! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

_**POV'S: **__Edward, Bella._

_Edward's POV._

Five days had passed since Carlisle and I had found Isabella Swan and brought her to this hospital. Five days since our family vacation to New York had taken a strange, and unforseen turn.

Five days since my life, or rather excistence, had been altered completely, though, I couldn't understand why.

It didn't seem a very long time, especially to an immortal being, but the days had dragged. My hunting trip with Carlisle felt like a lifetime ago.

Isabella's condition remained unchanged, and I suspected this was causing the dragging sensation. She had yet to wake up, and the chances she would grew smaller by the passing of each day.

And if she would, what would her condition be? The chances of permanent brain damage increased, the longer she remained in a coma. Who knows what she would be like when she would wake up.

Esme had decorated Isabella's hospital room, trying to bring some life into it. '' She is only a little girl, she needs a better room. Perhaps it will help her recover, '' Esme had said a few days ago, while putting flowers in a brightly colored vase.

She had put several flowers in her hospital room, all in bright colored vases. She had picked the flowers carefully.

Esme loved everything to do with plants and flowers, and the meaning of them. I had picked the meaning of the flowers she had put in Isabella's hospital room out of her head, and was touched by them.

Four vases contained three different flowers. White Hyacinths, which litterally meant 'I'll pray for you' , Yarrow, which represented healing, and Pansies, which stood for thoughtfullness and love.

Then there were a numerous amount of Sunflowers all over the place, which stood for healing, faith, warmth and life amonst other things.

Yes, there were a lot of flowers in her hospital room, and they had definitely brought some life into it.

Alice, who had been offended by the 'rags' she was wearing, her words not mine, had gone to a store, and bought her a few pyjamas.

They all seemed to have something to do with princesses.

She and Rose brushed her hair every day for a long time, and today they had given her two braids.

I thought she didn't need all that fuss. She was already beautiful, especially for a human child. Her skin was very pale, and translucent looking, though, that may be due to her condition.

It made her look even more fragile than she already was. She had shoulderlength, curly hair, that had a pretty mahogany color. Her face was heart-shaped, with a small button-nose and full lips.

I didn't know the color of her eyes yet, since she was still 'sleeping'. She had a slender, small body, that was now clad in pink pyjamas with a princess on it.

And today was the same as the days before. Esme was watering the flowers, and fussing over everyone else. Alice and Rose, who had just done her hair and changed her outfit, were now taking Emmett and Jasper out hunting.

And Carlisle walked in and out of Isabella's hospital room, checking on her, and talking to the other doctors about her condition.

There wasn't anything they could do besides waiting for her to wake up.

Two days ago Carlisle had asked Alice if she could see Isabella's future, but apparently she had some trouble with that. She could see her now, if she concentrated really hard on it, but it was vague, and she couldn't see that far ahead.

I didn't know what that meant. What if she wasn't going to wake up at all? It made all of us even more anxious than we already were.

I was, again, seated beside her bed, reading her a story in the hope this would help her. It hadn't so far, but I wasn't giving up on it either. I still couldn't hear her thoughts, though.

Alice had also bought several children's books. Again, most of them were about princesses. I didn't mind, children should believe in fairy tales and happily ever afters.

So far, her life hadn't been anything close to that. I hoped that would change.

The story I was reading at the moment was Sleeping Beauty. Ironic. How easy everything would be if real life worked the same as a fairy tale, but there was no prince to kiss her awake.

She was way to young for that sort of thing, anyway, but still. And if she would wake up she wouldn't find a prince, but monsters. A family of vampires. She had all the bad luck in the world.

If this was a fairy tail I would've bet there rested a curse on her. Given to her by an evil witch, of course, who was probably jealous of her.

Yes, fairy tales were definitely easier than real life. If that would have been the case, I would've had someone to blame for all this. Someone to defeat, and by doing so making everything right again.

Lifting the curse that had been cast upon her so she could have her happily ever after.

But this was real life, and the reality was that even though there was definitely someone to blame for all this, that person wouldn't be so easy to find. And even if I did, defeating this evil-doer wouldn't lift the curse.

It would be no guarantee for a happily ever after at all. The only thing I would get out of it would be a large amount of satisfaction.

The police was searching for the culprits, but since their only witness was still unconcious, there wasn't much to go on. There weren't any leads at all.

I turned a page, let out a sigh, and was about to continue with the story when Alice burst into the room, followed by the others, who all had a bewilderd look on their face.

Whatever it was, they didn't know what this was about either.

Esme turned around, shocked. I tried to read her mind, so I could find out what this was all about, but she was blocking her thoughts from me.  
'' Alice, what the-? '' I began, but she interrupted me. '' I'll tell you in a minute, Edward. Where is Carlisle? '' She spoke in a rushed voice.

Before any of us could answer Carlisle walked into the room. Evidently he had been close, and had heard the whole thing.

'' What is it, Alice? '' Carlisle asked, looking worried.

'' I just had a vision, '' she announced. So? Alice had visions all the time. What was all the commotion about? Unless-

'' Alice, do you mean- '' I splutterend, looking at her now. '' Something about Isabella? ''

'' Yes, '' she said, and her eyes widened in excitement. At that moment I saw the vision she had been hiding from me a few seconds before.

I was met with the same scene. I was sitting beside her bed, and Isabella lay there, sleeping. Then the monitors changed. The steady beeping sound that indicated her heartbeat sped up, and her breathing became uneven. She moved a little, and scrunched her face up, as if she was having a bad dream. '' Isabella? '' I heard myself say, and at that moment the vision became blurry and vanished.

'' What was that? '' I asked Alice, looking wide-eyed.

'' I'm not sure, '' she answered, a little uncertain. '' It's a little vague, but this is definitely good news, right? ''

I wanted to ask her when this was going to happen, but before I could Emmett said loudly, '' Hey! What's going on? ''

He hated these private conversations Alice and I often had. This time I couldn't really blame him, but I was too preoccupied to answer him immediately. Alice beat me to it.

'' I think Isabella is going to wake up! '' She announced to the room at large.

'' Really, Alice? That's fantastic news! '' Carlisle exclaimed, smiling brightly. '' When? ''

'' I'm not really sure, '' she answered, uncertain again. '' But, It can't be long now. I can't see that far ahead with her, so I'm pretty sure it'll be today. Maybe I can find out if I concentrate harder on it, '' she said.

She walked over to an empty chair in the room, and sat down. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temples.

Jasper walked over to her, and went to stand beside her. It was silent for a few minutes. All of us watching Alice in anticipation. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

'' Listen, I don't think we should change what we were doing. If Alice knows the time, she'll let us know. Esme, why don't you take the kids down to the cafeteria for lunch, '' he suggested.

'' But, Carlisle- '' Rose began, but Carlisle held up his hand to silence her.

'' Rose, Alice will see when she'll wake up, and there will be plenty of time to get back here. You don't have to leave the building. But I think it best to just do what we always do, since we're not supposed to know she is going to wake up, '' he said.

Rose hung her head, and Emmett put his muscled arm around her shoulder.

'' Don't worry, Rosie. We'll be back before she wakes up. Trust the physic over there, '' he said, nodding his head in Alice's direction with a goofy grin on his face.

Rose gave him a weak smile in return and nodded. Esme took a few steps towards the door and gave Jasper a questioning look. He turned around and put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

'' Alice, we're going downstairs to the cafeteria, come on, '' he said. Alice stood up without opening her eyes, and let jasper lead her out of the room.

'' Edward? '' Esme said, looking at me now. '' Come on, we'll be back. ''

I sighed, and stood up. I still had trouble leaving her alone, even if it was just for a minute, but I knew it was necessary. I put my hands my pockets, and slouched out of the room after the others.

It was crazy. These last few days my life had somehow become to revolve around her. And not just my life, the lives of the others as well. They hadn't said it out loud, but they didn't need to.

I could hear their thoughts as clearly as if they had spoken them aloud. None of them were able to leave her alone for a long time either, and their heads were filled with worries too.

What was it about this little, human girl that made it so hard for us to leave her alone? It wasn't just that we knew she had no one else, it was more.

We entered the cafeteria, bought some food we weren't going to eat, and sat down at a table in the corner. Jasper was still guiding Alice, since her eyes were still closed.

He sat her down on a chair, and took the one beside her. This charade would never cease to irritate me, but I knew we had to do it.

We were all waiting for Alice to see something that would give us an estimate when Isabella would wake up. I was happy that she was going to wake up, but I was also anxious.

What would her condition be? How bad would it be? Alice's vision bothered me as well. As soon as I had spoken her name, the vision had become blurry and had vanished.

What did that mean? I was afraid it meant there was something wrong.

I just wanted to go back upstairs and see her again. It didn't feel right, being away from her. There it was again. Was I going insane?

Surely it must be unhealthy to feel this way? It wasn't just because I knew she was going to wake up, I knew we would be there on time. It just made me feel uneasy, being away from her.

Not seeing her felt like wasted time. This was where my worries differed from the others. They didn't have these obsessive, unhealthy thoughts. I shouldn't be having them, either.

It wasn't like I was going to be a part of her life or anything. That would be impossible, not to mention wrong. I was a vampire, after all. A monster. She had seen enough horrors already, I didn't need to add another one.

Then Rosalie's thoughts drifted toward me like an icy wind through an open window. She, too, was thinking about Isabella, but the conclusions she was forming in her mind took a diffferent path than mine.

Whereas I thought Isabella didn't need more horrors in her life, this time in the form of a vampire family, she saw this as an opportunity.

Isabella had no one else in the world. Her parents had died, and she didn't have any other relatives. She could be the daughter Esme and Rosalie never had, the sister Emmett and Jasper had always wanted.

Rosalie saw her as a second chance at motherhood. She pictured Isabella living with us.

I felt a growl building up in my chest, and turned around to glare at her. '' Are you insane? '' I snarled at her. The others, except Alice, looked up at the both of us.

'' Edward! '' Esme said, shocked. I ignored her, and continued to glare at Rosalie. She didn't back down, but returned the favor by giving me a glare in return.

'' You know that's not an option! '' I growled at her.

'' Why not? '' She retorted, her hands balling into fists. Any sane being would run the opposite direction if Rose was glaring at you this way, but I was too angry to care.

How could she even consider this? I knew why she could, of course. She wanted a child more then anything else in the world. It killed her not to be able to have that. She would give up everything to have a child.

But Isabella had been through enough. A family of vampires was the last thing she needed right now.

Before I could retort Esme interrupted our fight. '' Kids, take it easy! What is going on? '' She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I tried to shake it off and get up, but she pushed me back down. '' No, Edward. No walking away. Sit down and explain what's going on, '' Esme said firmly. '' Rose? ''

She turned to look at Rosalie now. '' What's this about all of a sudden? ''

Rosalie folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away, refusing to say anything.

At that moment I felt myself calm down, and I turned around to glare at Jasper. He looked unabashed, and stared right back at me. '' You two need to calm down, '' He said, unrepentant.

'' Now, tell me what's going on here, '' Esme said, looking at me and Rose.

'' It's nothing, '' Rosalie said, still looking away. '' Edward was just overreacting. ''

'' Overreacting? '' I nearly shouted at her, jumping out of my seat. Esme tried to pull me back, but I was already on my feet. '' You're just being selfish! ''

She turned around to shout something back at me, but I had already turned around and walked away. She was unbelievable. There was no way I was going to let this happen.

I stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the others behind. I was too agitated to wait for the elevator, so I just took the stairs two at the time, stomping my way up to the next level.

Rosalie was being insane. Isabella hadn't even woken up yet. We didn't even know what her condition would be. Surely, that was the bigger problem right now.

And after that, Child Services would be involved and they would find a great home for Isabella. With humans. So she could have a normal life, like she deserved. That's what's best for her.

Child Services. They would find a foster family for her, or maybe new adoptive parents. I didn't know much about Child Services, never having dealt with them myself, but I knew the families that adopted children like Isabella weren't always respectable.

I had read the stories about children being mistreated and abused in families like that. I didn't want that for Isabella either.

No, I shouldn't think like that. We had no right, no right at all. She would be better off like that. I had to believe that. And the most important thing now was that she would wake up, and that everything would be alright with her.

If her brain was somehow still completely intact, that would be a miracle.

I entered her room again, which was the same as I had left it a half hour ago. I took my usual place beside her bed, and tried to calm myself down.

I knew I shouldn't have shouted at Rose, but she was being selfish. Surely she knew that deep down. I couldn't be sure, of course. I didn't have Jasper's gift. I could only hear her thoughts, and right now, they were driving me insane.

I looked at Isabella, and felt the anger slowly ebbing away, my previous worries taking their place.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it. I didn't know if it was because of the fight I had just had with Rose, or because my worries suddenly seemed to peak, but I reached out and lay my hand on top of hers. I hadn't done that before.

I had somehow succeded to avoid physical contact with her. Perhaps it was because I didn't want to scare her. A ridiculous thought, since she probably wouldn't notice. I avoided physical contact with humans out of habit. My icy, stone hands wouldn't feel pleasant to a human.

I didn't know why I suddenly did it now. Her hand felt warm to my touch, of course, but I could tell it was cold for a human. That was probably because she lay still all the time.

Nevertheless, her hand felt warm to me, and it felt nice. Comforting and relaxing. I hadn't expected that. It didn't feel wrong at all. I took her hand, and held on to it more firmly now, careful not to break her bones.

She had enough injuries already. I stroked the back of her hand carefully with my thumb. Her skin felt so soft compared to mine.

I looked up at her face and reached out with my other hand to touch her cheek. Her skin felt like silk under my fingertips. I looked at her face as my fingers slowly glided over her fragile cheekbones. '' Please, wake up, Isabella, '' I whispered.

I reached forward and brushed my lips lightly against her forehead. The warmth of her body burned on my icy lips, but it was a pleasant  
sort of warmth.

At that moment I heard the others approaching. The were hurrying down the hallway, and Alice's thoughts hit me at the same time the machines in the hospital room started beeping, indicating her heartbeat was speeding up.

_Bella's POV_.

Everything was dark, and then, suddenly, I was at school. It was recess, and I was sitting on a swing, talking to Angela. She was my best friend in the whole world.

She was shy too, so it was easier to be around her. Then someone pulled my hair really hard, and when I tried to turn around to see who it had been, I lost my balance and fell on the ground.

It didn't really hurt that much. I was so clumsy, I fell all the time. I looked up to see who had pulled on my hair, but there was no one there. I turned my head, and was about to ask Angela if she had seen anyone, but when I looked at the swing she had been sitting on a moment ago, it was empty. I looked around me, searching for my best friend, but I was all alone.

I wanted to call her, maybe she was hiding somewhere, but I had lost my voice. I started to panic now, and tried to get up, but at the moment I tried I fell down again.

This time I fell flat on my face. I didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and after a few seconds I realized why that was. I wasn't at school anymore, and the swings were nowhere to be seen.

Instead I was lying in the water. It looked like a big lake, and I started splashing around. I didn't know how to swim yet. I disappeared under the water, and I was sure I was going to drown.

Maybe there were big fish in this lake, and they would eat me. When I was sure I was going to die in this strange, dark lake, I suddenly heard a strange sound. I tried to open my eyes, so I could see where the noise came from.

It reminded me a little of the sound my glass of chocolate milk made when it was almost empty and I tried to suck the last of it out with a straw, but much louder.

I felt myself floating to the surface of the water again, and gasped for air when I reached it. I looked around, and saw that the water was disappearing slowly. It was sinking lower and lower, and when I was almost at the bottom of the strange lake I saw where it had gone.

The water was being sucked away through a huge drain. I had never seen one that big before.

Then I realized I was being sucked into the drain along with the water, and I looked around me wildly, trying to find something to hold on to. I clawed at the bottom of the lake, trying to grab everything in sight, but it was no use.

I felt my feet slipping through the huge drain, still trying to hold on to something that could save me, but there was nothing there.

And then I fell. I closed my eyes and tried to scream, but my voice was still nowhere to be found. I had the feeling I was falling for a long time.

This was going to hurt, I was sure of it.

I was too afraid to open my eyes, I didn't want to know where I was going. Falling through a drain surely wouldn't bring you to a nice place.

Out of nowhere I hid something that felt a little like a trampoline. I bounced on it a couple of times, and tried to open my eyes. It was big and yellow, and when I stopped bouncingI tried to hold on to it.

It worked for a second, but then I started to slide off. I fell again, and landed with a loud thud on something soft.

I looked around me and realized I was in some sort of meadow, but it wasn't like the ones I had seen before. I looked up and saw that the trampoline was actually an enormous flower.

I had never seen a flower this big before. I turned my head and saw there were more flowers, all of them as big as the one I had bounced off a minute ago. I could smell them now.

They smelled delicious, and it reminded me of something, but I couldn't recall where I had smelled it before. This was definitely better than falling of swings, and drowning in big lakes, but where was I?

I had been too busy trying not to die to think about where I was or what was happening to me. Then I realized that this was probably a dream.

Flowers couldn't get that big, right? And people didn't get sucked into huge drains, either. Not even small people. I had seen drains before, and they weren't big enough to do that.

At that moment I heard a voice. I looked around me, trying to find the source, but there was no one there. I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded beautiful, like velvet.

'' Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter, '' the voice spoke. A fairy tale? Someone had read this to me before, I remembered. Who was it again?

Before I could think too much about that, the voice spoke again. '' She asked all the fairies in the Kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who was a bit of a witch as well. She came anyway, but when she passed the baby's cradle, she said:  
'' When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die! '' ''

Where did the beautiful voice come from? Was it an angel? But, if it was an angel, then that would mean I was dead! Was I in heaven?

I got up clumsily, and looked around me again, trying harder to find the voice, or maybe an angel. I had no idea what angels looked like, but I was sure they were pretty and they could fly.

Maybe I had really died and gone to heaven. If this was heaven, I didn't mind so much. As long as the drain would not come back again.

I looked up at the sky for the first time, and saw the sun shining brightly in a clear blue sky. Suddenly the sun started moving forward, towards me. It became brighter and brighter, until it was so bright it hurt my eyes.

I wanted to shut my eyes, but before I could the sun had vanished again. I tried to see where it had gone, but I was blinded by the light.

I stumbled forward, arms stretched out before me, feeling my way through my surroundings. After a few seconds my vision returned, and I saw that the sun had returned to it's place, high in the sky.

Now that it was this far away, it didn't hurt so much to look at it again. A gentle breeze blew in my face, it felt cold on my skin, but it wasn't unpleasant.

It felt nice in the warmth of the sun. I took a deep breath, and smelled the wind blowing in my face. It smelled so sweet, I had never smelled anything like it before. I felt myself relax, and I closed my eyes again.

Just when I started wondering where the angel had gone to, he spoke again. '' Isabella? '' the voice asked. He was looking for me? I opened my eyes, and looked around again.

I wanted to answer him, but I still couldn't find my voice. Maybe I should go looking for him, he sounded worried. I didn't want to worry angels.

I started walking around the strange meadow with it's big flowers, looking for the angel. Maybe he was sitting on one of the flowers, angels could fly after all. But I didn't think I could climb them again.

They were too big, and I would probably fall down again. I wandered around for a while, searching the place.

Suddenly I heard a loud thunder, and I jumped. The meadow had been so quiet, except for the angel's voice, that the loud noise scared me.

I looked up at the sky again, but it looked the same as before. Clear blue with the bright sun shining in it's center. Maybe it hadn't been a thunder after all.

The loud thunder had distracted me, and I hadn't been paying attention to were I was going. I suddenly felt my foot slip on something, and I fell.

I must have reached a cliff, because I was sliding down.

It looked like a large slide, but it was much more frightening. I closed my eyes again and stretched my arms out in front of me. I didn't want to hit something and hurt myself.

Then I stopped sliding, and my hand touched something cold and hard. I peeked through my eye-lashes, a little afraid of what I might see. It appeared to be a large statue, carved out of stone. I looked around, and it seemed I had falling into some sort of garden. There were flowers, and shrubs, and large apple trees.

If this was a garden, then there must also be a house. Maybe if I could find the house, I could ask someone if they had seen the angel.

I was about to get up, but then I froze again. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I realized my hand was still resting upon the statue, and I turned my head back to look at it again.

I screamed, but I still hadn't found my voice, so my mouth just hang open without any sound coming out. The reason I had screamed was because I saw now what had moved out of the corner of my eye.

It had been the stone statue. I saw now it was a statue of a man in armor, like a knight. He was looking down at me with intense eyes.

I was too shocked to move, and sat helplessly in front of the large stone man. I was afraid he was going to hurt me, but he simply stared at me.

I was too mesmerized by his appearance to look away, so I stared right back at him for a long time. Then suddenly he smiled at me, and bent over, taking my hand in his.

He pulled me gently to my feet, and reached out with his other hand to touch my cheek. It felt cold, but I didn't flinch away from his touch.

Even if I had wanted to run away, I don't think I could've.

And somehow, I didn't want to run away. I kept looking into the eyes of the stone man, and suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. In that instant I felt sure this man was the one I had been looking for.

He spoke then, and I wasn't at all suprised to hear the angel's voice. '' Please, wake up, Isabella, '' he said, gazing intently into my eyes.

Wake up? Did that mean I had been dreaming all along? Did that mean I wasn't dead, and this wasn't heaven after all? How could it be?

Everything had seemed so real.

The stone man with the angel's voice was real, he had to be. Even if everything else had been a dream, he had to be real.

Then he bent down again, and kissed my forehead lightly. There it was again, the sweet scent that had blown into my face earlier. When I was standing in the meadow, looking at the sun.

It belonged to the stone man. Of course it belonged to the stone man.

The moment his cold, stone lips touched my skin I felt a blush appear on my cheeks, and my heartbeat sped up. My heart was hammering against my ribcage, and I was afraid it would jump out of my chest.

Then suddenly, the stone man disappeared, and everything went black. In that instant I was swallowed whole in darkness. I didn't want to go to another place again, not now that I had finally found the angel I had been looking for. I didn't want him to leave me. I needed him to stay.

Then I heard a strange beeping noise. It was an annoying sound, and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable.

I couldn't move my body, and everything hurt. The beeping noise grew louder and louder, and I scrunched my face up. The sound hurt my ears now.

I tried to ignore the annoying sound, and focus on something else, but everything was painful. I could feel my legs, but one of them felt very heavy. As did one of my arms.

I could also feel softness now, and I realized I was lying on something. A bed? Then everything had been a dream after all. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to go back to the stone man with the angel voice who had smelled so sweet.

Who had smiled at me, and had kissed my forehead with his cold, hard lips. I had felt very safe with him. Not afraid of the drains and the other things anymore.

'' Isabella? '' I recognized the voice immediately, and it sounded so close. The stone man hadn't disappeared after all. He was still with me.

Maybe I was still dreaming. As long as I would keep my eyes shut I wouldn't wake up, and he would stay.

But I couldn't see him anywhere. I couldn't see anything.

'' Isabella, can you open your eyes? '' the stone angel asked me. He wanted me to open my eyes? He wanted me to wake up? But if I did that he would go away! I didn't want that.

I felt something hard and cold touch my hand again. It felt exactly like when the stone angel had took my hand. It had to be him.

'' Please, open your eyes, Isabella. Please, '' he said again. He sounded sad, and worried. I had to trust him and open my eyes, I realized.

I slowly tried to open my eyes. The light was very bright, just like the sun in the meadow when it had come too close. It hurt my eyes a little, but I had to open them. The stone angel had asked me to.

I opened my eyes further and saw a white ceiling with bright lamps. That's why it had hurt my eyes, the lamps were very bright. I blinked a few times and slowly, my eyes grew accustomed to the brightness of the room.

Where was I? I didn't recognize this place at all. And where was my stone angel?

I felt something squeeze my hand, and remembered the touch. That's right, the stone angel had been holding my hand. I could still feel him, so he must be real, right?

I had opened my eyes like he had asked me too, so I was awake now, wasn't I?

'' Isabella? '' the angel asked, worried. I turned my head slowly to the side, and was met with a pair of golden eyes. The eyes were full of concern, but also with something else.

The eyes belonged to a boy, older than I was. He had a very pale face, sharp features, and a strange hair color. Reddish brown- copper, I realized.

'' Isabella? '' The voice belonged to this boy. He was the stone angel. Yes, of course. I could see it now. I felt relieved he was still here. That he had come with me, and was still holding my hand.

I had to make sure he wouldn't disappear again. I couldn't let that happen, so I tried to squeeze his hand, and hold it tighter.

I stared into the golden eyes of the angel. His eyes were very beautiful. I felt myself relax again now that I knew he was with me. I tried to smile at him, but the action felt strange.

I wanted to say something, but my throat felt really dry and sore. I still hadn't found my voice, so maybe I couldn't speak yet. I tried to open my mouth and say something, but it came out like a whisper. '' Stone angel, '' I whispered, still looking into the golden eyes.

I didn't think he could hear me, so I tried to clear my throat. Ouch! Yes, I had been right, my throat was sore.

But before I could speak again the angel's eyes had widened in shock, and it made me think he had somehow heard me.

'' Carlisle? '' the angel said suddenly, looking away from me. Carlisle? Who was that?

_I'm going to update the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'm still writing it. Please let me know what you think so far and review. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic so it's all new to me, and every advice is more than welcome. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you will continue to read my story. Have a nice day everyone!_


	6. Interrogations and Visions

_**A/N: **__Here it is, Chapter six! I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and for the amazing reviews you have given me. I'm so happy you like my story, thank you! I hope you will continue to read it, and still love it. Please review, and feel free to PM me. The story is till wide open and suggestions are always welcome. A lot of Bella in this chapter! Next chapter will include everything to do with adopting Bella, and after that they can finally take her home! Yeey! I'm excited already! Anyways - Enjoy reading! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S: _**_Bella, Carlisle, Alice._

_Bella's POV_.

I felt a pair of cold hands touch my forehead, and I tore my gaze away from the angel for a moment. The hands belonged to another man, slightly older than my angel.

He had the same golden eyes, and light blonde hair. He gave me a friendly smile when he realized I was staring at him.

'' Hello, Isabella, '' he said. His voice sounded very nice, but it wasn't as beautiful as the voice of the stone angel. I continued to stare at him without saying a word.

I wanted to say something, but my throat felt so sore. I wanted to ask him who he was. Was he also an angel? He had the same pale face and golden eyes as the stone angel, so maybe he was.

'' How are you feeling? '' The blonde angel asked me. I didn't really know how to answer that question. I hadn't thought about that yet. I tried to think about it now, and realized that the pain I had been feeling before I woke up was still there.

As was the strange heavy feeling in my leg and my arm. It wasn't very comfortable. I tried to speak, but it was a whisper again.

'' I don't know, '' I whispered, wincing again when I felt my sore throat. The angel nodded once, and then turned his eyes away from me.

'' Edward, '' he said. Edward? Who was Edward? Was there someone else in the room besides these two angels? At that moment I felt my hand slip away from the stone angel, and I turned my head in panic. No, I didn't want him to disappear again.

I looked wildly around me, but I couldn't see him anywhere. My eyes started to fill with tears, and I felt one drop falling on my cheek.  
'' N-No, '' I whispered, my bottom lip trembling, and I started sobbing. At that moment the stone angel reappeared again with a panicked look on his face. He was holding something in his hand, but he put in on the table beside my bed and rushed over to me, wiping the falling tears of my cheeks.

'' Shh, Isabella. Don't cry. It's okay, I'm here, '' he said, while his frantic fingers brushed my cheeks. I raised my arm, so I could take his hand again. I didn't want to let it go. It felt so much safer holding it. He continued to stare at me, his eyes full of concern.  
Then he turned around to grab the something he had put on the table with his other hand. I could see what it was now. It was a glass of water with a straw in it.

'' Are you thirsty? '' he asked me, holding the glass of water in front of me. I nodded and opened my mouth without taking my eyes of him. I tightened my grip on his hand, afraid that he would leave again. He smiled a little at this and put the straw in my mouth.

I sucked on the straw with so much force that the glass was empty in no time. When I reached the bottom I heard the strange sucking  
noise again that reminded me of the huge drain in the lake, and I flinched away from the glass. I felt shivers run down my spine as I remembered it.

'' What's wrong, Isabella? '' The stone angel asked, worried, but I just shook my head. I didn't want to think about the drain again.

'' Is that better? '' The other angel asked me, smiling at me again. '' Can you talk now? ''

My throat didn't feel dry anymore, but it was still a little sore. I tried to speak again, but it was still barely more than a whisper. '' Yes. ''

'' My name is Carlisle. I'm going to make sure you feel better, alright? '' he said.

'' Are you an angel too? '' I asked him, curious.

'' No, not quite, '' he said, laughing. '' I'm a doctor. ''

I nodded my head, and turned to look at my stone angel again. He gave me a small, crooked smile, and I felt myself relax again. I wanted to ask him where I was.

'' Where am I? '' I asked the stone angel.

My angel shared a look with the doctor named Carlisle before answering my question. '' You're in the hospital, Isabella, '' he said quietly. '' You've been asleep for a long time. ''

So everything that had happened had been a dream after all. I was happy that the drain had been a dream, it had scared me. But the stone angel was real, so how could everything have been a dream? Could angels visit people in dreams? That seemed possible. They were angels, after all.

'' Do you remember where you were before you woke up? '' the Carlisle doctor asked me, and I turned around to look at him again.

'' Yes, '' I said quietly, and I felt myself blush. I didn't want to tell everything that had happened, because I didn't want to think about the drain again, so I just told him the last part.

'' I was in a garden with the stone angel, '' I told him. The Carlisle doctor frowned a little when he heard that, but then he nodded slowly.

'' Do you know how you got there? '' he asked me again. I nodded, and said, '' Yes, I was in a meadow with big flowers. Then I heard a thunder, and I fel down a slide. And then I was in a garden. ''

He nodded again as he listened to my story. '' Do you remember why you were in a meadow? ''

I winced a little at that. I didn't want to talk about the drain. The Carlisle doctor saw this, and he asked, '' Isabella, did someone take you to the meadow? ''

I shook my head, but didn't say anything. I had started to tremble, and I felt the tears coming again.

'' Then how did you get there? '' he asked, frowning.

I bit on my lip that had started trembling, and looked away. '' The drain, '' I whispered, still not looking at the doctor.

'' The drain? '' he asked, confused. I just nodded, and then my stone angel spoke again.

'' Isabella, what do you mean? What drain? '' he asked, looking concerned. '' Please, tell us everything you can remember. ''

I looked up at my angel again, into his golden eyes, and shook a little. His thumb started drawing circles on the back of my hand, and I felt myself relax a little.

'' I was at school, playing with my friend and then someone pulled at my hair and I fell, '' I started to explain. '' I looked up to see who had pulled my hair, but there was no one there.

And then I fell into the lake. '' I paused, remembering the lake, and shivering again.

'' And then what happened? '' The Carlisle doctor asked in a friendly voice.

'' I thought I was going to drown, because I can't swim, but then the water went away through a big drain, and I fell in it, too! '' I couldn't help it. I started sobbing again, remembering the drain, and how I had fallen through it.

'' Shh, it's alright, Isabella. You're safe now, no one can hurt you anymore, '' my stone angel said, brushing my hair back in a soothing manner. '' Do you remember what happened next? ''

'' I fell on a trampoline flower, and I tried to hold on, but it was too big and I fell off. Then I was in the meadow, and I heard the angel. He was telling a fairy tale, but I couldn't see him, so I went looking for him. Then the sun came really close, and it hurt my eyes, but then it was in the sky again. And then I heard the thunder, and fell in the garden with the stone angel, '' I finished.

'' Do you remember anything before you were playing at school? '' the Carlisle doctor asked again.

I thought really hard about this. What had happened before that? '' No, '' I said. He nodded again, and looked at my stone angel. I did the same, and saw that his eyes were still worried.

'' Isabella, do you remember talking to anyone? '' the doctor asked.

'' No, I had lost my voice, and I couldn't find it, but the stone angel talked to me, '' I said, looking at my angel.

'' Do you know the stone angel? '' he asked again, frowning a little.

I shook my head, and said, '' No, but you do! '' The carlisle doctor looked up in surprise, so I pointed at my stone angel.

'' Oh, I see, '' he said, letting out a sigh of relief, and smiling now. I looked at my angel again, but he wasn't smiling. He was looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

'' You took my hand, told me to wake up and kissed my forehead, right? '' I asked him, looking at his pretty golden eyes.

He didn't say anything, but now looked at the Carlisle doctor with wide eyes. Had I said something wrong? Didn't he remember that?

'' That was you, right? '' I asked him. My bottom lip started quivering again. He looked at me, a panicked look on his face again, but he didn't say anything. Why didn't he say anything?

Wasn't I supposed to tell? My vision became blurry, and tears started to fall down again. I was so confused.

'' No. Please, Isabella. Don't cry, '' the angel said again, wiping the tears of my face. '' You're right. I said that. Please, don't cry. ''

I tightened my grip on his hand again, and forced the tears to stop falling down. Then the Carlisle doctor spoke again, and I turned my head to look at him.

'' Isabella, I'm going to ask you a couple of other questions. Is that okay? '' I nodded my head.

'' Do you know how old you are? '' he asked me, smiling again. Of course I knew how old I was, I was... I tried to remember, but I couldn't. I looked up at the doctor and shook my head.

'' No, '' I said quietly. How could I not remember that? I tried to remember my last birthday, but I had forgotten.

'' Do you know where you lived? '' he asked. I thought about that.

'' In a house? '' I answered him. Yes, that must be the right answer. People lived in houses, so I had lived in a house too.

'' Do you remember where that house was? ''

I shook my head again. No, I didn't know where that house was. But then I remembered something. '' Trees, '' I said. '' There were trees near the house. ''

The Carlisle doctor nodded, and asked, '' Did you live alone in that house, or with other people? '' I thought about that again. No, I hadn't lived alone in that house, because I was too young.

I was only- '' Six! '' I said loudly. '' I am six years old! '' I remembered now. There had been a cake with six candles on it. I remember blowing on the candles, and making a wish. I had wished for a cat.

'' That's right, Isabella! '' the doctor said, smiling brightly at me. I grinned back at him, and suddenly I realized something. '' Bella, '' I said to the doctor.

The Carlisle doctor frowned a little. '' Not Isabella, '' I explained. '' Bella. ''

'' Right, '' he said, smiling again. '' Well, Bella, do you remember who you lived with? '' he asked again. That's right, he had asked me another question. I thought about that again, but I didn't know. I shook my head.

I heard a soft sigh, and turned my head to look at the stone angel again. He looked really sad. Then I realized he must be sad, because I couldn't answer the questions.

'' I'm sorry, '' I mumbled, looking down. I didn't want to make him sad. I felt the tears again, and I tried to push them back. That would only make him feel worse.

'' Edward, '' the Carlisle doctor said again. Edward? Who was Edward? I could still only see the Carlisle doctor and my stone angel.

'' Who is Edward? '' I asked the doctor.

'' I am Edward, '' the stone angel answered. I looked at him again. Of course. Even angels needed to have names. I suddenly felt rude I hadn't asked him that before.

Edward, '' I said, smiling at him. He gave me a beautiful, crooked smile in return that made me blush. '' Thank you, '' I said quietly.

'' For what? '' he asked, frowning again.

'' For waking me up, and saving me. ''

He looked at me for a long time without saying anything. I looked again into his beautiful golden eyes. They were the same color as the Carlisle doctor's eyes, but they were different. More intense, more beautiful. I wanted to keep staring at them forever.

'' You're welcome, '' he said quietly after a long time.

Then I heard a loud cough, and I jumped a little. '' Carlisle, '' a loud voice said. I didn't recognize the voice, and I looked around. I had been lying down all this time, so all I could see was the ceiling, and the Carlisle doctor and Edward, because they had been standing so close to me. Where there other people in the room?

'' Carlisle doctor? '' I asked, timidly. He turned around and smiled at me. '' Who is that? ''

'' There are some other people here who'd really like to meet you, '' he said, still smiling. '' Do you want to sit up and meet them? ''

I looked at Edward again who was smiling at me. '' They're really nice, '' he promised me. I nodded, and tried to sit up, but Edward put his free hand gently on my shoulder.

'' You don't have to do that, Bella, '' he said. Then he pushed a button, and I felt the bed move under me. It was pushing me upward into a sitting position. It made me giggle.

While the bed was moving upward I could see a lot of things I couldn't see before. There were a lot of flowers in the room, I noticed. They were very beautiful.

And then I saw the people who wanted to meet me. There were five of them. A woman walked towards me with a sweet smile on her face. She was also very pale, and had golden eyes. She had very long, caramel brown hair. '' Hello, Bella, '' she said to me in a very sweet voice.

I looked at Edward again, and he started to explain. '' Bella, this is my mother Esme, and Carlisle is my father. '' I looked at Esme for a second, and then I gasped.

His mother and father? I suddenly remembered something. I had lived with my parents in that house, of course! How could I forget that? I turned around to look at the Carlisle doctor.

'' I lived with my mother and father in a house! '' I said to him.

'' That's right, Bella, '' he said. '' Very good! Do you remember them? ''

I nodded my head.

'' Do you remember their names? '' he asked enthusiasticly.

Their names? I shook my head.

'' Do you remember anything else about them? ''

No, I didn't remember anything about them. Why didn't I remember? I shook my head again, looking down.

'' That's alright, sweetheart, '' Esme said, standing next to my bed now, and smoothing my hair back. '' Don't worry about it. ''

I nodded my head, and looked at the other people in the room. Edward saw that I was watching them, and he continued with introducing them to me. ''

'' That's Rosalie, and Emmett, '' he said, pointing at a tall, blonde girl. She was so pretty. She reminded me of something. That's it! Angela had a lot of barbie dolls at home, and we played with them a lot. She looked like a pretty barbie doll! The man next to her, was very big and had dark curly hair. He was grinning at me, and I couldn't help but giggle.

He had a very funny face. Like a child. He reminded me of a big teddy bear. A teddy bear? I remembered something else! My dad had given me a teddy bear once. It was very big!

'' Carlisle doctor? '' I said again, looking around. '' My daddy gave me a teddy bear once. ''

Esme smiled at me again, and brushed my cheek. Her hands were also very cold, just like Edward's and the doctor's.

Edward smiled, and continued. '' And that's Alice and Jasper, '' he finished, pointing at a tall blonde guy, who stood farthest away and gave me a tentative smile which I returned, and a small girl. She had spiky, black hair, and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was so enthusiastic I giggled again. She smiled widely at me and bounced forward to jump on my bed.

'' Alice! '' Edward said, glaring at her. But Alice ignored Edward's angry look, and she smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't help but giggle. Her enthusiasm was infectious. '' Hi, Bella! '' she said in a high voice. '' I'm Alice, and it's really nice to meet you! I gave you that pyjama when you were sleeping. Do you like it? '' She pointed her finger at me, and I looked down. It was really pink, and it had a princess on it.

'' Yes, thank you, '' I said quietly, blushing again. Alice started squeeling, and bounced up and down on the bed. I giggled again. She was a really happy person. '' Alice, '' Edward said again, giving her a disapproving look. '' Calm down! ''

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, but calmed down a little nevertheless. The others moved forward now, and they were all smiling at me. I felt myself blush again, and buried my face in my pillow.

'' Well, I like her, '' a booming voice said, and I turned my head a little to see who had spoken. It was the big guy named Emmett. He grinned at me when he saw I was looking at him, and said, '' How are you doing, squirt? '' My face turned tomato red, and I waved at him shyly. He barked out a booming laugh, that startled me a little.

'' Emmett, '' Esme chided him. '' Don't scare her. ''

'' We are all a family, '' the Carlisle doctor suddenly said, and I turned my head to look at him again. '' I'm going to make some phone calls and let everyone know that's she's awake, '' he spoke to the room at large.

When he had disappeared I looked at Edward again. '' What's going to happen now? ''

The others all looked at each other, and had a concerned look on their face. It was Esme who answered my question.

'' Don't worry, sweetheart, '' she said in her warm and gentle voice. '' Everything will be alright now. ''

_Carlisle's POV_.

It was an enormous relief to everyone that Isabella, or Bella I should say, had finally woken up. I had been so worried about her condition that I had checked on her myself first.

There seemed to be a problem with her memory, but she seemed to remember a few things already. That made me hopeful that she would make a full it was a little too soon to be certain. She had only just woken up after all.

Right now, I needed to make some phone calls, and find Dr. Green discuss our next steps. I thought it best to run a few tests on her head as soon as possible, and see if there would be any permanent damage.

I was shocked to find out that she had apparently heard Edward when she was still in a coma. I didn't have a lot of experience with coma-patients, though I had read a lot about it, and these kinds of things were still relatively unknown. Mostly because most coma-patients couldn't really tell if they had recieved things while they were unconcious, but Bella seemed to remember a lot about that, though, it was in an unusual way. Apparently she had been having some sort of dream, and her mind had somehow included Edward in it.

It was incredible that she seemed to remember so much about that, but had so much trouble remembering anything before that. Even her parents, and things like her age, though she did remember that after a few minutes.

At that moment I spotted Dr. Green as he walked out of the nurses office. I sped up a little to catch up to him, and told him the recent developments, and my thoughts on the situation.

'' Well, overall this is good news, doctor, '' Dr. Green said, listening with rapt attention. '' We should make a new scan of her head as soon as possible, I agree. ''

'' I need to make some phone calls as well, '' I informed him. '' I promised Agent Wilkins I'd call him as soon as she woke up. He wants to talk to her, and I'm pretty sure Child Services will arrive soon after that. ''

'' Yes, I understand, '' Dr. Green answered. '' I'll prepare the MRI-scan in the meantime, and I'll see you in a minute. ''

'' I'll take Bella with me after I made the phone calls, doctor, '' I said. '' I'd like to be there, of course. ''

'' Naturally. ''

Dr. Green turned around and walked away to prepare the MRI-scan, and I walked into the nurses office to make the phone calls.

'' Good afternoon, doctor, '' a young nurse said to me, giving me a wide smile. I returned her kindness, and walked over to the nearest desk.

I dialed the number Agent Wilkins had given me at our first meeting, and waited for someone to answer it. I heard a female voice answer my call on the second ring.

'' Good afternoon. Jeanine Scott, police department. How may I help you? ''

'' Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Cullen. I'm looking for Agent Wilkins? '' I answered.

'' I'll put you right through, doctor. Have a nice day, '' she said.

'' Thank you. ''

It took a few seconds for the agent to answer.

'' Agent Wilkins? '' I heard a male voice on the other end of the line.

'' Good afternoon, officer, '' I said. '' This is Dr. Cullen. I promised I would call you as soon as Isabella Swan had woken up. ''

'' Ah, yes, Dr. Cullen, '' Agent Wilkins said. '' That's very good news. How is she doing? ''

'' We're not completely sure yet. She seems to have some trouble with her memory, and we're not sure yet whether that will be permanent.

We'll run some tests on her today to make sure. ''

'' I see. When would be the best time for me to come by and have a word with her? ''

'' Later this afternoon should be fine. Did you contact Child Services already? ''

'' Yes, and I promised them I would inform them as soon as she woke up. I think it's best to bring them along today. What do you think, doctor? ''

'' Yes, that's fine, '' I answered. '' I'll be in the hospital all day. I'll see you soon, officer. ''

'' Thank you for the call, doctor, '' Agent Wilkins said.

I hung up the phone, and walked out of the nurses office. Dr. Green would've set things up by now, and the sooner we knew what her condition was the better.

I walked into Bella's hospital room again, and saw all the others standing around her bed. Bella was still holding Edward's hand, and I suddenly remembered her reaction when he had dropped her hand to get her some water. He wouldn't be able to hold her hand during the scan, and I was a little worried what her reaction would be.

What if she went into hysterics again? I didn't want to upset her too much, afraid that would be counterproductive to her healing process.  
Edward looked up at me and frowned when he heard my thoughts.

'' Hello Bella, '' I said to her as I walked over to stand beside her bed again. '' I have spoken to another doctor, and we want to make sure everything is alright with you, so we are going to make a picture of your head. Is that alright? ''

Bella looked at me with her big brown eyes, and nodded slowly. '' Does that hurt? '' she asked quietly.

'' No, not at all, '' I told her with a friendly smile. '' You can just lie down and then a machine wil take a picture. ''

She nodded again, and then turned her head to look at Edward.

'' Edward will come with us, '' I said quickly before she would start to panic. '' You don't have to worry, okay? ''

She turned her head back to look at me, and nodded again.

'' We have to go to another room for a little bit, so why don't you say good-bye to the others? '' I suggested. '' You'll see them again in a little bit. ''

I turned the handles on the bed, and I saw Edward doing the same on the other side. I gave the bed a little push to make sure everything was safe, and wheeled her forward.

'' We'll see you soon, sweetheart, '' I heard Esme say to her, and I saw Bella wave at the others still holding Edward's hand firmly in her own.

We wheeled her out of the hospital room, Edward walking beside her, and into the room where we would make the MRI-scan.

'' Bella, this is Dr. Green, '' I said to her, gesturing the other doctor. '' He will help us making the picture. ''

'' Hello, Bella, '' Dr. Green said, smiling down at her. '' It's very nice to meet you. ''

Bella just blushed and gave the doctor a timid smile. I rolled her bed towards the MRI-scan, and started explaining to her what would happen.

'' Bella, this machine will make the picture if your head, '' I told her. I saw her nodding slightly and then she looked at Edward again.

_Edward, can you handle this?_ I asked him with my thoughts. _Please, try to explain to her that she has to let go of your hand for a little bit._

I saw Edward give a small nod, and I walked out of the room with Dr. Green. There was a small room with a glass wall next to it, so we could see everything that was happening.

'' Bella? '' I heard Edward say. '' I can't go under the machine with you, because they need to have a picture of you, so I have to let go of your hand for a little bit, but I promise I won't go anywhere, okay? I'll be waiting right outside this room, and when the picture is taken I'll be back. Is that okay? ''

'' Is that machine really not going to hurt me? '' I heard her ask in her sweet voice.

'' No, Bella, '' Edward said, kneeling down beside her bed. '' I promise it won't hurt. ''

'' Will you disappear? ''

'' No, I promise. I'll be right outside waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere, really. ''

'' Okay, '' she said in a small voice. '' Will you safe me if something bad happens? ''

'' Of course, but nothing is going to happen, '' Edward said. '' You don't have to be afraid, but if you are, just call me, okay? ''

'' Okay, '' I heard her say again. '' You promise? ''

'' I promise. ''

Then very slowly I saw her let go of Edward's hand. _Very good, son. Can you put her under the machine?_

He placed his hands on her bed and wheeled her toward the machine 'till she was in place.

'' You can do this, Bella, '' he said. '' I'll be back when the picture is taken. Don't try to move too much, okay? ''

'' Okay, bye, '' she said quietly.

Edward turned around, and walked into the small room to join me and Dr. Green.

'' Well done, Edward, '' I said, smiling at my son. I knew he was very worried about her, and that this was difficult for him. He'd had trouble leaving her since the moment he had laid eyes on her. But he could see her here, and we were all worried about her condition.

Dr. Green had started the scan, and we could see the progress on the screens in front of us. It took a few minutes to get a clear picture, but once I saw it I felt a wave of huge relief washing over me. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her brain at all. I was happy to see that miracles still seemed to excist. Her brain was completely intact, so we could safely state that she wouldn't suffer any permanent brain damage. I heard Edward let out a sigh of relief beside me, and turned around to smile at him.

'' She won't have any permanent brain damage, Edward, '' I said out loud, so Dr. Green wouldn't notice anything. '' She'll be alright. ''

Edward had a look of utter relief on his face, and nodded. '' Thank god, '' he said quietly.  
I heard a beeping sound, and turned my head to look at Dr. Green. He took his pager out of his pocket, and looked at it for a moment.

'' I'm afraid I have to go. Emergency, '' he told me, looking up again. '' Can you handle things here alone, doctor? ''

'' No problem, '' I reassured him. I watched as Dr. Green put the pager back in his pocket, turned around, and walked out of the room.

'' Carlisle? '' Edward said as soon as the doctor had left. '' What about her memory? ''

_Yes, she seems to have some trouble with that, but since there is no damage to her brain I'm relatively sure that her memories will come back in time. She already seems to remember a few _  
_things. I guess it's just gonna take some time. Best not to push it, though. That could have a negative effect on the process._

'' What should we tell her when she starts again questions? '' he asked.  
_Hmm... I've been thinking about that as well. I'm surprised she hasn't asked us why she's in the hospital. Maybe the presence of so many people overwelmed her a little. Since we don't really know what happened to her either, I think we just have to wait for a bit and see what happens_.

'' Yes, but what about her parents? She seems to remember them more and more. What if she asks about them? ''

_Yes, that is a problem. We don't really know how they died, except that they were probably murdered._

'' Carlisle, we can't tell her that! '' Edward said fiercely, taking a step forward and looking me straight in the eye.

_What do you suggest, Edward? That we lie to her? We have to tell her that her parents died eventually._

He didn't seem to have an answer to that question either. The fierce look in his eyes changed into a slightly desperate one.

'' Maybe she won't ask how they died, '' he said after a minute. '' What if we just tell her that her parents died and leave it at that? If she won't ask we don't have to tell her. ''

_Yes maybe that's the best thing for now. Let's see how things go first. Agent Wilkins will be here soon, and some representive of Child Services as well_.

'' Carlisle, I still can't hear her thoughts. Maybe there is something wrong with her brain after all. ''

'' No, Edward. The scan made it clear that her brain is completely intact. Maybe it's just because she's just a child. ''

'' How can that be? I've been around children many times before, and I was able to hear their thoughts. Even infants, and she's six years old.''

'' Maybe it's because she has been in a coma, Edward. I don't think you should worry about it excessively. We'll figure it out in time. Why don't you go get her now. The scan is complete, and she must feel a little scared alone in that room, '' I told him. He let out a small sigh, and turned around.

He walked back into the room with the MRI-scan and pulled her away from the machine. I listened to their conversation as I turned the machine's and all the screens off.

He wheeled her out of the room, and I met them in the hallway. I saw she was holding Edward's hand again, as I wheeled the bed back to her own room.

The others were waiting for her there, and all smiled when she re-entered the room. Alice bounced forward with a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around Bella.

'' Alice, '' I heard Edward growl. '' Be careful with her! ''

Esme walked over to me, and slipped her hand in mine. '' I'm glad she's okay, '' she said quietly. I looked at her, but before I could ask she said, '' Alice. '' Of course.

'' It's getting clearer, Carlisle, '' Alice said, without looking up, and still hugging Bella, who had started giggling again at Alice's enthusiasm.

Well, I was glad to hear that.

We put Bella's bed back in place, and the others crowded around her bed again. They were all very excited to be around her, and I could understand why.

They had been worried about her for days, not knowing if she would ever wake up, and if she did, what she would be like. Even though her memory still hadn't returned, she seemed to be alright.

It was such a huge relief that everyone was in a good mood for once. If someone had told me a week ago that this would happen to my family, I would never have believed it.

But seeing them now, all crowded around the bed of this little human girl, trying to catch a glimpse of her, made it very easy to see that they had already become attached to her.

And then there was Edward, of course. The way he had changed over the past few days was unbelievable. It was even more incredulous that this little girl had been the reason.

She had achieved what no one else had ever been able to. Of course, we all knew that Edward loved us, but this was different. It seemed that someone other than one of our family had been able to touch his heart after all. She had litterally brought the gift of life into our excistence. I could see it on all their faces. And on Esme's.

Her motherly feelings were surfacing in a way I hadn't seen before. Not with any of our children. They were grown-ups in most ways, though they obviously didn't always act like that.

But Bella was a little girl. So fragile, and in need for someone to care for her. She was healing my wife the way no one had even been able to, not even I.

I saw the same healing process take place with Rosalie, though she wasn't as open about it. I suspected Edward had something to do with that. I wondered what he had heard in her thoughts.

Alice would be Alice, and she was mainly just ecstatic that she had a new person to shop for. I could see that Emmett was happy that Rosalie was feeling better with Bella around, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Just like he always enjoyed every minute of everything.

I had been a little worried about Jasper, but he was dealing amazingly well. He didn't seem to have that much trouble controling himself when he was around Bella.

Maybe that was because she was just a little girl, and her scent wasn't that strong yet. Nevertheless, I could see it made him happy that he could enjoy these moments with the rest of them without having to worry about harming her. And yes, even I felt it. She had charmed me the same way she had charmed my family. It seemed she was a miracle in more than one way.

_Alice's POV_.

When Carlisle and Edward had brought Bella back and put her bed in place again, we all crowded around her. The others had been worried about the outcome of the scan, but I had seen everything would be alright. It was getting easier to see her future by the minute, and I was happy about that. It had worried me for days that I hadn't been able to see her clearly.

It made me more confident that she was going to make a full recovery now that I could.

Oh, she was just so adorable! I wished we could keep her forever. Everyone was just feeling so happy around her.

At that moment I heard a low growl, and I rolled my eyes._ Shut up, Edward. You've been practically glued to her since the moment you saw her._

He ignored that, but I could almost feel the irration emanating out of him.

Ah, the police officer and representative from Child Services would be here in five minutes. It was still a little unclear how these conversations would go, and I didn't really know why.

Probably because she still had trouble with her memory, and it depended on a lot of things which memories would return. I guess we would just have to wait and see. That irritated me a little. I hated surprises, and it wasn't often that something came as a surprise to me.

'' Carlisle, they'll be here in five minutes, '' I said, without taking my eyes of the miracle in front of me.

'' Thank you, Alice, '' I heard Carlisle say behind me. I heard him turn around and walk out of the room to greet them, and show them the way.

'' Who will be here? '' Bella suddenly asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes. She sure was perceptive for a little human girl.

Before I could answer her question Esme seated herself on the edge of her bed, and started to explain everything to her.

'' Bella, there are some people who want to talk to you, '' she said, stroking her hair in a motherly way. '' They want to ask you some questions, and you just have to tell them what you know. Do you think you can do that? ''

Bella nodded, and then turned to look at Edward. She was still holding his hand. Like I said, glued together. Who would've thought.

'' Do you have to leave again? '' She asked him with a concerned look on her sweet little face.

'' No, '' he said, smiling down at her. '' We can all stay with you now. Don't worry, they just want to ask you some questions. ''

She nodded again, blushed a little and smiled up at him. I heard Emmett burst out in laughter beside me, and I saw that Rosalie smacked him hard on the back of his head.

'' Bella, you have some visitors, '' Carlisle announced, stepping into the room, followed by a police officer, and a middle-aged woman who had to be the representative from Child Services.

Oh my- what in the name of the lord was she wearing? Was she mentally challenged, or did she just have an incredibly bad taste? I mean - Orange was so over! And she was covered in it!She was slightly overweight, and this just made her look so much fatter. She really looked like an orange! She had short blond hair, which also seemed the have an orange glow, and even her glasses were orange.

I heard Edward laugh behind me, which he tried to pass off a cough.

'' Bella, this is agent Wilkins, '' Carlisle said, unaware of the quiet exchange Edward and I had just had. '' And this is Miranda Brown. ''

Well, brown certainly would've been a better color on her. She should have listened to her own name. That way she could've avoided this failure.

'' Hello, Bella, '' agent Wilkins said. '' It's very nice to meet you. ''

Bella turned a bright shade of red, and hit her face against Edward's arm who had taken a seat beside her bed again. '' Hello, '' she mumbled shyly, her voice coming out a little muffled.

Emmett barked out a booming laugh again, but was quickly silenced by one of Rosalie's infamous death glares.

'' I want to ask you a few questions. Is that alright? '' Agent Wilkins continued as if nothing had happened. Bella turned her face a little so she could see the man who was talking to her, and nodded slightly. Agent Wilkins gave her a reassuring smile, drew up a chair and seated himself on the other side of her bed.

'' Bella, do you know why you are in the hospital? '' the agent asked her, taking out a notepad and a pen.

She looked at him, biting on her lower lip, and shook her head after a couple of seconds. She looked up at Edward then, and asked him why she was in the hospital.

I saw Edward shoot a slightly panicked look at Carlisle who answered the question for him.

'' You had an accident, Bella, '' Carlisle told her, smiling at her. '' You broke your arm and your leg, and you have been asleep for a couple of days. ''

Bella nodded her head, and turned back to look at Edward. '' Did you find me? '' She asked him.

Edward still had a pained look on his face and gave her a stiff nod. '' Me and Carlisle found you and brought you to the hospital, '' he elaborated after a moment.

'' Do you know where you were before you woke up in the hospital? '' agent Wilkins asked her, scribbling away on his notepad.

She turned her attention back to him again, and scrunched up her face in concentration. Despite the serious conversation that was taking place, I couldn't help but melt a little at her cuteness.

After a few moments she shook her head, and looked up at Edward again, waiting for the answer.

'' We don't know that either, Bella, '' he said quietly. She continued to stare at him, and nodded her head a few seconds later.

'' Bella, do you know where your parents are? '' agent Wilkins asked, and at that moment a vision hit me and I heard Edward gasp.

I could see a part of the conversation now. It seemed that this agent Wilkins had hit something by mentioning her parents again. She seemed to remember them, and started asking questions herself. Where there were, and what had happened to them.

Edward gave me a panicked look, as he saw what I had just seen.

'' My parents? '' Bella asked with wide eyes. She looked at the police officer for a few seconds, and then tears started to well up in her eyes and she started sobbing.

'' Were are m-my m-mommy and d-daddy? '' she sobbed. Edward, still holding on to her hand, threw his other arms around her, as she cried against his arm.

With a panicked look on his face, Edward started combing his fingers gently through her hair in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down.

'' Shh, it's okay, Bella. It's okay, '' he said repeatedly. He threw agent Wilkins an angry look, as he kept trying to calm Bella down. Agent Wilkins had a guilty look on his face, but this was actually a good thing. Bella was starting to remember things. Of course, the answers we would have to give her were heart-breaking, but she was going to be fine. I could see that now.

She would listen to what we had to say, and she would be very sad, but accept it. I was a little shocked by her maturity as one vision after another hit me.

_Edward, she is going to be fine. Please, explain it to her. Trust me._

He gave me a pained look again, but seemed to accept my words. I was always right, and he knew that. Everyone knew that.

'' Bella? '' he asked quietly, looking at me again. I gave him a reassuring smile and he continued. '' Bella, I have to tell you something. Will you please look at me? I promise I'll tell you then. ''

She sobbed a few more times, and then pulled her head away from his arm, so she could look at him. Edward gently wiped a few tears away from her cheeks with his free hand.

'' Do you know where my mommy and daddy are? '' she whispered, shaking a little. Edward nodded gravely, and then started to explain.

'' Bella, do you know what heaven is? '' he asked her. She continued to stare at him with wide, teary eyes, and then nodded.

'' Yes, that's where angels live, right? '' she asked him. '' Angels live in heaven, and sometimes they fly down to earth to help people who want to go to heaven too. They need to help them because people can't fly, and heaven is in the sky. ''

Edward look at her with wide eyes, and nodded slowly after a few seconds. '' Do you know when people go to heaven? ''

She nodded again, and started to explain. '' Yes, sometimes people die and then they go to heaven. Then they can be happy forever, and have everything they want. '' Edward nodded gravely again, and hesitated. 

_It's going to be okay, Edward. Trust me._ I reassured him again. I had already seen the outcome of this conversation, and Bella would be fine.

'' Well, '' he said slowly. '' Bella, your mommy and daddy... They have gone to heaven too. '' Bella continued to stare at him with her wide brown eyes.

'' So they are happy? '' she finally asked.

'' Yes. ''

'' Can I go see them? ''

'' No, '' Edward said, looking pained again. '' You are still alive, so you can't go to heaven. ''

'' But you're an angel, right? You can go to heaven, and then you can take me with you and I can visit my mommy and daddy. ''

I had seen this coming, and it was somehow very funny that she thought Edward was an angel. It was sort of ironic really, since he believed that he would be the last person who could ever go to heaven.

He spluttered for a few seconds, unable to form a coherent response. '' I - I am not an angel, Bella, '' he finally managed to say.

She gave him a disbelieving look and then said, '' Yes, you are. You can go to heaven! '' Her disbelieving look turned stubborn. She was so convinced Edward was an angel, it was adorable. Of course, Edward didn't share my opinion.

'' No, I'm not Bella, '' he said sternly. '' I am not an angel, and I can't go to heaven. '' In his own opinion this was more true than she would even know.

'' But, '' Bella said, tearing up again. '' How will I see my mommy and daddy then? ''

'' You can't, Bella, '' Edward said quietly. '' I'm sorry. ''

Bella started sobbing again, and buried her face once more in Edward's shirt. He tried to soothe her again, by running his fingers through her dark brown curls.

_It's going to be alright, Edward. Just let her cry for a minute, and she'll be fine. I promise_.

'' Officer, '' Carlisle suddenly said. Agent Wilkins jumped a little at the sudden mention of his name. He had been so absorbed by the scene in front of him that Carlisle's voice had taken him by surprise. '' Can I talk to you for a minute out in the hallway, please? ''

Agent Wilkins nodded and stood up from his chair to follow Carlisle out of the room. The orange-lady seemed a torn between wanting to stay and watch Bella, and following the two men out the door to be a part of their conversation. After a moment she decided on the latter, and walked out of the room as well. We could all hear their conversation in the hallway, of course.

'' Officer, I think it best that you leave it at this for now. '' I heard Carlisle say in a grave voice. '' I think we can agree that it is obvious that Bella doesn't remember what happened to her, and I don't think it's wise to push her too much. She has to deal with the loss of her parents now. I can assure you that I will notify you immediately if she remembers something that could be of use to you.''

'' Yes, I understand, doctor, '' Agent Wilkins said.

'' Miss Brown, '' Carlisle said. '' I understand that you want to ask Bella some questions as well, but do you think that could wait? ''

'' Certainly, '' I heard her answer in a curt voice. '' My job is to find a good, new home for Bella, and I will take all this into account. I will let you know if we have found something. ''

'' Thank you for coming, '' Carlisle spoke to the both of them.

Carlisle entered the room alone again, and went over to stand behind Esme, who was still seated on the side of Bella's bed. Bella was still sobbing into Edward's shirt, while he desperately tried to soothe her, but she would stop crying in about twenty seconds.

Everyone looked at the tragic scene in front of them, not really knowing what to say. This was one of the sadder things in life, without a doubt. But Bella was a strong and smart girl.

I could see that. Not just in my visions, but by looking at the scene in front of me. She was going to be fine, I just knew it.

As I predicted after twenty seconds or so Bella's sobs subsided, and see pulled herself away from Edward a little so she could look at his face again.

'' Thank you for telling me, '' she said quietly. This, I had also seen in my vision and I had amazed me, but this was one of the reasons I knew Bella was strong enough to deal with this.

This was such a mature response for a six year old girl. I had never thought it would be possible, but here it was.

Edward didn't say anything and just looked at the little girl in his arms. I knew how he felt.

Then she pulled away from him and sank back into her pillows, only holding his hand now. She looked around her at the rest of us, and said quietly, '' I'm sorry. ''

Esme was the first to react to this. She stroked Bella's hair in her motherly way, leaning forward on the bed.

'' Don't be silly, Bella, '' she said warmly. '' It's okay to be sad, and it's okay to cry about sad things. You have nothing to be ashamed about, sweetheart. ''

'' Esme? '' Bella asked suddenly. '' Where am I going to go? ''

'' Oh, '' I said, as another vision hit me. I could see Bella playing with a lot of toys. Dressed in a lovely blue dress, while Emmett and Jasper played along with her. The rest of us stood around them, watching them with smiles on our faces. Then another vision. Bella, slighty older now, sitting next to Edward while he played the piano. Then another vision. Bella hugging Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle before leaving to go to school. And then another vision. Bella sitting in front of a mirror as I was doing her hair and picking out her clothes for the day.

It was suddenly crystal clear to me, and everything fell into place. A huge smile spread across my face, and I jumped again on Bella's bed, clapping my hands.

'' You can come live with us! '' I squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed.

'' No, Alice! '' Edward growled beside me, but I ignored him. I was too happy about this.

'' Oh, you would have so much with us! '' I continued. '' I can't wait to go shopping for you! You're going to need a lot of news clothes, and toys and stuff for your bedroom! Do you like blue? ''

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, and then a huge smile spread across her face. '' Really? '' she said, happily. '' Can I really come and live with you? ''

She looked around at everybody, and then her eyes rested on Edward, who was still glaring at me, and her face fell.

'' You don't want me to come and live with you, '' she accused him, sadness etched all over her face. Edward quickly stopped glaring at me, and turned around to Bella, looking sad.

'' That's not it, Bella, '' he told her quietly, but tears had started to well up in her eyes again, and this time she hit her face in her pillow.

'' Look what you've done, Edward, '' Rosalie suddenly snapped at him. For once Edward didn't respond, but slumped in his seat, looking guilty.

Bella turned her head slightly to look at Edward again, and said, '' I'm s-sorry, '' in a small voice. He looked up at her, and gave her a little smile.

'' No, I'm sorry, Bella, '' he said. '' Please, don't cry. ''

She turned around to face us again with watery eyes. We all smiled at her, and her eyelids began to droop. A second later her head snapped up, and she looked around her with wide eyes. She was trying to stay awake, though she was obviously exhausted.

'' It's alright, sweetheart, '' Esme said, smoothing her hair back again. '' You can sleep. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise. ''

Bella nodded slightly and then closed her eyes again. Her head fell back onto her pillow, and after a few seconds we heard her breathing even out, and her heartbeat slowed down to a steady rhythm. We all silently watched her fall asleep. She was such a miracle.

'' I think we should discuss this later, '' Carlisle said after a few minutes. '' There a lot of things to talk about. ''

'' Carlisle, '' Edward said, a disapproving tone, but Carlisle held his held up to silence him.

'' Edward, we need to discuss this as a family, but now is not the time. We will talk about this when we het back to the hotel. ''

'' Carlisle, we can't leave her now, '' Edward argued again. '' What if she wakes up? ''

'' I don't think that will happen for a few more hours, and we need some sleep too, remember? ''

'' Edward, do as your father says, '' Esme said suddenly, giving him a stern look. She didn't want them to argue in this room, that was obvious. Bella needed her sleep, and we shouldn't risk waking her up.

Edward hung his head, but didn't argue any further. Though Carlisle was the head of the family, Edward didn't dare upset Esme. None of us did.

'' Let's go everyone, '' she said, standing up and putting an arm around Carlisle. '' We'll go back to the hotel and discuss this as a family. ''

_I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, the next chapter will be the one where the Cullens adopt Bella, and after that they can finally take her home. I'm going to do my best to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and please review! _


	7. Vote

_**A/N :**__ I wanna thank you all so much for your reviews! They really make my day!I know I said this would be the chapter that the Cullens would adopt Bella, but while I was writing it I decided to split it into two chapters. There was just too much for one chapter, and I didn't want to leave things out. So, in this chapter they will talk about adopting Bella, and vote.  
Alice also gets a vision that makes her very happy. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm going to update the other one as soon as I can. That will definitely be the chapter that the Cullens adopt Bella, and then they can finally take her home. Please review! And _enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__SM owns it all._

**_POV'S:_**_Rosalie, Edward, Alice._

_Rosalie's POV_.

Bella would be asleep for the next couple of hours, so we went back to our hotel. I didn't want to leave her, though I knew it was necessary.

As we walked through the darkening hallways of the small hospital, my mind wandered back to the last couple of days. How everything had changed so completely, including I.

The moment I had laid eyes on her everything had shifted. I loved her. I couldn't deny that. I had loved her already before she had woken up.

I thought back of that daily routine where I brushed her hair every morning, and Alice changed her clothes. I looked forward to that part every day. I didn't want let go of her. I wanted to brush her hair every day, forever.

I wanted to talk to her, and care for her. I wanted to touch her, and hold her in my arms. I wanted to be her mother, so I could love her and spoil her, and treat her like the miracle she was.

I needed to have her with me. She could be my second change. The change to be a mother, which was taken away from me when Royce and his disgusting friends had destroyed my life.

When Carlisle had found me, dying in the streets, and had changed me into what I am today. At the time I had resented Carlisle for his intented kindness, but I didn't feel that way anymore.

If Carlisle hadn't changed me I would never have found Emmett. I would never have known the love of a true soulmate, the love of a family.  
Yes, over time my resentment had turned into gratitude. I was grateful that I got to spend eternity with the love of my life, and with the rest of my family, but there was always something missing.

The longing to have a child, to be a mother. Every happy moment spent with Emmett was overshadowed by the realization that I would never be able to have that.

That I would never be able to give him that. And suddenly Bella came into our lives. She wasn't the baby boy I had always dreamed of having, but she was a true miracle.

She was a gift sent from heaven. She was the most beautiful human child I had even seen. She was like the daughter I had never had.

We didn't look alike, but I kept seeing the similarities between us. I looked at her beautiful brown curls and thought of Emmett. I saw her wide, inquisitive eyes, and was reminded of my own.

Her adorable small button nose, and her sweet and innocent smile, and the lovely way in which she blushed when she realized we were all looking at her. She was everything beautiful, and suddenly I was fantasizing about Bella between Emmett's and my daughter.

I had never felt this happy in my entire existence. Not when I was human and started gaining attention. Not when I thought I would get everything I had always dreamed off by getting engaged to Royce. Not even when I had found Emmett. Never.

I had wanted to ask Carlisle and Esme if we could adopt her, but I was afraid they would say no. We were a family of vampires after all, eternally damned, and Bella was human.

She would grow up, go to college, find a human mate, get married, have children of her own, and would continue to grow older. She would die at some point. I flinched away from the very thought. She would have a life, and that was no less than she deserved.

She deserved everything. And we would always be frozen in the state we are now. Never getting older, never moving forward.

And then there was of course another problem. She was human and she had blood running through her veins. What if we'd harm her in any way, even unintentionally.

I couldn't bear that if that ever happened. But I couldn't push away my feelings, and even though it was probably selfish, like Edward had shouted at me in the cafeteria mere hours ago, I wanted to have her with me. I didn't want to think of Bella being adopted by strange humans. I wanted to be the one to give her happiness and love. I wanted to be the one to see her grow up.

When Alice had said that she could come and live with us, it had felt like my dead heart was about to start beating again. Alice had foreseen her future in that moment- I knew it.

She'd had that smug and confident look on her face ever since. Edward had probably seen it too, the way he had been glaring at her. Had Alice really seen a vision of Bella living with us? Could it be possible that my dream of having a child would come true?

No, I shouldn't be thinking that. What if the others wouldn't want her to live with us? What if she didn't want to live with us? I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't totally supress my hopes either.

I hadn't really spoken that much to her since she had woken up. After my fight with Edward this afternoon I didn't want to give him more incentive to yell at me, not with Bella there in the room.

I wasn't afraid of Edward. He was always aggravated and annoyed about something, and after sixty years of the same behavior I couldn't care less.

I had seen the way he was with her from the beginning. He had trouble leaving her too, even more than the rest of us, and he had been holding her hand ever since she had woken up.

I didn't have Jasper's gift, but I knew he felt the same way the rest of us did. But Edward would be Edward, and he would do anything to get things the way he wanted them to be.

He would throw a tantrum, sulk for days, and argue his case until our heads spun... Anything to make things go his way. And being the first son of the family, Carlisle and Esme had always respected his opinion. More than often they would take his side. But whatever he was about to throw at us, I couldn't let that happen this time. I needed Bella in my life, and he wasn't going to take that away from me.

Surely he must see the differences himself. The way he was with her, and how she had changed everything completely. The way the others were feeling about her. Even I could see that.

I knew Esme felt the same way about Bella as I did. She wasn't just my second change, she was Esme's as well. She had unleashed her motherly nature on Bella the moment she had woken up.

I had wanted to do the same thing. And I knew Carlisle had seen this too. I had seen it in his eyes. The way he'd been looking at Esme when she had seated herself on the edge of Bella's bed, soothing her and smoothing her hair back repeatedly. And it was obvious to see Alice had warmed to her as well. She wanted Bella in her life just as much as Esme and I wanted it, though probably not as a daughter.

Alice had never really thought about having children, since she knew vampires couldn't conceive and she had no memories of her human life at all.

She didn't really know what she was missing. I envied her on that point. I wished I were able to stop thinking about that, and to stop feeling the pain whenever I did think of it.

Even Jasper was drawn to her. He wasn't as out of control with her as he was with most humans. I could see it was so much easier for him to resist when he was around her.

Maybe it was also because he could feel everything we felt. I couldn't be sure how the others felt around her of course, but my happiness should have been enough for him to be grinning like an idiot the entire time.

Emmett was always enthusiastic about everything, and I knew he saw the differences in me, and how happy I was, though I tried to hide it.

Yes, she had changed everyone and everything by stumbling into our lives. She couldn't possibly be aware of the changes she had caused.

She truly was a miracle.

I suddenly realized that my thoughts hadn't been interrupted by a growling Edward, even though I had been thinking of all the things that had annoyed him from the start of this bizarre week.

He was probably trying to think of ways to circumvent the future Alice had seen in her head. I didn't exactly know what she had seen, but I doubted he could change it.I could't imagine why anyone would bet against Alice, she saw the future after all.

We reached the small, cheap hotel that Alice had booked for us when we first got here. Normally the shabby, closet-sized rooms would have irritated me, but it was close to the hospital, and therefore close to Bella. Emmett slipped his hand into mine as we entered the lobby and waited for the elevator. A few seconds later it rattled to a halt, and we all entered.

We were a silent party as the elevator rose noisily, each us of absorbed in their own thoughts. Carlisle and Esme let the way to their room, and I started to prepare myself mentally for what was about to come.

Our kind usually didn't live with this many together, and at moments like these it was easy to understand why. In a group like this, with such strong and disparate personalities, sometimes it was necessary to discuss things in a calm, seated manner.

At home, Carlisle preferred to use the dining room for such conversations, since we didn't need to use it for it's intented purpose.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to make much difference this time.

At times like these I was even more grateful I had Emmett standing next to me. These kind of heated conversations did nothing for my self-control, and more often then not I ended up shouting or worse, but Emmett was always laid back.

It helped me to stay calm, having him beside me. He didn't need to have Jasper's gift to calm me down. His presence alone was enough.

And his unwavering support. It made me feel more confident as I stepped into the room with the others and seated myself next to Emmett on one of the sofas.

The tension in the room was tangible, the silence dragging while everyone waited for Carlisle to start. If I could feel the tense atmosphere in the room, I hated to think how Jasper felt at the moment.

Right on cue I felt a feeling of calm spread through me, as if he had just read my thoughts. It didn't calm me as much as I'd hoped. I stared at Carlisle, anticipating and also fearing a little bit, what was about to come. The only one who didn't seem worried about the upcoming conversation was Alice. She still had that same smug and over-confident look on her face, as she also waited for Carlisle to begin.

After a few seconds he took a deep breath and looked up to the rest of us from the head of the room, where he was seated next to Esme,  
holding her hand. '' Alright, '' he began slowly. '' There are a few things we need to discuss. '' He seemed to choose his words carefully, trying, I presumed, to keep the conversation peaceful.

'' Alice, '' he continued after a minute. '' Perhaps you could start by telling us what you've seen, so we're all on the same page. ''

'' I saw Bella living with us, '' she stated simply, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, but I felt the hope I had been suppressing mere moments ago flare in my like the flame of life.

****************************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV._

Rosalie wasn't precisely right. The fact that I hadn't lashed out at her yet for her inappropriate thoughts, wasn't just because I was thinking of ways to circumvent Alice's nightmarish future.

It was part of it, definitely, but there was more. First of all, losing my temper before the conversation had started wouldn't do me any good. They were already anticipating that, especially Alice and Rosalie, and their defensive attitude would just be that much stronger by the time we would reach the hotel, and that wouldn't help my case.

No, it would definitely be more sensible to to discuss my views on the matter in a calm and thought-out manner. I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't loose my temper when the conversation started, of course.

Their thoughts already left me seething. Rosalie's in particular. It wasn't that I didn't understand her feelings. Though I couldn't really empathize -I had never really thought about having children,I had never pictured myself as a father - I could sympathize.

I had seen it with Esme, too, and Rosalie was right on that part. She wasn't the only one saw Bella as her second chance.

I could hear it in Esme's thoughts as well. Even though her thoughts weren't much different from Rosalie's, they still didn't aggravate me the same way hers did.

Alice's confidence on the other hand was beyond infuriating. She wasn't worrying about the upcoming conversation at all. As if nothing anyone could say or do would make a difference.

She was thinking about all the things she wanted to buy for Bella, and how she would decorate her room. She was still arguing with herself whether blue would be the best color for Bella.

My mind involuntarily pictured Bella in a blue room, and the blue dress Alice was thinking of buying her.

Yes, that color would look amazing on her. I shook my head angrily to banish the unwelcome thought. This was the second reason why I hadn't lashed out at anyone yet. The biggest reason.

Their thoughts were secondary to my own. There was a war going on in my head, and this, above all, was driving me insane.

The rational part of me was listing all the reasons why Bella shouldn't live with us. The most important of them was of course that we were a family of vampires. It was ridiculous to even consider such a thing. She was a human child. It would be dangerous for her to be around us.

Even though her scent was still weak now, because she was a child, she still was a temptation to any of us.

Not just Jasper, but anyone of us could lose our self-controle and end up hurting her or worse. Well, Carlisle would probably never have such a lapse in controle, but he was one vampire against six if that ever happened. It wouldn't be safe for her. And then there were a lot of other things to consider that they were obviously forgetting.

We don't age, we can't go out in the sunlight, we never eat or drink anything, we never sleep, and our skin is ice-cold and hard as stone.

I was sure she had already discovered the last one, since she had been holding my hand ever since she had woken up. She didn't seem to flinch away from my icy, stone hands. She seemed oddly comforted by them. Maybe there was something wrong with her brain after all.

And if she came to live with us, she would notice all the other things, too. It would be obvious after a while.

All these things were reason enough not to adopt her. She deserved so much better than growing up in a house full of vampires. Monsters who would risk her life just by being around her.

Yes, that was my rational part speaking, but there was another part arguing with my common sense. My feelings for this little human girl. The secret desire to have her with me.

The longing to turn around this very moment and run back to her. To hold her hand again, to caress her soft skin again when tears would fall on her rosy cheeks.

To feels her warmth, to soothe her, to be intoxicated by her very presence. I despised myself for having these feelings. That part of me was just as selfish as Rosalie was.

The part of me that ached at the thought of never seeing her again. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to do that. The thought of Bella living with other humans, far away, and never seeing again was definitely painful. But it was also what was best for her. A normal life with other humans. Would I be able to stay away from her if that happened? Or would I be watching her from the shadows, making sure she was okay, unable to let her go?

_Your protective nature is going into overdrive, Edward_. Jasper's thoughts suddenly hit me, and I turned my head to glare at him. He wasn't bothered by my antagonism and continued.

_You're already wanting to protect her. You can't deny your feelings, Edward._ I felt a growl building up in my chest, and turned my head away from him, trying to block him out.

But he was right, of course. I couldn't deny my protective feelings for Bella. They made me angry, but they also cleared my head. That's right, I wanted to protect her, and the best way to do that was to make sure she was safe and happy.

I couldn't let my selfish feelings corrupt my judgement. My irrational longing to be close to her could possibly be fatal to her. That would never happen.

We were already in Carlisle's and Esme's room at this point, and everyone was seated beside their significant other. I took a random seat somewhere in the room, not really paying attention to it. Everyone was waiting for Carlisle to start, and the tension was reaching a boiling point.

'' Alright, '' he began slowly. He was afraid of my temper, and Rosalie's as well. I could hear it in his thoughts. I wanted to let him know that there was no reason for his worries, but I couldn't.

He was probably right. It seemed highly likely that one of us at least would lose our temper. I knew what I wanted to say, and I had listened my arguments. I would make them see reason.

'' Alice, '' he continued. '' Perhaps you could start by telling us what you've seen, so we're all on the same page. '' He turned his head to look at her, but I knew he was watching everyone's reactions.

Alice's words didn't take me by surprise at all - I had already seen her visions in the hospital after all - but they still infuriated me.

'' I saw Bella living with us, '' she said calmly. There was not a doubt it her mind. She was completely sure of this course, and she was calm and confident when she informed the rest of us of the visions she'd had. She started describing exactly what she had seen, and I concentrated on everyone elses thoughts. At first there was shock. No, it wasn't shock.

It was surprise, I suddenly realized. Carlisle was trying to keep an open mind, and wanted to listen to everyone's views on the matter.

I tried not to listen to Rose's thoughts. I knew what I would hear, and I didn't want to be pushed over the edge so early on. Even though I tried not to listen.. still, I knew.

I switched to the minds of the others before I would lose my temper. Emmett was thinking of Rose. I suddenly noticed that his thoughts were very similar to Carlisle's.

He, too, had seen the difference Bella had made. Jasper was skeptical, but he would never go against Alice. If Alice had seen this future, it would happen. His confidence in Alice annoyed me.

But there was more. I thought he would be averse to the idea, since he's the one who struggles the most with our lifestyle. It would be so much harder for him to controle himself.

But he didn't share these worries for once. He was happy that Bella's scent didn't seem to be that strong, and that he was able to be around her.

But the most important thing of all, for Jasper anyway, was that everyone seemed so much happier with Bella around. He would know, of course. I heard a conclusion forming in his mind, and I quickly skipped to Carlisle's in the hope I would hear something rational. My hopes weren't high. And yes, his thoughts lived up to my non-expectations.

I had heard a part of his thoughts already in the hospital. He had seen the change Bella had made. He had seen how happy Esme was around her. Her motherly feelings resurfacing, and healing her ancient wounds.

It made him consider the possibility, and besides that, he loved having her around as well. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I jumped up, furious.

'' Carlisle, tell me you're not seriously considering this! '' I half-shouted at him, pacing the room in frustration.

'' Edward, '' I heard him say, trying to calm me down. '' This is a big decision, and I believe that everyone deserves a say in this. ''

'' Yes, this isn't just about you, Edward! '' Rosalie snapped at me, and I turned around to glare at her. About me? Of course it wasn't about me. It seemed I was the only one who wasn't thinking of himself at the moment. How could she say such a thing to me!

'' What?'' I growled at her, unable to say more in my fury.

'' This isn't just your decision, '' she clarified.

'' I'm thinking about what's best for her! '' I spat at her. '' You should all do the same! Don't be so selfish, Rosalie! '' I saw that she wanted to jump up from her seat as well, but Emmett put his hand on her shoulder. To calm her down, or to restrain her if necessary. Perhaps both.

'' Shut up, Edward, '' Emmett said suddenly, his voice hard and serious. It was rare for Emmett to be this serious, no matter what the problem was. I took me by surprise for a minute, but then I turned back to Carlisle. '' Carlisle, I beg you to see reason, '' I half-pleaded, half-growled at him.

'' Edward, please listen to what the others have to say, '' Esme said suddenly. I looked at her then and I saw her unleash the full force of the motherly feelings. I couldn't argue with Esme.

I closed my eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. '' Please, sit down, '' she said again in that same tone. I groaned in frustration. She knew that I would do whatever she wanted if she used that tone with me. I walked back to my seat, teeth clenched and my hands still balled up in fists.

'' Alright, '' Carlisle said the moment I was seated again, eyes closed and my body tense.

'' I think the best way is for everyone to have a vote. ''

I exhaled heavily, trying to stay calm in this ridiculous situation.

'' Alice, '' Carlisle said. '' Do you think we should adopt Isabella Swan? ''

'' I have seen her living with us, '' Alice began. '' Strange humans and foster systems aren't a part of her future. She belongs with us. It's what's best for her. My vote is yes. ''

Carlisle nodded, and said, '' Jasper? ''

'' I won't contradict Alice, '' Jasper began, taking Alice's hand in both of his and smiling at her. '' Besides, I can feel the change she has made. Everyone's so much happier with Bella around.

It's a nice feeling. '' He smiled again, remembering everyone's feelings the last couple of days. '' She has changed this family in a postive way.

My vote is yes. ''

Alice bounced up and down in her seat, and pecked him on the cheek. Carlisle nodded again, and turned his head. '' Emmett? ''

Emmett still had his hand on Rosalie's shoulder, and the moment Carlisle had spoken his name he looked down at her. She was slightly more composed than a few minutes ago.

The positive votes of the others seemed to both calm her down, and give her confidence. This wasn't going anywhere good, I knew it.

A huge smile spread across Emmett's face, and he looked back at Carlisle. '' She's too cute! '' he boomed. '' I vote hell yeah! '' Rosalie smiled up at him, and I heard Alice giggle at his words.

'' Rosalie? '' Carlisle asked.

I knew what her vote would be, and her vote would make four out of seven. This was insane. Rosalie seemed to choose her words carefully.

'' I love her, '' she said after a minute, smiling. I saw a look of utter adoration light up her face when she thought about Bella. '' I know that I'm probably being selfish, but I can't help it.

I love her, and I want her with me. I don't know what will happen in the future. I don't know if she will leave us, and go on with her life once she's grown up, but I'm willing to take that chance.

Even if I can only have her around for a couple of years, it's still worth it. I need to have her with me. My vote is yes. ''

'' Esme? '' Carlisle said, turning around to look at his wife.

'' I vote yes, '' she said simply, smiling up at her husband.

Carlisle and I were the only ones with a vote left. I knew he hadn't asked me yet, because he already knew my answer. Carlisle was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about his answer.

Not about his vote, he had already made his choice. He turned slowly toward me. I had closed my eyes again. I always knew that I was fighting a losing battle.

'' Edward, '' Carlisle said slowly, willing me to look at him. '' My vote is yes, as well. ''

The desperate fury overwelmed me again, and I shot out of my seat for a second time.

'' No! '' I growled, pacing the hotelroom again. '' Have you all lost your minds? ''

'' Edward! '' Esme gasped, but I ignored her.

'' We're vampires! '' I spat at the room at large.

'' You don't say? '' Emmett said sarcasticly. I threw him a glare and continued.

'' It's not safe for her. She's human, we could harm her. She deserves a normal, and happy life. With humans. That's what's best for her! Do you honestly think she would want to live with us if she knew the truth? ''

Alice shot out of her seat, and glowered at me. '' You think you know it all, Edward, but you don't! How do you know what she wants? You can't even read her mind! I'm the one who sees her future, and I know what's best for her. Like I said, strange humans and foster systems aren't a part of her future. She belongs with us! That's what's best for her. ''

'' Have you ever thought about what would happen if others find out about her? Have you seen that? '' I spat at her. Do you think the Volturi would let her live? A human who knows about us? Because that's what's going to happen if we adopt her. We can't keep it a secret from her, she'll notice at some point that we're not aging, that we don't sleep, that we don't eat, and that we never go out in the sunlight. ''

I had felt a shudder in the room when I mentioned the Volturi. No, they hadn't thought about this, just as I thought. They hadn't thought this through at all. But they thought about it now. I could hear their thoughts.

_Edward is right. The Volturi won't be pleased when they find out. Maybe we should think about this some more. _Jasper was wavering. My arguments made sense to him.

_They will never touch my baby in a million years. Over my pile of ashes!_ Rosalie's thoughts on the matter wouldn't change, I could see that. She would fight for what she wanted, and I secretely had to admire her courage, and the fierce love she felt for Bella. If we hadn't been a family of vampires, Bella would have been blessed with a mother like Rose.

_We can handle the Voluri. I'm sure they're not all that. They can bring it. I'll show them the meaning of strength!_ I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts. Nothing ever upset Emmett, and the prospect of a fight excited him. Even if it was against the Volturi.

_No, Edward is right. This is dangerous for Bella. But I want her with me. She's my second change. We have to find a way to make this work_. Esme's thoughts were full of concern. I had expected no less. But there was also the same fierce edge I had heard in Rose's thoughts. Esme wasn't as aggressive as Rosalie, but she would fight for Bella, too. Her protective mother instinct taking over.

_Aro is an old friend. I'm sure he would understand if I explained it to him. He would definitely listen. _Carlisle put his faith in the old bonds he had with the Volturi, and was convinced they would listen to him, and accept the situation. He always put too much faith in people. Thinking better of them then they deserved.

_No! My vision is wavering. Edward what have you done! Damn you!_ I could see the blurry visions in Alice's mind. The visions hadn't disappeard yet, but they weren't as solid as a moment ago.

I suddenly felt a flicker of hope, maybe I could convince them after all, but at the same time I felt the ache again. I tried to push my selfish side away again.

'' No! '' Alice said, jumping up again, and glaring at me. '' Yes, the Volturi won't be pleased, but I'm sure we can explain it to them. Strike a deal, something! '' She gave me a fierce look.

'' Again, strange humans aren't a part of her future. She's supposed to be with us, I can feel that. She belongs with us. It's what's best for her! She'll be safe with us. We can protect her, and we can give her everything she wants. We can handle the Volturi! ''

'' And what about my other arguments, Alice! '' I growled again. '' Do you think she'll want us after she finds out the truth? Because she will at some point! ''

Carlisle interrupted our conversation. '' There are definitely a lot of things to consider, '' he mused. It wasn't in a way that made me feel I was winning. Not at all.

It was Emmett who spoke next. '' Why don't we just tell her, and then she can decide if she still wants to live with us. ''

Six heads turned to look at him. All of them reflected my own expression. Every face was incredulous, and looked at Emmett like he just ate a ton of human food.

'' What? '' he said, a little defensively. '' It's that problem solved, isn't it? Either way. ''

'' What if she decides she doesn't want to live with us? '' Jasper said. '' Humans aren't supposed to know about us, and then there will be a human who just happens to know everything. ''

'' I don't think you have to worry about that, '' Emmett said, grinning now. '' She's only a little girl, remember? Who would believe her? Every child has a wild imagination. ''

'' I don't think that's going to be a problem, '' Alice suddenly said, calm and confident again. I could see it in her mind; the visions were solid again, and I could see what she meant.

There was a new vision of Bella while she listened to us as we told her the truth. Esme and Carlisle crouching down beside her bed while she still held my hand, telling her the story of our family. She seemed to accept it. She didn't even look frightened. What was the matter with this girl? She should be screaming, and begging us to leave her alone. But she didn't. She said she still wanted to live with us. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. This had to be some sort of joke. We were a family of monsters, and this didn't even seem to bother her.

Even though this was definitely a terrible thing, for her, I felt a sudden swell of hope myself. She still wanted to hold my hand, she still wanted to be close to me. She knew I was a monster, but it didn't seem to matter to her. The selfish part of me took over for a minute. I thought of Alice's vision where Bella sat beside me while I played the piano, and for a moment, it made me happy that she was there.

In my future. In all our futures. I tried to clear my head. This was still a terrible thing. It would still be dangerous for Bella to be around us. She still deserved so much better.

'' What do you mean, Alice? '' Rosalie asked, pulling me back to our present conversation. '' Do you mean she won't tell anyone? ''

'' Even better! '' Alice said, smiling brightly. '' We have nothing to worry about. My visions are clear again. Bella is going to live with us. ''

I felt the strength to fight slipped away from me. I had been fighting a losing battle from the beginning. Not just because I was the only one who was opposed to the idea, but mostly because I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. The rational part of me had wanted to fight for the lost cause. To protect Bella from a life with monsters. That part had wanted to give Bella a normal future, the future she deserved.

But that horrible selfish monster in me wanted Bella close. He had wanted to vote yes along with the others. He wanted to embrace the future Alice had seen.

He wanted nothing more than to be with her right now. I had been fighting a losing battle, because I had been fighting with myself.

'' Alright, '' Carlisle said after a minute. '' Everyone please sit down again. ''

This was it. Carlisle had heard everyone's side, and he had made a decision. He didn't have to tell me what that decision was, I already knew.

Yes, the strength to fight had definitely slipped away from me. I knew what Carlisle was about to say and I didn't have it in me to be angry anymore, because that horrible selfish monster had won. I knew it.

'' All of you have had your say, and there are a lot of things to consider, '' he began. '' It seems obvious that most of you are willing to adopt Bella and make her a part of our family. But I do think that Edward had a point when he said that Bella would find out about us eventually. I think we shouldn't wait for that to happen. Bella deserves a fair say in this as well, since it's her future, too. I propose that we observe Bella some more for a few days, and if she wants to live with us we tell her the truth. If, after that, she still wants to live with us, I will call  
Child Services and tell them that we will be adopting Bella. ''

Carlisle's word was final, and I couldn't argue with him anymore.

'' Now, '' he continued, his tone lighter. '' On a more practical note. Some of you will need to hunt. We spent a lot of time in a hospital full of wounded humans, and I don't want to take any risks. Esme, I suggest that you take the kids hunting tomorrow. ''

'' Carlisle, '' I interjected. Carlisle held up his hand to silence me.

'' Edward, '' he said. '' You and I will go hunting the day after that. Together. I know what you are about to say, and that way Bella won't be left alone. '' _Besides that, I want to talk to you about a few things,_ he added silently.

'' But Carlisle, '' Rosalie said. '' I don't want leave Bella. I didn't get to spent a lot of time with her yet. ''

Carlisle smiled at her before he spoke again. '' Rosalie, you will have plenty of time with her, I promise. But it is necessary, and you don't want to take any risks around her do you? ''

'' No, '' she sighed.

'' Cheer up, Rosie, '' Emmett said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. '' We have the whole day with her when we get back! ''

She gave him a weak smile, and nodded. The fact that the others wanted to adopt Bella as well, had calmed her down immensely.

'' Alright, '' Carlisle said again. '' I think that's everything. ''

I stood up, and walked toward the door without saying anything. I felt oddly empty inside. The fighting strength had completely vanished, though my worries were still a part of me. I wanted to get away from them. I needed to clear my head.

_Edward, everything is going to be fine, sweetheart_, Esme thought as she watched me walking away.

They all thought I would go to my room, or that I would run away. Alice saw where I was going, but she tried to block her smug thoughts. I was grateful for that.

I closed the door behind me, and hurried out of the hotel. It was already passed midnight, and this little town was fast asleep. I was grateful for that, too. It allowed me to cross the streets at vampire speed, and I reached the hospital in no time. I rushed over to Bella's room, meeting no one on the way, except the receptionist when I entered the hospital.

She didn't say anything when I entered, familiar with our constant presence. When I reached Bella's room I silently opened her door. I didn't want to wake her up.

I walked over to the side of her bed, and sat down on the same chair I had sat in the last couple of days. For a while I just listened to her steady heartbeat and her even breathing.

I couldn't supress my worries as they swirled around in my head. I had wanted a better life for her. A better future. Not a future with monsters, but a future like a fairy tale. I knew it wasn't realistic, but it was what she deserved. She deserved a happy ending, and a full and wonderful life. That seemed an impossibility now.

The selfish part was happy that we got to keep her. That I didn't have to give her up, and that she would be close to me where I could protect her, and care for her. But how could I ever deserve such an angel? She was too good, too precious. I had felt that way since the moment I had laid eyes on her, and I still didn't understand my feelings for this little girl.

What had she done to me? What had she done to everyone in my family? Jasper was right, she had changed our family in a positive way. She couldn't possibly be aware of it.

Everyone was happier with Bella around. There was life, and hope, and love. I felt it, too. I had wandered around aimlessly for so many years, and suddenly there she was.

In just a few days Isabella Swan had become the uninvited focal point of my existence. I couldn't wrap my head around my own emotions. I didn't understand them at all.

'' Edward, '' Bella mumbled suddenly, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up at her, expecting to find her big, brown eyes staring at me. But her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was still even. She was still asleep.

'' Edward, don't go, '' she mumbled again.

I had frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare at the little girl in front of me. Yes, she was definitely asleep. If my heart hadn't been dead, it would have pounded so furiously my ribs would have cracked. Bella talked in her sleep, and she was dreaming of me! She didn't want me to leave. She wanted me to stay with her. I felt the venom sting in my eyes, but no tears would ever appear.

I couldn't cry of course, but if I could have cried, I would have. I tried to understand the emotions that coursed through me, but it felt like I was drowning in them.

I drowned in them for a long time, and when I finally resurfaced I was sure that my selfish side had won the war. The fighting strength had disappeared already, but if there would have been any left, it would have crumbled to dust at the moment her unconcious words hit me. Alice's visions would remain solid as a rock. I knew it, and secretely I was happy about that.

Watching this little girl mumble in her sleep, telling me to stay with her, had healed my heart before I had realized it had been broken.  
All my worries about her future were still a part me, but right now, I let my selfish side enjoy this precious moment without any interference from reality.

**************************************************************************************************************

_Alice's POV_.

I was happy to see that my visions were solid again. There had been a moment of doubt when Edward had mentioned the Volturi. I had to admit that I was worried about that too. I hadn't seen how the Volturi would react, and what the outcome of that conversation would be. They would find out at some point. It was unavoidable. But there had to be a way to make it all work.

The most important thing now was that my visions of Bella's future with us were clear again. Bella was definitely going to live with us, there was not a doubt in my mind.

Edward had argued with us, but I knew he wasn't being totally honest. It was true, he worried about her future and thought she deserved better than living with vampires, but there was a part of him that wanted Bella with him as well. He couldn't fool me. I had seen the way he was with her the last couple of days, and it was obvious, but I saw where he was going know.

The others would probably think he went back to his hotelroom, or that he would run away to clear his head as he often did, but I knew better. I saw him at the hospital, beside Bella's bed.

He just couldn't leave her alone for too long. He would come to terms with this situation I was sure of it.

Oh, Bella was really going to live with us! I was so excited about it. I couldn't wait to go shopping for her, and to decorate her new room. I wanted to play dress-up with her, and do her hair.

She was going to have so much fun with us! She would be my little sister, and we could be friends! We could go shopping together, and go to a spa. My head was spinning with all the possibilities.

And Esme and Rosalie would have a daughter. Esme saw all of us as her children, but this was different. Bella was a little human girl. She needed to be taken care off.

And Rosalie, who couldn't use anyone as a substitude, would finally get what she always wanted. I could see the glow on her face. She was happier than I had ever seen her before.

Carlisle would make a great father for Bella. He was already a father to us, just like Esme was our mother, but just like Esme, he would get the change to actually raise a child.

Jazz and Em would get the little sister they had always wanted, but never had. They could act like big brothers, protect her, and play with her. I knew they were excited about that.

I had seen it in my vision. Jazz and Em playing with Bella while the rest of us watched them. They had looked so happy in that moment. We all did.

Then there was Edward. I knew he had been opposed to the idea of Bella living with us, but he wanted her around nevertheless. He cared about her. Perhaps more than the rest of us did.

But I couldn't see him acting as a brother. His feelings were somehow different than Jazz's and Emmett's feelings for her. I definitely couldn't see him acting like a parent.

No, it would be Esme, Carlisle and Rose who would act as her parents. I had seen that in my visions. It was strange. I hadn't given it much thought before, but now that I was I couldn't place it. His relationship with Bella was different. It already was. She clung to him more than anyone else, and she didn't like to be away from him either. They were definitely close, that much was obvious. I was still pondering over this new dilemma when a new vision suddenly hit me.

_Bella stood on a front porsch somewhere. She was a lot older than she was now. She looked about sixteen years old. Every inch of the surroundings was covered in snow, and she wore a thick coat. She was watching the snow, and suddenly turned around. Her eyes were full of wonder, and a blush covered her cheeks. '' Thank you for coming, '' she whispered smiling,and she dropped her gaze to look at her feet._

This vision was immediately followed by another vision.

_Bella stood in a living room next to a big christmas tree. This seemed to be a few months later. She looked about seventeen years old now. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, and watched as someone approached her. She was blushing again, and twisted a lock of her hair in her fingers. She shuffled her feet shyly as someone stepped closer to her. _  
_It was Edward, smiling at her in a loving way. '' You look so beautiful, '' he said, adoration clear in his eyes. She blushed again, and dropped her gaze. He put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face. '' I love you, Bella, '' he whispered, and then reached forward and kissed her gently. Bella put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. The christmas scene a perfect picture of love and happiness. When they broke apart she whispered, '' I love you, Edward. '' They looked at each other, overwelming love clear on their faces, and smiled_.

Then the visions were gone, and I was back in Carlisle's and Esme's hotelroom.

'' Wow, '' I blurted out, still processing what I had just seen. '' Wow! '' I half-screamed this time. I shot out of my seat and started jumping around, clapping my hands.

This was the best vision I had ever had! Everyone suddenly fell into place. Everything made sense now. I didn't know if my previous thoughts had somehow called these visions to my attention, but that didn't matter now. Edward and Bella would fall in love. Everything was so clear to me now, and this had nothing to do with a decision anyone had made. No, falling in love wasn't a decision. It was faith. Destiny. Of course Edward didn't seem like a brother or a parent. He wasn't supposed to be either of them. He was supposed to be her mate!

They were destined to fall in love with each other. Yes, this was definitely the best vision I had ever had! I was still jumping up and down, clapping my hands and squealing at the top of my lungs.

I would probably wake up half the hotel, but I didn't care about that. I was too happy!

'' Alice, what is it? '' Jasper asked urgently, rushing over to my side.

'' I just had a vision! '' I announced, still bouncing around the room. I saw Rosalie rolling her eyes at me from the corner of my eye.

'' Tell us, '' Jasper said, watching me as I danced around him.

'' It's the best vision I ever had! '' I squealed again.

'' Is it about Bella? '' Rosalie asked suddenly, standing up.

'' Yes! ''

'' Well, tell us! '' she prompted, impatient. I was still dancing around the room, clapping my hands, a huge smile on my face.

'' Jasper, '' I heard her say, slightly irritated. Jasper chuckled and sent me some calming waves. I flitted to his side, the huge smile still plastered to my face.

All eyes were on me now, waiting for me to tell them this wonderful news.

'' Edward and Bella are going to fall in love! '' I squealed, unable to stay calm long enough. I started clapping my hands again.

'' What? '' Rosalie blurted out. '' But she's six years old! That's disgusting! ''

'' Not now, obviously! When she's older! ''

Emmett suddenly barked out a booming laugh, and was gasping for air in a matter of seconds. Lucky for him he didn't need the oxygen. He slammed his fist on the couch, still laughing uncontrolably.

'' Are you sure about this, Alice? '' Carlisle asked, stepping closer to the rest of us.

I nodded excitedly, and clutched Jaspers arm.

'' Oh, this is wonderful! '' Esme exclaimed, smiling brightly. '' He deserves to be happy. I can't believe it. Carlisle, isn't this the best of news? ''

Carlisle smiled brightly at her, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. '' It is indeed. ''

Rosalie didn't look pleased at all.

'' Rose, you'll have plenty of time with her, '' Jasper suddenly said, sensing her emotions. '' This won't happen for at least another ten years, right Alice? ''

'' I'm not entirely sure when this will happen, '' I answered. '' But I think you're right. Bella looked about seventeen years old in my vision. ''

'' See, Rose? '' Jasper said, probably trying to calm her down with more than just words. '' Plenty of time. ''

Rosalie sighed, and smiled a little. '' I'm sorry. That was selfish. I really am happy for Edward. Are you going to tell him? '' she asked me.

I considered that for a moment. '' No, not know. Let him get used to the idea that Bella will be in our lives first. ''

'' You want to keep this a secret from him? '' Emmett said, a little more composed now. '' How the hell are we going to do that? He's a mind-reader, remember? ''

'' Just don't think of those visions whenever he's around, '' I said, frowning now. '' We probably can't keep it a secret for long, but we have to try for now. You know how he is. We don't want Edward to get all... Edward, '' I finished lamely. They all seemed to understand though.

'' Yes, he would probably go insane, and run away or something, '' Rosalie said, a half-irritated, half-amused look on her face. '' Like the coward he is. ''

'' Rose, '' Esme chided gently. And then she sighed. '' This isn't going to be easy. ''

'' It'll be fine, Esme, '' Carlisle said, pulling her a little closer and smiling at everyone. '' But I think Alice is right. Try to keep your thoughts away from that future for now. Adopting Bella, and taking her home with us is our first priority. ''

Everyone agreed with that, and Emmett starting laughing again. '' Poor Edward, still no game. But I guess ten more years wouldn't seem that long to him. ''

He suddenly made a face, probably trying to imagine a time-span like that without any '' game ''. Yes, Emmett wouldn't last a week. I giggled when I saw his pained expression.

'' How do we keep our thoughts away from that? '' he suddenly asked. '' That's impossible. ''

'' No, it's not, '' I said sternly. '' And you will give it your best effort Emmett. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Think about baseball, or wrestling, or sex, or whatever. Whatever works for you. Anything but that future. ''

He was frowning again, and then he suddenly seemed to realize that everyone was looking it him. '' Hey! '' he shouted, a little indignant. '' Why are you all staring at me. ''

'' Because you're the one who's probably going to slip up, '' Rosalie said, throwing him a look.

'' Awh, not fair! ''

Esme suddenly laughed, and hugged him. '' Just give it your best effort, sweetheart. ''

Everyone was laughing now, and the tense atmosphere that had been present during our previous conversation had vanished completely.

I was so excited about everything. I thought the best news would be that Bella would be living with us, but this exceded all expectations. I was happy for Edward, he deserved to be happy. And I couldn't wait to 'till they would fall in love. I didn't want to miss a moment of it!

'' Alright, '' Carlisle suddenly said. '' Esme, kids, time to go hunting. I will go to the hospital again in an hour or so, and check on Bella. We promised to be there when she would wake up. ''

'' Don't worry about that, Carlisle, '' I said, suddenly recalling where Edward had gone to. '' Edward is already there. ''

Everyone looked at each other then with meaningful looks. Yes, keeping this a secret, even if it was just for a while, was going to be a challenge.

_I really hope you like this chapter. Like I said, the Cullens will adopt Bella in the next chapter, and after that they can finally take her home! Please don't forget to review! The story is still wide open, and suggestions are always welcome! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible!_


	8. Truth be told

_**A/N: **__Here it is! Chapter 8. Sorry it took a while. I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. They really make my day. Please don't forget to review again, they mean the world to me! In this chapter the Cullens are going to tell Bella their bloody little secret, and then they can finally adopt her! Yaaaay! I hope you'll all like this chapter. Please, please, please let me know of course! The next chapter will be Bella's first month with the Cullens.. in London!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SM owns everything._

**_POV'S:_**_Jasper, Bella, Edward._

_Jasper's POV_.

Three days had passed since Bella had woken up. And it had been three days since we'd had our conversation about Bella's future. I didn't know what happened the day after.

We had hunted all day to make it a little easier to be around her. And to be in a hospital full of wounded people in the first place. I didn't want to take any risks.

I didn't now what happened that day, but I did know what happened yesterday. Yesterday had been a blessing. Carlisle and Edward had gone hunting, and I had to admit it had been a relief to let my mind wander freely for a couple of hours. Trying to keep Edward from knowing about Alice's visions proved as difficult as I thought it would be.

But apart from that I had nothing to complain about. This new, happy atmosphere was addicting. I soaked up every happy feeling, and felt light as a feather for a change.

Our day with Bella had been nothing but amazing. She had been a little reluctant to let Edward go at first. She had been afraid he wouldn't come back. After trying to convince her that Edward would be back the following day for more than an hour she had let go of his hand. She was such an adorable little girl.

Emmett had laughed his way through that hour, losing it everytime Bella blushed furiously and practically soldered herself to Edward's arm.

After she had finally let him go, it had been our turn to spent some quality time with Bella.

Rose had been anticipating it for such a long time her feelings had driven me insane. Not one of us had been focussed on our hunting trip.

The moment Carlisle and Edward had left the room we had all crowded around her again. She practically blushed through the day, giving Emmett more and more reason to laugh at her.

Her blushes somehow amused him to no end. I understood that. It was adorable, but her shy and clumsy ways were easy to laugh at.

I had soon discovered that Bella was an incredibly perceptive little girl, and astoundingly mature for her age. She had already noticed a lot of unusual things about us.

The first of them was of course our cold, hard skin. She had been holding Edward's hand ever since she'd woken up, so I was sure she had noticed, but this didn't seem to deter her.

Even though Edward couldn't hear her thoughts for some unfathomable reason, I could sense her emotions just fine.

I had been paying a lot of attention to her reactions, and our icy touch somehow seemed to calm her. I had never encountered a human who calmed down around us, and certainly not without my help. She didn't seem to react the way other humans did. It was very odd.

As for noticing the other unusual things about us; she had been asking a lot of questions. Some of them had been easy to answer, others required telling her the truth about us, and we hadn't so far. Carlisle had wanted to wait a couple of days, observe her a little longer, before telling her the truth.

Secretely, all of us had been eager to postpone that conversation; afraid of her reaction. Afraid of losing her.

Even though we dreaded the moment we would have to tell her, we had been as honest as possible while answering her questions.

'' Why are your eyes golden? '' she had asked yesterday. Rose had been sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair again, totally content.

We had all looked at each other for a moment, unsure how to answer. I had been paying attention to her emotions again, but I had only sensed curiosity and happiness. No fear.

After a couple of seconds it had been Esme who had answered her question.

'' It's a family thing, Bella '' she had answered gently. '' We all have the same eye color. ''

Bella had thought about this for a minute before nodding slowly. '' Will I get them, too? When I come live with you? ''

Nobody had answered her question. What should we have said? _No, Bella, your eyes will never be golden because you're human, and we're a bunch of vampires. That's right, we drink blood, and that's why our eyes are golden. But don't worry, we won't kill you, most likely. We only kill animals, and suck them dry. _

Right... thanks, but no thanks. Like I said, we were only too eager to postpone that particular conversation.

Because nobody had answered her question she had become anxious. She had turned her head to Alice, and looked at her with wide eyes.

'' You said I could come live with you, right? ''

Alice had nodded slowly, unsure of what to say to her.

'' Don't you want me anymore? '' Bella had asked. I had felt the sadness that had overwelmed her.

'' Of course we still want you, baby, '' Rose had answered almost immediately, throwing the brush aside and hugging Bella to her chest. Bella had clutched her unbroken arm around Rosalie's waist and had buried her face against her chest.

Sadness. Doubt. Loneliness. Anguish. Fear.

I had processed every emotion she had felt in that moment, and I had felt them, too.

'' But do you want to live with us, Bella? '' Esme had asked her, smoothing her hair back while Rose still hugged her to her chest. '' You can have a say in this, too. ''

Bella had turned to look at Esme with her big, brown eyes. They had been full of tears, but Rosalie's assurance and Esme's words had stopped the tears from flowing.

'' Yes, '' she had said shyly. '' If you still want me. '' The blush had appeared again, so of course, Emmett had been rolling on the floor.

'' Of course we do, sweetie, '' Esme had tried to calm her down. '' We all want you with us. ''

'' Even Edward? '' Sadness. Anxiety.

'' Of course, sweetheart. We all love you. Edward loves you too. I promise. ''

Bella had bitten down on her lip. I had felt the doubt.

'' Bella, don't doubt our feelings for you, '' I had said to her, sending her waves of calm and confidence. It had hurt me to see her like that.

She had looked up at me and nodded, a small smile on her face.

At that moment her stomach had growled, and her face had become a bright shade of red again. Embarrassment.

Emmett had been howling with laughter again, and I hadn't been able to keep myself from laughing as well. We had never spent a lot of time around someone who eats food, and we tended to forget.

'' Are you hungry, sweetheart? '' Esme had asked her, a kind smile on her face.

Bella had nodded, her face still tomato-red. Esme had gone to the nurses to ask for some food, and Rose had resumed brushing her hair and hugging her, while we waited.

The rest of the day had passed without any complications. Em and I had played a few games with her, and of course we had let her win. We had loved every moment of it.

Alice had been gushing about new clothes for Bella, and all the things she wanted to buy for her. I had been surprised by Bella's emotions at that point.

I had felt the guilt, and self-conciousness when Alice had been babbling about that. She somehow felt guilty. I had wanted to ask her what she had been thinking, but before I had gotten the chance Rose had claimed her attention again.

Yes, the happiness was intoxicating. This, above all else, was why I was sure that adopting Bella was the best choice for everyone. Not just for us, but also for Bella.

I knew Edward didn't agree with me on that part, but I felt Bella's happiness, too. Of course we all needed to think about those possible dangers and complications, but this happiness could never be a bad thing. Happiness and love. I felt everyone's love when they were around Bella. She had healed everyone's hearts. The love was overwelming. I felt it, too. Multiplied a dozen times.

It was such a nice feeling. That was the moment I decided I would never let anything happen to Bella. We wouldn't harm her, the Volturi would never touch her, and if anyone tried to harm her ever again I would make sure they wouldn't see another day. Protecting this little miracle was worth everything.

I knew Emmett felt the same way I did, and in that moment I knew that we both would do anything to protect her. We wouldn't become her big brothers. No, we already were.

By spending the whole day with her, she had forced this realization to crash down on me. So yes, our day with Bella had been a blessing.

Today would be the moment of truth, litterally. We had talked about it last night when Carlisle and Edward had returned. Esme had told Carlisle about the conversation we'd had with Bella, and Bella's wish to live with us. We couldn't postpone it any longer. We needed to tell her the truth. Carlisle had agreed on this, and today would be the day.

Everyone was feeling anxious, afraid of her reaction. Well, everyone except Alice. I could feel her confidence, and this calmed me down as well. She hadn't said anything, but she didn't need to.

Not to me at least. If Alice saw no reason to worry about the upcoming conversation, there would be no need to worry. My Alice was never wrong, and would never be wrong.

We were all standing in Bella's room again, waiting for Carlisle to broach the subject. Their anxiety was driving me insane, so I sent everyone a dose of tranquility.

'' Bella, '' Carlisle said, slowly walking to the edge of her bed with Esme beside him. '' Do you still want to live with us? ''

***********************************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV._

'' Bella, '' Carlisle said, slowly walking to the edge of my bed with Esme on his side. '' Do you still want to live with us? '' He stopped a few feet away from me, and looked at me with a concerned look on his face. Why did he look like that? Maybe they wouldn't want me to live with them, after all. I know Esme en Rose had said that they wanted to, but I still remembered Edward's reaction when Alice had said I could a couple of days ago. Although Esme had said that Edward wanted me to, I couldn't forget his reaction. He had been angry when Alice had said  
that.

Edward walked over to my bed, and sat beside me again. He also had that same concerned look on his face. I reached out and took his hand again. I felt so much calmer when he was holding my hand. I never wanted to let him go. I hoped I never had too. That Esme was right and that they all wanted me. Because I wanted to them, forever.

It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like I had known them my entire life.

I really did miss my parents. Now that I remembered them. I still didn't remember everything, but I could see their faces again. Hear their voices, and see their smiles.

It felt a little strange, remembering them, because there were still a lot of holes when I tried. I hoped I would remember them in time. Carlisle said I might, but he wasn't sure about that.

Then again, maybe I didn't want to remember everything. What if that made me miss them even more? I couldn't see them again, Edward had told me that. They were in heaven now, and I couldn't go there, so maybe it was better this way. I didn't know how I felt about that yet.

But I did know how I felt about Edward and the others. I did know that I loved them. I felt happy when they were with me, especially when Edward was with me. But I loved them all.

Now that I remembered my own parents a little, I knew what having parents felt like. Having a mother felt like having Esme around. She was so nice to me, and soothed me when I was upset about anything. I could feel that she loved me already, and I loved her, too. And Carlisle was like a father, even though he was a doctor. I didn't really like doctors, I remembered that.

They used needles, and other scary things, and I didn't like that. But I liked Carlisle. He didn't use scary things, and always smiled at me.

Alice was very funny and happy. She made me happy, too, except when she talked about buying a lot of things for me. I didn't want that. I didn't want them to spend a lot of money or go through any trouble. She also wanted to buy me a lot of clothes, and play dress-up with me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I remembered that my mommy used to take me to the mall when I was younger, and that I hadn't liked it then, so I was sure I wasn't going to like it now. Alice had said that it was a lot of fun and that I would grow to love it, but I didn't think that would ever change.

She had said that we could be sisters, and I had liked that. I'd never had a big sister before.

Emmett was always laughing and making jokes. I didn't really understand them, but he made a lot of funny faces, so I laughed anyway. He was always happy and funny.

And he was very big and strong. He had carried a TV into my room yesterday, so I could watch a movie, and he had done that without any help. He told me he was the strongest man in the world, and that all the chicks loved his muscles. I didn't know what baby chickens had to do with it, but I was sure there was no one stronger in the world than Emmett.

Jasper was also very nice, and I somehow felt very calm around him. I had asked him why that was, and Emmett had said it was because he could hypnotize people and I shouldn't look him in the eye, because he could make you do scary things.

I had been a little afraid of Jasper after that, but Esme had assured me that Emmett was lying. She had been angry with Emmett because he had told me a lie, and he had to leave the room for a little bit. I was happy that Jasper didn't hypnotize people, because I really liked him, and I didn't want to be afraid of him.

He and Emmett had played games with me yesterday, but they weren't really good at it. I had won everything. I suspected that they had let me win on purpose, but Jasper had told me it was just because I was very smart. If Alice would be my big sister, than Emmett and Jasper would be my big brothers. I remembered that I had always wanted a big brother, and if I could really live with them, I would get two!

Rosalie was very beautiful and sweet. She brushed my hair every day, and it felt nice. Somehow she also felt a bit like a mother. She kept on telling me how much she loved me, and hugged me and kissed my forehead. I liked it when she did all those things. Yes, Rosalie also felt like a mother, but I wasn't sure if I could feel that way. Could I have two mothers?

Did Rosalie feel that way, too? I thought she did.

And then there was Edward, of course. Edward... Edward didn't feel like a parent or a brother. I didn't know what he was, but I did know that I felt very safe around him. I didn't like it when he had to leave me, it made me anxious. He was the one who had saved me, and he was the one who had woken me up. He was the angel who had called me when I was still asleep.

He had come to find me, and I was sure he would do it again if he needed too. Even though I had only known him for a few days, I felt like I knew him. Maybe better than I knew myself.

That wasn't very difficult right now, since I had forgotten so much, but still... It felt like I knew how he felt, because I felt it, too. I could look into his golden eyes forever, and whenever I did I could see that he cared about me. Even though his words sometimes hurt me. But I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

Holding his hand felt like home, and he knew what I wanted. He knew what I liked, and didn't like. I didn't even have to tell him. It seemed like he understood. He was holding my hand right now, and I hadn't asked for it. No, I didn't know what he was, but I was sure I would figure it out in time.

So, yes. Of course I still wanted to live with them. I never wanted to leave them. I wanted them to stay with me forever. If I could stay with them, I would be happy. I knew it.

So I turned my head to look at Carlisle and nodded. '' Yes, '' I whispered. '' I want to live with you. Very much. ''

Carlisle smiled a little at my words, and he and Esme both sat down on the edge of my bed. He was still looking a little sad somehow, and I didn't know why that was.

'' Why are you sad? '' I asked quietly. '' Don't you want me to live with you anymore? '' Maybe they had changed their minds after all. I tried to fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

'' No Bella, '' he said quickly. '' That's not it. We still want you to live with us. We want nothing more than that. ''

He and Esme were both smiling at me now, and I turned my head to look at Edward. He still had the same look on his face.

'' Do you want me to live with you, too? '' I asked. I still remembered his reaction, and I was worried he didn't want me there.

He looked up at me then, and gave me a little smile. '' I do, Bella. Really. ''

'' You promise? ''

His eyes grew softer, and his gave me that crooked smile again. '' I promise. ''

I nodded and felt much lighter. They really did want me after all. Even Edward. It made me very happy that I got to stay with them.

'' Bella, '' Carlisle suddenly said, and I turned my head to look at him again. '' We do want you to live with us, but there is something we need to tell you first. ''

He had that concerned look on his face again, and I wondered if it was something bad. Maybe I had done something wrong. I hoped that wasn't the case.

He looked at Esme for a moment, and I saw her squeeze his hand.

'' Bella, we have to tell you something about our family, '' she said, smiling at me. Then she turned around to look at Alice. Alice nodded at her with a big smile on her face, and Esme turned back to look at me again. She took a deep breath, and continued. '' Yes, we have to tell you something, but it's a secret. We want to tell you, because we want you to live with us, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody else. Because if you do our family would be in trouble. Can you promise to keep it a secret? ''

I thought about that for a minute. I really did want to live with them, and I didn't want them to be in trouble. I loved them. And they must love me too, because they wanted to tell me the secret. That meant that they trusted me, right? Yes, I could keep a secret.

I nodded at Esme, my eyes wide. I wanted to know the secret. She had made me curious.

She turned her head, and looked at Alice again. Alice was still smiling, and bounced a little when she saw I was looking at her too. It made me giggle. Happy Alice.

Esme turned back to me, took another deep breath and gave me a smile.

'' Do you know what vampires are? '' she asked me quietly.

Vampires? It sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard the word before. It had something to do with Halloween, I was sure of it. That's right! Last year for Halloween, Angela and I had dressed up as vampires. We had gone trick or treating with our parents. We had worn black cloaks, and we'd had pointed teeth. My dad had told me that vampires needed those teeth to bite humans. Because vampires drink people's blood. He'd told me about Dracula. My parents had told me that vampires didn't really exist, but that people loved to dress up as vampires for Halloween, because they're scary.

I nodded at Esme, and said proudly, '' Yes, I was a vampire for Halloween! ''

Emmett suddenly burst out in laughter. That wasn't unusual, he did that all the time, but I looked at him anyway.

'' Did you scare a lot of people? '' he asked me, still laughing very hard. Before I could answer Rosalie smacked him hard on the back of his head.

'' What? '' he said, massaging the spot were she had hit him.

'' Way to sense the atmosphere, bro, '' Jasper mumbled, shaking his head.

I saw Emmett roll his eyes at him. '' How can I? I'm no empath. ''

I didn't know what that meant, but Carlisle cleared his throat loudly at that moment, and they all fell silent.

I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle again, waiting for them to tell me the secret.

'' Well... '' Esme said hesitantly. '' Me and my family... we are vampires too. '' The room was suddenly very silent, and I felt Edward's hand tense in mine. I stared at Esme, thinking about what she had just said. Vampires? But vampires didn't really exist. My parents had told me that. Besides that, they had told me that vampires were scary and drank people's blood.

That they were evil and that's why people dressed up as vampires for Halloween. Just like zombies, and mummies, and witches, and other scary things. How could the Cullens be vampires?

They weren't scary at all, and they weren't evil. How could they be? They were so nice to me. If they drank blood why hadn't they drank my blood yet?

'' You are? '' I blurted out. It didn't seem like a very good response, but I didn't know what else to say. This was probably a joke, I suddenly realized. I turned to look at Carlisle and expected him to smile and tell me it really was a joke. But he didn't smile at all. He looked at me with that concerned look he'd had before. I didn't understand.

I turned my head to look at Edward. Edward would never lie to me, and I couldn't see how this could be true. He didn't have that concerned look on his face anymore. He looked scared.

'' Is that true? '' I whispered. I couldn't make my voice come out louder. He continued to look at me with wide, frightened eyes. And then, suddenly, he gave a small nod.

So, it was true. The Cullens really were vampires. I knew Edward wouldn't lie to me. I suddenly realized I should probably be scared, but I couldn't make myself feel scared.

Suprised, definitely. But scared? No, I wasn't afraid. But there was something I needed to ask them.

'' But, '' I began, still whispering. '' Don't you want to drink my blood? ''

Edward had a pained look on his face. He shook his head after a few seconds, but his jaw was tight. '' No, Bella, '' he said, also whispering. '' I promise we won't hurt you. ''

It was somehow very easy to believe that, though I still didn't fully understand everything. '' But vampires drink people's blood, right? ''

'' Only bad vampires drink people's blood. Good vampires drink animal blood, '' Edward explained to me, still tense. '' We won't ever hurt you, Bella. We only want you safe and happy. ''

I processed that for a minute. I guess that made sense. There were good people and bad people, so it made sense that there were also good vampires and bad vampires.

And the Cullens were definitely good vampires. Vampires... It was still a little strange. But now that I thought about it, they did seem a little different from other people. I had noticed.

'' Is that why your eyes are golden? '' I asked after a minute, still looking up at Edward. He nodded again. '' Yes, good vampires have golden eyes. Bad vampires have red eyes, and Bella, '' he said, and he sounded a little urgent all of a sudden. '' If you ever see the red eyes I want you to run away and come straight to us. Don't talk to vampires with red eyes, because they are bad. ''

I gasped and shuddered a little. His eyes were very intense and I could see that he meant it. I nodded my head slowly.

'' You have to promise that, Bella. We want you to be safe. ''

'' I promise, '' I whispered, unable to look away from his intense gaze. I thought about his words. He wanted me to be safe. Yes, the Cullens were definitely good. Vampires or not, there was no way they were bad. Then I thought about something else. I had been wondering about that.

'' Is that why your hands are so cold? '' I didn't mind, I was just curious. I liked the cold touch of his hands somehow. All of their hands. They all felt the same way.

Edward nodded again. I thought about everything they had said, and summed it up in my head. One, the Cullens were vampires. Two, they were good vampires, because they had golden eyes and only drank the blood of animals. Three, there were also bad vampires who had red eyes and drank human blood. I should never talk to them and run away if I ever saw one.

Four, and most importantly, they would never hurt me, and wanted me safe and happy. And they wanted me to live with them.  
'' Okay, '' I said to Edward, and I gave him a wide smile. He didn't return it. He suddenly frowned at me.

'' Aren't you afraid of me, Bella? '' he asked me.

I shook my head. '' No, I'm not, '' I told him.

His frown didn't disappear, and he sounded a little angry now. '' But we're monsters, Bella! Don't you care about that? ''

I didn't understand his angry mood. Did he want me to be afraid of him? Why? And what was this nonsense about monsters? He wasn't a monster. Monsters were mean, and he wasn't mean.

Why did he react this way. It made me a little angry too, and I frowned as well.

'' What are you talking about? You're not a monster, you're Edward. And you said that you would never hurt me and that you only want me safe and happy. So why should I be afraid of you? ''

He looked surprised for a minute, but then controlled his expression and frowned again. '' You should be afraid, because we're monsters, '' he growled at me.

'' Well, '' I said, miffed. '' You know what? You're not scary at all! ''

Before he could respond, I heard Emmett's booming laughter again. '' Tell me about it! '' he said loudly. '' I've been telling him that for years! ''

'' Shut up, Emmett, '' Edward growled again, and I looked into his eyes once more.

'' Do you want me to be afraid of you? '' I asked. I didn't really understand his reaction. I thought he would be happy. '' Are you angry with me? '' I didn't want him too.

His expression softened. '' No, '' he whispered. '' I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you. I just don't understand, that's all. Most people would be afraid of us. '' He dropped his gaze.

I smiled at him now that I understood. I let go of his hand for a minute to touch his face. He suddenly looked very sad, and I didn't want him to be sad either. I put my hand on his cheek, and he looked up at me again. A little shocked. I suddenly knew. No, Edward wasn't like a parent, and he wasn't like a brother. He was my best friend. That's how I felt.

He was always honest with me, and he wanted me to be safe and happy. He was just afraid I wouldn't like him anymore now that I knew he was a vampire. It was such a silly thought.

I would always like him, no matter what. And I would always want to be with him, forever. '' Edward, '' I whispered. '' You're my best friend, right? ''

His eyed widened and he didn't say anything. He just looked at me, trying to understand, I think.

'' Do you still want me to be, even though I'm a monster? '' he asked quietly, looking down again.

'' Yes, '' I whispered. I had been right. He was just afraid I wouldn't like him anymore. I had to tell him. '' I still want you to be my best . You're not a monster. Don't ever say that again. ''

I didn't like it when he said that. It wasn't true. He had saved me, and monsters didn't save people. I suddenly wondered if he thought I was his best friend, too. I hadn't even thought about that.

Maybe he didn't want me to be his best friend. I was just a little girl after all.

'' Unless you don't want me as your best friend, '' I whispered, feeling sad all of a sudden. I had been silly. I had been so happy that he was my best friend, I hadn't stopped to think if he thought I was his best friend. He didn't answer immediately, and I was already sure he didn't want me as his best friend. Who would want me as a best friend when I was just a little girl.

Sadness suddenly washed over me, and I felt the tears burn in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I felt them brimming over, and a second later they rolled down my cheeks.

Edward suddenly looked up again as a sob escaped my lips, and he looked panicked again. He wiped the tears away from my face with frantic fingers, and tried to calm me down.

'' Shh, Bella, '' he whispered, panic clear in his voice. '' Please look at me. ''

I tried to blink the sudden tears away, so I could look at him again, but I was half afraid of what I might see.

'' Please look at me, so I can tell you that you're the best friend I could ever wish for, '' he said. Did he really mean that?

'' Really? '' I whispered, trying to hold back another sob.

'' Of course, '' he said, smiling at me.

I leaned forward, pressing the side of my face against his cold chest and I felt his arms wrap around me.

'' Thank you, '' I sniffed quietly, closing my eyes.

I felt his lips touch the top of my head, and then I heard him chuckle. '' Silly Bella, '' he suddenly whispered. '' I don't understand you at all, but I'm happy you're here anyway. ''

I smiled at his words. I was happy I knew now. That I knew Edward was my best friend, and that I was his best friend too.

'' Bella? '' Carlisle suddenly said, and I turned my face a little so I could look at him. '' Do you still want to live with us? ''

'' Yes, '' I whispered, nodding my head slightly. '' I want to stay with you forever. ''

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me when I spoke the words, and I pressed my face once more against his stone chest. I could hear his soft breathing, but nothing else.

I took a deep breath and inhaled his sweet scent. I felt a calm spread through me when I smelled it. I had never smelled anything like it before, and it was the sweetest and most beautiful scent in the whole world. I had smelled it before I had woken up. I could never forget, and I would never forget. His sweet smell and his cold skin calmed me like nothing else ever could, and now I knew for sure that I would never have to miss it again.

***********************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_.

I sat in my usual chair beside Bella's bed, Bella still wrapped in my arms. Her small face pressed against my cold, stone chest. I tried to wrap my head around the recent conversation, but I had a hard time accepting everything. Not Bella, she seemed to accept everything without any doubt, without any fear. She should be terrified of me, repulsed. She should be screaming.

But she really didn't care I was a vampire. Alice had foreseen this outcome, but I hadn't believed it at the time. But here was the living proof of that vision. The selfish monster in me celebrated exuberantly. She still wanted me after all this. She still wanted to stay with me, and touch me, and live with all of us. It was so much more than I deserved, but I had never been this happy in my entire existence. She had shocked me when she'd said that I was her best friend. I hadn't expected that, but she'd been right. She really was my best friend. She somehow seemed to understand me, and most of all, she accepted me the way I was. I didn't know in what kind of twisted universe we lived right now, that someone as precious as Bella would consider me her best friend, but I would try to live up to it every day from now on. Yes, I could never deserve her, but I would try nevertheless. I owed her that, because she had given me everything by accepting me.

I would do anything to protect her and make her happy. No matter the what the price would be, I would pay it. Anything and everything for this little angel. My little angel.

Even though the selfish monster had definitely won and celebrated his victory; the rational part of me hadn't vanished. That part of me was wondering what in the world was wrong with this girl.

It seemed her reactions were completely backwards. Things that scared the living daylights out of normal people didn't seem to frighten her at all. I frowned at that.

Didn't this girl have a sense of self-preservation? That would be troublesome. That would make protecting her that much harder, I was sure of it.

Was she too young to grasp the danger? That seemed unlikely somehow. If there was one thing I had learned these past couple of days it was that Bella was very smart and mature for her age.

I'd had to remind myself more than once that I was talking to a six year old girl. I still tended to forget that every now and then. Just like a couple of minutes ago, when I had growled at her.

I hadn't been angry with her - how could anyone be angry with such an angel? - no, I had been shocked. I shouldn't have lost my temper, there was no excuse for that.

Her reaction had surprised me even more. She didn't even seem frightened of me when my temper flared. No, quite the opposite. It had brought out a side of her I hadn't known existed.

She got angry with me. I remembered her obstinate, irritated expression and I tried not to laugh. It hadn't been scary at all. She had looked like a kitten who thought she was a tiger. It was actually quite adorable.

Holding Bella in my arms was such a wonderful feeling. The side of her face that was pressed against my chest felt so warm. As if the heat of her body would burn right through my shirt, through my stone skin, through my frozen bones, right to my heart. Her fragile body in my arms; it felt so breakable.

I heard her breathing and it sounded like she was inhaling. It seemed that my scent somehow calmed her down. Yes, her reactions were definitely backwards, but I couldn't deny that her sweet freesia-scent calmed me down as well. Well, for the most part. Her blood was still a temptation to me, and I felt the dull burn in my throat and the flow of venom in my mouth.

Hate crashed over me again. How could I claim to love this girl - and I had to admit that was definitely the case - but have to resist the urge to kill her at the same time? Only a monster could feel both things at once. She may not think I was a monster, but I knew better. She didn't know what I was capable of yet. She didn't know my horrible past, all the murders I had committed.

I hoped she would never find out. She would hate me for it, there was not a doubt in my mind.

'' I'll call Child Services now, and tell them that we will be adopting Bella, '' Carlisle suddenly said, pulling me out of my reverie. I was actually thankful for that. I didn't want to think of all the horrible possibilites now. I wanted to be selfish and enjoy this moment just like everyone else.

Carlisle walked out of the room to call Child Services, and the rest of them crowded around Bella's bed again. I felt her move in my arms, and looked down to see her staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

'' Edward? '' she whispered. '' What is Child Services? ''

'' Do you remember that woman who was here a couple of days ago? With the police officer? ''

She nodded. '' That orange lady? ''

Everyone burst out in laughter, and I could hear Alice's distaste again.

'' Yes, '' I chuckled. '' That lady was from Child Services. She has to find a new home for you, but Carlisle will call her now to tell her that you want to live with us. ''

I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. '' What if she doesn't want me to live with you? '' she whispered, suddenly anxious.

'' Don't worry about that, Bella, '' I soothed her. '' We promised that you could live with us, didn't we? ''

'' She's not going to take me away from you? '' she asked quietly.

'' I would never let that happen, '' I vowed. And it was true. No one would ever take my Bella away from me now.

_Damn, Edward. Who would've thought. You're overprotective feelings make me what to lock her up in a tower and stand guard at the door for all eternity._ Jasper thought, amused. I ignored him.

'' You promise? '' Bella asked, looking up at me with those big eyes. I got lost in them for a second.

'' I promise, Bella, '' I smiled. I pressed my lips softly against her forehead. I was happy I could justify these actions now, somehow. Not completely of course, but the fact that she wanted me close was enough justification for now.

At that moment Carlisle stepped back into the room, smiling at everyone. '' They will send someone over today. She will be here in an hour, '' he announced, taking his place beside Esme again.

'' Bella? '' he asked. Bella shifted in my arms, and turned a little to look at Carlisle. '' A lady from Child Services wants to talk to you. She wants to know if you really want to live with us. Just tell her how you feel, okay? ''

'' And then I can stay with you? ''

'' Yes, '' Carlisle smiled. '' She wants to talk to us as well. She wants to know if you're happy with us, and if we're happy with you. ''

'' And you are, right? ''

'' Never happier, Bella. Never happier. ''

I ran my fingers repeatedly through her hair. I had noticed that this also calmed her down, and I liked her brown curls. Rosalie had been brushing her hair all morning, and it felt very soft.

Suddenly Alice jumped onto her bed with way too much enthusiasm. '' And then we're sisters! '' she squealed, holding her arms out. Bella let go of me and moved awkwardly across the bed into Alice's waiting arms. '' Then we can go home and I can buy a lot of things for your room! I've decided that blue would be the best color for you, what do you think? ''

I saw Bella blush and bit her lip for a minute. She didn't really have to answer Alice's question because Alice babbled on and on about all the things she wanted to buy for Bella.

I saw Bella frown at Alice's words and I got the feeling that Bella didn't really care for all that.

_There it is again. The guilt. I wonder what's going through her head right now..._Jasper's thoughts caught my attention. Bella felt guilty?

'' Bella, why do you feel guilty? '' Jasper asked before I could.

She looked up at Jasper with a confused expression - she didn't know Jasper could sense her emotions. Indeed, she didn't even know we had any special powers yet - and after a few seconds she blushed scarlet again.

'' I don't want to cause you any trouble, '' she mumbled, looking down at the cast on her arm. We had all written on it - Alice's idea - it was covered in sweet words and funny pictures.

Emmett burst out in laughter again and I saw one blush fade into another on Bella's face.

'' Bella, it's no trouble at all, '' Jasper said, smiling gently now. '' Alice buys all our clothes, that's what makes her happy. ''

Bella looked up at Jasper again. '' But that's a lot of money, '' she mumbled.

Alice was laughing now, and Bella tore her gaze away from Jasper to look at her.

'' Bella, '' Alice giggled. '' Don't worry about that. We've got enough money, I promise. You'll be part of our family from now on. You don't want to sleep in the garden without any clothes do you? ''

Bella blushed again and covered her face against Alice's arm, shaking her head.  
We all laughed, and Esme leaned forward to stroke Bella's hair. '' Don't worry, sweetheart. '' Bella crawled toward Esme and put her head in the crook of her neck. Esme continued to stroke her hair and wrapped her other arm around Bella.

'' But Bella, '' Emmett suddenly said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. '' You do know that we make you sleep in the garden if you lose any games to us? ''

Bella looked up at him, shocked, and I growled. I know he was just joking, like he always did, but he didn't need to frighten Bella more. '' Shut up, Emmett, '' I growled at him, but apparently the others had the same idea as me, and we ended up saying it in unision.

Emmett howled with laughter again and Bella looked at Esme with frightened eyes, but Jasper answered her unspoken question.

'' Don't worry, Bella, '' he said, aiming a kick at Emmett. '' You'll never have to sleep in the garden. Don't listen to anything Emmett says. He's a liar. ''

Bella put her chin up and glared at Emmett now. '' You can't tell lies, Emmett. That's bad! ''

Emmett lost it completely and rolled on the floor, his thunderous laugh filled the whole room.

We all joined in now. Her expression was about the funniest thing I had ever seen. It was like before - a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

Bella suddenly frowned and her eyes filled with tears. We must have offended her with our laughter.

'' Bella, why are you sad? '' I asked, afraid we'd hurt her feelings. But Bella just shook her head and didn't say anything.

_Edward, she's not sad. She's embarrassed, and a little angry... hmm..._

'' Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, '' I said quietly, apologizing. The fact that Jasper could sense her emotions was very useful since my gift was completely useless when it came to Bella for some reason.

She rubbed the tears out of her eyes with the one arm she could use, and looked up at me.

'' Please don't be angry, '' I whispered.

She crawled back to me almost immediately without saying a word and put her head against my chest again.

_She can already make him do anything. What a push-over. Wonder what that will be like when they... Damn! Don't think about that! Don't think about that! Don't think about that! Uhm... ooh baby love, my baby love, I need you. Oh how I need you..._

I looked up at Emmett and threw him a strange look. Why on earth was he singing that awful song all of a sudden? If I hadn't known that Emmett had no shame I would have laughed at him.

But what had he been thinking before? That I was a push-over - sure, Emmett would see it that way. But there was more. Wonder what that will be like when they... When we what? When Bella would be older? I didn't understand his thoughts, but I had the feeling that they were hiding something from me.

I wanted to ask Emmett what this was all about, but at that moment a knock on the door interrupted my attempt.

We all looked up and '' the orange lady '' as Bella had called her, entered the room. She was wearing something similar to the clothes she had been wearing a couple of days ago.

Without a doubt, too much orange again. She must really like that color. Alice's distaste hit me again, and I tried to keep a straight face. It would do no good to laugh at this lady. We wanted her to like us, so we could adopt Bella.

_Oh, good. They're all here... alright,_ '' Good afternoon, '' she said, glancing around the room.

Carlisle stepped away from Bella's bed and walked over to greet her. '' Miss Brown, it's very nice to see you again, '' he said politely, shaking her hand.

_Oh, yes. Definitely not just my imagination. This man is gorgeous..._ I rolled my eyes at that. It was the same everywhere. '' Dr. Cullen, '' she said, grasping Carlisle's hand.

'' Let me introduce you to the rest of my family, '' Carlisle continued, unaware of her thoughts. '' I don't think we had the opportunity last time. '' He took a few steps in our direction and Esme walked over to take her rightful place at his side.

'' This is my wife, Esme, '' he informed her, putting his arm around Esme's waist.

_Yes, I'd seen her before. Lucky woman..._

'' It very nice to meet you, '' Esme said kindly, shaking her hand as well.

_No wonder he married her. Beautiful and kind..._ I smiled a little at that. Yes, Esme was without a doubt the gentlest and kindest woman I had ever met.

'' And these are our children, '' Carlisle said, turning around to face us now. '' That's Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and that's Edward, '' he concluded, gesturing me.

_Look at them. All beautiful... I wonder... _I didn't like the direction her thoughts were going, but luckily Carlisle continued.

'' And of course our little Bella, '' he finished proudly. Bella flushed a bright shade of red, waved shyly at the orange lady and hit her face against my chest again.

_Well, I can see why they want to adopt her. She is adorable._

I thought that was an understatement. Bella was so much more than just adorable. Miss brown walked over to the edge of Bella's bed and sat down on one of the chairs.

'' Bella, '' Carlisle said gently. '' Do you remember what we told you? This lady wants to ask you a couple of questions. ''

Bella looked up at Carlisle and nodded slightly after a minute. I helped her turn around, but held her in my arms nevertheless. I had the feeling Bella didn't want me to let go of her, and I didn't want to let go of her either. Despite everything I was a little nervous myself, and holding Bella in my arms calmed me down as well.

'' Hello Isabella, '' Miss brown said, not unkindly. Despite her ridiculous outfit she had a stern look. I couldn't blame Bella for cringing back a little when she spoke to her. I secured my arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

'' Bella, '' she corrected Miss Brown in a small voice.

'' Well, Bella, '' Miss Brown said, smiling slightly. It seemed an unnatural thing for her, smiling. '' Dr. Cullen has told me that you want to live with them, is that right? ''

'' Yes, '' Bella answered, nodding seriously.

Miss Brown shot a look at me, and then focussed her eyes on Bella again. _They seem very close already... The way he's holding her..._

I frowned a little at that. Her tone sounded a little skeptical, as if it was a bad thing that Bella and I were close.

She nodded slowly. '' Bella, you really seem to like... '' She looked up at me again, trying to recall my name.

'' Edward, '' I answered for her.

'' Yes, '' she said. '' You really seem to like Edward. ''

Bella nodded again and looked up to meet my gaze. '' He's my best friend, '' she announced proudly.

'' I see, '' Miss Brown said, nodding slowly. '' And what about the others, Bella? Do you like them as well? ''

'' Yes, they are the best people in the world. ''

'' Can you tell me about them? ''

Bella lifted a small hand and pointed a little finger at Carlisle. '' That's Carlisle, and he's a doctor. I don't really like doctors because they use needles, but I like Carlisle. He's everyone's daddy, and he'll be mine too, right? '' She looked at Miss Brown again with a questioning look.

Miss Brown didn't answer her question, but smiled a little stiffly again.

'' And that's Esme, '' Bella continued, gesturing Esme now. '' She's really nice and always hugs me. She's everyone's mommy. ''

I suddenly heard Rosalie's alarmed mental tone in my head. She was worrying Bella wouldn't see her as a mother as well. She worried Bella might not like her as much as she liked Esme.

I didn't really think Rose needed to worry about that. Bella would have noticed her affection. It was unmistakable.

'' And that's Alice, '' Bella went on. '' She's very funny and happy, and she said that we would be sisters. I never had a big sister before. ''

Alice was bouncing and glowing at Bella's words and she threw her arms around Bella again. '' Yay, sisters! '' she squealed, hugging Bella enthusiastically. Bella spluttered a little, struggling to breathe I presumed, but giggled anyway.

'' Alice, careful, '' I warned her, but I didn't sound as stern as I'd planned. Bella seemed really happy about the prospect too, and Alice's enthusiasm was obvious as always..

Alice releashed her again, so Bella could continue with her explanation.

'' And that's Jasper. I play a lot of games with him and Emmett. '' She also gestured Emmett now, and he had a big, goofy grin on his face. '' They're very funny and always make me laugh. ''

She smiled at them, and Emmett made a weird face that made her giggle. '' If Alice is my big sister, then they will be my big brothers, right? ''

She looked around at everyone now, waiting for someone to confirm her thoughts.

'' You tell her, squirt! '' Emmett boomed, laughing loudly. '' Big brother Emmett will save the day! '' He flexed his muscles and made a few lame body-builder poses.

We all laughed at that. Emmett was such a goofball, but I knew from experience that he was that best big brother anyone could ask for.

Jasper shoved hard against Emmett's arm to push him out of the way. '' It's a good thing Bella's got me as a big brother as well. You're ridiculous! ''

Bella was still giggling at the two of them. They were hopeless, but Jasper, like Emmett, was the best big brother in the world.

Rosalie was the only one left she hadn't mentioned, and she was anxiously awaiting what Bella would say about her.

'' And that's Rosalie, '' Bella eventually managed to say, stiffling another giggle. '' She's very beautiful and sweet, and she always brushes my hair and gives me hugs and kisses. And I am verylucky. ''

Miss Brown asked her the question we all wanted to ask at this point. Especially Rose.

'' Why is that, Bella? ''

Bella blushed a little now and looked at the cast on her arm again. '' Because I get to have two mommy's, right? ''

When no one answered her question she looked up again, a little anxious now. She met Rose's eyes, and stared into them for a few seconds.

'' You'll be my mommy too, won't you? ''

Rose's feelings didn't form coherent words at the moment, but I didn't need to hear the words. Her emotions were written clearly on her face. I was sure she would have cried at Bella's words, if such a thing were not impossible. Then the most dazzling smile spread across her face. I had never seen Rose like that, and this new side of her startled me a little.

I had known of course, just like everyone in our family, that Rose wanted a child more than anything. But to see the changes in her the moment her dearest wish became reality was more than I could've anticipated. For once all the bitterness and resentment left her face completely, and she was the beautiful girl she had once been. Of course, Rose would always be beautiful, but this change somehow seemed to restore all her features. I could see her heal in front of me, this very moment. Bella's words had accomplished what nothing or no one else ever had.

Then she rushed over to Bella and me and lifted her out of my arms, a little awkwardly due to the casts on her arm and leg, and hugged and kissed her as if her life depended on it.

'' Oh, baby! '' was all Rose managed to say between the kisses she planted on Bella's face.

'' Rose, '' Bella giggled, but she threw her arms around Rose's neck nevertheless. There was no need to answer Bella's question anymore, the answer was clear.

After a moment Bella turned her head to look at Miss Brown again. '' Can I stay with them now? '' she asked hopeful, still clinging to Rose.

_Well, it's obvious that Bella really wants to live with the Cullens, but I have to interrogate the family as well..._ Interrogate? She sounded like she was determined to find something wrong with us.

There was of course, but that wasn't something she would ever guess. Interrogate.. like we were bad people! I guess I should be happy that she wanted to do her job so thoroughly.

God knows what kind of families adopted children. Horrible people who abused them and mistreated them. The idea that we would ever mistreat an angel like Bella was ludicous, but it seemed that this lady, however insane her appearence might be, was actually suited for the profession she'd chosen.

'' It seems you really like the Cullens, Bella, '' she said after a moment. Bella nodded and leaned her head against Rose's shoulder. '' I do have to talk to everyone else first, okay? ''

Bella nodded again and yawned involuntarily. Even though she was so much better than a couple of days ago, she was still recovering from her injuries and slept a little more than usual.

She was tired. It had been an exhausting day for her in many ways. So much new information and things to deal with. She had dealt with it amazingly well, better than I could've hoped for.

'' Do you want to sleep for a little bit, honey? '' Esme said, moving over to were Rose stood with Bella still in her arms.

'' Yeah, '' Bella mumbled, already have asleep. '' Edward? ''

I stood up and walked over to Rose as well, lifting Bella gently out of her arms. Rose and Esme both kissed her forehead and then I turned to put her back in her bed again.

'' We'll be here when you wake up, '' I assured her, tucking her in and kissing the top of her head softly.

It only took a couple of seconds for her breathing to even out. We all stood around her bed for a couple of seconds, not speaking and just watching the little miracle in front of us.

_Alright, it's time to interrogate the adoptive family..._ Miss Brown's thoughts pulled me back to the present. I sat down on my chair again and waited for her to start.

'' It seems Bella is already attached to all of you, '' she began, eyeing us all in turn.

'' But there are a few things I'd like to talk about with you. ''

'' Of course, '' Esme said. She sat down on one of the chairs beside Bella's bed as well. '' Feel free to ask anything you want to know. ''

'' It's easy to see that you're all very attached to Bella as well, '' she began. '' But I was wondering if you could handle this Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You already have five children. ''

'' Yes, '' Esme answered her with a smile. '' But all our children are grown up already, and they don't need me as much as they used to. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are juniors in highschool, and Edward and Alice will start on their sophmore year after the summer. I don't have a job, so I could give Bella my undivided attention. ''

'' And I'll help Esme with a lot of things around the house, '' Rose added. '' And with Bella of course. ''

After her moment with Bella, Rose's determination to keep her close with her had multiplied. She sounded a little defensive.

Miss Brown nodded slowly. '' Yes, Bella seems to think of you as a mother as well, '' she spoke to Rose. '' Is that also how you see yourself? ''

'' Yes, '' Rose answered. '' Technically I would be her older sister, but I can't deny that my feelings for Bella are more maternal. I love her already. ''

Miss Brown nodded thoughtfully again. '' And what about the rest of you? '' she continued. '' How do you all define your relationship with Bella? ''

Emmett was the first one to speak this time. '' I think Bella summed it all up, '' he told her. '' She's me and Jazz's little sister. We play games with her and joke around. She's too adorable! ''

'' Yes, Jasper agreed. '' It feels like she's part of our family already. We all love her. ''

'' I already love her like a little sister, '' Alice added enthusiastically. '' I can't wait to go shopping with her! ''

'' And what about you, Edward? '' Miss Brown asked, eyeing me now. '' I noticed that Bella is very attached to you. ''

'' Yes, '' I answered her, smiling. '' I was the first person she saw when she woke up. It's only natural for her to latch on to me. ''

_Hah! No kidding! Wait a couple of years lady... and then..._ Emmett's thoughts took a strange turn again, and I watched him suspiciously._ I mean... 'Cause this is thriller.. Thriller at night..._

I couldn't ask the meaning of his thoughts with Miss Brown in the room, but there was definitely something strange going on. There was something they weren't telling me.

'' Yes, '' Miss Brown continued, oblivious. '' She said something about you being her best friend. Is that how you feel as well? ''

I tried to concentrate on the conversation again. '' Yes, Bella and I are very close. ''

_Yes, that much is obvious. _As if our friendship was somehow a bad thing. I frowned a little.

'' Dr. Cullen, '' she said, looking away from me. '' It seems your whole family is willing to adopt Isabella Swan. ''

'' Yes, '' Carlisle answered her. '' We've discussed it as a family, and of course with Bella as well, and we'd like nothing more than Bella to become a part of our family. ''

'' I've read your files and it seems all your children are adopted, '' she continued. '' However, they don't all share the same name. ''

'' Rosalie and Jasper are my niece and nephew, '' Esme clarified. '' My older sister and her husband died in a car accident ten years ago and me and Carlisle took them and raised them as our own. We adopted Emmett and Alice shortly after. I can't have any children myself, you see. ''

'' Yes, I read about that. I'm sorry, '' Miss Brown said.

'' Me and my husband always wanted children, but it wasn't meant to be, '' Esme continued gravely. '' When we took Rosalie and Jasper in we decided that we wanted more children.

We have the means to care for them and every child deserves a home. Emmett and Alice had lost both their parents as well, and were left in an orphanage, so we adopted them next.

Two years later Edward came into our lives. Carlisle had nursed his parents in the hospital he worked in at the time. They were very ill and they worried about their son.

They had no other relatives and knew that Carlisle and I had adopted our other children. They asked him to take care of their son before they died.

Even though we adopted all of our children they still carry the names of their biological parents. They were all at an age to decide that for themselves. They do however adress their family as the Cullen family. It's just a formality after all. ''

'' I see, Miss Brown said after Esme finished. Our names didn't really matter since we changed them every few years. The story changed every few years as well, though mine was close to the truth this time. Rosalie and Jasper usually pretended to be siblings and at the moment they used Esme's name: Platt.

Alice and Emmett pretended to be siblings this time as well and used Emmett's name: McCarty.

And for once I used my own name: Masen. It had been a while since I used my biological name, and it felt a little strange. Like Esme said, essentially we were all Cullens, but since Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were together we used different names to avoid confusion. We drew enough attention without the weird sibling relationships.

'' Just out of curiosity, '' Miss Brown said after a moment. '' Do you want Isabella to keep her present name if you adopt her? ''

'' That depends, '' Carlisle answered her question. '' If she wants to keep the name of her biological parents we will of course respect that wish. However, my wife and I have discussed this matter. We could also adopt her as Isabella Cullen. We don't know what happened to her, or whether she's still in danger. The police seems to think that she and her parents were abducted, and that her parents were murdered. I don't believe that she'll be in any danger with us. We resently moved to London and that's nothing close to the place she lived.

But perhaps she doesn't want to be reminded of all the things that happened to her. She doesn't remember now, but perhaps the day will come that she will. ''

'' Yes, '' Miss Brown agreed. '' I have been thinking about that as well. I like your views on the matter, doctor. ''

'' Does that mean we get to keep her? '' Emmett asked, hopeful.

Alice had already seen the outcome of this conversation, and so had I of course. We had nothing to worry about according to Alice's vision, but I had been nervous nevertheless.

'' Yes, '' Miss Brown answered slowly. '' I think this family is exactly what Isabella needs. It's clear to see that she is already very attached to all of you, and I have no doubt in my mind that you all love her as well. She has gone through something terrible, whether she is concious of it or not, and she needs a family that can give her a lot of attention and love.  
It seems you are the right family for her. ''

'' Yes! '' Emmett shouted, clapping his hands together loudly. Bella woke up with a start.

'' Emmett, '' I growled at him.

'' Nice work, Emmett, '' Rose glared at him. '' You woke her up! ''

'' Oops, '' Emmett said, grinning stupidly. '' Hey, Bella! '' He had already turned his attention to her. She eyed him with bleary eyes. '' Guess what? ''

She looked at him with a confused expression. '' You can come live with us, squirt! '' he boomed.

She continued to stare at him sleepily for a few seconds and then her eyes brightened. '' Really? ''

'' Hell yeah! '' He half-shouted again, laughing.

'' Does that make you happy, Bella? '' Miss Brown asked, smiling a little. '

Bella nodded happily. '' Yes. Can I really stay with them? ''

'' Yes, they all love you very much. ''

Bella smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen and a blush painted her cheeks again. She seemed so relieved and happy at that moment, and I knew exactly how she felt.

We all laughed, happy that we could finally take her home with us. She crawled across the bed again and threw herself in my arms.

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

'' I get to stay, Edward, '' she mumbled against my shoulder.

I just laughed again, relief washing over me. She'd said it all.

'' Dr. and Mrs Cullen? '' Miss Brown said after a moment. She had been watching our celebration and suddenly remembered all the paperwork. '' Would you please follow me for the official papers? ''

'' Of course, '' Carlisle answered her, smiling at Bella's happiness. '' Bella? ''

She turned her head to look at him, still smiling brightly.

'' We have to ask you a question, '' he began. '' It's a choice. You can keep your last name if you want to, but you can also have a new last name. ''

Bella didn't respond immediately. '' A new name? '' she asked after a moment.

'' Yes, '' Carlisle said, still smiling. '' You can choose. You're name is Isabella Swan, and you can keep that name if you want to, but you can also take my and Esme's name and then you'll be Isabella Cullen. ''

Bella looked at me after a moment and then back to Carlisle. '' You'll be my new parents, won't you? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Then I'll be your daughter, so my name should be Cullen, too. ''

It was silent for a moment. I looked at Carlisle, and saw the emotions on his face. We'd all carried his name every now and then, and we saw ourselves as his children, but this was more.

This little girl wanted to be his daughter, and carry his name with her. She wanted to be a Cullen. She would be the closest thing to a real daughter he and Esme would ever have.

A human girl the could raise as their own. Again, tears would have flowed if it were not impossible. So much love.

This time it was Carlisle who took Bella out of my arms to hug her fiercely. Esme threw her arms around the both of them and kissed Bella repeatedly on her forehead.

'' Yes, '' Carlisle whispered after a moment. '' You're our daughter. You're Isabella Cullen. ''

_Alright, I hope you all loved this chapter. Like I said, the next chapter will be Bella's first month with the Cullens. Can't wait! I'll update as soon as I can. Please, please don't forget to review! _


	9. London Calling

_**N/A: **__Alright guys. Chapter 9. As always thank you all for your reviews! I know I said this would be Bella's first month with the Cullens, but I decided to split it up a bit. This is just Bella's first day since there was so much to do. They fly back to London and Bella sees her new house and her new room for the first time. I really hope you like this to avoid confusion. I know Bella's last name is Cullen right now and that the title says Isabella Hale. Like I said, their names change every few years when they move and so will Bella's name. Her last name will be Hale eventually since ExB is going to happen. _  
_Alright, enjoy! And please, please, please! don't forget to review! They mean the world to me!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_SM owns it all._

**_POV'S:_**_Bella, Edward, Alice._

_Bella's POV._

'' Bella, are you ready to go home? ''

Carlisle stepped into my hospital room again, smiling at the sight of everyone. The others were all crowded around my bed and Edward held me in his arms.

I was a little nervous. ' Home ' was in London, and we were.. I didn't exactly know where we were, but I did know London was far away. They'd told me we would be on a plane for hours.

I'd never been on a plane before, at least not that I knew of. Emmett had told me that planes often crashed down and that people would drown in the sea. I was afraid our plane would crash down too. He'd said that some people stranded on deserted islands and that they had to walk around naked and drink from coconuts. Sure, it was better than dying, but I didn't really like that idea very much either.

'' Will the plane crash? '' I asked Edward quietly.

'' What? '' Edward asked, confused. '' Of course not, Bella. Why would you think that? ''

I heard Emmett snickering behind me, and Edward turned to glare at him. '' Emmett, are you insane? ''

I hadn't even told him anything. How did he know what Emmett had said to me?

Emmett barked out a booming laugh, but didn't respond.

'' Bella, '' Edward said soothingly, looking at me again. '' The plane won't crash. Don't listen to Emmett. Jasper told you, remember. Emmett lies all the time. ''

I turned around to glare at Emmett as well. '' You lied again? ''

'' I didn't lie, technically, '' he choked out between laughs. '' Planes crash down every now and then. ''

'' Emmett! '' everyone growled at him now. He laughed again and rolled his eyes.

'' Don't worry about it, squirt. Edward will save you if something happens, won't he? '' He looked at Edward with a funny face.

I turned my head again so I could look at Edward. He was eyeing Emmett suspiciously and I didn't really understand his expression.

'' Will you? '' I asked him after a moment.

'' Of course I will, Bella, '' he answered. '' But you don't have to worry about that. The plane is not going to crash. ''

'' You promise? ''

'' I promise, Bella, '' he whispered, kissing the top of my head again.

I still didn't want to be on a plane, but I did want to go home with the rest of my family. I was officially Isabella Marie Cullen now. I liked that. I liked my new parents and my new brothers and sisters.

And of course, my new best friend. My best friend in whole world. I was happy I could come live with them now, and that I could leave this hospital. Staying in bed all time was very boring, and they had all promised me we could go outside and play once we were home. I still had to be careful because my arm and leg were still in a cast. It didn't hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable.

I couldn't move right at all. I had asked Carlisle if I could take them off, but he'd told me my bones weren't healed yet. '' We'll take the casts off in three weeks, Bella, '' he'd said. Three weeks seemed like a long time, but I didn't want to be in any pain either.

I had been wondering about something else. Carlisle and Esme were officially my parents now, and I wondered if I should call them mommy and daddy.

'' Should I start calling you daddy? '' I asked Carlisle, eyeing him now.

'' Only if you want to, Bella, '' he said, smiling gently at me. '' You can call me Carlisle if you prefer that. ''

I thought about that for a minute. '' But you are my daddy now, aren't you? ''

'' Yes, '' he nodded. '' But it's up to you if you call me dad or Carlisle. ''

I wanted to call him daddy from now on. It seemed only right. I didn't remember much about my parents, but I knew enough to be happy I had found new parents now that they were gone.  
I really missed them, and Carlisle and Esme, and Rose too, filled the whole they'd left behind when they'd died.

'' Daddy, '' I said, grinning. His face lit up when I spoke the word and he smiled brightly back at me. It also seemed to make him happy that I called him that.

'' Are you ready to go home? '' he asked again. Yes, I was ready to go home. I was ready to start my new life with my new family and my new best friend. I wasn't ready to be on a plane, but Edward had promised he would save me if something happened, so I tried to be brave.

'' Yes, '' I said quietly.

I didn't really have much stuff, only the things Alice had bought for me. A few pyjama's and other clothes, a couple of books and movies, and of course the brush Rose always used to comb my hair.

They all fitted easily in a small suitcase that Alice had packed for me. She had assured me that I would have a lot of clothes and other things in no time. I still didn't really like that idea, but the others had assured me that Alice bought clothes for everyone and that it made her happy, so I didn't say anything about that. I had a feeling it wouldn't make a difference if I said anything about that anyway.

Edward lifted me off the bed and held me tightly in his arms. I buried my face against his neck, inhaling his sweet scent to calm myself down. I took one last fleeting look at the room that had been my home for the last week, not really sorry to leave it behind. I didn't like hospitals. They smelled funny and were full of people who used needles all the time.

Edward had told me that we would drive to the airport, because it was all the way in New York. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Edward and I took one car and Alice, Jasper and Emmett took another. Edward placed me on his lap and Rose went to sit beside him.

I was a little hungry, because I hadn't eaten anything yet. I had been so worried when I had woken up this morning, that I hadn't been hungry at all. My stomach growled again and I blushed. They all seemed to hear that.

'' You shouldn't have skipped your breakfast, baby, '' Rose said, caressing my cheek.

'' I wasn't hungry, '' I replied, still blushing furiously. I was happy Emmett wasn't with us with right now. He would've laughed at me. He always did that whenever I blushed.

'' We'll find you something to eat at the airport, '' Edward said, kissing my hair.

'' Hmm, '' I heard Rose say, and I looked up at her. '' You'll have to eat properly from now on. It's important. I'll make a list of healthy food for you. And no more skipping meals. '' She looked a little stern now. '' You need it to grow properly. We want you to be healthy. ''

I was suddenly curious. '' Aren't you hungry? '' I asked. I knew that they were vampires and drank blood, but didn't they need other things as well?

'' We don't eat human food, honey, '' Rose said, smiling now.

I thought about that. '' Only blood? ''

I felt Edward tense and I looked up to see his face. He was frowning. He didn't like to talk about vampire stuff. He was still worried I would be afraid.

'' Yes, '' Rose answered.

I nodded my head slowly. '' What happens if you eat human food? '' I wondered curiously.

Rose laughed. '' Well, it doesn't taste very good to us, Bella, and our bodies can't digest it, so we have to cough it back up later. '' She giggled suddenly.

'' Why is that funny? ''

'' Esme uses it punish Emmett and Jasper if they do something bad. They really hate it. '' She laughed again, and I heard Esme laugh from the front seat.

'' It always works, '' she chuckled.

I had to laugh now too. I imagined that Emmett would have to eat a lot of human food, since he told a lot of lies and lying was definitely bad.

'' Edward? '' I asked, looking back up at him.

He looked down at me now, still frowning a little. '' Why are you so strong? '' I had been wondering about that too. At first I thought only Emmett was really strong, but then I had noticed that the others could lift really heavy things as well. Edward carried me around like I weight nothing at all.

'' It's a vampire-thing, Bella, '' he told me, a little reluctant. '' We're all stronger than humans. ''

'' Emmett said he was the strongest man in the world. Did he lie to me again? '' I wouldn't put it past him. He had lied about a lot of other things as well.

They all laughed now. '' No, '' Edward chuckled. I was happy he wasn't frowning anymore. '' He told you the truth for once. Emmett is the strongest of us, but don't tell him that. He already has a high opinion of himself. ''

So even Emmett told the truth every now and then. I was happy about that. I was curious about a few other things as well, but at that moment we reached the airport. I would ask him later.

Edward bought me a sandwich and some milk. I had wanted a doughnut, but Rose said I needed to eat properly first. '' Can I have a doughnut later? '' I asked hopefully.

She gave me a disapproving look, but gave in after a minute. '' Fine, '' she sighed. '' But only if you eat your sandwich first and drink your milk. ''

Edward chuckled again and buried his face in my hair. It tickled a little and I giggled. '' Okay, '' I agreed easily.

The others were waiting for us and as soon as we came into view Alice bounced away from Jasper and ran over to meet us.

'' Bella, I missed you! '' she squealed, lifting me out of Edward's arms and crushing me against her stone chest.

'' It's only been an hour, Alice, '' Edward said, rolling his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to hug me. I laughed again. Happy Alice.

'' Ready to crash and live of coconuts for the next years Bella? '' Emmett said, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't respond. I suddenly remembered what Rose had told me in the car. About vampires eating human food.

'' I'll be fine, Emmett. I'm not scared anymore. '' That's wasn't completely true, but now I wanted Emmett to tell me another lie.

He laughed loudly. '' Of course not, squirt. Until the full moon comes and the coconuts come to life. They don't like to be eaten and they'll come for revenge. ''

This was it, I knew it. There was no way this was true. I may be little, but I wasn't stupid. I formed the plan in my head. He was gonna pay for all the lies he'd told me.

Alice suddenly went into hysterics, and after a moment Edward joined her. I looked up at the both of them, a little distracted. They didn't even know what I was up to yet. Maybe they found Emmett's lies funny.

'' Emmett, you're lying again, aren't you? '' I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He barked out a booming laugh, but didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. I knew he was lying.

'' Mommy? '' I looked over at Esme, and she smiled when I called her that. She seemed happy about it too. '' Lying is really bad, isn't it? ''

'' You're right, sweetheart. ''

'' Can I punish him, mommy? ''

Alice and Edward nearly choked on their laughter at this point, and I saw Alice nodding at Esme from the corner of my eye.

'' Sure, honey, '' Esme said, apparently trusting Alice.

I turned back to look at Emmett with a small smile on my face.

'' What're you gonna do, squirt, '' he said, still grinning. I wasn't worried, Emmett would never hurt me and he his grin would disappear soon. '' Fight me? '' He laughed loudly again.

I exhaled heavily after a few seconds. '' Mommy, '' I said looking at Rose again. '' I'm not hungry anymore. ''

They all looked a little confused for a minute, but Alice and Edward were still laughing non-stop.

'' Emmett, will you finish my sandwich for me? '' I asked him innocently. '' I'm full. ''

His grin disappeared and he looked at me with wide eyes. He was actually frightened. I wanted to laugh at him, but I swallowed my giggle.  
The others were also laughing now.

'' Please, big brother, '' I said sweetly.

Jasper suddenly clutched his sides and kneeled down. He was laughing harder than anyone else. It was very contagious and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed with the rest of them.

Emmett still had that same horrified look on his face. '' No way! '' he suddenly said, backing a few paces away from me. '' No way! ''

He looked at Esme, his eyes still wide. '' Mom, you can't be serious? ''

'' Big brother Emmett wanted to save the day, '' she said, still laughing like everyone else. '' Here's your chance. Your poor little sister can't finish her sandwich and asks for your help. ''

'' Awh, c'mon! '' he groaned. '' Okay, squirt, '' he said after a minute, eyeing me suspiciously. '' I underestimated you. You're better than I thought. ''

I merely smiled sweetly at him again. He suddenly barked out a booming laugh again. '' You're a little devil! I like it! ''

'' I can play games too, big brother, '' I said sweetly. A week with Emmett, and all the Cullens for that matter, taught me a lot. They liked to play games, make jokes, and fool around. I could do that too.

'' Definitely dangerous, '' he said.

I held out the remaining half of my sandwich. This was a win-win for me. I could see Emmett eating human food and pay him back for all the lies he'd told me, and I could start on my doughnut already. '' Thank you, Emmett, '' I smiled at him.

Jasper was still laughing hysterically. '' Sucks for you, man, '' he choked out between laughs. Emmett growled a little, but took the sandwich anyway.

I looked at him curiously. Rose said that it tasted really bad to them, and I wanted to see his reaction. He made a face and opened his mouth a little. He then closed his eyes and stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing it only a second later.

'' Ugh, '' he choked. '' Disgusting. ''

Everyone was still laughing at him.

'' I wanna throw up, '' he moaned, clutching his stomach and looking around.

'' You'll have to wait until we're on the plane, sweetheart, '' Esme said, rubbing his back, still laughing.

'' Jasper! '' he suddenly growled, and he turned around.

Jasper was still choking on his laughter a few feet away. He hadn't done anything.

'' Knock it off! '' Emmett growled at him. '' You're making it worse! ''

'' What are you talking about? '' Jasper gasped, looking at Emmett with innocent eyes. Too innocent.

'' You know what I'm talking about! ''

Jasper merely laughed again and stood up.

'' Jasper, be nice, '' Esme chided him. I still didn't know what Jasper had done besides laughing, but we were all laughing so that couldn't be it. I wanted to ask him what it was about, but Carlisle spoke then.

'' Come on, we don't want to miss our flight. ''

I would ask them later, along with all the other things I wanted to know.

Edward had been right about the plane. It didn't crash. I sat on a chair next to Edward the whole time, so I wasn't that scared anymore. It was actually a little boring. It was a long flight, and we had to sit there for hours. It didn't really seem to bother them, but now that I was out of the hospital I wanted to go outside. There wasn't much I could do of course with the casts still on, but some fresh air would be enough for now. I wondered what London would be like.

'' Edward? '' I asked after an hour or so.

'' What is it, Bella? '' he said, looking at me. '' You're not scared, are you? ''

'' No, '' I said, shaking my head. '' What's London like? ''

He smiled his crooked smile again, and I kept staring at his face. I liked that smile. It was his happy smile.

'' Well, '' he said slowly. '' London is very big with a lot of people, but we live just outside the city so it's nice and quiet there. ''

'' What does our house look like? ''

'' It has a lot of rooms, and Esme and Alice decorated everything so it's very pretty. We have a very big garden with a lot of trees and flowers. ''  
That sounded nice. I would be able to play outside with everyone.

'' And there's a park nearby were you can feed the ducks, and you can also play there. ''

London sounded great. I had been a little worried about that. What if I didn't like it there? But it didn't sound bad at all, the way Edward described it.

I motioned Edward with my finger to come closer to me. I wanted to ask him something else, but I didn't want everyone else to hear that.

I placed my hand at his ear and whispered. '' Alice said there are a lot of shops there and she wants me to go with her. Do I have to? ''

Edward laughed at that, and the others were laughing too. Had they heard me? How could that be? I had whispered in Edward's ear. Alice turned around in her seat before me and leaned over to look at me, pouting a little. '' Bella, '' she said, pulling a sad face. '' Shopping is fun. I'm sure you'll like it. '' I felt myself go red again. I hadn't realized she could hear me.

Edward lifted me out of my seat and placed me on his lap again. '' You don't have to go shopping if you don't want to, '' he promised me, chuckling. I leaned my head against his chest again, suddenly tired.

'' Edward, '' I heard Alice complain, but I didn't hear the rest of her words. I was already asleep.

**************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV. _

Bella was asleep for the rest of the flight, curled against my chest. Such a long flight must be boring for her, so it was a good thing she slept her way through it.

She'd asked a lot of questions already, and I had no doubt that she was nowhere near finished. She was too perceptive. She knew now that we were vampires, but that was about it.

There were still so many things she didn't know. She didn't know about our strength, our speed, what we looked like in the sun. She didn't even know we didn't age.

And she had no idea that we could hear everything, even if she whispered like she'd done before. But she was perceptive, and I had a feeling it wouldn't take her that long to figure it all out.

She didn't know some of us had special powers either. She didn't know I could read minds - though hers was still an exception for some reason - that Alice could see the future, and that Jasper could sense and manipulate the emotions around him. As far as she knew we were not that different from her. I didn't know if I wanted her to find out about everything, though I knew she would in time.

Perhaps she would be frightened of us after all. There was no way she wouldn't be frightened of me when she saw what I looked like in the sun. I was a monster. She might not think of me that way now, but I was sure that would change once she'd seen me like that.

But still, I was happy to have her in my arms for now. I didn't know how long it would last, but right now, I was happy.

She'd even made Emmett eat human food. I'd been a little worried that Emmett would scar her for life, but she was tougher than I'd given her credit for. Her little stunt however had given Emmett a lot to think about, and now I had to be worried about something else entirely. He'd acknowledged her mischievous ways and saw potential in it.

Emmett had always been the prankster of the family, but now he had competition, or an ally. He saw this as an opportunity to make her his partner-in-crime. I had to find a way to put a stop to that before he could corrupt her.

'' Emmett, sandwich, '' Bella mumbled suddenly. I chuckled. It seemed she had a lot of fun teasing Emmett. He had deserved it after all. The others all turned in their seats with bewildered expressions. That's right, they didn't know yet that Bella talked in her sleep. They eyed her incredulously for a moment and then burst into laughter.

'' Edward, '' she mumbled again. Her small hand closed itself around my shirt and she pulled herself a little closer to me. I tightened my arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

_Awh, look at that..._ Esme thought affectionately. _I'm so happy that in a few years... Alice and I must prepare her room as soon as possible. Alice said that she wanted everything in blue... maybe..._

Esme suddenly interrupted her thought and starting thinking about something else. I'm so happy that in a few years... in a few years what?

My previous suspicion that they were hiding something from me flared again. Why were they trying to hide something from me? For heaven's-sake I was a mind-reader! Didn't they know by now that I just ended up knowing it all? What was the point in hiding it in the first place?

_Alice said it would happen... I wonder what it will be like when they... Uhm... Yes, I really want to buy that new book about the Civil War. See if it's accurate..._And now Jasper was acting weird. Yes, they were definitely hiding something. Something about Bella and me.

'' What are you hiding from me? '' I growled, glaring.

'' What are you talking about, Edward? '' Alice said, innocently. I glared at her.

'' You know what I'm talking about, Alice, '' I growled again.

'' We're not hiding anything and be quiet, '' she said, giving me a stern look now. '' You'll wake Bella up. ''

_Hah! I told her this wouldn't last long!_ Emmett would always give it away.

'' Emmett? '' I growled, trying to persuade him to tell me. With his thoughts or otherwise. But before he had the chance Rose suddenly jumped into his lap and started kissing him enthusiastically.

His thoughts took a U-turn and all he could think about was Rose. In compromising ways, I might add. I quickly tried to block him out, disgusted.

'' Ugh! '' I took out my discman and turned the volume up, trying to block their thoughts. Especially Emmett's.

They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. I didn't know what ' it ' was yet, but I would find out soon enough.

I tried to distract myself for the rest of the flight by listening to my music and concentrating on Bella, who was still sleeping contently in my arms. I inhaled her scent every now and then.

I had noticed that her scent was stronger to me than to the others. I didn't know why that was, but I was happy she was still a little girl. I had no doubt her scent would strengthen over the years, and maybe I would be desensitized by the time that happened. I remembered how strong it had been when Carlisle and I had found her bleeding in street. Even though I had just hunted at the time, her scent had almost driven me insane. I had never encountered anything like it before. I was happy that I also seemed to grow used to it. I didn't want to put her in any danger.

The plane made a soft and smooth landing and I was happy that Bella slept through it. I didn't want her to suffer from a jet-lag. It was seven o'clock AM in London right now.

I tightened my grip around her again and stoop up carefully. Our cars were parked in the garage by the airport and Esme and Alice wanted to drive ahead of us, in a hurry to prepare Bella's room and buy the essentials. The rest of waited for our luggage. It was crowded at the airport and noisy. Bella woke up after Jasper and Emmett had retrieved our suitcases and we were walking toward our other car.

'' Are we there yet? '' she asked sleepily, looking around.

'' We're still at the airport, '' I told her quietly. '' You can sleep for a while longer if you want to. ''

'' Okay, '' she mumbled and put her head on my shoulder again. But after a moment she looked up again and frowned.

'' I'm not tired anymore, '' she grumbled.

I chuckled. '' That's alright. You've been sleeping the whole flight. We'll be home in half an hour. ''

I stepped into our car and placed Bella on my lap again. Rose slid in beside me and turned her attention to Bella immediately.

'' Are you hungry, baby? '' she asked, concerned. '' I bought some food for you. ''

'' More doughnuts? '' Bella asked hopefully, eyeing the paper back Rose held in her arms. I chuckled.

'' Bella, '' Rose said, disapprovingly. '' I bought you another sandwich and some milk. I bought some cookies as well, but you can only eat them after you ate your sandwich. '' Bella looked at Emmett again, pursing her lips.

'' And you can't trick Emmett into eating your sandwich again, '' Rose said, laughing now. Jasper laughed, sensing Emmett's discomfort and turned it up a notch.

'' Jazz, '' Emmett growled, smacking him on the head.

'' Take it easy there, '' Carlisle called from the driver's seat.

Bella sighed a little and took the bag Rose had placed on her lap. I chuckled again and she looked up to meet my gaze.

'' What so funny? '' she asked.

'' You, '' I said, still chuckling and I kissed the top of her head again. She grumbled a little and took a moody bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly and after a moment her expression cleared and she took a bigger bite. The sandwich clearly wasn't as bad as she'd thought.

Carlisle turned the car and drove up the lawn that led to our estate. After a few moments it came into view. '' We're home, Bella, '' he announced, looking over his shoulder as he spoke to her.

Bella straightened up and looked curiously around her. '' Wow, '' she breathed after a moment. '' It's so big! '' She looked around with wide eyes, trying to take everything in.

'' And it's full of ghosts! '' Emmett said, making spooky sounds.

'' Emmett! '' we all said in unision, but he merely laughed.

For a moment I was worried that Bella would believe him again and be frightened, but I was wrong. She merely rolled her eyes at him.

'' Emmett, '' she said, a little exasperated. '' I live with vampires. I'm sure those ghosts can find a safer house to haunt. ''

He barked out his booming laugh again, and we all joined in. I was happy that Bella finally seemed to understand that Emmett joked around all the time. I had no doubt he would try to think of better ways to trick her in the future, but at least he would have to be more creative from now on.

'' Were are mommy and Alice? '' she suddenly wondered, looking around.

'' They left to buy some things for your room, sweety, '' Rose explained. Bella frowned a little at that, and I could hear in Jaspers thoughts that she was worried again.

'' Don't worry about it, Bella, '' Jasper said. '' I'm sure you'll like your new room. Besides, it's impossible to reign Alice in. She would buy it anyway. ''

Bella sighed and I wrapped my arms around her again. '' I'll save you if she goes overboard, '' I assured her. I had no doubt Alice would go overboard. This was her Christmas. Actually, she also went overboard every Christmas. There was just no stopping Alice. Bella would find that out soon enough. Still, I was her best friend and I would try to save her from Alice every now and then. A dangerous and impossible task. I would try nevertheless.

'' Are you ready to see your new home, Bella? '' Carlisle asked, parking the car in our garage. I held her in my arms as I stepped out of the car.

'' Wow, '' she blurted out. '' How many cars do you have? ''

'' We all have our own car, '' I explained. '' That one's mine, '' I said, gesturing toward the silver Volvo.

'' Why do you have so many cars? '' she asked, frowning a little.

I laughed again. '' We like to drive fast cars. ''

She wrinkled her nose a little. It looked adorable. '' Are you rich? '' she asked, still frowning.

I laughed at her questions. '' Maybe, '' I allowed. Yes, we were rich. Living forever and on top of that, never having to sleep granted us a lot of free time. And having a sister who had a knack for guessing the trends in the stockmarket didn't hurt either.

'' Do you want to see the rest of the house? '' Rose asked, smiling down at Bella. She nodded and tore her gaze away from our collection of cars. Carlisle unlocked the door and we all entered. We stepped into the living room and Emmett and Jasper carried all our suitcases in.

'' This is the livingroom, '' Carlisle said, gesturing around him. Bella squirmed a little in my arms, trying to see everything.

She suddenly gasped. '' Who's piano is that? ''

I smiled and suddenly thought of Alice's vision. '' It's mine, '' I said quietly. '' Do you like it? ''

'' Do you play the piano? '' she asked, watching me with wide eyes.

'' Yes, '' I chuckled.

'' It's pretty. ''

We moved through the entire house. Showing her everything in the livingroom, and then the kitchen. Then we walked up the stairs to show her everyone's rooms.

'' This is my room, '' Rose announced, opening the door so Bella could take a look. I heard Emmett clear his troath behind us. '' Our room, '' she amended.

'' Do you sleep together? '' Bella gasped, looking first at Rose and then at Emmett. She didn't know they were together yet. And she didn't know we didn't sleep either. Emmett laughed again and ruffled her hair. '' We don't sleep, squirt, '' he said.

Bella gasped again and stared at him with wide eyes. '' Are you lying again? '' she said after a minute, eyeing him suspiciously.

'' No, '' Emmett laughed. '' I swear I'm not lying. ''

She turned her head to look at me. '' Is he lying to me again? ''

'' No, '' I said quietly. '' We don't sleep. '' I was half-afraid of her reaction.

'' At all? ''

'' Never, '' I mumbled, almost to soft for her to hear me.

She looked at me for a minute without saying anything and I grew anxious. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the moment she would finally be scared of us.

'' Why do you have the same room? '' she asked, turning away to look at Rose again. That was it? We just told her we didn't sleep at all, and this was her reaction? Yes, there was definitely something wrong with her.

'' Because we're married, '' Rose answered, smiling a little.

'' You're married to Emmett? '' she blurted out, her mouth hanging open. '' Why? ''

Everyone laughed at her reaction, but I was still too shocked to follow their conversation properly.

'' Because I'm a catch, Bella, '' Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She threw him a skeptic look.

We then moved and showed her the rest of the house. Carlisle's and Esme's bedroom, Carlisle's study, Alice's and Jasper's room, though she didn't know yet that they were married too. The library, and eventually my room.

'' This is my room, '' I said quietly, lingering on the tresshold.

'' It's gold, '' she whispered. '' Just like you. '' She smiled at me.

I stepped into the room after a minute, so she could have a better look.

'' You've got so much music, '' she said, eyeing my extensive CD-collection.

'' Do you like music? '' I asked her, walking toward the rows of CD's.

'' I don't know, '' she said, frowning a little. '' I think so. I don't remember. '' I kissed her forehead lightly.

'' Don't worry about it, '' I said. '' We can listen to a lot of music whenever you want and you can decide. ''

She put her head on my shoulder with a smile.

After that we showed her our garden. Esme had put a lot of work into it, and it was blossoming.

'' Wow, '' Bella gasped. '' It's big and pretty! ''

Esme would like her reaction. '' Esme made it, '' I told her.

'' Mommy made this? '' she asked, bewildered. I nodded.

'' It's beautiful, '' she said. '' Can we stay here for a little while? ''

'' Of course, Bella. ''

She must be tired of staying indoors for such a long time. The fresh air was nice, and it was a cloudy day so there was no risk of her seeing us in the sunlight. I wasn't quite ready for that. I put her down gently so she could sit on the grass, and I sat down beside her.

'' Edward? '' she asked after a moment of silence.

'' Hm? ''

'' Why could everyone hear me when I whispered in your ear? It was really soft. ''

I had known she would ask this question sooner or later. And what was the point in not telling her. She was a part of our family now. She would find out soon enough.

'' Because vampires have very sensitive senses, '' I told her. '' We can hear more than humans can. We can also see a lot more and smell a lot more than humans. ''

'' You can hear everything? '' she asked, eyes wide again.

I smiled a little. I could hear more than she was aware of, but I was happy she didn't know I could read minds yet. What would she think of that? That I'm a monster, obviously, I answered my own question.

'' Edward? '' she asked again, falling back onto the grass and looking at the clouded sky. '' We'll be together forever now, right? ''

Forever, I mused. Forever meant something a little different to her than it meant to me. I sighed, copying her and lying down on the grass as well. We hadn't told her we didn't age yet, and I suddenly felt the need to be honest with her. I was still afraid of her reactions, but I wanted her to know me.

'' Forever is a long time, '' I said quietly, also looking at the sky. I wasn't quit sure how to tell her. '' There is something else about vampires you don't know, Bella. ''

She turned her head and looked at me now. I could feel her eyes on my face and I took a deep breath and turned to meet her gaze.

'' What is it? '' she whispered.

'' We don't age, '' I told her quietly, scrutinizing her face. Would she be afraid now?

Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't look scared. '' How old are you? '' she asked quietly after a minute.

I sighed again. '' Seventeen, '' I answered her.

'' And how long have you been seventeen? ''

'' A while. '' Did I want her to know how old I really was?

'' When were you born? ''

Another sigh. I guess I could've seen that one coming. Should I tell her the truth? A part of me didn't want to answer her question, but another part of me, the part that wanted Bella to know me, protested. I had opened myself up to these questions, I should answer them. I really did want her to know me.

'' In 1901, '' I answered quietly.

'' What year is it now? '' Right, her memory. She must have forgotten.

'' 1994. ''

She was quiet for a moment, trying to count the years on her little hand. She gave up after a minute. '' How old are you then? ''

'' Ninety-three years old, '' I whispered, sighing again. I still looked at her face, trying to detect a flicker of fear in her eyes. She still didn't seem afraid.

'' Wow, '' she breathed after a moment. '' Are you the oldest? ''

'' No, Carlisle is. ''

'' How old is daddy? ''

'' Three hundered and fifty-one years old.''

Her eyes widened a little. '' Daddy's really old. ''

I chuckled. She didn't seem afraid at all. Just curious and a little overwelmed. She was such a strange little girl.

'' Aren't you afraid, Bella? '' I wanted to make sure nevertheless. I couldn't read her thoughts after all.

'' No, '' she whispered. '' I've told you. You're not scary at all. ''

'' Silly Bella, '' I chuckled again. '' Your best friend is a vampire and you don't even mind. ''

'' Your best friend is human, '' she responded. '' And you don't mind that, do you? ''

'' No, but that's a little different, don't you think? ''

'' No, it's the same thing. Inside we're all the same. '' She smiled at me now.

It was hard to believe I was having this conversation with a six year old girl. She was so mature for her age. It dazzled me. I had never met anyone like her. I liked having a six year old as a best friend. She was still a little girl in a lot of ways. But what I liked most of all was having Bella as a best friend.

She was so pure and good, and brave and smart. Even though I still didn't know why I couldn't hear her thoughts, I suddenly wasn't that bothered by it anymore. Of course, I still wanted to know her thoughts, but I could ask her if I wanted to. I would.

The silence around her wasn't disturbing. It was peaceful. I'd never had any peace. I would hear thoughts around me everywhere I went, but with Bella my mind was finally in peace.

The silence was bliss. But it wasn't just that. It felt nice to have her around. That she lay beside me now staring at the cloudy sky. That we could talk about things, and that she knew me.

And most of all, that she still wanted to be around me, even though she knew what I was. I had never felt a connection like this with anyone, not even with my family, or the rest of my family I should say now. Yes, best friends. Her presence in my life, or rather existence - I didn't truly have a life - was everything beautiful.

I smiled back at her and tapped her nose lightly. '' You're really smart. ''

***********************************************************************************************************

_Alice's POV._

The moment the plane had landed in London Esme and I had rushed off to go shopping. Bella didn't have any clothes and we needed to prepare her room.

I already had a million ideas, but we'd decided that her room should be blue. Well, I had decided that, but the others had complete faith in me, or they didn't want to cross me, whichever.

Esme and I had raided every store on the way, buying everything we could think of. I knew Bella worried about us spending a lot of money on her, but she was a Cullen now.

She'd have to get used to it. Once again Harrods proved to be my best friend and I bought most of her clothes and toys there.

The cashier looked a little nonplussed when he saw my acquisitions, but was willing enough when he noticed the shiny creditcards I waved at him. Maybe the time had come for membership cards, or just a picture of me at the entrance. I had no doubt I was their number one customer since we'd moved here.

After Esme and I had emptied half of Harrods and a few other stores we went home. Most of our purchases would be delivered at the house, since we'd bought way too much to carry home ourselves. We did however bring home the paint and a few other things so we could get started.

By the time we arrived at the house, Bella and Edward were in the garden, so we could sneak upstairs without her noticing. I wanted it to be a surprise.

We could all hear their soft conversation in the garden. I knew Edward was still worried about frightening her, but there was no need. I had already seen the outcome of all these conversations and we had nothing to worry about. Bella was much braver than he gave her credit for. And besides that, she loved him. She loved all of us. Just as we loved her. Edward may not know it yet, but their love would blossom over the years. I couldn't wait to see everything with my own eyes. Not just in my visions... But I shouldn't think about that. Edward could still hear my thoughts, even though he was all the way in the garden. I doubted he was paying attention to anything but Bella at the moment, but it was better not to take any risks. He already suspected we were hiding something from him. Luckily Rose had distracted Emmett just in time. He was hopeless when it came to these sort of things.

Esme and I had painted the whole room in no time. Bella wasn't watching us right now, so we could move at vampire speed. We'd have to show her soon, though. It wouldn't do to move around like a turtle for the next god knows how many years.

At that moment I saw that Bella's other stuff would be delivered in fifteen minutes. We needed her to get out of the house for a little bit. She had sharp eyes and I didn't want to ruin my surprise.

'' Rose? '' I called at normal volume. Bella wouldn't be able to hear us like that.

Rose entered the room in less than a second.

'' Can you make sure Bella is not around for a while? We don't want her to see all the things we bought for her. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. ''

'' Sure, no problem, '' she said, smiling. '' I'll go see if she wants to go to the park. It won't rain today? ''

'' Nope, '' I answered. '' Nice and cloudy, but no rain. ''

Rose smiled again and left. Perfect. They would keep Bella occupied for an hour or two, and that was all we needed.

I heard their conversation downstairs. Emmett and Jazz decided to go to the park with them as well. I was grateful Edward and Rose were there to keep an eye on her. I didn't know what those two were up to, but Bella still needed to take things slow and be careful. Carlisle had drifted off to his office and was reading a book. He knew better than to get in our way when we were in full renovation-mode.

Esme and I busied ourselves with decorating Bella's room. We had bought so much stuff for her. Thank god she had a large room.

'' Are you sure about this, Alice? '' Esme asked, placing the rocking chair I'd bought for Bella in the corner I had pointed at.

'' Positive, '' I said, grinning. '' Edward will be in here anyway, we might as well give him a chair. '' It wouldn't make much of a difference - vampires didn't get tired, even standing for hours at a time wouldn't make a difference - but the rocking chair seemed fitting somehow. It blended in nicely with the rest of her new furniture.

'' I'm so happy Edward has found someone at last, '' Esme sighed, placing the last books we'd bought for her in her new bookcase. '' Even though they're not quite there yet. ''

I smiled at Esme. She and Carlisle had already accepted that future, indeed they were happy about it. Rose on the other hand had more trouble accepting , she didn't need to worry about that now. For now, Bella was still her little girl and she would have plenty of time with her. Her overprotective nature would definitely kick in the moment Edward and Bella would start dating. I entertained myself for a minute, picturing how Rose would probably want to tear Edward's head off every time he would touch her.

Poor Edward. Thank god he was still unaware of that future. His reaction to that piece of news was not something I was looking forward to.

Yes, Bella had definitely changed our lives for the better.

Even though I had already seen what she would look like in ten years, I still couldn't wait to see it with my own eyes. Even though she was already beautiful, it was nothing compared to what she would look like in ten years. She would have a hard time fighting off all the boys. I had to laugh at the thought. Edward would probably go berserk. No to mention Em and Jazz.

I couldn't wait to see how they would handle it when their baby sister started gaining attention from boys. Yes, definitely something to look forward to.

We were almost finished with her room now. Esme was making her bed - I had bought a set of midnight blue sheets for her and they looked amazing - while I installed her stereo.

I had seen she liked Edward's CD-collection and that she would love to have her own set. I had already seen that she would love her entire room, but that was besides the point. Her real reaction was what mattered. They would be back soon, and I couldn't wait to surprise her.

'' I think we're done, Alice, '' Esme said proudly, smoothing her pillow a second time. '' What do you think? ''

'' Yes. It looks amazing! ''

'' I hope she'll like it, '' Esme mused. She didn't have the advantages I had.

'' Don't worry, Esme, '' I assured her. '' She'll love it! ''

I heard them enter the house a minute later. Right on cue. We hurried out of her room, closing the door behind us, and dashed down the stairs into the livingroom.

Edward was carrying Bella in his arms again and I wanted to rush over to her, but then I spotted her clothes. She was all covered in mud! Oh my...

'' What happened to her? '' I nearly shrieked. I hadn't been paying enough attention to them while they were out, too preoccupied with finishing her room in time.

Jazz smiled a little sheepishly. I recognized that face. It was his oops-I'm-guilty face. Before I could do more than glare at the man of my dreams, Emmett started laughing.

'' Well, Bella couldn't go rolling in the mud, so we brought the mud to her! '' He laughed again, tousling her hair. She glared at him for a moment and tried to smooth it back. Quite unsuccessfully since every inch of her was covered in mud.

'' And where were you two when this was going on? '' I fumed, glaring at Edward and Rose.

'' She was fine. They were being careful with her and she had a great time, '' Edward shrugged.

'' Careful? '' I growled. '' What are you talking about? Look at that outfit! It's ruined and I only just bought it! ''

'' It's not like you were planning to let her wear it again, '' Rose said, also shrugging. '' You'd never let us wear the same outfit twice. ''

'' That's not the point! ''

'' Are you mad, Alice? '' Bella suddenly asked.

'' Yes! '' I huffed, crossing my arms angrily.

'' I'm sorry, '' she mumbled quietly, looking down.

'' I'm not mad at you, Bella, '' I said quickly, trying to sound calmer, but not quit managing. '' I'm mad at your brothers! ''

'' Awh, Alice, '' Emmett said, still grinning. '' She had a great time. ''

I glared at Jazz now. That was a little more difficult. I could never stay mad at him for long. He gave me a pleading look and I narrowed my eyes a little, but my anger was already ebbing away.

'' Well, '' I growled. '' We'll have to get her in the shower first. She looks terrible. ''

I walked over to Edward and took Bella out of his arms. He handed her to me without complaint. He knew I had no patience for his nonsense right now.

'' That means your surprise will have to wait, '' I told her, walking away from the boys and up the stairs. I heard that Rose followed us.

'' Surprise? '' Bella asked, frowning a little.

'' Uhu. ''

'' What kind of surprise? ''

'' If I tell you, it's not a surprise anymore. ''

Rose opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I pulled the clothes carefully over her head and threw them in the corner without looking at them.

I grabbed two plastic bags and put them on her arm and leg, so her casts wouldn't get wet in the shower. I put her on a chair and started scrubbing every inch of her. Her other arm and leg, her face, her neck. Her ears? Seriously? Had they buried her in the mud? Thank god the casts were still clean somehow.

I worked over her while Rose washed her hair. I had bought shampoo and bath salt and other things. She wouldn't be able to take a bath until her casts were off, but that would be in three weeks. I had bought different kinds of shampoo, since I didn't really know what she liked. Rose had grabbed the strawberry-scented shampoo and Bella seemed to like it. I left the bathroom to grab some new clothes for her while Rose dried her off.

After she was clean and dressed again we braided her hair and took her down into the livingroom again. Everyone was waiting for her.

'' Edward, '' she said the moment he came into view, stretching her arms out toward him. Of course she wants Edward, I thought before I was able to stop myself. Edward frowned at me, but walked over and took her out of my arms without saying anything.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head again.

'' Are you hungry, sweetheart? '' Esme asked, stopping beside Edward and caressing her cheek. Bella merely nodded, blushing slightly. It was almost time for lunch anyway, so I wasn't that surprised she was hungry. I still had a little trouble remembering the amount of times that humans needed to eat.

Esme and I had stocked the refrigerator this morning as well. Esme, not really knowing what Bella would like, had bought enough food to feed an entire army for a year.

'' What would you like, honey? '' Esme asked, smiling down at her.

Bella scrunched her face up in concentration for a minute and we all laughed at that. She was so adorable. '' More doughnuts? '' she asked hopefully.

I heard Rose clear her throat loudly behind me and Bella looked at her. '' A sandwich first? '' she added quietly, smiling a little.

Rose tried not to laugh at the innocent smile on Bella's face. '' And? '' she said, not as stern as she'd meant to sound.

'' No feeding Emmett? '' she said in her sweet voice.

Emmett made a face at the memory and the rest of us laughed again.

'' Well, that too, '' Rose said, still giggling. '' And a glass of milk. ''

'' Okay, '' Bella agreed easily.

Esme left to make her some lunch and the rest of us went to sit on the couch. Edward placed Bella on his lap again and the rest of us crowded around her.

Carlisle walked into the livingroom at that moment and smiled. '' How do you like London so far, Bella? '' he asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

'' We went to the park, '' Bella announced proudly. '' And then Alice got mad because Jasper and Emmett got mud all over my clothes. ''

I grumbled again, trying not to think about the ruined outfit upstairs. Thank god I had bought her some new clothes this morning.

Emmett and Jazz were laughing again, telling jokes and making funny faces. Bella giggled non-stop and squirmed around on Edward's lap, trying to get away from Emmett who'd started tickling her. '' Little monster! '' he growled, tickling her until she was gasping for air.

'' Em, I'm dying here, '' Jasper said after a moment, laughing almost as hard as Bella.

Esme walked into the livingroom again with Bella's sandwich and a glass of milk. '' There you go, honey. ''

Bella gulped down her milk between hiccups and giggled into her glass every now and then. We all watched while she ate. It didn't really matter what she was doing, she always had our full attention. I wanted to show Bella her new room and was bouncing in my seat, waiting for her to be finished with her sandwich.

The moment she swallowed her last bite I jumped up from the couch. '' Do you want to see your surprise now, Bella? '' I couldn't wait to show her. She frowned a little and looked down at the cast on her arm again. '' You'll love it! '' I promised.

She nodded her head after a couple of seconds and I lifted her up into my arms. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without using vampire speed. I heard the others behind me.

I stopped in front her bedroom door and looked at her. '' Are you ready? '' I asked, nearly breaking the door down in my enthusiasm.

Bella looked a little anxious, but nodded again.

'' Alright! '' I said. '' One... two... three! '' I nearly shouted the last word, and dashed into her bedroom. '' Surprise! ''

Bella gasped and looked around the room with wide eyes. I heard the others follow in behind me and gasp as well. Everyone minus Esme and Edward. Edward had already seen the room in our heads of course, and wasn't surprised anymore.

'' This is my new room? '' Bella whispered after a couple of seconds, eyes still wide.

'' Yes! Do you like it? ''

Bella nodded her head slowly and then smiled at me. '' Yes. Thank you. '' She blushed a little.

I had already seen her reaction of course, but this was so much better. I had been a little amazed at her maturity. She didn't scream or yell at all, but I knew she loved her room nevertheless. Her maturity had amazed me before. When we'd told her about her parents, when we'd told her we were a family of vampires. She never reacted like a normal six year old.

It made her all the more special. She never threw any tantrums. I had a feeling that would change in a few years when she would hit puberty. Yes, I had no doubt she would make up for it later.

'' Look Bella, '' I said. '' That's your new bed, and those are your news books. '' I pointed at all the things in her room. '' That's your new stereo, so you can listen to music any time you want. '' She looked over at Edward now and he smiled at her.

'' And in that corner are all your new toys, '' I finished. She looked at me in surprise.

'' Toys? '' she said, a twinkle in her eyes. I laughed at that. '' They're all for me? ''

'' Of course, Bella. '' She smiled brightly and I kissed her forehead.

'' Can I play with them now? ''

'' Hell yeah! '' Emmett suddenly boomed, rushing over to me and lifting her out of my arms. Bella squealed in surprise and laughed. '' Let's go play with those toys, squirt! ''

He ran across her room and put her down on one of the pillows Esme had laid there. Jazz joined them as well, a big smile on his face.

Leave it to her big brothers to test the new toys. Bella laughed non-stop while Em and Jazz searched for every toy they could find and played several silly games with her.

The rest of us watched the miracle in front us, smiling and laughing everytime Bella squealed. This was the scene I had seen in my vision a couple of days ago in the hospital. I had no doubt.

Everything had been so different a couple of days ago. So much uncertainties and discussions. But Bella was definitely ours now and nobody would ever take her away. None of us would let that happen.

Oh! I suddenly remembered something. _The rocking chair is yours, Edward._ I tried to surpress a giggle. He frowned at me when he heard my thoughts._ I thought you might like a chair, since you'll be in here all the time. Watching Bella._

His eyes narrowed a little for a small second, but then a smile spread across his face. I was happy that Edward had accepted the fact that Bella would be living with us. He had been fighting a losing Bella anyway, and I knew he wanted her around just as much as the rest of us.

Well, probably even more, but I shouldn't think about that now.

I tried to steer my thoughts into safe waters again and focussed once more on Bella and her new toys.

_Alright I really hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know! Don't forget to review! The next chapter will be more Bella. She will discover more things... Bella's birthday is also coming up! Will they go overboard? What do you think? Let me know!  
Thanks again for reading and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! _


	10. Sparkle

_**A/N: **__Hi guys! Here it is, chapter ten! I want to thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, like I said before, they really make my day. In this chapter Bella discovers a few new things about the Cullens again. I hope you all like it. Please, please, please don't forget to review! Thank you and enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ SM owns everything._

**_POV'S:_**_Bella, Edward, Rosalie. _

_Bella's POV_.

'' Bella! ''

I heard a woman screaming and I tried to locate her voice. It somehow seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Everything was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Had I closed my eyes?

I tried to open them so I could find the woman who had yelled my name, but I couldn't find them.

'' Bella, don't look! '' There it was again. She told me I shouldn't look, but even if I wanted to it would have been impossible. '' Run! ''

Run? Run where? I didn't even know if I could run. I tried to make sense of what was happening for a couple of seconds. Her voice sounded so familiar. I was sure I had heard it before.

But where? At that moment I found out I could run. The woman's panicked voice scared me. Even though I couldn't seem to remember her, I knew I should listen to her.

I started running without seeing anything. My legs felt strange, hollow. As if someone had attached strings to them to pull me forward. I didn't know where I was going and I prayed that whoever was pulling my legs knew the way. I felt myself flying forward, away from the screaming woman. Although I was really scared and knew I was doing the right thing by listening to her, I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I didn't really understand the feeling at that moment, but it made me want to turn around and go back to her.

It was impossible to turn around. It felt like someone else was driving my body and I was merely a passenger. I had no controle over the steering wheel.

I was running blindly for a long time it seemed. The womans screams grew fainter and fainter, until - eventually - I couldn't hear them anymore.

The strings on my legs seemed to snap at the same time the screams stopped. I was still running, but I had no strength in my legs. I knew I was going to fall. I felt myself fly forward, stumbling over my own legs. I expected to fall face down on the ground I had been running on mere seconds ago, but I hit something completely different.

Water. I couldn't feel the surface. I must have dived in head first. I started flailing my arms around, trying to find the surface again so I could breath. At last I found it and I gasped at the fresh air.

I suddenly realized I could open my eyes now. I looked around and froze in shock. I knew this place. I had been here before. I started searching for land, but it was too far away.

I was in the middle of the dark lake and I would never be able to make it in time. I knew what was coming and I started trashing around in the water, desperate to get away.

It was no use. The horrible sucking sound of the huge drain drowned my scream. Or maybe I had lost my voice again, I wasn't sure.  
I felt the water slowly disappear beneath me. I was too afraid to look down. I knew what I would see there and I never wanted to see that drain again.

The loud sucking noise grew louder and louder. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to cover my ears with my hands. I didn't matter. The sucking sound grew into a strange roar and the noise of it rang in my ears. This was different. It hadn't roared before. My toes touched the bottom of the lake and, unable to keep myself from doing it, I opened my eyes.

The drain didn't look the same as it had before. No, it was much more frightening. There were no holes there for me to slip through. Instead, it was an enormous set of pointy teeth, with one great whole in the middle. I tried to hold on to the muddy bottom of the lake, screaming harder than I'd ever had in my entire life. I couldn't hear my scream, but I felt it in my throat. Those teeth were going to kill me. I had nowhere to escape.

'' Bella! '' I knew this voice. '' Bella, wake up! '' My body started shaking and the muddy ground slipped through my fingers. This was it. I was going to die. '' Please, Bella, wake up! '' I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being sucked away. '' Bella! ''

Suddenly I fell, the teeth had probably killed me. I fell and fell, I could feel it in my stomach, and then I woke up with a start.

I was gasping for air and looked around me wildly. I was in my room again. The room Esme and Alice had given me a couple of days ago. I felt the warm tears on my cheeks.

'' Bella! ''

I turned my head and found Edward sitting next to me. His eyes were full of panic and he started to wipe my tears away with frantic fingers.

'' Shh, it's okay, '' he said, too panicked himself to make the words sound soothing.

It was such a relief to find him sitting there. I took in a few breaths, still gasping, and fresh tears spilled from my eyes.

'' I had a nightmare, '' I sobbed, trying to move closer to him.

'' I know, Bella, I know, '' he said, hugging me and caressing my hair. '' It's over now. You're safe. ''

I pressed my face against his chest and clutched the front of his shirt, keeping him close to me. It felt safer. This was the second time Edward had woken me up and saved me.

'' It's okay, Bella, '' he continued, still frantically trying to soothe me. He started rocking me, a little too fast. '' It wasn't real. No one can hurt you. You're safe now. I promise. ''

I knew that was true. No one could hurt me as long as Edward was around. The only problem was, he wasn't around all the time. He wasn't there in my dreams, but he somehow managed to save me from them. I didn't know how he was able to do that, but I was grateful for it. He was the only person in the world who could save me, who could make me feel safe.

He was my best friend. I tried to breath more evenly and inhaled his sweet scent. I felt myself calm down after a couple of seconds.  
He didn't speak again. He just sat there, holding me in his arms, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head every now and then. It was all I needed.

'' Are you okay? '' he whispered after a couple of minutes.

'' Yes, '' I whispered back. '' I'm sorry. '' I didn't want him to worry. It was only a dream after all. But it had been so real, so scary.

'' Don't be silly, Bella, '' he laughed shakily. I could hear the tone of relief in his velvet voice. '' It's not your fault. You can't controle your dreams. ''

I nodded against his chest. I knew that, but it still make me feel sad that I had worried him. I remembered the panicked look in his eyes from a few minutes ago. He kissed the top of my head again. '' Are you hungry? ''

I had to think about that for a minute, but then I realized I was. I nodded again. '' What time is it? '' I had no idea what time it was. Was is it still dark out?

'' It's seven-thirty in the morning, '' he answered. I had slept through the night at least. That was something.

'' Can we go outside again today? '' I asked him, pulling away a little to study his face. He frowned a little at my question.

'' I'm not sure, Bella,'' he said quietly, avoiding my gaze. I reached out to touch his cold cheek and he met my eyes after a second.

'' Don't you want to go outside? '' I asked, trying to read his eyes.

I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door before he could answer. Alice bounced into my room a second later, a huge smile on her face.

'' Good morning, sunshine! '' she sang, dancing over and jumping on the bed. The rest of my new family entered the room after her. They were all smiling at me.

Rose climbed onto my bed as well and I fell into her arms. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. '' Good morning, baby, '' she said, holding me tightly.

'' Good morning, '' I mumbled, a little embarressed from all the attention. I felt my cheeks grow hot and heard Emmett laugh a few feet away.

'' Let's get you dressed and ready for today! '' Alice said, bouncing on the bed. Everyone but Rose and Alice started to leave the room.

It was the same thing every morning. I knew they would be waiting for me downstairs. Alice lifted me up from the bed and carried me to the bathroom.

The cast on my arm and leg were still uncomfortable. Especially when I had to take a shower. Rose followed in after us and she washed my hair like she always did. I liked my shampoo. It smelled of strawberries.

When I was fully dressed, this time in a yellow dress with a lot of flowers on it, Rose carried me down the stairs and into the living room.

I was really hungry at this point and I was happy Esme had already made my breakfast.

I sat down on Edward's lap while I ate my sandwich and drank my glass of milk. Rose wanted me to eat healthy food and had given Esme a list of things I could eat.

'' Bella, what do you want to do today? '' Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

I still wanted to go outside again. The weather was nice today, sunny, and I had missed the fresh air. I remembered my conversation with Edward before Alice and the others had walked into my room. He hadn't answered my question yet.

'' Can we go out again? '' I asked hopefully.

It was silent for a couple of seconds and I looked at Alice.

'' No, Alice! '' Edward growled suddenly. I turned around to watch his face. Alice hadn't even answered my question. In fact, she hadn't said anything yet. Why was mad at her? He growled again and glared at her.

'' It'll be fine, Edward, '' Alice said. '' Of course you can go out, Bella, '' she continued, smiling at me again. '' You and Edward can go together this afternoon. ''

I looked back at Edward who was still glaring at Alice. Yes, he was definitely mad at her, but there was something different in his eyes as well. Fear? Why would Edward be afraid to go out?

'' Don't you want to go outside with me? '' I asked quietly, still looking at his angry face. He tore his gaze away from Alice and looked down at me, his face relaxing a little. I could still see the strange fear in his eyes.

'' That's not it, Bella, '' he mumbled after a few seconds.

'' Why are you scared? '' I couldn't help but ask. It seemed silly that Edward would be afraid of anything. He could save people. Surely he wasn't scared of anything. He didn't answer my question, but just looked at me, concern and fear in his eyes.

He looked at Alice again for a moment and let out a heavy sigh.

'' It's nothing, Bella, '' he said quietly, finally answering my question. '' We'll go out if you want to. ''

I didn't understand his reaction at all, but I was happy that we would go outside again.

'' Alice, '' Emmett suddenly said, startling me a little. '' There's something else remember? ''

'' Oh, right! '' She said, slapping her forehead in a dramatic way. She looked at me again, a big smile on her face.

'' No! '' Edward growled again. '' That's too much for one day! ''

'' Edward, '' Emmett scoffed at him. '' She's braver than you think! ''

'' She'll be fine, Edward, '' Alice answered, still grinning widely.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed to be about me. I eyed them all curiously, waiting for them to let me in on the secret.

'' What is it? '' I asked when no one had spoken after a couple of seconds.

'' Do you remember that vampires are really strong, Bella? '' Alice asked me.

'' Alice, no! '' Edward snapped at her. I suddenly realized why Edward didn't want to talk about this. He never wanted to talk about vampire stuff with me. But I could handle it, whatever it was.

I didn't know why he always worried about telling me. I had told him before I wasn't afraid of him. That wouldn't change.

'' She'll find out soon enough, Edward, '' Alice merely said, turning her attention back to me.

Oh, right. She had asked me a question. I nodded.

'' Well, '' she continued, ignoring Edward's growl. '' We're also really fast. ''

I thought about that for a second. '' How fast? ''

'' I'll show you, squirt! '' Emmett boomed, and I looked at him now. One second he was there and the next he was standing at the other side of the room. I hadn't seen him move at all.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed loudly at my expression. '' How did you do that? '' I spluttered.  
'' Vampires can run faster than humans, '' Alice explained, also laughing at my expression. '' We can run across the room in less than a second. ''

'' Wow, '' I breathed, trying to wrap my head around this new information. '' That's really fast. ''

They all laughed again, except Edward. I looked up at his face and saw that worried expression again. I knew why he was worried now.

'' I'm not scared, '' I told him. He didn't have to worry about that. He didn't ask me why anymore and just sighed.

'' Don't be sad, '' I whispered, placing my hand on his frozen cheek again. He gave me a weak smile and kissed my forehead lightly.

'' I'm not, '' he assured me. '' You just surprise me every time, that's all. ''

'' You all surprise me, too, '' I said, laughing now. '' Every time. ''

He wrapped his arms around me again and crushed me against his chest. They were a little strange and could do a lot of funny things, but I didn't want to be away from them ever again.

Carlisle and Esme, and Rose too of course, were the best parents in the whole world. Alice had a strange obsession with clothes and I didn't really like that, but she was always happy.

I didn't want to go shopping for clothes, but I was glad we also did other things together. Like watching movies.  
Jasper and Emmett really were my big brothers. They made me laugh and played silly games with me. And then of course there was Edward. My best friend. I wanted to stay with him forever.

He'd told me that forever was a very long time, but that was how long I wanted to be with them. Forever, and ever and ever. I thought about Peter Pan. Alice had bought me a lot of movies and Peter Pan was one of them. We'd watched it yesterday and I loved it. I didn't really understand Wendy, though. She could've stayed in Neverland forever, together with her best friend, but she'd decided to go back home. I would never have gone home. I would've stayed with my best friend. And that's what I would do. I would stay with my best friend forever.

***********************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_.

It had been a couple of days since we'd brought Bella home with us. Time had made strange leaps since Carlisle and I had found her. Every now and then time seemed to fly even more than usual. When you're immortal time ceases to matter much. You don't really keep track anymore. And sometimes time seemed to linger, but perhaps that was because I wanted it to linger.

I'd never wanted that before, but with Bella time had come to mean a different thing. For all of us. We may be frozen in time, damned to live forever, but Bella was not. Bella was a human girl and she grew every single day. She got older every day, already moving towards her end. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about how many years we would have with her before she would leave us. Before she would go on with her life, go to college somewhere, find a human mate, get married, get children of her own, grow older. Eventually she would die.

I cringed away from the thought. It was unbearable, but I knew this was how her live was supposed to play out. She had the opportunity to live a full and happy life. It was what she deserved.

I suddenly wondered if I would be able to let her go when the time came. It was inevitable. Would I always be watching her? Would she want me to? Probably not.

Especially after today. Yes, it was inevitable that she would leave someday. Just as inevitable as her horrified reaction when she would see me in the sunlight in just an hour.

I didn't care what Alice had seen, Bella's miraculous acception of our horrible nature couldn't last forever. It would reach it's limit at one point and I just knew that would be today.

They had already shown her our incredible speed. I had been against it. Two monsterous revelations in one day was definitely too much. They were pushing our luck.

But Emmett had acted before I had been able to stop him. Even if I had tried to stop him, I would have exposed our speed to Bella anyway. I would never have been able to catch him otherwise.

Emmett was still '' entertaining '' Bella by disappearing in one place and reappearing in another. Or so it would seem to her. My eyes, all our eyes, could follow him perfectly of course.

Even though I hardly found the situation amusing in any way, Bella seemed to be enjoying herself. She really did look entertained.

Alice had lifted Bella off my lap a while ago and they were playing with Emmett and Jasper. Every once in a while Emmett would lift her up into his arms and circle the room at vampire speed.

I heard her gasps of shock and then her laughter after a second. I watched them from the couch. I hadn't moved at all. I was still thinking about they day, what was to come.

I couldn't suppress my anxiety, my worries. Even if, by some miracle, she would accept my monsterous sunlit form - and I doubted that would happen - revealing myself in that way would

without a doubt bring on a whole new round of questions. She was always curious about the wrong things, and I always struggled to find the right answers.

I still couldn't believe she hadn't been afraid so far. Not even once. She seemed to accept everything with way too much nonchalance. Her reactions were unnatural.

Well, not all of them. She seemed to react properly when she had a nightmare. She'd been tossing and turning in her sleep minutes before I had finally managed to wake her up.

It wasn't just the tossing that had alerted me to the dark turns her dreams had taken. As always Bella had been talking in her sleep.

At first she had been talking about the day. The movie she'd watched with Alice, the pasta Esme had cooked for her, the silly games she had played with Emmett and Jasper.

All very innocent things. She had even mumbled my name once or twice, asking me to stay with her again. I had sat in the rocking chair Alice had put there for me, just listening to her unprotected, unconcious thoughts and watching the small smile that had touched her lips when she had spoken my name. I hadn't been able to keep the grin off my face either.

Every time Bella seemed happy to be near me, to have me with her, it felt as though my body warmed a couple degrees. That was, of course, impossible, but her presence in my life seemed like a sun. She could warm my frozen, dead body. She made me feel alive again, in some way.

And then her dreams had wandered on a darker path. I had heard the change in her tone, her words. The tossing had alerted me. She'd been trashing her legs around, the one in the cast rather awkwardly since she couldn't move it right yet, and mumbled '' run, '' while scrunching up her face. The scream that followed after a minute or so had almost given me a panic attack.

The others had been downstairs at the time and had wanted to come up to check on her, but Alice had convinced them otherwise. She'd told them my presence was enough and that it would be over soon. That Bella was just having a nightmare. I had willed her words to be true. I couldn't stand to see Bella in pain.

'' Drain, '' she had moaned, still trashing under the covers. I had seen the perspiration on her forehead. At that moment I had been unable to stand it any longer and I had tried to wake her up.

She had screamed again. '' No teeth! '' That's what she'd shouted. I still didn't know what that was about, but I had been more desperate that before to wake her up. Shaking her body and calling her name repeatedly. When she'd finally woken up and cried for a while she seemed to be alright again. I hadn't wanted to ask what her dream was about, afraid I would upset her again.

I could still recall the sound of her scream with perfect clarity. It had made me feel powerless. There was no way I could protect her from her dreams. The only thing I could do was trying to wake her up whenever a nightmare would present itself.

No, I didn't know what her nightmare was about, but I had recognized one word. Drain. She had talked about a drain in the hospital after she had woken up from her coma. She had seemed afraid of it at the time and it pained me to see that it kept haunting her dreams.

The '' no teeth '' part also bothered me. What had she been dreaming about? Perhaps she had been dreaming about vampires. Perhaps we had somehow hurt her in this nightmare.

A horrible feeling filled my chest and it seemed to alert Jasper. He eyed me with concern for a moment and then shot me some waves of tranquility. I felt myself relax slightly.

I shouldn't think like that. Bella didn't seem to be afraid of us, so it was highly unlikely she had dreamed that we had harmed her in any way. She knew we would never do that, right?

The mystery of her nightmare continued to nag. I was almost desperate to know what had scared her so much. The fact that I couldn't read her mind annoyed me this time.

_Try to relax a little, will you?_ Jasper thought at that moment, slightly annoyed. _Just enjoy the day like the rest of us_.

I frowned at that. Right, relax and enjoy the day. That was easier said than done. My previous worries about the coming afternoon filled my head again.

_Stop worrying about it, Edward. She has to find out sooner or later._

Yes, she did. I just rather it'd be later than sooner. Even though they all seemed convinced that Bella would be able to handle it, I wasn't sure I would be able to.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for her to find out about that. About a lot of things. I tried to calm myself and put my faith in Alice for once. I knew she was almost always right about things, but the future changed all the time. Any small decision could make a difference. She knew that as well as I did.

'' Bella, which movie do you want to watch today? '' Alice asked, and I focussed on the present again. Bella was hanging in Emmett's arms, still giggling as he pretended to let her fall every now and then.

'' A new one? '' she replied.

'' Hm...'' Alice said, tapping her chin with one of her small fingers. '' I know! What about Aladdin? We haven't seen that one yet. ''

'' What's it about? '' Bella giggled again, trying to push Emmett's face away because he was whispering weird things in her ear, trying to scare her again. She could have been pushing a wall for all the difference it made.

'' About a boy and a girl and a magic lamp, '' Alice answered. '' Come on! '' She lifted Bella out of Emmett's arms, saving her from his weak attempt to frighten her, and walked over to the couch again.

'' Edward! '' Bella said, reaching her unbroken arm out to me. I laughed a little at that. I took her from Alice's arms and placed her on my lap while Alice put the movie on. Emmett, Jasper and Rose also joined us and Carlisle and Esme wandered off to their various pastimes.

I hadn't seen this movie either, so it wasn't as boring as some of the others Bella wanted to watch. Whenever she chose one of them I just enjoyed myself watching her reactions.

It was very entertaining to observe her whenever she watched a movie. She laughed and gasped her way through this one as well. She particularly enjoyed the genie.

'' Edward? '' she asked after the movie ended. '' If you could have three wishes what would you wish for? ''

'' I don't know, '' I answered her, not being totally honest. There were a lot of things I wanted to wish for, but I wasn't going to tell her now. She wouldn't understand them yet. Even though she was mature for her age, she was still a little girl. There were things she didn't know about yet.

'' What would you wish for? '' I returned the question, curious.

'' I only need one, '' she said.

'' Tell me. ''

'' I wish to stay with you and the rest of my new family forever, '' she stated, smiling now.

'' Oh, baby! '' Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms around Bella and hugging her tightly.

Bella laughed a little at Rose's reaction, but seemed happy about it as well.

I had already had this conversation with Bella, a couple of days ago. I had told her that vampires didn't age and that forever was a very long time. I didn't know if she understood that, but it still made me happy somewhere that she wanted to stay with us. I secretely hoped she would never change her mind about that. That we never had to say goodbye to her. Or at least, for as long as she lived. Again, I tried not to think about that agonizing fact. The fact that she would die someday. No, this day would be difficult enough without those thoughts.

'' Bella, '' Esme suddenly asked, stepping into the living room. '' Shall I make you some lunch? ''

'' Can I have the pasta again? '' she asked hopefully, eyeing Rosalie now. Rose had made a list of things Bella needed to eat. She had insisted that Bella needed to eat healty food. I quite agreed with her. I wanted Bella to be as healthy as possible.

'' Yes, that's fine, '' Rose said, smiling at Bella's hopeful expression.

'' Can I have some cookies after lunch? ''

'' Bella, '' Rose said disapprovingly, but I could hear her thoughts. As long as Bella ate everything she and Esme made for her, she could have some cookies. I laughed again.

Bella sure knew how to get what she wanted. I had a hard time denying her anything she wanted in the first place.

'' Only after you've eaten... '' Rose began.

'' I know, '' Bella said quickly, interrupting Rose's speech. '' Only after I've eaten my pasta. ''

Rose laughed again and kissed her lightly on her forehead. '' That's right. ''

Esme smiled at the both of them. '' Pasta it is! '' she said and then walked away to the kitchen. Esme had always loved to take care of others. Especially us, since she saw us as her own children.

But she had never needed to cook for anyone before. We were all vampires. We only needed to hunt. Besides that, we were also adults.

There wasn't much to do for her besides handing out punishments whenever needed and just loving us the rest of the time. With Bella things were different. She needed someone to care for her. To provide all the practical things like food, clothes, and other stuff. But she also needed to be raised. She needed bedtimes stories, and she needed to learn a lot of things. She needed the love of a mother in a different way than we needed it.

And I saw that Esme loved every minute of it. She had always enjoyed cooking when she was still human, and liked the opportunity to do it all again. She liked the attention Bella needed. She was happy to provide every single thing Bella wanted.

'' Do you wanna know what I would wish for, squirt? '' Emmett asked suddenly, claiming Bella's attention again.

'' A brain? Better fighting skills? '' Jasper suggested with a sly smile.

'' Just watch it, '' Emmett said, eyeing Jasper and flexing his muscles. '' I'll kick your ass next time! ''

'' Emmett, language! '' Esme called sternly from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at that. He was lucky Esme couldn't see that from the kitchen.

'' Oooooh! '' Jasper laughed, pulling a face. '' I'm scared already. ''

I saw Jasper's plan in his mind. He sent Emmett some waves of anxiety to scare him. '' Bring it, big boy, '' he challenged.

Emmett really did look scared for a minute, but he knew what Jasper was up to.

'' Knock it off, Jazz! '' He bellowed, pushing Jasper away. Even though Jasper was definitely the most skilled fighter of the two, Emmett was still the strongest of us all.

Jasper fell backwards and hit one of Esme's precious new vases. It flew off the table and hit the ground, breaking into a thousand pieces.

Esme dashed into the living room, eyeing her broken vase. She then turned her glare on Jasper and Emmett.

'' That's it! You and you, '' she said angrily, pointing first at Jasper and then at Emmett. '' You're both grounded for a week! And clean this mess up. ''

'' But I didn't do anything! '' Jasper said indignantly. Emmett scoffed and threw him a look.

'' I've heard that before, '' Esme said, still glaring at the two of them. '' Like I said, you're both grounded for a week. End of discussion. You two should set a better example for your little sister. ''

They were about to argue again, but Esme interrupted them. '' Enough now, or I'll cook some extra pasta. ''

They both made a face, but didn't argue any further. '' Clean it up, '' Esme said sternly before returning to the kitchen.

They were both grumbling while they cleaned up the mess they had made. Bella was watching them with wide eyes.

'' Set a better example, '' Emmett muttered under his breath, picking up a few scattered pieces. '' She already has Edward for that. Someone has to teach her all the fun stuff...''

'' Yeah, '' Jasper muttered back. '' We don't want her to become Miss goody-two-shoes. But it's still your fault I got grounded, '' he added.

'' What? No way! You started it. ''

'' Did not! ''

'' You're both in trouble, '' Bella suddenly said, giggling.

Emmett and Jasper looked up at her, pieces of the broken vase still in her hands.

Emmett suddenly grinned. '' Do you want me to teach you? '' he whispered.

'' It seems I'm cooking pasta for two today, '' Esme called from the kitchen. Emmett threw a horrified look in her direction.

'' No, mom! '' he yelled. '' I was just kidding! I would never get Bella into trouble, '' he added, patting Bella on the top of her head.

She huffed at him and tried to push his hand away. She didn't succeed of course, so I helped her a little.

'' Mom? '' Emmett asked again, anxious. '' Did you hear me? I was just kidding. ''

Esme didn't respond. I read her thoughts and heard nothing but amusement there. She wasn't really cooking extra pasta. She just wanted to make him sweat for a little while. I chuckled.

He deserved it, because I knew he wasn't kidding. The idea of making Bella his partner-in-crime still appealed to him. I really had to find a way to prevent that. One prankster in the family was more than enough.

Fifteen minutes later Esme walked into the living room again with Bella's pasta. Emmett was anxiously looking around for an extra plate, but there wasn't one of course.

'' Here you go, sweetheart, '' Esme said, putting Bella's plate on the table in front of her. She then turned around at Emmett. '' It seems you're lucky, '' she said, smiling slightly. '' I'm all out of pasta for today. ''

Emmett exhaled, relieved. Bella laughed at him, and stuffed her mouth with pasta. She really seemed to like it.

After she had finished her lunch, and the cookies Rose had promised her, she turned to look at me. '' Can we go outside now? ''

I sighed. I had been dreading this moment for hours, but I had promised her we would go out.

'' Not yet, '' Alice interrupted. '' Let's change your clothes first. ''

'' Why? '' Bella asked, frowning a little. She wasn't really into clothes, like Alice had hoped. Not that that would stop Alice from using her as a life-sized barbie-doll.

'' Bella, '' Alice said impatiently, as if this was not something she would have to explain. '' This was your indoors morning outfit. You're going outside now, so you'll need a new outfit. You can't limit yourself to one outfit a day. ''

Bella rolled her eyes at her. '' These clothes are fine, '' she argued, but Alice ignored her. If Alice wanted you to change your clothes, it would happen. There was no stopping her when it came to clothes after all. She picked Bella up and ran upstairs, happy to use vampire speed this time. I heard Bella squeal in surprise for a minute and then grumble as Alice put her down on her bed. I chuckled again.

When Bella was finally dressed and ready to go, I lifted her into my arms and walked toward the garage. I would use Carlisle's car today, because I needed the tinted windows.

It wouldn't do to expose myself to the sun before we were somewhere out of sight. I knew where I would take her. It was a little place, a few miles away from our estate. I could have used the garden, it was big enough and there were no others houses close to ours, but I wanted to be alone with Bella. Besides, she had already spent a lot of time in the garden. It would be nice for her to go somewhere else for a change. I put her in the backseat and strapped her in, making sure every buckle was secured. It seemed unlikely I would get involved in an accident, but I didn't want to take any risks with her. I also drove more slowly than usual. Bella was quiet in the backseat, looking out the window at the passing landscape. She didn't seem all that worried about where we were going. Her faith in me was comforting, although I didn't feel I deserved it. Perhaps she would agree with me after this. Maybe these were my last happy, carefree minutes with her.

No, I had promised myself to have faith in Alice's visions this time. I knew it was impossible to convince myself completely, but I tried to ignore my fears.

I parked the car in the shadow of a few large and ancient trees. We would have to walk for a little bit.

'' Are were there yet? '' Bella asked, looking out the window with a slight frown.

'' No, I said quietly. '' We have to walk for a little bit. ''

'' Were are we going? ''

'' To a place I like to go sometimes. '' It was far away from the human population, so it allowed some peace and quiet. I liked to go there every now and then to think and be alone with my thoughts for a change. I wanted to share this place with Bella.

I stepped out of the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. Careful not to bump her head into the car, I lifted her out and held her in my arms.

'' The weather is nice, '' she commented when I started walking towards the trees.

'' Yes, it is, '' I agreed. And it was true. It was nice and warm outside today. She really seemed to enjoy it. That made me less resentful. I couldn't hate something that seemed to make her happy.

I walked through the small forest, contemplating what I should say to her. I didn't want to take her by surprise more than was necessary.

'' Are we there yet? '' she asked a little impatiently after a couple of minutes. I chuckled at her tone.

'' Just a few more miles, '' I answered her. She frowned a little at that.

'' Can't you use vampire speed? '' She looked at me with a hopeful expression. The speed really didn't seem to scare her at all. In fact, she enjoyed it. She was such a strange girl.

'' I don't know, Bella, '' I mumbled, not really looking at her. I knew she wasn't scared, but if I used vampire speed I would reach my destination that much sooner. I liked the idea of having a few more peaceful moments with Bella before I would frighten her and scare her away.

'' Please? '' she asked with wide eyes. I wanted to growl in frustration. It was impossible to refuse her anything when she looked at me like that. She seemed aware of that already.

She had pleaded this way with me for the last couple of days whenever she wanted something. Emmett had been right in the hospital. I was a push-over. At least when it came to Bella. I simply couldn't deny her anything. Since when had I become such a patsy? I was losing my edge. I was grateful I was the only mind-reader in the house. Emmett and Jasper would never  
let me forget it if they knew.

I sighed, resigned. '' Okay, '' I gave in. '' But you have to promise me to close your eyes. '' The forest would be a green blur. I didn't want her to get sick or anything.

'' Okay, '' she agreed easily, closing her eyes and resting her head against my neck. I liked the feel of her hot skin on my frozen one. We were like fire and ice.

I let out another sigh and started running. I would reach my destination in mere minutes. I slowed down a little when the meadow came into view.

When I had first discovered this place it had reminded me of another place, a long time ago. It wasn't exactly the same, but it somehow had the same peaceful atmosphere.

My meadow back in Forks, Washington. It had been so many years since we'd been there. I had no doubt we would return someday. I remembered when the officer had told Carlisle Bella and her parents had lived in Forks. It had seemed a strange coincidence. I suddenly wondered if she would want to go back there. She didn't seem to remember much from it, but I had heard that the graves of her parents were there. Maybe she would want to visit them someday.

'' Are we there? '' Bella asked again, opening her eyes a little.

'' Yes. ''

She looked around and frowned. '' A forest? '' Right, she wouldn't be able to see the clearing ahead yet. I had stopped a few yards away from the edge. I wanted to talk to her a little bit before we would enter the meadow.

'' Bella? '' I said quietly, wondering how to prepare her for this. She lifted her head and looked me in the eye. '' Vampires usually don't go out in the sun. ''

She frowned a little. '' Why not? Don't you like the sun? ''

'' No, that's not it. It's just that... '' I hesitated, taking a deep breath. '' We look a little different in the sun. ''

'' What do you look like in the sun? '' she asked, her eyes wide. No fear yet. Just curiosity again.

'' I'll show you, '' I said quietly, stopping at the edge of the forest. '' Please don't be afraid of me. ''

She frowned a little at that again. '' I'm not afraid of you, '' she said for the hundredth time it seemed. I thought I would never be able to fully believe her, no matter how many times she would say it.

'' Close your eyes, okay? ''

She gave me a sceptic look, but obeyed. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head against my neck again. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and stepped out into the meadow.

*************************************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_.

'' Close your eyes, okay? '' Edward said quietly, a concerned look on his face. He was worried I would be afraid of him again, I knew it. I wasn't afraid, but I was curious.

He'd said that he looked different in the sun and I wondered what he meant by that. I did what he asked and closed my eyes, waiting for him to show me.

At first when he'd said that vampires didn't go out in the sun, I thought he'd meant that he couldn't go out in the sun. My daddy had said that vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight, because they would burn to ashes. That's why they only came out at night. But the Cullens went out during the day, so I guessed that wasn't true. Edward would never let himself burn. No, he'd said they just looked different.

I could suddenly see the sun through my closed eyelids and I wanted to open my eyes to see where we were.

'' Just keep your eyes closed, '' Edward told me.

He held me in his arms and suddenly put me down. I could feel the grass under the my fingertips and I was really curious now. It smelled really nice, too.

'' Can I open my eyes now? '' I asked impatiently. I wanted to see where we were already.

'' Yes, '' I heard him whisper.

I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful place. I was in the middle of a meadow. It looked a little like the one I remembered back home. And the one in my dreams, but the flowers were smaller.

There were a lot of flowers here. White, yellow, purple. They were beautiful. I looked around, but couldn't see Edward anywhere.

'' Edward? '' I called, a little panicked.

'' I'm here, '' he answered quietly, and I turned around. I felt my mouth pop open and I stared at him with wide eyes. So this is what he'd meant when he'd said that vampires look a little different in the sun. He looked at me with a worried expression, but I couldn't tell him I wasn't scared yet, even though I was definitely not scared. He didn't look scary at all. He looked beautiful.

Edward was always beautiful, but now more than ever. His skin sparkled in the sunlight. He looked more like an angel than ever before. How could anyone be afraid of this? How could he think I would be afraid of him now?

'' You're sparkling, '' I whispered. It seemed a silly thing to say, but I didn't know what else to say.

'' Yes. '' Was all he responded. He was still looking at me with that same worried look on his face.

'' You're so pretty, '' I breathed. It was true. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I suddenly felt very proud that this angel was my best friend. He could do everything.

'' Pretty? '' he said, frowning.

I merely nodded, still gazing at his pretty, sparkling face.

I knew what he was going to ask me, so I made myself clear again before he could ask. '' I'm not scared. ''

He was still frowning at me. '' Don't you think I look like a monster? ''

A monster? I thought we'd had this discussion already. He wasn't a monster. Monsters didn't save people, they only hurt people, and Edward was a lot of things, but a monster wasn't one of them.

I frowned back at him now. '' I'd told you not to say that. You're not a monster. ''

He merely looked at me, still standing a few feet away from me. I didn't like the space between us. I wanted to be able to touch him, so I held out my hand.

He hesitated for a few seconds and then started walking toward me. Very slowly. He sat next to me on the grass and I immediately moved closer. I was also curious.

I wanted to touch his sparkling skin. I wondered if it would feel any different now. I reached out to touch his face and laid my hand on his cheek. It felt cold, just like always. I let my fingertips glide over his smooth skin, trying to feel any difference. It felt exactly the same as always.

'' Why aren't you scared of me, Bella? '' he whispered, closing his eyes.

'' Because you're not scary. I've told you that before. ''

'' I just don't understand. A normal person would be afraid of us. ''

'' Are you telling me I'm not normal? '' I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Maybe he was right. Maybe I wasn't normal.

He smiled a little now. '' Yes, '' he answered. '' But I don't think that's a bad thing. I just don't really understand. ''

'' You're not normal either, '' I replied. I mean, he was a vampire. He was very strong and fast and he sparkled in the sunlight. That wasn't normal at all.

'' That's true, '' he said, sighing again. He looked a little sad.

'' If you're not normal, I don't want to be normal either, '' I said firmly, touching his cheek again. It was true. I wished I could be just like him, because he was perfect. I didn't want him to be sad. '' Please don't be sad. ''

'' I'm not sad, Bella. '' I studied his face. He wasn't being completely honest with me, he was sad about something, but he wasn't really lying either.

'' Then what is it? ''

'' Sometimes I wish I was normal, '' he whispered.

'' Like how? ''

'' Human. ''

'' Well, I'm human,'' I said. '' And you just told me I'm not normal either. And that's okay. '' Yes, it really was okay. I didn't want to be normal if my family wasn't normal either. And even though they were different, they were also normal. Inside they were the same as everyone. They loved, laughed, played games, told jokes. They were the same as everyone else.

'' Why? '' he asked, still looking a little sad.

'' Because inside we're all the same, '' I said again. '' And I don't want you to be anyone else. I like you this way. ''

He suddenly smiled his crooked smile at me. It was his happy smile. He threw his arms around me and hugged me. '' I'm lucky to have you as my best friend, '' he whispered in my ear.

'' Me, too, '' I whispered back. He laughed at that and kissed the top of my head. He looked relieved.

'' So, '' he said, looking around. '' Do you like this place? ''

'' It's very pretty, '' I said, also looking around again. The flowers swayed a little and the sun made everything more beautiful.

'' Yes, '' he agreed. '' And it's very quiet here. '' He smiled again and let out a sigh. He fell back into the grass and looked up at the sky. I did the same thing. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun shone brightly. I looked at the white, fluffy clouds. I tried to find shapes in them. After a minute I found one that looked like a lion. I giggled.

'' What's so funny? '' Edward asked, looking at me now.

I lifted my hand and pointed at the sky. '' It's a lion, '' I told him. '' Can you see it? ''

He looked up at the sky again and laughed. '' Yes. '' He laugh was a little strange. I didn't really understand it. He spoke again before I could ask. '' And that one looks like a bear. ''

He pointed at another cloud and I followed his finger. It was true. It really looked like a bear. He laughed that strange laugh again.

'' What is it? '' I asked, curiously.

'' Emmett likes bears, '' he answered.

'' Really? And you? ''

'' Lions, '' he said quietly after a minute.

I thought about that. Those weren't exactly the kind of animals you could keep as pets. They were very dangerous. You only saw them at the zoo.

'' They're dangerous, '' I told him after a minute.

He laughed again. '' Not to us. ''

Those animals weren't dangerous to vampires? I knew they were strong and fast, but lions and bears were also strong and fast. They couldn't win against one of them, that was impossible.

'' They're really strong, '' I whispered.

'' We're stronger. ''

I looked at him now. He was watching me and he looked like he wanted to say something else. It seemed he was hesitating.

'' What? '' I asked, curiously. He just continued to watch me, still hesitating it seemed.

'' You can tell me. ''

'' Well, we told you before that we only drink the blood of animals, right? '' I merely nodded, waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

I thought about his words for a second. Then it suddenly hit me and I gasped. '' You mean, bears and lions? '' I still thought that was very dangerous.

He merely smiled at me. '' That's still dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, '' I mumbled.

He laughed again. '' Don't worry about that, Bella. It's nearly impossible to hurt us. ''

'' Nearly? ''

'' Yes, '' he said, not explaining further.

'' So bears and lions can't hurt you? '' It seemed impossible. Emmett was really big and strong, so I didn't think he would lose to anyone, but Alice wasn't. She was really small.

'' Not even a little bit, '' he promised.

'' Why do you drink animal blood? '' I suddenly wondered. Other vampires drank human blood. Edward had told me they were bad and had red eyes and that I should stay away from them.

'' Because we don't want to hurt people, '' he whispered. See? How could he be a monster? He didn't want to hurt people, he wanted to save people.

I smiled at him. '' You're a good person, '' I said. He didn't respond to that.

'' I like cats, too, '' I said after a minute. '' But not the big ones, because they can't live with you. Just the small ones. '' He laughed at that.

'' I wish I had a cat, '' I sighed. I had wanted one before. I remembered that. I had wished for a cat on my birthday. They were very soft and you could cuddle with them. I liked cats.

We stayed in the meadow for a long time. Lying on the grass, enjoying the sun and looking at the sky. It was nice to be outside again, and being here with my best friend made everything better.

***************************************************************************************************************

_Rosalie's POV._

Edward and Bella had gone outside, so Edward could show her what we looked like in the sun. I knew he worried about Bella's reaction. I did too. I didn't want her to be afraid of us.

Alice had said that everything would be fine and I trusted her. After all, Alice was never wrong.

Esme wanted to have a nice picnic as a family in the garden. The weather was nice and we wouldn't have to stay indoors anymore. Bella would know by now. Even though I knew everything would be alright, I still worried a little. She was my baby girl. It felt so good to be able to say this. I remembered the first time she had called me mommy. My dead heart had soared right out of my chest. It had been the most wonderful moment of my existence. My dreams had come true. I finally had a child of my own. Even though I hadn't given birth to her, Bella already felt like my own daughter. She was the closest thing to a child I would ever have. She was my precious second change and I would make the most of it. I could see Esme felt the same way.

She was so happy with Bella around. She was able to cook again, and take care of a little child. I knew how she felt. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Our whole family seemed happier with Bella around. She had completed our family.

Esme was in the kitchen preparing the food for the picnic and Emmett and Jasper were setting things up outside. The should enjoy the fresh air while they could. Their little stunt this afternoon had grounded them for a week. I couldn't even be mad at Emmett. Not really. This just meant Alice and I would have some free time this week. Maybe we could take Bella somewhere.

Do something nice with just the girls. Esme would love that as well. A little girl bonding time. The boys would get their chance, and Edward and Carlisle would make sure things wouldn't get out of hand. At least, that's what I was hoping for. Even those two could be immature fools every now and then. I guess no man ever really grew out of that.

Carlisle was three hundred and fifty-one years old and even he had his moments. Yes, men. You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either.

Even though Emmett was such a child in so many ways, I would change one hair on his head. His happy, carefree personality was exactly what I needed. He made me happy like no one else could.

I wished Edward would hurry up and bring Bella back home. I missed her. I wanted to see her again.

'' We're all set, '' Jasper called, entering the living room again.

'' Thank you, dear, '' Esme said, carrying a few plates with sandwiches and other stuff for Bella. Yes, food was important. She needed all the vitamins to grow properly and be healthy.

I had done some research to make sure we would give Bella anything she needed.

'' They'll be here in five minutes, '' Alice called, dancing her way across the living room into the garden. Good.

We all settled outside and waited for them to arrive.

A few minutes later I heard the back door close and Edward carried Bella into the garden. We were all sitting in the sun and Bella's eyes popped open when she saw all of us.

'' Wow, '' she breathed. '' So much sparkles. ''

We all laughed at that and Edward put her down on the blanket next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. '' I missed you, baby. ''

She giggled at that. '' I missed you too, mommy, '' she whispered, blushing a little. I heard Emmett's laughter again, and I felt the grin on my face. It never ceased to make me happy when she called me mommy. I would never take it for granted.

Bella ate her way through all the things Esme had made for her. It was way too much for her, but she seemed to enjoy it and that was the most important thing.

It was so amazing we could all be ourselves with her and she just seemed to accept everything. It was a miracle. She didn't flinch away from my cold touch, she wasn't scared of me when I glittered in the sunlight. No, she didn't seem to care about that at all. It was more than I could've asked for. We were truly blessed. Everyone enjoyed the nice weather and watched how Bella ate and laughed.

'' Alright Jasper, '' Emmett suddenly said. '' Rematch! ''

'' Boys, '' Esme said, giving them a stern look.

'' What? '' Emmett said. '' Bella knows everything now. We don't have to hide it anymore. Do you want to see a wrestling match, squirt? '' He asked, grinning at Bella now.

'' Emmett she's seen enough for one day, '' Edward growled. I knew he was going overboard every now and then, but I quite agreed with him this time. Well, there was a first.

'' No, '' Bella said shaking her head at Edward. '' I wanna see. ''

Emmett laughed loudly and flexed his muscles at her again. '' Watch the champion, little sister! ''

'' Not so fast, muscle man, '' Jasper said, standing up.

Emmett barked out a booming laugh and moved a few feet away from the blanket. '' Bring it, army boy! ''

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. Yes, men were definitely children, no matter how old they were.

Bella watched them with wide eyes and gasped every now and them. I wasn't sure she could see everything that was happening. They were moving really fast every now and then.

But she could her the thunderous noise whenever they collided. It sounded like smashing two very large boulders together. She watched them with rapt attention.

After fifteen minutes the match was still undecided and Esme called them again. '' Alright, it's a tie this time, boys! ''

'' No, I'm not finished! '' Emmett bellowed, shoving his body into Jaspers again.

'' Oh, '' Jasper said, grinning suddenly. I saw Emmett's face and he looked scared again. Ah, Jasper was cheating again. That wouldn't end well. '' Yes, you are! '' He growled, shoving Emmett into the ground. '' I win again! ''

'' Dammit, Jasper! '' Emmett thundered. '' Quit cheating for once! ''

'' I didn't do anything, '' Jasper said innocently. Right, he couldn't fool me. That guy always cheated during games. No matter which one it was.'' I won fair and square! ''

'' No way! I'll get you for this, '' Emmett threatened, but Esme called them off at that point.

'' Enough, guys! '' she said, stern again. '' Or I'll give you both some left-over sandwiches. ''

Well, that would put a stop to their bickering. Yes, threatening them with food worked everytime. I saw Bella eye them with a grin on her face. She still hadn't forgotten Emmett's reaction when she had made him eat a sandwich. I laughed at her expression. Emmett was right, she was a little devil.

We sat outside for a long time, enjoying Bella and the weather, but eventually it was time for bed. For Bella, at least. Not for us, obviously. It had been another perfect day and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. She had made every day a special and precious gift again.

**_Alright, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter Bella's casts will finally come off and she will be able to run around and play again. Emmett and Jasper will definitely be playing some games with her! Yeeey! Excited! Please, please, please don't forget to review! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! _**


	11. Bella's day with the boys

_**A/N: **__ Chapter 11 is already finished! Yay! I want to you all again for your amazing reviews. I love them! In this chapter Bella's casts will finally come off and Bella spends the day with the boys. I hope you all like this chapter. Please, please, please, don't forget to review! Thank you and enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_SM owns everything. _

**_POV'S:_**_Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Edward. _

_Carlisle's POV._

Esme had gone hunting with the girls today, so we would get to spend the whole day with Bella. I had to go to the hospital later today, but first I had to take care of my daughter.

How nice it felt to be able to say that. She had just eaten her breakfast and was waiting for me to take her casts off. The three weeks were finally over and it must have seemed a long time to her, because she was bouncing on Edward's lap at the moment. We were in my office and Edward had placed himself and Bella on the sofa.

I knew Bella didn't like hospitals and I had all the necessary tools at home regardless, so there was no need for her to be more uncomfortable.

'' Today the casts can come off, right daddy? '' she asked with a hopeful expression. I chuckled.

'' That's right, Bella, '' I answered with a smile. '' You'll be able to walk around and play again. Isn't that nice? ''

Bella nodded vigorously and smiled up at Edward who chuckled and kissed the top of her head lightly. I smiled at the both of them. Bella had changed all of our lives for the better, but it had effected Edward the most. He was a happier person with Bella around.

'' Alright, Bella, '' I said, walking over to the both of them. '' Are you ready? '' I took out a plaster saw and I heard Bella gasp.

'' What's that, daddy? '' she asked, eyeing the saw with an anxious look on her face.

'' It's a plaster saw, '' I explained. '' We'll use it to cut the casts, so we can remove them. ''

'' Does that hurt? ''

'' No, not at all, '' I assured her, smiling. '' Don't worry, it won't touch your skin. ''

Bella looked up at Edward who smiled down at her. '' Carlisle has done this a million times before, Bella. He knows what he's doing. ''

I placed her foot on my leg to keep it steady and turned on the saw. I heard Bella wimper a little and Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to calm her down.

'' It's okay, Bella, '' He soothed. '' It won't hurt and it'll be over before you know it. ''

I cut through the cast and Bella trembled a little. I didn't want her to be afraid, but I understood her fears. She wasn't that fond of doctors and hospitals in the first place. This saw must seem like a scary thing to her. I tried to work as quickly as possible. I cut the cast on her leg open en removed it swiftly.

'' There you go, '' I said, smiling at her. '' That didn't hurt at all, did it? ''

Bella shook her head and eyed the cast I held in my hand.

'' Can you swing you leg for me? '' I asked her.

She moved her leg up and down a couple of times with a slight frown on her face. Yes, the bones in her leg were healed completely. '' Does that hurt? '' I asked, just to sure.

'' No, '' she said quietly. '' But it feels funny. ''

'' Yes, that's quite normal. Your leg is still a little stiff right now. It'll pass. And it must feel a little light now the cast is off. '' She nodded again.

'' Okay, let's take your other cast off. ''

I went through the same motions again, removing the cast on her arm this time. '' Alright, can you bend you arm for me, Bella? '' I asked when I had removed it.

She obliged and frowned again. '' Does it feel the same as your leg? '' I asked her. She nodded again. '' It doesn't hurt? ''

'' No. ''

'' Good, that means your bones are healed again. '' She smiled a little now.

'' So I can play again? ''

'' Yes, '' I chuckled. '' But let's do a couple of tests first. '' I wanted to make sure everything was alright. '' Can you try to stand up? ''

Edward helped her little, lifting her off his lap and placing her gently on the floor, always keeping his hands around her arms.

'' Can you walk a little for me? '' I asked her when she was steady. '' Please let her go for a minute Edward, '' I added.

Edward gave me a worried look, but let go of her arms nevertheless. She took a small step and staggered a little. Edward hovered over her in a protective way. She hadn't been able to use that leg for weeks, it was only natural that she had some trouble walking. She took a few wobbly steps again and lost her balance after the third. Edward raced over to her and steadied her before she could fall and hurt herself. '' Are you okay, Bella? '' he asked, worried.

'' I'm fine, '' she answered, taking another step. After a few minutes of staggering around my office she seemed to got the hang of it.

'' Very good, Bella, '' I complimented her. '' Your leg isn't used to walking anymore, but it'll get better with every step you take. Let's take a look at your arm now, shall we? ''

I walked over to my desk and took out a little ball. '' I'll throw this little ball at you and you have to try and catch it, okay? ''

Bella nodded again and stopped a few feet away from me. '' There we go. ''

I tossed her the little ball and she reached out her newly healed arm to catch it, but it slipped through her fingers. I chuckled a little.

'' That's okay, Bella. Why don't you pick it up and throw it back at me? '' I saw her bend over to grab the little ball and stagger again as she straightened up. She held it in her hand and swung her arm to throw the ball back at me. I had to walk a few steps to the left to catch it. Her aim wasn't all that great, but she didn't seem to be in pain.

'' How does your arm feel? ''

'' Still funny, '' she mumbled. '' But it doesn't hurt. '' And that's what was most important. The funny feeling would vanish soon enough.

'' Let's throw the ball one more time, '' I suggested. It slipped through her fingers again and she frowned a little. She bend to pick it up again and swung her arm, throwing the little ball back to me again. This time it was so wide of the mark I had to race to the other side of the room to catch it. Yes, her aim was definitely bad. I laughed. '' Try one more time, please, Bella, '' I said, still chuckling. I handed her the ball this time without throwing it at her first. She swung her arm and this time the ball flew backwards, almost hitting Edward on the head. He was too quick for it though, and he caught it in time. We both laughed at her terrible aim. Bella grumbled a little and turned a bright shade of red.

'' Sorry, Edward, '' she mumbled, pouting. Edward laughed again and picked her up.

'' Don't worry, '' he chuckled. '' I'm not that soft. '' It seemed Bella had a little trouble with hand-eye coordination. She was lucky Emmett wasn't in the room right now. He would've died of laughter.

But perhaps she would learn in time. Our family loved to play sports, especially Emmett, and maybe the boys could teach her a little. If they could find the restraint necessary not to laugh at her every five seconds.

I heard Emmett and Jasper thundering at the hallway at that moment and they flew into my office a second later.

'' How's my little devil doing? '' Emmett grinned. '' Did you survive the vampire doctor? ''

'' Yes, '' Bella mumbled again, still a little embarrassed. Emmett barked out a booming laugh when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

'' Why are you embarrassed, Bella? '' Jasper asked her.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes a little. '' It's nothing, '' she mumbled.

Jasper looked at Edward then and he chuckled again, but didn't explain.

'' Are you ready to go play outside, squirt? '' Emmett asked excitedly.

'' What are we going to do? '' she asked quietly.

'' Play some ball, of course! '' He boomed. The blush that had almost faded from her cheeks grew redder again and she looked down. Edward laughed, but tried to pass it off as a cough. He didn't fool Bella though and she grumbled.

'' I don't know how to do that, '' she whispered, still blushing.

Emmett laughed loudly again and ruffled her hair. '' Don't worry about it, squirt! We'll teach you. ''

Bella didn't really look convinced, but I knew she really wanted to play outside again. She hadn't been able to do that in such a long time.

We'd had to carry her around these past couple of weeks and that must have been tiresome for her.

She lifted her face a little and didn't look embarrassed anymore. She eyed Jasper suspiciously again. He must have calmed her down.

'' How do you do that? '' she suddenly asked, still looking at Jasper.

'' What do you mean, Bella? '' Jasper asked, innocently.

'' Don't tell her yet, '' Edward mumbled, too low and fast for human ears.

'' She has to learn about it sometime, Edward, '' I disagreed. '' Now is as good a time as any. '' Bella had no knowledge of our whispered conversation, she was still waiting for Jasper to explain.

'' You always calm me down, '' she said quietly. '' How do you do that? ''

I saw Jasper look at Edward for a moment, deciding what he should say to Bella. Edward gave him a disapproving look. Then he looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile.

'' Edward, she'll be fine, '' I reassured him. Edward let out a deep sigh, but didn't object.

'' Well, '' Jasper said slowly. '' I can sense and manipulate the emotions of everyone around me. '' Bella looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

'' How? ''

'' I don't know, '' he answered honestly. '' I've always been able to that. Ever since I became a vampire. ''

Bella seemed to think about that for a minute. '' How does that work? ''

'' Well, I can feel everything another person feels and I can make them feel whatever I want to. '' He smiled now. '' I can make someone feel happy, or sad, or angry, or scared. I can calm people down or give them a lot of energy, '' he explained.

'' Can you show me? '' Bella asked, eager now. I laughed a little. She was afraid of a plaster saw, but vampires didn't seem to bother her at all. I saw Edward frown a little when he heard my thoughts.

Jasper gave her a sly smile and looked at Emmett from the corner of his eye. A second later Emmett started sobbing for no apparent reason.

He wasn't really crying of course. Vampires couldn't produce tears. Bella looked at Emmett now with wide eyes.

'' Don't be such a baby, Emmett, '' Jasper said, rolling his eyes. He still had that same smile on his face. Emmett started wailing at Jasper's words.

'' Knock it off, Jazz, '' he sobbed.

'' Are you doing that? '' Bella asked, eyeing Jasper again. Jasper merely grinned at her and Bella started laughing. Emmett continued to sob.

'' I know, '' Bella suddenly said, gesturing Jasper with her finger. He moved closer to her and she whispered in his ear. We could all hear what she said. Sometimes Bella seemed to forget our sensitive hearing.

'' I'll go growl at him and then you make him feel scared, okay? '' she whispered in Jasper's ear. He laughed loudly and Edward and I joined in. Emmett was still sobbing.

'' Deal, '' Jasper whispered back, grinning wickedly.

Bella turned her attention to Emmett again. '' Hey, big brother, '' she said sweetly. Emmett looked up at her with a sad face. She bared her teeth a little and growled at him. It wasn't scary at all.

It sounded adorable, but Emmett looked at her with wide eyes and backed away from her. We all laughed at him.

'' Jazz, come on, '' Emmett said, still trembling with fear.

'' Okay, enough, '' I said after a minute, saving my son from further embarrassment. Although it was amusing.

Emmett stopped trembling and turned to glare at Jasper. '' I'll get you for this, '' he warned him. '' And you too, little monster, '' he added, eyeing Bella now. She giggled again.

'' Can you all do this? '' she suddenly asked, looking at the rest of us.

'' No, just me, '' Jasper answered, smiling at her. '' But Alice and Edward...'' He started to say, but Edward interrupted him.

'' Not now, '' he growled at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged, but let it go. Edward was still afraid of Bella's reactions, although I was reasonably convinced he had nothing to worry about.

Bella didn't seem to be afraid of anything we'd told her. Even though we were all more than happy about that, it was still a little strange. I had never met anymore like her. Of course, we hadn't told anymore else our secret before. Humans weren't allowed to know about us. That made me think of the Volturi again. I was sure I could persuade Aro when the time came. He was an old friend. Surely he would understand. Bella didn't pose a threat to our kind. I was sure he would see things the same way I did. But I was grateful we didn't have to worry about that yet.

'' I'll have to go to the hospital for a little while, '' I announced. '' Can you all take care of Bella for a couple of hours? ''

'' No problem, Carlisle, '' Edward answered.

'' Don't forget her lunch, '' I reminded them. '' I'll be home in time for her dinner. ''

They all nodded. Edward would make sure nothing happened to Bella. He was as protective of her as any mother would be.

'' I'll be off to the hospital then, '' I said. '' Bella, be a good girl, okay? '' She nodded at me and held her arms out. I smiled at that and took her out of Edward's arms.

'' See you later, daddy, '' she said, hugging me for a minute. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Edward took her out of my arms then and I went to grab my bag.

'' I'll be back soon, '' I promised, walking toward the door. I wanted to be back soon. I missed Bella when she was not around, just like everyone else. She had given me an extra reason to look forward to seeing my family again after a long day of work.

*******************************************************************************************************

_Emmett's POV._

'' Alright, let's play some ball! '' I said the moment I heard Carlisle's car leaving the garage. Bella's casts were finally off and I wanted to play with my little sister already.

We had played with her before of course, but this was different. She would finally be able to participate. A little. We would go easy on her. Although I didn't know how easy yet.

I would have to pay her back for her little stunt with Jasper from before. She wasn't as easy to scare anymore. I would have to think of better ways to get back at her.

She was more devious than I'd given her credit for, but she was still untrained. Perhaps I could teach her in the arts of mischief. It seemed a noble thing to do. She had no idea what she was doing half the time, but she had potential. Definitely.

'' Don't even think about it, Emmett, '' Edward suddenly said, glaring at me. Right, Mr. Goody-two-shoes over there would never go for that in a million years. He could be such a killjoy.

'' Yes, let's go play some ball, '' Jasper agreed. He had been looking forward to this moment as well. I knew that.

'' Come on, squirt! '' I said, lifting her out of Edward's arms. I heard her gasp as I ran through the house at vampire speed. I wanted to start the game already. Enough talking.

I came to a halt in the garden and put her down. Edward and Jasper followed after us. Edward might be a killjoy every now and then, but he loved to play games too. Just like the rest of our family. Bella would have to learn the rules quickly. We couldn't play like we usually did. That would be too dangerous for her.

'' Alright, devil, '' I said, grinning at her. '' Let me explain the rules. There are four of us, so it'll be two against two. We'll use this ball, '' I showed her the same ball they used in football games. '' You have to throw it at your team mate and run over the line of the other team with it. Okay? ''

She nodded slightly, frowning a little. '' I'm not really good at throwing balls, '' she admitted, blushing again. I laughed at the sight of her. I couldn't help it. Those blushes were hilarious.

'' Don't worry, '' I reassured her. '' We'll go easy on you. ''

I saw her walk a few steps and stagger a little on the way.

'' Bella, are you sure you want to do this? '' Edward asked, worried. '' It's okay if you're not ready. ''

'' Edward, '' I said to him, rolling my eyes. '' She'll be fine. '' She would be no match for us any way.

'' Alright, squirt. You wanna be in my team? '' I liked the idea of forming a team with Bella. Good practice for when I started her training. We would make a good team.

'' Okay, '' she said quietly and then looked at Edward. '' Do you mind? '' She seemed a little worried about hurting his feelings. Hah! She'd be on his team in a few years, so... Dammit! I'm not supposed to think about that. Alice would kill me if she found out. Okay, focus on the game, Emmett. You can do that.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and was about to say something, but Bella interrupted him. Thank god for that.

'' Do you? '' She asked, worried.

'' No, Bella, '' he assured her. '' That's fine. We're all playing together. I'll be with Jasper. '' She nodded at him and then looked at me.

'' Are you ready to kick some vampire butt, squirt?'' I grinned at her. She gave me a wicked smile and took the ball. I wouldn't be able to pay her back this way, but Jasper was gonna get it.

As I had thought, this game was more hilarious then any game we'd ever played before. None of us were playing seriously, but Bella was having a great time.

She fell down every ten seconds, but she was having too much fun to complain about that. She was a tough one. Her aim wasn't all that great either, but luckily she had me.

She squealed and laughed her way through the entire game. At one point Jasper started chasing her, at human speed this time, and she tried to run away from him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

'' Bella, throw me the ball! '' I yelled. She looked over het shoulder to see where Jasper was and screamed again when she saw him a few feet away from her.

She then swung her arm around and threw the ball at me. Well, not at me exactly. I had to race across the field to catch it in time. Edward was right behind me now, and Jasper ran over to me as well. Perfect. '' Bella, run! '' I shouted, and she ran to the end of the field. I threw the ball at her. '' Go, Bella! '' She didn't catch the ball, but she picked it up quickly and started running.

She was over the line before Edward and Jasper could stop her. Of course, they could have stopped her if they'd wanted to.

'' You did it, Bella! '' I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. '' We've won! '' I ran over to her at vampire speed and scooped her up into my arms. She squealed when I threw her in the air a couple of times, laughing non-stop.

'' Good teamwork, devil, '' I grinned at her, helding up a hand so she could give me a high five. She slapped her small hand against my stone one and grinned.

'' How about some lunch, Bella? '' Edward asked, walking over to us. He and Jasper had the same goofy grin on their faces as me. Fooling around with Bella was even more fun than I'd imagined.

'' Okay, '' she agreed. '' Can I have some cookies? '' She threw him an angelic smile and I burst out in laughter. He would never be able to resist that.

'' Do you want Rose to kill me? '' He asked, lifting one eyebrow. Rose would definitely do that! My woman could kick his ass every time. She was scary when she wanted to be.

Edward looked at me when he heard my thoughts and mumbled, '' Tell me about it, '' too low for Bella to hear. I laughed again.

'' How about we don't tell her? '' she suggested, still smiling sweetly.

'' How about we give you some cookies after you ate a sandwich? '' Edward compromised. She thought about that for a minute, scrunching up her face in an adorable way.

'' Okay, '' she said slowly. '' If...''

'' More demands? '' Edward asked, raising his other eyebrow as well.

Bella nodded. '' If I can have chocolate milk. ''

'' Bella, '' Edward said, frowning now. '' Rose told me to give you a glass of milk. ''

'' But it's both milk! '' she objected.

'' You have a point there, '' Edward sighed, giving in. Like I knew he would. He really was as push-over. Go Bella. I knew he'd heard my thoughts, but he didn't even respond to them. He knew I was right.

Bella grinned widely at him and took a few steps towards the house. She staggered again and Edward caught and steadied her.

'' Maybe you need to talk it easy for a little bit, Bella, '' he suggested, worried. '' You're leg has to get used to walking again. ''

Bella sighed. '' I'm fine, '' she mumbled. '' I can walk. ''

She walked very slowly and managed to stay upright with much difficulty. Was this really because of her leg?

'' Are you in pain? '' I wondered. '' You're leg, I mean. ''

'' I'm fine, '' she sighed again, climbing the steps one at the time, holding on to the railing.

She finally managed to enter the living room and sat down on the couch while Edward made her a sandwich.

'' You want to watch a movie again Bella? '' Jasper suggested, sitting down next to her.

'' Can we watch Peter Pan again? ''

I heard Edward groan in the kitchen and I laughed. We'd seen that movie at least twenty times in the last couple of weeks. It seemed to be a favorite of hers. She preferred it to princess stories.

Much to Alice's dismay, I might add. Bella wasn't the typical girlie-girl. I liked that. She liked to play around and make jokes.

'' Are you sure? '' Jasper asked again. He, too, seemed a little bored with that movie. I had to admit it got a bit tedious after the tenth time.

Bella nodded her hand and smiled. '' I like that one. '' Yes, that much was obvious.

'' Okay, '' Jasper sighed and he stood up put it on. Edward walked into the living room with Bella's sandwich, chocolate milk and cookies. We all spoiled her. I didn't really care. She deserved it.

Alice was also my little sister, but that was different. Bella was such a little, human girl. I loved it. She was hilarious. And she needed someone to protect her. A big brother. Alice could take care of herself. Indeed, she could also be scary when she wanted to be. Especially when it came to clothes. Oh, damn! Clothes! I looked over at Bella and scrutinized her muddy outfit.

Alice was going to kill us. Edward looked at me and frowned. He had also spotted the problem. Well, too late now. It wasn't as if Bella would wear these clothes again, like Rose had pointed out a few weeks ago when we had covered Bella in mud in the park.

Bella enjoyed her lunch and the movie, squealing when Peter Pan showed up. She really seemed to like him a lot. Despite the fact that we could all recite this movie by now, our day with Bella had been great so far. The girls wouldnt be home 'til morning. It was great to have so guy-time with Bella for a change. Even if she was a girl.

'' What do you want to do next, Bella? '' Edward asked when the movie had ended. She thought about that for a minute.

'' What do you want to do? '' She replied after a few seconds. Edward laughed at that and tapped her nose.

'' How about I play the piano for a little bit? ''

'' Okay! '' She smiled brightly at him.

Good. That way Jasper and I could play a video game in the meantime. We hadn't been able to that the last couple of days.

'' How about you and I kill some zombies then, Jazz? '' I suggested with a grin.

'' Sounds like a plan! ''

***********************************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV._

Emmett said that he and Jasper were going to kill some zombies. I didn't really know what that meant, but Edward had said that he would play the piano for me and I really wanted to hear him play.

I stood up from the couch and staggered a little. Edward caught me and held me in his arms. They all seemed to think my leg was still hurting, but that wasn't the problem. Sure, it felt a little stiff and funny, but I knew that wasn't the reason I fell down all the time. I had always been clumsy. I hadn't told them that yet. They would find out soon enough anyway and I was a little embarrassed. They all looked so graceful when they walked. I'm sure Emmett would laugh at me when he found out.

I straighened up and started to walk toward the piano. It was very big and pretty. Edward followed me and I saw his hand hovering over my shoulder from the corner of my eye.

I sat down on the bench and looked up expectantly. Edward chuckled a little and sat down next to me. He held his hands over the keys for a minute and then started playing.

I felt my mouth fall open. I had never seen anyone who could play the piano that way. His fingers seemed to fly over the keys. It was a beautiful song.

'' This is Esme's favorite, '' he told me.

'' Did you make this? '' I asked. He nodded and smiled my favorite smile. Wow. Was there anything he couldn't do?

'' Do you like it? ''

'' It's beautiful, '' I sighed. I understood why mommy liked this song.

When he finished the first song he started on another. It was as beautiful as the last one. I just sat next to him, listening to the beautiful music. It was very relaxing.

We didn't speak for a while, but that was alright. We didn't need to. The music was perfect. I had never heard anything like it before. Edward was very talented.

'' Do you want to play? '' he asked after a couple of songs. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I had never played the piano before.

'' I don't know how to play, '' I admitted.

He smiled at me again and I stared at his beautiful face. '' Do you want me to teach you? ''

Really? He really wanted to teach me how to play the piano? I was sure I would never be able to play as beautifully as Edward, but it still sounded like a lot of fun.

'' Will you do that? '' I asked, smiling now.

'' Of course, Bella, '' he laughed. '' Then it'll be something we can do together. ''

That sounded great. I nodded my head and smiled widely. I was very happy he wanted to share this with me.

He started explaining all the differerent notes and I tried to pay attention. It was a lot to remember. Playing the piano was a lot more difficult than it had seemed when Edward had been playing. He made it seem so easy. But it wasn't.

'' We'll start easy, Bella, '' he said. '' place your pinky finger on the C. '' I looked up at him, confused. I had already forgotten were the C was. He chuckled and showed me again.

'' Your left hand first, Bella, '' he instructed. '' That's it. Now place your other fingers on the keys next to it. Your ring finger on the D, your middle finger on the E, your index finger on the F and your thumb on the G. '' I placed on my fingers on the keys he indicated.

'' Very good, Bella! '' he complimented me. '' Now move your middle finger over your index finger and your thumb and place it on the A. '' I had a little trouble with that.

'' You don't have to keep the other keys pressed down. Just one at the time. '' That made it a little easier. '' That's it. Now place your index finger on the B and after that your thumb on the C next to it. And that's the scale of C for your left hand. Let's move on to your right hand now. '' He showed me how to do the same thing with my right hand. That one was a little easier, somehow.

'' Did you remember them? '' He asked when I was finished with my right hand.

'' I think so, '' I said, a little uncertain. It was a lot to remember. I tried it with both hands again. After a couple of tries it sounded good.

'' Well done, Bella! '' He seemed really happy. I smiled up at him. After that he showed a simple pattern using the notes I had just learned. He told me I didn't have to touch the black keys yet.

I would learn them later on. Learning to play the piano was very difficult, but it was also a lot of fun. Especially with Edward. After an hour or so we could play a simple song together.

Playing a song together was so much fun. I still made a couple of mistakes every now and then, but Edward said it was all about practice.

After a while I looked up and saw that Emmett was playing a video game on his own. I had lost track of the time. We must have been playing for a while.

'' Where is Jasper? '' I asked, looking around the living room. I hadn't noticed he had left. I had been too busy with all the keys on the piano.

'' He's in the library, reading a book, '' Edward said. '' Shall we continue tomorrow? ''

'' Okay, '' I said, smiling. I was happy Edward wanted to play again tomorrow. I really liked it. '' Can I go see Jasper? '' I hadn't really been in the library before. I had only seen it once when they had giving me a tour of the house when I first got here.

'' Of course, '' Edward answered. '' Do you remember where it is? '' I nodded my head and stood up from the bench. I held on to the piano for a little bit to find my balance.

I walked toward the stairs and placed my hand on the railing. It would be just like me to fall down. Edward was already behind me.

I placed my foot on the first step and walked very slowly. I almost made it all the way to the top without falling, but I caught my foot on the last step and stumbled. Edward caught me in less than a second and straightened me. '' Sorry, '' I mumbled and I heard him chuckle behind me. I walked over to the library and knocked on the door. Edward turned around at that moment and went back downstairs.

'' Enter, '' I heard Jasper's voice from inside the library. I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

'' Can I come in? '' I asked quietly, lingering on the doorstep.

'' Of course, '' Jasper said, smiling. He sat in a leather chair with his feet up on a large, wooden desk. I stepped into the library and looked around again. There were so many books here. I walked over to Jasper and he lifted me up and placed me on his lap.

'' What are you reading? '' I asked him, curiously.

'' A book about the Civil War, '' he answered. '' I bought it last week and was curious about it. Most books about the Civil War have a lot of mistakes in them, but I rather like this one. ''

'' Do you know much about the Civil War? '' I wondered. I didn't really know what the Civil War was, but Jasper seemed to like it.

'' Yes, '' he chuckled. '' I was an officer during the Civil War. It was a long time ago. ''

'' How long ago? ''

'' I was born in 1844, '' Jasper said. '' In 1861 I joined the confederate army. I wasn't even seventeen yet. I had to lie about my age. '' He chuckled at that.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He was even older than Edward. '' How old are you? ''

'' Nineteen, '' he answered with a smile. '' But since I was born in 1844 I'm actually one hundred and forty years old. ''

'' That's even older than Edward. ''

'' Yes, '' he said, laughing again.

'' You fought in a war? ''

Jasper nodded again, still smiling. '' After two years I became the youngest Major in Texas. ''

'' What's a Major? ''

'' It's a millitary rank. It's pretty high up there. I was rather important. '' He looked a little smug now.

'' What was the Civil War about? '' I asked him curiously.

'' Well, '' Jasper said slowly. '' It was a war between states. There was the south and the north. The southern states were called the Conferates and I belonged to their army. The northern states were called the Union. It was a war about slavery. It was a very different time Bella. ''

'' What slavery? ''

'' People from Europe and America travelled the seas. Discovering new land. They were very arrogant, Bella. They thought they owned everything. They also sailed to Afrika and they discovered the black people. They shipped them to Europe and America in chains. They didn't see them as people with feelings like themselves. They forced them to do very heavy and horrible work and they were treated badly. They were sold to rich people. They didn't have any rights. That's what slavery is. Selling people to do horrible work. ''

'' That's really mean, '' I whispered.

'' Yes, '' Jasper agreed. '' It's illegal now. Like I said, those were different times. There's a lot more to it, but I'll explain sometime when your older. It's a very long story. ''

I nodded my head, still thinking about slavery. I hadn't known about that. It was horrible. '' I'm happy slavery is illegal now, '' I said quietly after a minute. Jasper smiled at me.

'' It doesn't matter what you look like, right? I asked him. '' Inside we're all the same. ''

'' You're absolutely right, Bella. You're very smart, did you know that? '' He smiled at me. I grinned back at him. Edward had told me the same thing when I'd said that.

'' Jasper? '' I asked after a minute.

'' Hm? ''

'' Can you tell me another story? '' I asked. I liked his stories. He seemed to know a lot of things.

'' What kind of story? '' He smiled again. I thought about that for a moment. '' A happy one. ''

He laughed at that. '' Do you want to know how I met the rest of the family? ''

I nodded my head. I hadn't heard anything about that before.

*************************************************************************************************************

_Jasper's POV. _

'' Do you want to know how I met the rest of the family? '' I asked her. I would leave out some of the details of course. She would find out eventually, but now was not the time. She wanted to hear a happy story after all. And, all in all, it was a happy story.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. I looked at her adorable face and laughed again.

'' At first I met Alice, '' I began. Bella didn't know yet that Alice and I were also happily married. More than happily married. Alice was my everything.

'' I met her in a diner in Philadelphia in 1948. I had been feeling a little depressed for a while and I left my former family and wandered on my own. ''

'' You lived with another family before you met everyone? '' Bella gasped, eyes wide.

'' Yes, '' I said quietly. '' A very different kind of family. I wasn't happy with them anymore, so I left. ''

'' Why weren't you happy anymore? '' She asked.

I couldn't tell her all the details about my horrible past. Not yet, at least. She was still too young. Although we didn't seem to frighten her, even though we were vampires, my past would definitely scare her. It wasn't a story she needed to hear right now.

'' They were fighting a lot and weren't happy. I told you I can sense the emotions of those around me, right? ''

She nodded again, still engrossed.

'' Well, I had sensed all their negative emotions for years and I couldn't stand it anymore. I became depressed so I left. '' That wasn't really a lie either. I just left out all the horror.

'' So, '' I continued. '' Like I said I found Alice and she was very happy to see me. ''

'' Alice is always happy, '' Bella giggled. I laughed with her.

'' That's true, '' I agreed. '' I could sense her happy emotions and I wasn't depressed anymore, so I stayed with her. She didn't have a family yet and she was happy that she'd met me. ''

She had been waiting for in fact. She'd seen me coming. But Bella didn't know yet that Alice could see the future and I thought Alice should tell Bella herself. It seemed only right.

'' We started travelling together, '' I continued. '' After a while we found Carlisle and the others. In 1950 to be exact. Alice, being Alice, marched into their house and told them that we would be living with them from now on. '' I chuckled at the memory. Their faces when Alice had told them she and I wanted to stay with them was not something I would ever forget.

Bella also laughed. '' And Daddy didn't mind? ''

'' No, '' I answered, still chuckling. '' Edward did mind at first. '' I laughed again. It had been quite a surprise for him.

'' Why? Didn't he like you? ''

'' No, that wasn't it, Bella, '' I said. '' Edward hadn't been home when Alice and I arrived, so he didn't know yet. Alice had emptied his room in the meantime and moved his stuff to the garage. ''

'' Why? ''

I had to laugh again. '' Because she liked Edward's room best. She'd said it had the best view, so she had moved all of his stuff and replaced it with her own. It was quite a shock for him when he found all his things in the garage when he came home. ''

Bella laughed again. '' She took his room without asking? ''

'' Yes, '' I laughed. '' That's Alice. '' My beautiful woman.

'' Then what happened? '' Bella asked, eager to hear more.

'' Well, '' I continued. '' Alice and I moved in with Carlisle and the others and became a part of the family. A few months later Alice and I got married. ''

What? '' Bella gasped, shocked. '' You and Alice are married? ''

'' Yes, '' I answered, laughing at her expression.

'' Are you all married? '' she blurted out.

'' No. Edward isn't married. '' Not yet... But I shouldn't think about that now. Edward could hear my thoughts. He was downstairs after all. '' But Carlisle and Esme are married. Rosalie and Emmett are married and Alice and I are also married. ''

She let out a heavy sigh. '' Wow, '' was all she managed to say.

'' Rose and Emmett will get married again soon, '' I said.

She gasped again. '' Why? They're already married, aren't they? ''

'' Yes, '' I laughed. '' But they like to get married again every now and then. We all do that. We have to move every few years, because we don't age, and sometimes we also get married again.

Alice is already looking forward to their next wedding. She loves to plan weddings. '' I laughed again. '' You'll probably be a bridesmaid. ''  
She looked at me in horror. '' What's that? ''

'' It's means you get to wear a pretty dress. '' I was sure she wasn't really going to like that, but when my Alice wanted something, she would get it. There was no escaping her. Bella shuddered a little.

'' Weddings are a lot of fun, '' I told her. '' There is also cake. '' She would like that.

Bella smiled now. '' That doesn't sound so bad. But you don't eat cake, do you? ''

'' No, but you do! And it's a very big one. You'll have to eat it all by yourself. ''

'' I can do that, '' she laughed, nodding her head. '' I like cake. ''

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. I was happy her scent wasn't that strong yet. It allowed me to be close to her. It was very easy to controle myself around Bella.

I had no doubt her scent would strenghten over the years, but maybe I would grow used to it. I had talked about this with Edward. Her scent seemed stronger to him than to the rest of us.

I didn't really know why that was, but maybe it had something to do with certain events that would happen in the future. She had a lovely scent. Very floral. Like freesia.

Yes, I was very happy I was able to resist it so easily. I couldn't bear it if Bella got hurt. She was my little sister and I loved her already. She had changed this family in such a positive way.

I sensed their emotions every day and their high spirits lifted me up. It was very nice to be around them. Even more so than usual. Edward was a little overprotective when it came to Bella, but I could understand that. Not just because I knew about the future Alice had seen, but also because I felt his protective nature for myself. It made me more protective as well.

I didn't mind that. I was happy to be a big brother. I would do everything in my power to protect Bella from harm. Rose was also my little sister, but she didn't need protection that much. Indeed, she was a frightening monster herself. Few people could be as menacing as Rose. Any sane being would run the opposite way when Rose unleashed her anger on you.

We had all encountered that at some point. Edward more than the rest of us, perhaps. Then again, most of the time Edward held his own. I hated to think what she would do to him when he and Bella started... Oh, wrong direction. Don't think about that!

At that moment I heard a loud crash in the living room and Bella looked around, startled. '' What was that? '' she asked, shocked.

I laughed. '' That was Emmett. He's upset. ''

'' Why? ''

'' He lost a game to Edward. '' I chuckled. That guy was such a sore loser.

'' What did he do? '' She still looked a little shocked.

'' He threw his controller against the wall. I have a feeling he's going to get grounded again, '' I laughed.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes for a second and then grinned.

'' Come on, '' I said, standing up and holding Bella in my arms. '' Let's go downstairs. See the damage for ourselves. '' Bella giggled again. I held her in my arms as I walked out of the library.

I had heard her before she had entered. She had stumbled her way up the stairs. Edward had been with her that time, so she hadn't hurt herself, but it would be easier to just walk downstairs with her in my arms this time. I flew down the stairs at vampire speed and came to a halt in the living room in less than a second.

Yes, I had been right. Emmett had thrown his controller against the wall. I eyed several pieces, scattered across floor. The wall hadn't survived either. I looked at the whole in the wall.

Yes, he wouldn't definitely be grounded for that. '' Nice going, pea brain, '' I said, still eyeing the damage. '' Esme's going to kill you for that. ''

He was still too aggravated to respond. I looked at Edward, but he merely shrugged. '' You know how he gets. He doesn't like to lose. ''

Yes, I definitely knew that. That's what made it fun.

At that moment the backdoor opened and Carlisle walked into the living room. '' Hi guys, '' he said, looking at all of us. '' Bella! '' he said happily and he lifted her out of my arms.

'' Welcome home, daddy, '' she said sweetly, hugging him for a moment.

'' Thank you, sweety, '' Carlisle smiled. '' Did you have fun with boys today? ''

Bella nodded her head. '' We played a football game and Emmett and I won! And then we watched a movie, and then Edward and I played the piano and then I went upstairs to Jasper and he told me some stories. '' I laughed at the way she listed all the events.

Carlisle also laughed and kissed her forehead again. '' Sounds like you had a great time. ''

She nodded her head again. '' Daddy? ''

'' What is it, honey? ''

'' Emmett's a sore loser, '' she said, pointing at the whole in the wall. Carlisle looked at the wall and narrowed his eyes.

'' Really, Emmett? '' He said, disapproving now. Carlisle wasn't as scary as Esme. He rarely got mad. He usually left the punishments to Esme. '' You can at least clean this mess up. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, '' Emmett grumbled, still annoyed.

'' Wait 'til your mother comes home, '' Carlisle added. '' She won't be happy about this. '' Like I said, he rarely got mad. It wasn't really his forte. He preferred reasoned conversation, but he knew that punishments were just a part of having a family. He'd just rather Esme did that. She was better at it that he was.

'' What did you eat for lunch? '' he asked Bella after a second. I felt Edward tense.

'' A sandwich and some milk, '' she answered. He relaxed again. I had a hard time keeping a straight face. It wouldn't do to laugh right now, that would give her lie away. Although, it wasn't really a lie. She just edited. Carlisle smiled at her again and put her down.

'' We do have to think about dinner, '' he suddenly mused.

************************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV._

'' We do have to think about dinner, '' Carlisle mused, tapping his chin. None of us really knew how to cook. Fixing a sandwich wasn't that difficult, but dinner would be another thing.

Emmett, still grumbling because I had destroyed his entire zombie army in less than ten minutes, started to clean his mess up.

Bella was looking at Carlisle with a quizzical look on her face. '' What's for dinner, daddy? '' she asked. It was almost time for her dinner. She must be hungry already.

He looked down at her and smiled a little sheepishly. '' I'm not sure, Bella, '' he answered, slowly.

'' Can't we just order a pizza or something? '' Jasper suggested. '' Unless any of you knows how to cook. '' He laughed.

Yes, this was definitely a problem, but Rose would kill us if we ordered a pizza for Bella. Pizza wasn't on her list of healthy food.

'' What about Rose? '' I asked. I didn't need to say more, they all frowned at that.

'' We don't have to tell her, '' Jasper said after a minute. '' I mean, what are our other options? ''

He had a point there. We could hardly sent Bella to bed without dinner. Perhaps it would be a cook thing to learn how to cook. Esme would cook for Bella when she was home, but this wouldn't be the last time we would face this dilemma.

'' I don't mind eating pizza, '' Bella said, looking at everyone. No, of course she didn't. She seemed to like everything Rose had put on the forbidden-food list. '' I won't tell. ''

Definitely not a bad idea to learn how to cook. I wanted Bella to be healthy as well. But for now ordering a pizza seemed our only option.

'' Okay, '' Carlisle said slowly after a minute. '' We can order a pizza for Bella and we don't tell Rose. It think that's our best option. ''

Bella smiled widely now. I chuckled. She heard that and walked over to me, stumbling a few times on the way. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, still chuckling.

'' Did you have fun with Jasper? '' I asked her.

'' Yes, '' she said, nodding happily. '' He told me some stories. ''

'' I heard that. ''

She frowned for a minute. '' Oh, right, '' she mumbled. '' Vampire hearing. '' I laughed again and buried my face in her hair. I loved the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

'' Alright, '' Carlisle said, sighing. '' I'll go order a pizza. I'll be in my office after that. I'll have to take care of some paperwork. ''

I nodded at him and then turned my attention to Bella again. '' Do you want to watch another movie? '' I didn't mind, as long as it wasn't Peter Pan again.

'' Peter pan? '' Bella asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes at that. I should've known.

'' You've already seen that one today, Bella. How about another movie? ''

She seemed to think about that for a minute. '' Which one would you like to watch? ''

'' How about The Little Mermaid? '' I suggested. '' You haven't seen that one yet. ''

Bella frowned a little. '' But that's with a lot of water, right? ''

'' Yes, '' I agreed. '' It's about a mermaid who falls in love with a human prince. It's not scary water, Bella, '' I assured her.

'' You promise? ''

'' I promise. And if you don't like the part with the sea witch we can skip it. ''

'' Okay, '' she nodded. Jasper had heard our conversation and put the movie on. Emmett had finished cleaning up his mess and joined us again. He was in a slightly better mood now. Emmett never stayed mad for long.

'' What's this? '' He boomed, laughing again. '' No Peter Pan, devil? ''

'' Edward said this movie is also fun, '' she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. I heard Emmett laugh again and he sat down next to us.

'' I hope he's right, '' he said, also watching the screen now.

After half an hour the doorbell rang and Jasper stood up to get the door. '' Bella, your pizza's here, '' I told her.

She smiled. '' Good, '' she said. '' I'm hungry. '' I laughed and kissed the top of her head. She had already turned her attention back to the movie. It turned out she really did like it after all.

Jasper payed the delivery guy and handed Bella her pizza. We didn't get her a plate. She might as well eat it straight out of the box as long as we were breaking rules already.

Bella seemed to be having a great time and that was what mattered. I wasn't her parent, I was her best friend. It was my job to make her happy. It seems I had succeeded in that. She munched on her food happily as she watched the movie.

After that it was time for bed. I could see that she was really tired. She tried to hide it, but I wasn't fooled. It had been a long and busy day for her after all.

'' Let's get you to bed, '' I said.

'' No, I'm not tired yet, '' she answered. But she yawned hugely after a second and it ruined her lie. I laughed again.

'' Of course not, '' I chuckled.

'' No really, '' she protested.

'' Say good night to Emmett and Jasper, '' I said, ignoring her attempts to stay up late.

She grumbled a little, but hopped down and walked over to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'' Sweet dreams, angel, '' He said, kissing her on the forehead.

'' Good night, '' she mumbled, stumbling over to Emmett. He caught her and lifted her up into the air.

'' Good night, squirt, '' he boomed. '' We can play more games tomorrow! ''

Bella nodded and giggled a little when Emmett placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek. '' Ew, '' she giggled, wiping her cheek with her hand. '' Emmett barked out another laugh and put her back on her feet.

'' Good night, '' she said again. I stood up from the couch and lifted her into my arms again.

'' Can we go to daddy first? '' She asked.

'' Of course, Bella. ''

We walked to Carlisle's office and Bella knocked on the door.

'' Enter, '' I heard him say. I shifted Bella's weight to my other arm, so I could open the door.

'' Bella wants to say good night, '' I told him, stepping into his office.

Carlisle smiled and I put Bella down. She crossed the room, almost stumbling more times than I could count, and Carlisle picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

'' Good night, honey, '' he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

'' Good night, daddy, '' she mumbled. Carlisle gave her another warm smile and put her back on her feet again. She stumbled her way back to me and I scooped her up in my arms.

She rested her head on my shoulder while I walked out of Carlisle's office, closing the door behind me.

With the casts no longer in the way, she managed to put her pyjama's on without any help. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she jumped onto her bed and scrawled under the covers.

'' Can you read me a story, Edward? '' she asked, resting her head on her pillow.

'' Which one do you want to hear? ''

'' Doesn't matter, '' she said after a minute. I walked over to her book case and read the titles. Then I noticed Sleeping Beauty again. I had read her that story the day she had woken up.

She had heard me that day. I took it off the shelve and held it in my hand. '' Sleeping Beauty? '' I asked her.

'' Sure, '' she mumbled. She would probably be asleep before I could finish it. She looked exhausted. I sat down in my rocking chair and started reading the story.

After a couple of minutes I heard her breathing even out and her heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm. I closed the book and smiled at her.

I would be here all night, watching over her. I knew she felt safer with me in the room, and I didn't mind at all. I loved to watch Bella sleep.

'' Edward, '' she mumbled after an hour. She smiled a little. Yes, I loved to watch her sleep. I couldn't hear her thoughts, but this was good enough. These few words she would mutter in her sleep told me everything I needed to know. Bella loved to having me around as much as I loved having her around. I couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. Every day was a new adventure, and every day was even more precious then the day before.

'' Kitty cat, '' she mumbled. I chuckled. That's right. Bella had told me she liked cats and that she wished she had one. Perhaps we could make that wish come true.

I'd have to talk to Carlisle, Esme and Rose about that. If it made Bella happy. Her birthday was is a few weeks, so I would see what I could do.

'' Sebastian, '' she muttered. I chuckled again. She really liked The Little Mermaid after all. I was sure she would want to watch it again.

'' Pizza. '' I was happy Rose wasn't home yet. We would all be in big trouble if she found out. Well, except Bella. Yes, learning how to cook was definitely a good idea. I wanted to be able to take care of Bella when Esme wasn't around to cook for her.

She continued mumbling and I remained in my rocking chair. Watching her and listening to her unprotected thoughts. I would never get enough of that.

_**Alright, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know and leave a review! Thank you!  
The next chapter will be Bella's seventh birthday! Will they all go overboard?  
I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you again for reading! x**_


	12. Happy birthday Bella!

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and for reading my story of course! So, here it is... as promised... Bella's seventh birthday! Yaaay! I hope you all like it! Please, please, please don't forget to review! Those reviews are really important to me. Thank you and enjoy!  
_  
_**Disclaimer: **__ SM owns it all._

**_POV'S:_**_Esme, Edward, Bella._

_Esme's POV_.

We had all been anticipating this day for weeks. Bella's seventh birthday. We still celebrated our own birthdays in some way, but nothing special. Our birthdays didn't mean that much anymore, but Bella's did. She grew older every day. She was growing up in front of our eyes. One year made a huge difference to her. Especially since she was still so young.

I looked around the living room, waiting for Bella to wake up. Alice had gone overboard with the decorations, but I hadn't been able to stop her. Not just because there was no stopping Alice, no matter how hard you tried, but mostly because this day really was important enough to go overboard. The whole living room was covered in garlands and balloons. Emmett and Jasper had made a huge banner that said: Happy seventh birthday Bella, and one corner of the room was filled with presents. Not all of our presents were so easily gift wrapped, so there were a few presents missing. One of them was the little white, fluffy kitten that was sleeping on the couch at the moment, covered under a huge bow. Edward had told us about Bella's wish for a cat.

We'd never had an animal in the house before - they usually served as our food - but then again, we'd never had a human in the house either. We could handle one little kitten.

Besides that, cats were very clean animals and Bella seemed to really like them. I was happy she hadn't wished for a dog. Their smell wasn't something we could used to.

It was almost morning now and Bella would be waking up soon. I turned and walked into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. Since it was her birthday today I had made some of everything.

I eyed the birthday cake I had made for Bella with a smile. I hoped she would like it. It was a chocolate cake, she seemed really fond of chocolate, and Rose and I had decorated it with fresh fruit.

Rose was still worried Bella might not get enough healthy food and fruit was full of vitamins. I had placed seven candles on it. All in all I was very proud of my creation. It had been so many years since I'd last made a birthday cake and I rather liked the result.

Rose was pacing the living room, glancing at the clock every now and then. She was impatient for Bella to wake up. Alice bounced around the living room, happy as always and Edward was eyeing everyone with narrowed eyes. I sighed a little. He knew we were hiding something from him. Emmett had almost slipped up again an hour ago and Edward was still in a bad mood.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, but it seemed Jasper wasn't really concentrating on it. He kept looking at all the others, probably sending them some calming waves every now and then. I wasn't an empath and even I could feel the anticipation. Poor Jasper. Our emotions must be driving him insane at the moment. Emmett was winning for once and I was secretely happy about that. He really didn't like to lose a game and his last punishment had only just ended. I didn't want to ground him on Bella's birthday. Carlisle was still in his office, reading a book this time. He would be down in a minute. It was almost time for Bella to wake up now.

Alice danced into the kitchen that moment, right on cue. '' Bella is going to wake up in ten minutes! '' she sang, dancing toward the counter with a few pirouettes. Good. Everything was ready.

'' Why don't you go upstairs and dress her up for today? '' I told Alice.

'' Okay! '' Alice sang. '' She's going to love her new birthday dress! '' I laughed at that. I wasn't really sure if Bella valued clothes as much as Alice did. She didn't seem to care for it all that much. But Alice would be Alice and if she wanted you to wear a new dress, you wore a new dress. Alice raced up the stairs in less than a second. We heard her entering Bella's room.

'' Happy Birthday! '' Alice squealed a minute later and we heard Bella giggle at Alice's enthusiasm. I heard the bathroom door and the shower a second later. This would probably take a while.

I sat the table for Bella's breakfast and then joined the others in the living room. Carlisle had left his office and sat on the couch, waiting Emmett's and Jasper's video game.

Edward had moved to his piano now that Bella had woken up and started playing my favorite song. Rose was tapping her foot impatiently and looked up at the ceiling every few seconds.

'' Relax, sweetheart, '' I said, resting my hand on her shoulder. '' She'll be down in a minute. ''

Rose merely nodded and continued tapping her foot. It was clear she wouldn't be able to relax until Bella would finally come down. I walked over to Carlisle and sat down next to him, holding his hand. I was a little nervous myself. Carlisle gave me a smile and pecked my cheek.  
Finally after half an hour, it had seemed like three hours, Alice and Bella were ready to come down.

'' Come on, everyone, '' I said, jumping up from the couch. '' Places. '' I hurried to the kitchen and lit the candles on her birthday cake. I took it off the counter and walked into the living room again.

Alice and Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and Alice lifted Bella in her arms so she could run down the stairs at vampire speed. The moment Alice put Bella back on her feet we started singing. Bella blushed a furious shade of red and I heard Emmett's booming laughter between the choruses.

'' Happy Birthday, sweetheart, '' I said, stepping forward and hugging my daughter.

'' Thanks, mommy, '' Bella mumbled, still a little embarrassed at all the attention.

The others formed a line and hugged and kissed Bella in turn. Edward was the last one to congratulate her and he lifted her up in his arms.

'' Happy birthday, Bella, '' he said, smiling brightly.

I heard Bella mumble a shy thanks again and then she looked around the room and her mouth fell open. '' Why so much? '' she asked, eyeing all the decorations and presents.

'' Because it's your birthday, silly! '' Alice laughed, pecking her cheek again.

'' Let's get you some breakfast first, '' I suggested. Edward walked into the kitchen with Bella still in his arms and sat down on one of the stairs, placing Bella in his lap.

Bella frowned at all the food on the table. '' I don't eat that much, '' she mumbled again.

'' Esme didn't know what you would like for breakfast this morning, so she made everything, '' Edward explained. Bella blushed again.

I placed her birthday cake in front of her before she could start on her breakfast. '' Make a wish, sweetheart. ''

I saw Bella taking a deep breath and then she blew on the candles.

'' What did you wish for? '' Emmett asked eagerly. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

'' I won't come true if I tell you, '' she said. Emmett laughed again.

After Bella had eaten her breakfast we went back into the living room again.

'' Present time! '' Alice sang, jumping up and down. Bella eyed the enormous pile of presents and her eyes widened again.

'' You didn't have to buy so much presents, '' she said quietly, looking down again. '' That's a lot of money. ''

We all laughed at that. '' Of course we did, baby! '' Rose said, kissing the top of her head. '' Your birthday is very important. ''

Edward sat down on the couch and placed Bella on his lap again. At that moment Bella looked over and spotted the little kitten on the couch. She gasped loudly.

'' A cat? '' She whispered, looking at Edward with wide eyes. Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead.

'' That's what you wanted, isn't it? '' He asked her with a smile. Bella nodded weakly and looked at the cat again.

'' It's so tiny, '' she whispered. Alice took the kitten of the couch and it looked around with sleepy eyes.

'' Happy birthday, Bella, '' Edward whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head again.

'' This is your present? '' she asked, still wide eyed. Edward nodded and laughed again.

'' One of them, '' He corrected.

'' Thank you, '' she mumbled, hugging Edward for a minute. Then she reached out and took the kitten from Alice's arms.

'' It's so cute, '' she cooed, patting the little kitten on it's head.

'' It's a girl, '' Edward informed her, smiling at Bella's happy face.

'' What's her name? '' Bella asked, without looking away from the little kitten.

'' Well, '' Edward said slowly. '' You can give her a name yourself if you want to. ''

Bella gasped again. '' Peach, '' she said, almost immediately. Emmett barked out a booming laugh next to me.

'' Peach? '' he choked. '' Were you planning to eat her? '' He laughed loudly at his own joke. Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

'' No! '' she said, defiantly. '' And you can't eat her either, Emmett! '' She held the kitten protectively in her arms. Emmett laughed again and Jasper joined in this time.

'' Too bad, squirt, '' Emmett laughed. '' She smells delicious. '' Bella glared at him for a second and then turned her attention to the kitten again. I knew Emmett was only joking. A small kitten like that didn't smell delicious at all. It wasn't difficult to resist.

'' Emmett, stop teasing her, '' I chided, giving him a stern look. '' Let her enjoy the moment. ''

Edward chuckled. '' Do you like her? '' he asked, still smiling. Bella nodded her head, still cuddling the fluffy, white kitten.

After that it was time for Bella to unwrap her other presents. This took her more than an hour. Yes, we had gone overboard. She was worth it. We'd bought her a lot of presents, including a new bike - She didn't know how to ride a bike yet and the boys would be able to teach her - , an enormous amount of new clothes - courtesy of Alice - , a lot of new toys for her and also for peach, a camera - so she could take pictures of every special day -, several new books and movies - she seemed to like that - , her own discman - she had seen Edward with one and had been obsessed with it ever since, and some cooking tools. She looked up at me when she had unwrapped that.

'' I thought you might like to learn how to cook, '' I said, smiling at her. '' We could do that together. '' Every mother's dream: baking with her own daughter. I'd never had the change before.

'' I'd love that, '' she said, grinning. '' Thanks, mommy. '' I was over the moon. Now all that was left were the presents we weren't able to gift wrap and a few personal things.

Carlisle and I gave her our special present first. It was a necklace with a cross on it. We all had a religious background and we wanted to share our faith with her. Bella unwrapped the golden necklace and gasped. '' It's so pretty, '' she whispered. I was happy she liked it. There wasn't time to explain everything to her today, and I knew it was something Carlisle wanted to do alone. It meant a lot to him.

Edward helped her put it on. '' Thank you, '' she whispered, smiling at the both of us.

'' You're welcome, sweetheart, '' I said, smiling at my beautiful daughter.

Alice and Rose didn't have their present with them at the moment. They had promised Bella she could get earrings. Edward frowned a little at that. Overprotective as usual. It was a girl-thing. He wouldn't understand.

Emmett and Jasper were next and they gave her a small envelope. I knew what was inside it and this present was also a little bit from me. I would build it after all.

Bella opened the envelope and took out a small card with a swimming pool on it. She frowned a little and looked up at Emmett and Jasper again. '' A card? '' she said skeptically.

Emmett laughed loudly again. '' Yes, we haven't got the change to build it yet. '' Bella was still frowning, but after a few seconds she gasped.

'' Build it? '' she whispered.

'' Hell yeah, '' Emmett boomed. '' We're building a pool for you! And also a little bit for us, of course, '' he added.

Bella looked at his with wide eyes. '' But, '' she stammered. '' I don't even know how to swim. ''

'' Yes, '' Jasper laughed. '' That's why we're building a pool, Bella. You have to learn. It's important. We can teach you. '' He smiled at her.

Bella looked a little frightened. Edward saw her expression and quickly added, '' It's happy water, Bella. It's not scary. We'll be with you all the time. ''

She nodded after a second. '' You promise? ''

'' I promise, '' he chuckled, kissing the top of her head again.

'' Yeah, '' Emmett suddenly snickered. '' You're so bad at all the other sports, maybe this will be better for you. You can't stumble over your own feet in the water. '' He barked out a laugh again.

'' Oh! '' Alice suddenly said, slapping herself on the forehead in a dramatic way. '' That reminds me. We've got another present for you we weren't able to wrap. ''

'' What is it? '' Bella asked, a little anxious. Alice was bouncing around the room again. She hadn't forgotten at all, of course. We'd wanted to save this present for last.

'' You'll see! '' Alice sang excitedly. '' We'll have to outside. '' Bella threw her a bewildered look and Alice giggled. '' Come on! ''

She held out her hand for Bella to take it. Bella slided of Edward's lap and placed her hand in Alice's. We all followed them outside. This was a gift from all of us. Edward had been a little reluctant at first, but after promising him he was allowed to stay with her all the time, he had given in. I had never seen Edward this protective before. I liked this side of him. It showed what I had known all along. Edward was a sweet boy. Or man. He would always be a boy in my eyes. My first son. I was so proud of him.

We walked into the garden and Alice let the way around the house. The grounds around our house had a few mile radius. We liked our privacy and space.

After a second I heard Bella gasp. She came to an abrupt halt and her eyes grew wide again. She was looking at a large stable. I had build it last week. Bella only played on the other side of the garden, so she hadn't been able to see it.

'' What's that? '' she whispered, looking up at Alice.

'' It's a stable, '' Alice explained. '' Do you wanna have a look? ''

Bella nodded weakly and took a few steps forward. '' What's in there? ''

Alice giggled. '' You'll see, Bella. You'll see. ''

We walked across the grounds toward the stable. Alice and Jasper had arranged everything, so the details were also a surprise to the rest of us.

When we walked into the s table everyone but Alice, Jasper and Edward gasped. Edward had already seen everything in their minds of course. Bella looked around with wide eyes and Alice led her to one of the stables. It showed a small dark brown horse with a black mane and tail. It looked like a pony.

'' Happy birthday! '' Alice sang again, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'' You're giving me a horse? '' She blurted out.

'' No, a pony, '' Alice corrected with a giggle. Bella rolled her eyes at that. '' This is a seal brown Connemara Pony and yes, it's yours. ''

Bella just stared at the animal with her mouth hanging open, unable to say anything. '' Wow, '' she breathed after a minute. '' But, '' she hesitated. '' I don't know how to ride, '' she admitted quietly.

'' Surprise! '' Jasper said suddenly, laughing along with Alice. '' I'll teach you. ''

'' You know how to ride?

'' Of course, '' Jasper announced proudly. '' I told you I was an officer, remember? I used to ride all the time. ''

Small kittens were one thing, but full sized horses were another thing entirely. Jasper had a little more trouble controlling his bloodlust than the rest of us, but he had assured me it wouldn't be a problem as long as he wouldn't ride when he was thirsty. The boys had all gone hunting yesterday, preparing for today. There were still a few surprises left after all.

Jasper pointed at the stable next to the one Bella's pony stood in. '' See? '' he said. '' That's mine. '' Bella walked over to the other stable and looked at it. Jaspers horse was bigger than Bella's pony. It was also dark brown. Almost black. '' Wow, '' Bella breathed again. '' But, '' another hesitation. '' Don't you want to eat it? ''

We all laughed at her question. '' It'll be fine, Bella, '' Jasper assured her. '' I just can't ride when I'm very thirsty. I'll hunt before we go riding. '' Bella nodded her head.

'' This is a lot, '' she finally managed to say. I could understand her overwelmed reaction. Like I said, we had gone overboard. And they day hadn't ended yet.

'' Oh, '' Alice said. '' And it's a mare. ''

'' What's that? '' Bella asked, frowning a little.

'' A female horse. ''

'' Does she have a name? ''

'' Not yet, '' Alice said, grinning. '' Seems you can find a name for another animal today. ''

'' What are you gonna call her, squirt? '' Emmett boomed, already laughing. '' Banana? ''

'' No! '' Bella said, glaring at Emmett. '' Jasper? What's your horse called? ''

'' This beauty is called Midnight, '' Jasper announced proudly.

'' That's a pretty name, '' Bella agreed with a smile. She scrunched up her face in concentration for a second.

'' How about Willow, Bella? '' Jasper suggested. '' That's a pretty name for a mare. '' Bella thought about that for a second and then she nodded.

'' Yes, I like that, '' she said. '' She looks like a little willow with her long hair. ''

'' We can braid it if you want to, '' Alice said enthusiastically. '' Horses like that. '' Bella nodded again. She still seemed a little overwelmed.

'' You want to sit on her for a minute? '' Jasper asked. Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

'' But I can't ride yet, '' she objected.

'' That's okay, '' he assured her. '' We won't ride today. We'll start your lessons soon. '' Bella nodded again and held out her arms for Jasper.

He laughed and picked her up to put her on the pony. Alice had brought the camera we'd gotten her and started taking pictures.  
'' What are you doing? '' she grumbed, blushing again.

'' This is an important moment, Bella. It deserves a picture. ''

Bella frowned a little and starting patting her new pony. Jasper held onto her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. The pony wasn't saddled yet, so she could slide off easily.

Then I remembered the time. '' Guys, we have to go back to the house. It's almost time for lunch, '' I said significantly. We had another surprise for Bella. Jasper put her back on her feet and closed the stable again.

'' Bella? '' Edward said when we all walked outside again. Bella turned her head and looked at Edward. The rest of us walked back to the house. Edward had another present for Bella and he wanted to talk to her alone for a little bit. I would prepare her lunch in the meantime.

**************************************************************************************************************

_Edward's POV._

'' Bella? '' I asked. She turned around to look at me and the others walked back to the house. They knew I wanted some alone time with Bella.

'' Yes? ''

'' I've got another present for you, '' I told her quietly. It was something I had wanted to give her for weeks, but I had waited, so I could give it to her on the birthday.

'' What is it? '' Bella asked, frowning a little, but also curious.

I reached into my pocket and felt the little bracelet I wanted to give her. I took it out and held it in my hand. It had one charm on it. A white heartshaped diamond. It had belonged to my mother.

When my biological parents had died I had inherited a lot of things, including a collection of jewelry. I had given some to my mother and sisters, but this one was special. I wanted Bella to have it.

Bella gasped a little. She seemed to do that a lot today. I couldn't really blame her. We had gone overboard. No one had even tried to reign Alice is in this time. We had all been too excited.

'' It's so pretty,'' she breathed, eyes wide. I smiled at her. I was happy she liked it.

'' Do you want me to put it on? '' I asked. She nodded her head and held out her arm. I put it on and she twisted her arm to get a better look at it.

'' It belonged to my mother, '' I told her quietly. She looked at me again.

'' This belonged to mommy? '' She asked, confused.

'' No, not Esme. My biological mother, '' I explained.

'' Where is she now? ''

'' My parents died a long time ago. ''

'' Just like mine! ''

'' Yes, '' I agreed. Although her parents hadn't died that long ago.

'' I think it's very pretty, '' she said again, looking at the charm. '' It's the same as you. ''

'' Yes, '' I agreed. '' It's also hard and cold. ''

Bella nodded slowly. '' And, '' she said. '' It's also sparkling and pretty. ''

Well, yes, that too. Although I couldn't quite agree with the pretty part. It was flattering though, the way she saw me. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me.

'' And it's a heart, '' I added. '' It means I love you very much. That you're my best friend in the whole world. ''

Bella threw her arms around my waist and hugged my tightly. '' I love you too, '' she mumbled. I picked her up so I could give her a proper hug.

'' Let's go back, '' I said after a minute, kissing her on the forehead again. '' Your lunch will be ready. ''

'' This is a weird day, '' she mused while I walked back to the house with Bella still in my arms. I laughed.

'' They're all very happy, '' I told her. '' We haven't celebrated a proper birthday in years. It's special to us. ''

'' Don't you celebrate your own birthdays? '' She wondered.

'' Just a little, '' I said. '' But we don't really age, so it's not that special. ''

Esme had prepared her lunch. She'd made several sandwiches, so Bella had a lot of choice again.

'' Can I have some chocolate milk? '' she asked.

'' Bella, '' Rose said disapprovingly.

'' But it's my birthday, '' Bella said, smiling innocently. '' Please, mom? ''

Rose sighed and gave in. '' Alright, but just because it's your birthday. '' Bella smiled widely at her and Esme went to get her some chocolate milk.

After Bella had finished her lunch, Alice jumped up and down again. Bella eyed her suspiciously. '' Time to go change! '' Alice sang.

'' Why? '' Bella asked, still suspicous.

'' Because we're going out, '' Alice explained.

'' Really? '' Bella's face lit up at that news. I chuckled. She was always happy to go outside. '' Where are we going? ''

'' That's a surprise! ''

Bella exhaled heavily. '' More surprises? ''

We all laughed at that. '' Uhu, '' Alice said happily, lifting Bella into her arms and dashing up the stairs at vampire speed. I heard Bella's squeal of surprise.

Yes, we had a few more surprises left for her. We all knew Bella liked to go out and we all thought it would be a great idea to take her some place nice. We were taking Bella to the zoo today.

She seemed to like all the different animals and it would be a lot of fun for everyone. She'd told me she had never been to a zoo before, and we wanted Bella to have as much human experiences as possible. She deserved a normal childhood. Just because we were a family of vampires that didn't mean Bella couldn't have all the normal human experiences any child had.

Besides, we all liked these experiences ourselves. We hadn't been to a zoo in ages either. Mostly because those kinds of animals usually served as our food.

I laughed a little. We were suddenly surrounded by humans and animals. Life - even or non-life - was full of surprises and strange moments, but I wouldn't wish it any other way.

At that moment Alice rushed back into the living room with Bella in her arms. The dress she had been wearing would be a little impractical this afternoon. She now wore a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater. It wasn't that cold out today, so she wouldn't need to wear a coat, but Rose packed one anyway. Just to be sure.

We drove to the zoo in two seperate cars. Bella and I drove with Carlisle and Esme and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had taken Rosalie's car. Her BMW was a little conspicuous, but she wasn't allowed to drive my Volvo. I didn't like it when other people took my car. Same went for Rose, though. No one was allowed to touch her BMW. Not even Emmett.

It wasn't a long drive and we reached the zoo in half an hour. Bella still didn't know where we were going and she was curious.

'' Were are we going? '' she asked for the tenth time, grumbling a little. I chuckled.

'' I can't tell you, '' I told her, smirking. '' It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I did. ''

'' I don't like surprises, '' she grumbled. I laughed again.

'' Don't worry, Bella, '' Carlisle called from the driver's seat after a minute. '' We're here. ''

Bella pressed her face against the tinted windows of Carlisle's car. '' We're going to the zoo? '' she asked, happy now.

'' Yes, we are, '' I chuckled. '' That's something you wanted, right? ''

'' Yeah, '' Bella said, smiling brightly. '' I've never been to a zoo before. I think, '' she added as an after thought. Yes, she couldn't be completely sure. She still had a little trouble with her memory, but she remembered a few things, every now and then.

We stepped out of the car and met the others at the entrance.

'' Surprise! '' Alice squealed again, clapping her hands. Bella giggled when Alice started dancing around. Carlisle got our tickets and we all entered the zoo. Alice had found a map of the place and she and Bella were deciding were they wanted to go first.

'' Let's go see the lions first, '' Alice said, pointing somewhere on the map. '' They're really close to the entrance. ''

Bella looked up at me and laughed. I knew what she was thinking about. That day in the meadow, when we had been looking at the clouds, she had found a lion and I had told her that lions were my favorite animals. Alice said that they were just around the corner. We'd found them after a few minutes. Bella ran over to the railing, stumbling a few times on the way, and leaned over to watch the lions, still smiling brightly.

'' Edward! '' she called, pointing towards the animals. '' Look! '' I chuckled and walked over to the railing as well.

'' Fancy a snack, Edward? '' Emmett said, rubbing his hand together and grinning wickedly. I laughed, but gasped and looked around in shock.

'' You wouldn't, '' she whispered, glaring at Emmett now.

'' You're right, '' Emmett agreed, the evil grin still in place. '' I'm more in the mood for a peach. ''

'' You stay away from my peach! '' Bella growled at him. Emmett lost it completely and litterally rolled on the ground, laughing non-stop. I heard her words in his thoughts and he had somewhat altered them into something less civil. I growled at him. Seriously? She was seven years old! She didn't even know what that meant.

'' Emmett! '' I growled. '' Control that disgusting mind of yours for one minute, will you? She's seven years old. ''

He laughed loudly again. '' It was just a funny word choice, Edward. Stop being such a prude. ''

'' What's a prude? '' Bella asked suddenly, looking at me now. Perfect.

Emmett barked out a booming laugh again. '' It means grumpy, '' he snickered again.

'' Oh, '' Bella said, looking at me again. '' Sometimes you're a bit of a prude, Edward. But I like you anyway. '' Everyone was laughing now and Emmett had lost again. I growled at him.

'' Seriously? '' I snapped. '' Stop corrupting a seven year old, Emmett. '' He didn't respond. He just laughed uncontrollably.

'' Enough, Emmett, '' Esme said sternly. '' Bella, it's not a nice word to say, so don't call anyone that, okay? ''

Bella looked a little confused now. '' It doesn't mean grumpy? ''

'' No, '' Esme said. '' Emmett shouldn't say those words either. ''

'' Then what does it mean? ''

'' That doesn't matter now. It's not a nice word, so don't say it again, okay? ''

Bella glared at Emmett now. '' Stop telling lies, Emmett! '' Then she looked at me with sad eyes. '' I didn't mean to call you a bad word, '' she mumbled.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly. '' I'm not mad at you, '' I assured her. '' Emmett is just an idiot. '' She nodded and glared at Emmett again. He was still laughing.

'' Best friends? '' she asked, smiling a little. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

'' Best friends. Now let's look at those lions again, shall we? '' I suggested, putting her down again. She grinned at me and moved toward the railing again.

After the lions we visited the tigers, the giraffes, the elephants and a lot of other large animals.

'' Emmett, look! '' Bella suddenly shouted. She wasn't mad at him anymore. '' Bears! ''

He looked at her with wide eyes for a minute and then laughed again.

'' That's your favorite animal, right? ''

'' Hell yeah, '' He boomed, flexing his muscles at the sight of a large Grizzly bear. '' How did you know? ''

'' Edward told me, '' she said proudly.

'' I haven't lost a match since the first one, '' he said, showing a few lame body-builder poses again.

'' You fight them? '' Bella half-shouted, eyes wide.

'' Hell yeah! '' He boomed again.

'' Why? ''

'' Because it's fun! ''  
I rolled my eyes at that. Emmett was such a child sometimes. He had lost his first match against a bear, when he was still human. He'd never gotten over it. He was still avenging that first time.

'' But bears are really strong, '' Bella blurted out, looking at the grizzly again.

'' But, '' Emmett said slowly, moving closer to Bella. '' I'm stronger! '' He lifted her into his arms and held her above his head. Bella squealed and laughed. Emmett looked way to muscular to be allowed anyway, so people wouldn't find it strange that he could lift a seven year old above his head. '' Who's the strongest? '' he asked, still tossing Bella around.

She giggled non-stop and was gasping for air. '' You are! '' she choked, tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard.

'' How about some ice-cream, Bella? '' Carlisle asked after another hour. '' After that we can go visit the reptile house. ''

'' Okay, '' Bella said, grinning widely. She looked at Rose for a minute, but Rose seemed fine with it. It was Bella's birthday after all and Rose still loved to spoil Bella as much as she could. One ice-cream wouldn't hurt.

The reptile house was muggy. All the animals lay in terrariums with heat lamps. Bella moved from one glass wall to the next, looking for the animals.

'' Edward, '' she called, looking over her shoulder to she where I was. '' Look! '' She had spotted a huge snake, curled up on the bottom of a large terrarium. '' It's so big! ''

'' It's a python, '' I explained. '' One of the largest snakes in the world. ''

'' Wow, '' she breathed, her nose pressed against the glass. '' It must be very dangerous. ''

'' Yes, but it's not venomous. ''

'' How does it kill then? '' She asked curiously.  
'' It strangles and crushes it's prey. They have a very strong body. ''

'' Wow, '' she breathed. I laughed again.

'' It can swallow you whole, '' Emmett said, tickling her sides. She jumped and screamed a little.

'' No way! ''

'' Yes way! '' Emmett said, laughing at her reaction. '' They don't have the same jaws as other animals. They swallow their prey whole. Very large animals too. Like deers. ''

'' Is that true, Edward? '' she asked, looking at me again. I chuckled.

'' Yes, that's true. ''

'' Wow, '' she sighed, looking at the python one more time before moving on.

After the reptile house we walked back to exit again. We'd been in the zoo for hours and it was almost time for dinner.

'' Did you have fun, baby? '' Rose asked when we were near the exit. Bella smiled up at her.

'' Hell yeah, '' she said, grinning. Emmett burst out in laughter and ruffled her hair. I frowned at him.

'' This is your fault, Emmett! '' I growled at him. '' You shouldn't say stuff like that around her. ''

'' Emmett! '' Esme suddenly said, glaring at him. '' Did you teach her another bad word again. ''

'' No, '' Emmett said, still laughing.

'' Yes, '' I corrected him. '' Bella, you shouldn't say that. ''

'' But Emmett says it all the time, '' she pointed out.

'' Yes, Emmett's not allowed to say that either. '' I threw him a dark look again, since he was still laughing. Honestly!

We reached the cars at that moment and I put Bella in the car and strapped her in. '' What's for dinner? '' she asked when her stomach growled a little. I chuckled again.

'' We're going out to dinner, sweetheart, '' Esme said from the front seat. '' Do you like that? ''

It was a little silly to out to dinner for a family of vampires, since we didn't eat. Bella would be the only one eating, but we'd all have to order. But this was another human experience for Bella and thus very important.

Bella nodded her head, blushing a little because her stomach had growled again.

We went to an Italian place because Bella seemed to like Italian food. It was a small place, but it looked nice. The hostess looked up with wide eyes when we entered.

_Oh my! What's all this? Look at them. They're beautiful!_ I rolled my eyes at that. '' Good evening, '' she said, smiling widely. '' How may I help you? ''

'' A table for eight, please, '' Carlisle said with a friendly smile.

_Look at that man! He's gorgeous! Maybe I can give him my number..._ '' Of course, '' she smiled. '' Follow me. '' She led the way to a large table in the back of the restaurant. Esme took Carlisle's hand and they walked ahead of us.

'' Thank you, '' Carlisle said politely when the hostess showed us our table.

_They're holding hands. Perhaps they're married..._ She looked at me then. I still carried Bella in my arms. _Oh, look at that. That can't be his daughter. He looks too young. But damn..._

I frowned and tried to tune her out. It made me feel uncomfortable. I sat Bella down on the bench and went to sit next to her.

'' Your waitress will be here in a moment, '' the hostess said, still looking at me.

'' Thank you, '' Carlisle answered again, still polite. He couldn't hear her disgusting thoughts after all.

'' Good evening, '' a young girl said happily, arriving at our table. _Oh, Carol was right. They really are beautiful. Wow..._ '' What can I get for you? ''

'' Bella, '' I said, quickly turning my attention to her instead of the waitress, trying to ignore her thoughts as well. '' What would you like to eat? '' I handed her the menu and she looked at all the different dishes.

'' Pasta? '' she said, looking up at me again. I laughed.

'' That won't be a problem. What kind of pasta? ''

She thought about that for a moment, scrunching her face up again. '' With a lot of cheese, '' she decided. I glanced at the menu and tried to find one with a lot of cheese.

'' How about this one, Bella? '' I asked, pointing at the quatro formaggi. '' It has four different kinds of cheese on it. ''

Bella nodded her head. '' And what would you like to drink? ''

She looked at Rose again, and Rose answered for her. '' How about that glass of milk? '' Rose said, looking at Bella, trying to hide her smile.

Bella frowned a little. '' Can't I drink something else? ''

'' How about apple juice? '' I suggested, looking at Rose.

'' Yes, '' she said slowly. '' That be alright. ''

'' Okay, '' Bella said, happy she didn't have to drink milk again.

We all ordered something random, not really paying attention to it, since we wouldn't eat it anyway, and the waitress left. I was still trying to block her out. It didn't work. I was frowning again.

'' What's wrong, Edward? '' Bella asked when she saw my annoyed expression. Jasper snickered. He could feel the irratation radiating out of me.

'' Nothing, Bella, '' I assured her, smoothing my expression and smiling at her. She didn't know I could read minds yet. I was a little reluctant to tell her that. She probably wouldn't be afraid of me, Bella never seemed to react properly to monsterous news, but I was still a little worried about her reaction. She would probably think I'm a freak or something. I was, of course, but still.

A while later the waitress came out with our food and Bella stuffed her mouth the second her plate hit the table. She must have been ravenous.

That wasn't at all surprising. It had been a long day after all. We all watched how Bella munched happily on her pasta. She seemed to like it.

We all shifted the food on our own plate every now and then, to make it look like we were eating as well.

'' Why did you all order food? '' she asked when she'd finished her own meal. '' You don't even eat. ''

'' It'll look strange, won't it? '' Jasper explained, shoving some spaghetti to the other side of his plate. '' Other people don't know we don't eat. ''

'' But now they have to throw it all away, '' Bella complained. '' That's such a waste. ''

'' Well, '' Emmett said, laughing. '' You can eat our food as well if you like. ''

'' But I'm not hungry anymore, '' she protested.

'' What? '' Emmett said, scandalized. '' When I was human I ate a lot more than that! ''

'' Yes, but you're a huge monster, '' she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. He laughed loudly again and we all joined in.

'' Can I get you anything else? '' the waitress asked, appearing again. _Maybe I really should give him my number..._ she was looking at me again. I growled quietly in the back of my throat.

It was too low for human ears, but the rest of my family could hear. They all looked at me and Jasper snickered again.

'' Bella, do you want a desert? '' Carlisle asked, smiling at Bella now. She thought about that for a minute, but then shook her head.

'' No, '' she sighed. '' I'm full. '' I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

_That must be his little sister... He looks too young to be a father... it's sweet. He must be nice guy... Maybe I should ask him out.. My last boyfriend... _I had to try harder to tune her out.

'' That's okay, '' Carlisle said. '' We'd like the check, thank you, '' he added, turning his attention to the waitress again.

'' Of course. '' She walked away and came back a minute later. Carlisle added a reasonable tip and we all stood up to leave.

_Wow, are they rich?_ the waitress thought, eyeing money in her hand. _Beautiful and rich... Definitely better than my last boyfriend..._

I picked Bella up and moved toward the door before she could ambush me. Jasper was still snickering behind me. He may not be able to read her thoughts like I could, but the emotions must have to obvious.

_She'll be so dissapointed, Edward._ He thought, amused. I ignored him, carrying Bella out of the restaurant and back to our car. It had been a long day. She must be tired.

I put on her seatbelt and went to sit next to her again. She leaned sideways, resting her hand against my arm and yawned hugely. I chuckled again. Yes, definitely tired.

************************************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV._

I rested my head against Edward's arm, suddenly very tired. It had been a very long and, most of all, a very strange day. They had given me so much presents. Too much presents.

It was over the top. Surely other children didn't get that many presents. It had embarrassed me a little. I didn't want them to spend so much money, even though they seemed to be rich.

It wasn't necessary. I was grateful, though. I really did like my presents a lot. I couldn't wait to go play with them, but it would have to wait 'til tomorrow. I was simply too tired right now.

I was very happy with my cat. Peach. I liked that name. It sounded sweet and she was so cute. I couldn't wait to play with her, either. And on top of that, they had also given me a horse.

I had never thought about having a horse before, but Willow was very pretty, and Jasper would learn me how to ride. I liked that too. It would be something we could do together.

And Esme was going to build a swimming pool. I didn't know how I felt about that. I was still a little afraid of water. The dark lake and scary drain, that had somehow turned into a thing with teeth, still scared me everytime. I dreamed about it a lot. I didn't know why, but I was a little afraid to go into the water.

Edward had told me this water wouldn't be scary and that they would stay with me all the time. Maybe it was a good thing that I would learn how to swim. Maybe I would be able to swim away from the scary teeth from now on.

Carlisle parked the car in the garage and Edward helped me out of the car again and carried me into the house. My feet were very tired. They didn't hurt as long as I didn't walk.

I had walked a lot today. Especially at the zoo. I had been so happy when they'd told me we were going to the zoo. I had wanted to go there for a long time. All the animals were really amazing, and I wished I could go back soon. Maybe I could persuade Edward to go to the zoo again soon. I really liked it there.

Edward sat me down on the couch and Esme went to the kitchen to make me a cup of tea. Peach was sleeping on the couch again and I moved to pick her up.

She opened her eyes sleepily for a minute and then curled on my lap. I stroked her soft and fluffy white fur. She was so tiny.

'' Did you have a nice day? '' Edward asked, sitting next to me.

'' Yeah, '' I said quietly, yawning again. '' I really, really liked the zoo. Can we go back soon? ''

Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. I liked it when he did that. '' Sure, '' he answered, still laughing.

Esme gave me a cup of tea and went to sit next to Carlisle.

Emmett and Jasper had started playing a video game again and I watched as Jasper's zombie army attacked Emmett's. They would never get tired. I wished I would never get tired. That way I wouldn't have to sleep and the nightmares couldn't scare me.

Peach was purring on my lap and I ran my fingers through her fur again.

'' Nice! '' Emmett yelled, killing one of Jasper's zombies.

'' Boys, '' Rose said, rolling her eyes at the two of them. I giggled. I took another sip from my tea and yawned again.

'' It's been a long day, '' Esme said, smiling at me. I nodded my head, and took another sip. '' Let's get you to bed after you finish your tea. ''

'' Okay, '' I mumbled. I blinked my eyes and forgot to open them for a few seconds. I was very tired. '' Can I bring Peach upstairs with me? '' I asked after a minute.

'' Sure, honey, '' Esme said. '' We'll have to make a nice bed for her as well. ''

'' She can sleep in my bed, '' I yawned. '' I would like that. '' Esme laughed softly and Edward buried is face in my hair and inhaled. He did that sometimes. When I asked him about it he'd told me that I just smelled really nice. I could understand that. He smelled really nice too. His scent always calmed me down. I gulped down the last of my tea and yawned again.

'' Let's get you to bed, '' Esme said, smiling gently. I nodded my head and turned to look at Edward.

'' Will you read to me again? '' I asked quietly, not able to speak any louder. I was too tired. It didn't matter, because he would be able to hear me anyway.

'' Of course. '' He smiled his crooked smile at me. I loved that smile. It somehow made his face even more beautiful than it already was. He put his arms around me and lifted me off the couch.

I held Peach tightly in my arms. I didn't want her to fall down. Edward went around the room so I could say good night to everyone.

'' Good night, daddy, '' I mumbled when we reached Carlisle.

'' Good night, angel, '' he said. '' Did you have a great day? ''

'' The best, '' I answered, grinning. He laughed and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

They all kissed me good night and Edward carried me to my bedroom, followed by Esme. He put me down on the bed. Peach was still sleeping in my arms and I put her down, so I could brush my teeth and put on my pyjama's. After that I crawled under the covers. It felt nice to lie down. I felt my body relax as I laid my head on my pillow.

'' Good night, sweetheart, '' she whispered, kissing my forehead lightly.

'' Good night, mommy, '' I mumbled, yawning again. She smiled at me and left the room, closing the door behind her. Edward walked over to my book case and asked me which story I wanted today. I didn't really matter to me. I was too tired. I probably wouldn't hear much of it anyway. He picked Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs this time and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner next to my bed. He opened the book and started reading. I didn't hear much of it. I was asleep before he had read two pages.

My dreams were full of presents that night. I tried to open all of them, but there were simply too much of them. I wanted to ask Edward for help, but he said it was a good experience and I should do it myself. I tried to open them really fast, because they had become sad after a while. Then my dreams shifted and I was at the zoo again, but not as a visitor.

I was in a cage and people were watching and pointing at me. It made me feel self-concious and I blushed furiously. They all laughed at me and tried to take my picture.

I told them to stop, but then Alice was their, also taking pictures. '' It's important to take pictures, Bella, '' she said, flashing the camera again.

I shut my eyes and tried to hide from all the staring people. Then it was suddenly very warm and I looked around again. I was behind a glass cage, but people were still staring at me.

'' It's going to swallow you whole, squirt! '' Emmett boomed from the other side of the glass and I turned my head around. I stood next to a very big snake and it opened it's mouth.

It was huge. Emmett had been right, it was going to swallow me whole. I screamed and tried to run away, hitting the glass several times.

'' Don't worry, '' Edward suddenly said. He stood next to Edward. '' It's not venomous. It strangles it's prey to death. '' That didn't comfort me at all. I was really panicking now and I banged on the glass, pleading for someone to let me out of there, but the snake was twisting itself around my body and started crushing me. I gasped for air 'til my lungs no longer accepted it. I was going to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt something cold. I didn't want to know what it was. It was probably the cold of death.

'' Bella! '' The voice startled me and I tried to open my eyes, but everything was dark. I had heard that voice before. I was that same voice I heard in my dreams every now and then. The same woman. '' Bella, run! '' she screamed again. She always told me the same thing. To run away as fast as I could. This dream was always the same. I started running again with the same feeling as always. That someone else was steering my body and I had no control whatsoever. Her screams faded away and I was afraid I was going to fall in the lake again.

My body tensed as I waited for the cold water to drown me, but it didn't happen. Not this time.

'' Bella. '' It wasn't the woman this time. No, it was male voice. It wasn't Edward either. I still couldn't see a single thing. '' Bella, don't look! '' the man said again. This voice was also vaguely familiar, but I had no idea where I had heard it before. Then the man screamed loudly and I heard a menacing sound. It sounded like a hiss and a growl at the same time.

'' Bella, run! '' the man screamed. He also told me to run. I did as he told me to and started running again. Someone else was still controlling my body. I tried to remember the voice.

I was sure I had heard it before. Just like the woman's voice. They both said the same things. It confused me. Suddenly I hit a wall and I fell backwards. My head hit the ground and I gasped for air. I still hadn't fallen in the lake. Maybe it would stay away this time. I tried to open my eyes again, and this time I could see, but I wished I hadn't been able to see anything.

I pair of evil red eyes stared at me from the darkness. I tried to scramble away from them, but I was too shocked to move. They came closer. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I started screaming.

'' Bella! '' It was Edward. He had come to save me again. '' Wake up! '' I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes in shock. I was back in my bedroom again and Edward was holding me in his arms.

'' It's okay, Bella, '' he soothed, hugging me. '' It was just a dream. ''

I knew that. I might sound strange, but I was getting used to them. They were always the same, but this night the dream hadn't been the same as before. I had never heard the man's voice before, and those eyes... I shuddered, tightening my grip around Edward's neck. I breathed in his sweet scent to calm myself down. It worked, of course. It always did.

'' Are you okay? '' He asked after a few minutes.

'' Yes, '' I whispered. '' I'm sorry. '' I couldn't help but apologizing. It had become a habit.

'' It's okay, '' Edward whispered, kissing the top of my head again.

'' What time is it? '' I asked. It couldn't be morning yet.

'' Two A.M. '' He said. '' Do you think you can sleep again? '' He still sounded a little worried, but I was fine now.

'' Yes, '' I whispered again. '' I'm fine. ''

I lay down again and rested my head on my pillow. I was sure the nightmare wouldn't return again tonight. It never did. I rolled over and dozed off again, dreaming of happier things this time.

_**So, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I just had to make sure she got a cat. I'm addicted to mine and yay - cats are awesome! The next chapter will be Bella's first day to school! Excited! Please don't forget to review guys! And thank you so much for reading my story! **_


	13. A lot to learn

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys! Here it is- Chapter 13! I want to thank you all again for your amazing reviews. Someone asked why her name is Isabella Cullen right now, because the title is The story of Isabella Hale. Bella's last name will be Hale in a couple of years, thus the title. They will move every few years and their names will change everytime. I gave her the name Hale in the title because ExB is going to happen eventually and it would be weird if they shared the same name at that point, because Edward's name will be Cullen again by then. So don't worry, her name will be Hale.  
Bella will go to school in this chapter. Yay, exciting! And there are some other developments as well. I hope you all love it and please, please, please don't forget to review! Those reviews are really important to me! Thank you so much and enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_SM owns it all. _

**_POV'S:_**_Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper._

_Edward's POV._

'' Bella, sweetheart? ''

I heard Esme knocking on Bella's bedroom door. Bella had locked herself in her room and Esme and Rose were trying to convince her to open it. I was downstairs, behind my piano, listening intently to their one sided conversation and not really paying attention to the notes I was playing. The reason Bella had locked herself in her room was obvious. At least, it was obvious to me. Carlisle and Esme had registered her at the local primary school and today would be her first day. I had been against it. I didn't like the idea of sending Bella to school with other humans.

God knows what those other kids could do to her, or the teachers! Not to mention all the things you heard in the news these days, about lunatics who ran into schools with guns and shot everyone in sight. Classes were being held hostage and the building could be set on fire. The idea of some horrible human harming my Bella was beyond infuriating. I took in a few unnecessary breaths to calm myself. Yes, all sorts of things could go wrong and I wouldn't be around to protect her. I had asked Esme if Bella could be home-schooled. I had offered to stay home and teach her myself if that's what it took. Not that I would mind. I could teach Bella a great deal more than she would learn in some stupid school. Those teachers weren't always the brightest of humans.

And besides that, the idea of spending the whole day with Bella sounded more than perfect. If it was up to me, I wouldn't leave her alone for a second. There was nothing better in the world than being with Bella and she sort of needed the protection, fragile and breakable as she was. Not to mention too clumsy for her own good. She'd fallen down the stairs again a couple of days ago, and I hadn't been around to catch her. Thank god she'd been standing only three steps from the bottom when she'd tripped over her own feet. She could have broken her neck!  
We really had to be more careful with her. Pay better attention. Her own clumsiness could be possibly fatal to her. Yes, she was as much a danger to herself as other humans were to her.

Maybe someone really had cast a curse on her and would try to kill her time and time again, because she should have died before and we were interfering with fate! I felt the anger blinding me again and I heard Jasper's alarmed thoughts when he sensed my enraged emotions. He quickly sent me some calming waves, they didn't chase away the anger completely, but I calmed down enough to be grateful for his interference.  
'' Thank you, '' I muttered, almost inaudible.

_Relax a little, will you?_ He thought, slightly annoyed and stressed himself. _It's a difficult day for all of us._

He was right of course. I wasn't the only one who had trouble leaving Bella. Even if it was just for a couple of hours. The new school year had also started for us and we would continue our high school education for the umpteenth time. That alone was enough to put me in a bad mood.

'' Bella, please open the door sweetheart, '' Esme said, knocking on her door again. _No response._

It really would've been better for Bella to be home-schooled. Apart from all the dangers we were inflicting on her by sending her to that school, she also didn't want to go. That would have been enough reason for me right there, but Esme had said that it was a good experience for Bella. That she needed to be around people her own age. Other human children.

It had been really hard to argue with that. Wasn't I the one who had claimed that a normal human life would be the best thing for Bella?  
But when I had argued with her that schools could be very dangerous she had simply waved it aside. '' Honestly, Edward, '' she said, laughing a little. '' They're all children. What the worst thing that can happen? '' When I'd given her a list of all the horrible things that could happen to Bella she had raised an eyebrow at me.

'' Edward, no child will bring a gun to school, they're seven years old. I think you're overreacting. '' Sure, I was overreacting. I was aware of that, but that didn't change a thing.

'' Please talk to us, baby, '' Rose pleaded, her mind full of worries._ Still no response_.

'' Esme, maybe we shouldn't force her into going to school after all, '' Rose whispered, turning her head slightly to look at Esme. '' It's obvious she doesn't want to go. ''

Yes, Rose wouldn't mind Bella staying home either. She'd been almost as worried as I was about the upcoming ordeal. Esme was the more experienced mother and a little more level-headed.

Rose on the other hand was all new to this and she was very protective of Bella. Still, I agreed with her, just this once. Home-schooling would definitely be better for Bella.

'' Rose, '' Esme also whispered. Their conversation was too low for human ears. Bella wouldn't be able to hear a thing. '' You know this is for the best. She's probably just nervous. She'll get over it. She needs to be with other children. '' I heard Rose sigh.

'' But still, '' she objected. '' I could stay home with her and teach her. It wouldn't seem that strange if I dropped out of school. It wouldn't attract attention. ''

'' I know that, honey, '' Esme muttered. '' But then Edward would want to stay home as well. He's having a hard time already. '' _Poor Edward, he's just so anxious to leave her alone. It's sweet_ _actually_. Esme thought my worries for Bella were sweet. I didn't know if that was the right word.

'' There's no reason for him to stay home when I'm with her. I'll be able to teach her as much as he can, '' Rose argued again. I rolled my eyes at that. Sure she could. We could all teach her the basic stuff she would learn in school, but that wasn't exactly the problem here.

'' Rose, '' Esme said quietly, shaking her head. '' You know this is what's best for Bella. '' Rose sighed again and hung her head.

'' Bella, please open the door sweetheart, '' Esme tried again, knocking on her bedroom door. _Still not a single response._ I heard Esme sigh.  
_Edward,_ she thought. _Can you please try and talk to her._ She knew I'd been listening to their attempts. Perfect. Now I could go and try to convince Bella that school wouldn't be such a bad thing. What did they want me to say to her? _Bella, school is a lot of fun and don't worry about all the crazy people in the world?_ Right. Perhaps not. I shouldn't traumatize Bella with my overprotective nature. That wouldn't be helpful at all. And if I was being honest with myself I knew that going to school would be a good experience for Bella and not something she would want to miss out on. School was just a horrible dragging experience to us, because we'd been through it a million times. It wouldn't be the same for Bella. It would be new and exciting.

And as for my worries, sure, they were still there, but I knew I was being selfish, so I sighed and went upstairs.

I met Esme and Rose in front of Bella's bedroom door. _Thank you, dear._ Esme thought, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

'' Bella? '' I asked. '' Can I come in? '' It remained silence for a couple of seconds, but then I heard her muffled voice. She must be hiding under the covers of her bed.

'' Are you alone? '' She mumbled.

'' Yes, '' I answered, waving Rose and Esme away. Rose was about to protest, but Esme dragged her downstairs. Good.

I heard her tripping over her own feet on her way and a second later the click of the door being unlocked. I opened it and stepped over the tresshold, looking around the room.

She had hidden herself under the covers again. I smiled a little despite myself and took another step forward.

'' Hm...'' I said thoughtfully. '' Where did Bella go? I can't see her anywhere. '' I saw her shift slightly under the covers and heard her muffled giggle.

'' Did she hide... in the closet? '' I said, stressing the last word while I pulled her closet doors open. '' No! '' I said in a dramatically tragic voice. '' Let's see... Did she hide... under the bed? ''

I bend down and peeked under her bed. I heard Bella stiffle another giggle. I was getting close now and she knew it. '' Wrong again! '' I said in the same tragic voice, exhaling loudly.

'' Oh, well, '' I sighed, pretending to be defeated. '' I give up. She's too smart for me. '' Then I went to sit on the bed, right on top of Bella - I was careful not to hurt her, of course - and jumped up again almost immediately. Bella had gasped loudly the moment I sat on her and her heart rate increased. She hadn't seem me coming. I tried to choke back the laughter.

'' What in the world was that? '' I said, faking horror. Bella flattened herself on her stomach now, so she would be harder to see. '' I could've sworn I felt something. ''

I reached out a finger and prodded the covers until I reached Bella's body. '' There it is! '' I said triumphantly. I reached out my other hand and started tickling her through the covers.

She squealed and started trashing around, trying to get away from my fingers. She gasped and threw the covers off of her.

'' There she is! '' I said excitedly. She was still laughing and crawled across the bed. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her. After a few seconds her breathing evened out a little and she let out a deep sigh.

'' Will you tell me why you are hiding? '' I asked as lightly as I could. She didn't answer immediately.

'' Because I don't want to go to school, '' she muttered eventually. I could hear the sadness and anxiety in her voice as she clutched herself to me. I smoothed her hair back a little.

'' Why not? ''

I felt her cringe a little. '' Because I don't know anyone, '' she whispered. Ah, she was just worried, because she was afraid she would be lonely. I could understand that.

'' But if you go to school, '' I began. '' You'll get to know the other children. You can make new friends. ''

'' But I don't want to make new friends, '' she said suddenly, looking up at me. '' I already have a best friend. ''

'' Bella, '' I said, smiling down at her. '' I will never stop being your best friend. Even if you make new friends. ''

'' Can't I just stay with you? ''

'' No, I also have to go to school, '' I answered.

'' Will you make new friends? '' She looked worried now. '' What if you find a new best friend? ''

'' That's simply impossible, '' I stated. '' I already have the most wonderful best friend in the world. '' It was true. No one could ever replace Bella. The thought alone was ridiculous.

'' And that's still me, right? ''

I laughed and tapped her small nose. '' Yes and it will always be you. But, '' I added. '' If you find a new best friend, that's okay. '' I didn't want her to feel obligated in any way.

'' That won't happen, '' she said confidently. '' I already have a best friend. '' I smiled at her. I could never deserve such an angel as Bella - the world sure worked in strange ways - but her words made me so happy.

'' And that's still me, right? '' I repeated her question from before.

She grinned at me now. '' Yes and it will always be you, '' she said, repeating my words. Then she reached out her hand and tapped my nose with her little finger. I laughed at her action.

Then she sighed. '' What if no one likes me? '' she whispered after a few seconds.

'' Of course they will, '' I said immediately. '' How can they not? You're the sweetest girl in the whole world. '' It was just a fact. If anyone couldn't see her as the miracle she was, they were blind.

'' But I'm a little shy, '' she muttered. '' Maybe they think I'm strange and they won't talk to me. '' She looked really worried.

'' Don't worry about that, '' I whispered, kissing the top of her head. '' You're not the only shy girl in the world. I'm sure there is another shy girl in your class and she won't have anyone to talk to if you don't go to school. '' It was probably true, especially at that age. A lot of children were very shy. They would find each other. '' But if you go you can help each other. ''

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, but didn't immediately respond. She seemed to consider my words.

'' Are you sure about that? '' she asked eventually.

'' Yes, '' I assured her. '' I have been to school many times. '' Way too many times. '' And there are always a few shy people, and they can talk to each other. You can understand how they feel, because you're shy too. ''

Bella nodded after a second. '' Okay, '' she sighed. '' But she won't be my best friend! She added fiercely. '' That's you, okay? ''

I laughed and kissed the top of her head again. '' As you are mine, '' I vowed.

She smiled back at me and suddenly kissed my cheek. '' Thank you, '' she whispered. I felt the shock on my face for a moment. She had never done that before and I hadn't seen it coming.

I could still feel the heat where her lips had touched my cold cheek. It took me a few seconds to compose myself. I wasn't used to this sort of thing, except from Esme, but she kissed all of us on the cheek or head every now and then. It was just motherly affection. Alice had her moments every now and then when she was really enthusiastic and happy about something, but this was a little different. Bella wasn't my sister after all, like Alice was. She was my best friend. I had felt the trust and friendship the moment her lips had touched my cheek. I'd never had a best friend before. I liked it. It felt nice. It showed she really cared for me the way I cared for her. Yes, best friends.

I smiled at her and she grinned again. '' Are you ready to go? '' I asked after a minute. I saw her face fell slightly and she looked down again.  
'' I guess, '' she mumbled.

'' It's going to be fine, Bella, '' I assured her, hugging her again. '' I'm sure you'll have a great time. '' She nodded, but didn't say anything.

'' I promise, '' I added. She lifted her head and smiled a little ruefully.

'' Let's go, '' she sighed after a minute.

Alice showed up almost immediately, dancing into her room with the kind of smile that suggested something with clothes would be involved. Bella seemed to recognize that smile as well and groaned. I laughed at her reaction and stood up again.

'' Time to get dressed, Bella! '' Alice sang, still dancing. '' Don't give me that look, '' she added when she saw Bella's disgruntled expression. '' You'll be wearing a school uniform. ''

Bella raised one eyebrow at this news. Alice didn't seem very happy about that. It would mean she couldn't dress Bella up for school everyday. It might be a good thing for Bella though.

'' A school uniform? '' She asked, frowning.

'' Yes, '' Alice answered and she wrinkled her nose a little. '' It's not what you call high-fashion, but I've seen worse. Gives me more time to work on your hair though, '' she added, a little happiernow. Bella wouldn't like that either. '' Edward, get out, '' Alice suddenly said, looking at me and pointing at the door. '' This is girl stuff. '' I rolled my eyes at her, but did as she asked. It wasn't smart to aggravate Alice in these situations.

'' I'll be downstairs, '' I said, turning my head to look at Bella again. She nodded a little grumpily and sighed. Poor Bella, I thought. She wouldn't be able to escape Alice in a million years.

She could better get used to it. That would make it a little less unpleasant for her perhaps. I doubted it, though. Clothes and hair and other things weren't really her thing.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Bella.

'' Is everything alright with her? '' Esme asked the moment I sat down. She was still worried, even though she'd heard our conversation.

'' Yes, '' I answered. '' She's just a little worried about making friends. ''

'' Poor thing, '' Esme whispered, looking up at the ceiling. '' I hope she'll fit in. No, I'm sure it'll be fine, '' she added, more confidently.

Yes, I hoped so too. Although I still didn't want to let her go, I wanted her to be happy. I prayed that Esme was right and that she would be fine. It was very tempting to skip school so I would be able to check on her, but I knew that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. It was our first day back in school as well, and I didn't want to ditch on the first day. That would only cause unnecessary trouble.

No, I had to have a little faith. She would be fine. I would keep telling myself that and maybe, just maybe, I would be able to believe it someday.

************************************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV._

'' I think we should go with pigtails today, '' Alice said, running her fingers through my damp hair. I had just taken a bath and put on my school uniform.

It wasn't something I wouldn't normally wear, but I wasn't complaining. I was pretty sure this wasn't as bad as anything Alice would have forced me to wear. This uniform saved me from Alice's dress-up parties and I was grateful. Alice wasn't too happy about it, but I had no doubt she would find ways to use me as her personal barbie outside school hours. I shuddered at the thought.

'' Yes, '' she said to herself. '' This would go great with the whole schoolgirl look. My options are a little limited, though. '' She threw the school uniform a dirty look as if it had offended her.

In her eyes it probably had. Pigtails... It could be worse. I could live with that. I wasn't really paying attention today anyway. I was too nervous. Edward had said everything would be fine, but I had no idea what to expect. I was still worried that the others kids wouldn't like me and that I would end up sitting alone most of the time. I wasn't that great at making new friends.

I was too shy to talk to people on my own and most of the time I didn't really know what to say. It had been different with the Cullens somehow. Especially Edward, but that was probably just because he was my best friend. Maybe I didn't find it diffucult to talk to them because they were so different from everyone else. Maybe it was a vampire-thing. I felt more relaxed around them than around other people. That didn't really make sense. Maybe Edward had been right when he'd told me I wasn't normal. I sighed a little. I'm sure that being normal would've been helpful today.

'' Okay, done! '' Alice said after a couple of seconds. She had braided my hair at vampire speed. We were running a little late because I had locked myself in my bedroom and I hadn't had breakfast yet. I stood up and walked out of my room, holding Alice's hand. They didn't want me to walk down the stairs on my own anymore, because I always managed to fall down.

'' It's going to be fine, Bella, '' Alice said quietly, squeezing my hand a little. I didn't answer. Alice stopped without warning and I almost fell down. I frowned and turned around to ask her why she'd stopped all of a sudden, but there was no need. Alice's eyes had become blank and she stared ahead without seeing. She did this sometimes, though I had no idea why.

After a couple of seconds her eyes slid back into focus and she looked down at me.

'' Okay, let's go, '' she said lightly, as if nothing unusual had just happened. I didn't move. I had wanted to ask Alice this before, but Edward had always interrupted me. Apparently it was something he didn't want me to know about. But Edward wasn't here right now and I was sure Alice would tell me the truth.

'' Alice, '' I began, still eyeing her a little suspiciously. '' What was that about? '' She threw me an innocent look and I raised an eyebrow. Did she really think I hadn't noticed?

'' Why did you stop all of a sudden? And your face...'' I wasn't sure how to describe her face. I was a strange vacant expression.

'' It's nothing, Bella, '' she said quietly, not quite looking at me.

'' Edward doesn't want you to tell me, does he? '' I guessed, and she gave me a weak smile. '' Come on, Alice, '' I said, trying to persuade her. She sighed. '' I'm not scared. ''

'' I know that, '' she said, laughing now. '' Okay, I'll tell you. '' I knew Alice would be honest with me. She always was. She wasn't that worried about frightening me.

I lifted me up to put me on my bed and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything, I was too curious.

'' Sometimes, '' she began slowly. '' I see things. '' I felt my eyes widen a little, but I tried to control my expression. She smiled a little.

'' You see things? '' I whispered, not sure what to think.

'' Yes, '' she answered. '' I can see the future. '' She grinned at me now. The smug look on her face was obvious. She looked proud.

'' Really? '' I blurted out. Alice could see the future? I had never heard of such a thing, but it sounded great. Alice laughed again and nodded.

'' Wow, '' I breathed. I didn't really know what else to say. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, trying to wrap my head around this strange news. '' I want to see the future, too! '' I said, smiling at Alice now. '' Can you teach me? ''

Alice laughed again and shook her head now. '' No, '' she answered. '' It's not something you can learn. It's just like Jasper. He can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him.

I know he's told you that. He doesn't know why he can do that, he just can. Every vampire is very fast and strong and all our senses are really sensitive.

We can see, hear and smell better than humans. This is something you already knew. '' I nodded my head, listening to her story. '' But some of us have an extra ability on top of all those things. We don't really know why that happens and it doesn't happen to everyone. ''

I nodded my head again, thinking about her words. '' Do you all have an extra ability? Mommy and daddy and the others? And Edward? '' I was curious now. Alice shook her head again.

'' No. Not all of us. '' She looked around the room for a second, as if to decide what to say. '' But that's why I know that today is going to be fine! ''

I had the feeling this wasn't what she had wanted to say, but I didn't ask further. '' You've seen it? ''

'' Yes, '' she said happily, holding my face between her hands. A little too firm. It made it difficult to speak and she laughed. I must have looked ridiculous. '' You'll have a great day in school. ''

It was hard not to believe Alice now that I knew that she could see the future. '' What did you see? '' I asked eagerly.

'' I'm not going to tell you, '' she said, grinning. I frowned at that?

'' Why not? ''

'' Because it wouldn't be fun anymore if I did. '' I glared at her.

'' That's unfair, '' I grumbled. She should tell me - I was nervous enough already - but she merely smiled and kissed my forehead. I guess I would have to find out for myself.

'' I wish I could learn how to see the future, '' I sighed. '' I don't understand why Edward said you couldn't tell me, '' I added after a couple of seconds. '' I'm not scared. ''

'' He's just worried about you Bella, '' Alice said quietly. '' He's very protective of you. Don't be too hard on him. He just wants you safe and happy and he's just a little stubborn every now and then. ''

'' A little? '' I said frowning. Alice laughed loudly.

'' You're right, '' she giggled. '' Very stubborn. But he means well, '' she added, a little more serious now.

'' Yeah, I know, '' I sighed. It was true. Edward would do anything for me. He was my best friend. I would also do anything for him. I was sure of that. And he was definitely protective. A little too protective. I had told him a million times already I wasn't scared. I guess it's was a little difficult for him to believe that. He would always be my best friend, no matter what.

'' Let's get you some breakfast, '' Alice said, lifting me off the bed and sprinting down the stairs at vampire speed. I screamed a little, because I hadn't seem it coming.

Alice came to a halt in the kitchen a second later and I looked at the table. Esme had made too much food again.

'' What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart? '' Esme asked gently, caressing my face. I looked at the table again and saw that she had also made pancakes.

'' Pancakes, '' I answered. '' With chocolate. '' I looked at Rose, but she merely smiled at me. Usually she would say I had to eat healthy food, but she didn't say anything. Perhaps she wanted me to be as happy as possible today.

I sat down and ate my breakfast while the others were looking at me. That still made me a little uncomfortable, but I was getting used to it. I didn't know why this was interesting to them.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Alice. She tried to ignore his angry growls and stares. I knew why he was upset with her, but I didn't think it was fair.

'' Edward, '' I was quietly and he looked at me, still annoyed. '' Don't be mad at Alice. I'm not scared. ''

He didn't respond at all and just continued to glower at everything in sight. He was in such a bad mood that I didn't want to start an argument with him. He wouldn't listen to anyone right now.

'' Alright, guys, '' Alice announced when I had finished my breakfast. '' Time to go. ''

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Both Edward and Alice had said that today would be fine. I tried to believe them as much as my nerves allowed.

'' Have a great first day at school, sweetheart, '' Esme said, hugging and kissing me for several minutes. '' I'm sure everything will be fine.''

I nodded and wanted to tell her thanks, but the word got stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow and took another deep breath. Carlisle was about to go to the hospital and also wished me a great day. '' You're going to like it there very much, honey, '' he said, kissing the top of my head.

Edward then picked me up and carried me to the garage. Esme came along to wave us off. He didn't say a word when he fastened my seatbelt. Alice, Jasper and Emmett took Alice's car to school and they also wished me a great day.

'' Give 'em hell, devil! '' Emmett boomed, ruffling my hair. I heard Alice hiss behind him.

'' Don't touch her hair, Emmett! '' she snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

'' And don't use that kind of language, either, '' Esme added, giving him a stern look.

I let out another sigh. I didn't know why they still bothered to say that. He wasn't going to stop saying things like that anyway. I didn't mind so much. I just didn't want him to tell me any lies.

'' Good luck, Bella, '' Jasper grinned. I suddenly felt much more calm and confident.

'' Thanks, '' I muttered.

Edward and Rose would drop me off at school and Rose stepped in and sat beside me. Edward would be driving, because we were in his Volvo and he somehow didn't want anyone else to drive.

I had stopped asking why that was. All the Cullens were a little crazy when it came to cars.

We left, Esme waving us off until we were out of sight. Edward didn't say anything the whole way. He was probably still angry. I wished he'd get over it. He wasn't making it any easier right now.

'' You'll be fine, baby, '' Rose kept saying again and again, hugging me and kissing my hair. I tried to stay calm.

Edward stopped in front of a school ten minutes later. I had never seen the school before, but it didn't look as bad as I'd thought it would. We were there on time, because all the Cullens drove too fast. Except for Esme. She didn't want to take any risks, especially when I was in the car. Edward usually slowed down a little when I was in the car with him, but he seemed to angry  
to pay attention to the speed limit today. I heard him sigh in the drivers seat and then he got out of the car. He unbuckeled my seatbelt and lifted me in his arms.

'' Will you walk with me? '' I asked quietly. I didn't want to go in there alone. He put me down and took my hand. Rose got out of the car as well and walked along with us.

We walked into the school and stopped in front of a classroom. This must be it. I looked up at Edward, afraid again. He still seemed a little annoyed, but his glower finally vanished when he saw my panicked expression.

'' It's going to be okay, Bella, '' he said, kneeling down, so his face was level with mine. '' You remember what I told you about other shy children? '' he asked. I nodded my head weakly.

I peeked around the corner of the classroom and saw a group of children, already in their seats.

'' You'll be fine, baby, '' Rose said again, hugging me for the hundredth time.

'' We'll be here when school's over to pick you up again, '' Edward promised. I looked up over Rose's schoulder.

'' You promise? '' I asked.

'' I promise. '' He smiled his crooked smile at me now and I felt myself relax a little. I let go of Rose and threw my arms around Edward's neck who was still kneeling down.

He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. '' Have fun today, okay? ''

'' Okay, '' I sighed. I took another deep breath and inhaled his sweet scent to calm myself further. That always helped.

'' I'll see you later, baby, '' Rose said, a slightly worried look on her face.

'' Bye, mommy, '' I muttered. Then I took another deep breath and stepped into the classroom. A young woman walked toward me with a sweet smile on her face.

'' Hello, '' she said kindly. '' You must be Isabella. ''

'' Bella, '' I corrected her quietly.

'' Well, Bella, '' she said, still smiling. '' My name is Miss Emma. Let's introduce you to the class, okay? ''

I had been a little afraid of that. She probably wanted me to stand in front of the classroom and talk about myself. I didn't want that. Rose and Edward stood in the doorway, still looking at me.

When they saw I was looking at them again they smiled and waved. '' Have fun. See you later! '' They both said, waving again before disappearing. I wished they could've stayed.

Especially Edward. I needed my best friend right now, but they also had to go to school.

'' Class! '' Miss Emma called and the other children fell silent and those still standing took their seats. '' This is Bella, '' she said, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. Or maybe it just felt very warm because I was used to the cold touch of my family. '' She's new at this school and she'll be in our class. I want you all to be extra nice to her, so that she feels right at home. ''

They were all looking at me and I felt the burn in my cheeks that would give my shyness away. I heard a few people laugh.

'' Let's see, '' Miss Emma continued as if nobody had interrupted her. '' Why don't you sit next to Molly. '' I had to look up to see to whom she had pointed at. There was an open seat next to a red-haired girl with a lot of freckles. Her hair clashed with the red uniforms we were all wearing. I heard someone snicker and turned my head to see who it had been.

I saw a boy with dirty blond hair and a pointy face laugh and point and the girl named Molly. He reminded me a little of a rat. He had a mean face and I instantly disliked him.

I didn't like the way he was pointed and sneering at the red-haired girl. I had a feeling he wasn't very nice to the other kids.

'' Thomas! '' Miss Emma called and the boy turned to look at her. '' Behave yourself or I'll send you to the headmaster. '' He pulled a face, but didn't say anything.

I stumbled my way over to the seat Miss Emma had pointed at and I heard a few people laugh again.

'' Hi, '' the girl named Molly said and she held out her hand. '' I'm Molly. '' I took her hand shyly and shook it.

'' Bella, '' I mumbled.

The boy in the seat in front of me turned around and grinned at me. He had curly brown hair and a startling blue eyes. '' Hi there, '' he said. '' I'm Sam. ''

'' Bella, '' I mumbled again.

'' You're from America, right? '' he asked.

'' Yeah, '' I mumbled again, feeling the blush on my face.

'' Wicked! '' He laughed again. He had a very happy face. He somehow reminded me a little of Emmett, but much younger, much less muscled and definitely human. I gave him a weak and shy smile in return.

'' Okay, '' Miss Emma said at that moment. '' Let's get started. '' Sam turned back around and Miss Emma began her lessons.

School wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I had no trouble with the lessons, they were very easy, and most of the kids seemed to be nice.

Molly, the girl I was sitting next to, seemed also shy. Edward had been right about that then. There were shy children everywhere. Sam was very nice, but he wasn't shy at all. He was very happy though, and laughed a lot.

I got introduced to some other kids as well during recess. There was a girl named Maggie and she was also very nice. She had blond hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty.

Then there was another boy, who turned out to be Sam's best friend and he was called David. He had red hair just like Molly, but not as many freckles as she had. I saw a few other children with red hair and guessed that it was a more common hair color in England. Edward was the only red-haired person I had ever seen and his hair wasn't even really red. It's was more reddish-brown. Like copper. He had nothing on these kids. Their hair was fiery red. I thought it was pretty though.

'' Oh, and don't mind Thomas and his gang, '' Sam said during recess, pointing at the mean boy from before. '' He's just a git. ''

'' A what? '' I asked curiously.

'' Right, '' Sam said, laughing again. '' You're American. It means something like idiot, I guess. ''

'' Oh, right, '' I muttered. '' So they're mean to everyone? '' He had already insulted a few people during class and wasn't behaving much better now, during recess. ''

'' Pretty much, yeah. ''

My first guess about this boy had been right then. He was mean to everyone. I was happy I'd got to know some nice kids as well.

At the end of the day I had actually made a few friends. My worries from this morning seemed a little silly to me now. School wasn't nearly as horrible as I'd thought. It was actually pretty fun.

The bel rang and I stumbled my way out of the classroom, eager to see Edward and the others to tell them about my day. Edward was waiting for me just outside the classroom and I stumbled over the tresshold, falling into his arms. His picked me up and hugged me tightly, laughing at my clumsiness. I threw my arms around him and rested my head against his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. I had missed him.

'' How was your day? '' he asked, walking back to his car.

'' Fine, '' I answered, still resting my against his neck. '' You were right. ''

'' About? ''

'' There are shy children everywhere. ''

'' Did you make any friends? ''

I nodded. '' Yeah, I sit next to a girl named Molly and she's very shy too. And then there is this girl Maggie and she's really nice and pretty. And I met two nice boys as well. Sam and David. Sam is a little like Emmett. '' I giggled. Sam was very funny. It made me more comfortable around him somehow. Emmett was a little annoying sometimes, but he also made me laugh. I loved my big brother and Sam just reminded me of him a little. That made it a little easier to talk to him.

'' That sounds great, '' Edward said, smiling his crooked smile at me. '' I'm glad to hear you had fun. ''

I nodded again. '' But, '' I continued. '' There's this boy, Thomas, and he's very mean. But not just to me, to everyone. Sam called him a git and that means something like idiot. I know that's a bad word, but he really is a git. ''

To my surprise, Edward laughed. He usually didn't like it when I used bad words.

'' It's not funny, '' I said, frowning at him. Mean people weren't funny.

'' You're right, '' he said, choking back his laughter. '' It's not nice to be mean to people. ''

'' Why were you laughing then? ''

'' You called him a git, '' he said, chuckling again. '' You're already learning British words. Even though it's a bad one. ''

I laughed too. '' They think my American accent is very funny, '' I said. '' But I think their British accent is more funny. ''

He opened the door of his car and buckeled my seatbelt. I turned my head, expecting to see Rose or someone else, but the car was empty.

'' Were is everyone? ''

'' They went home already, '' Edward answered, stepping into the car. '' We all have different schedules and Rose's and Emmett's lessons ended an hour ago. ''

'' And Alice and Jasper? ''

'' They've gone hunting again. ''

'' Why? '' I asked. '' You all hunted yesterday. '' It was true. They had gone hunting yesterday to prepare for school. There were a lot of humans there and they didn't want to take any risks. So why would Alice and Jasper go hunting again today?

'' The first day of school is always extra difficult for Jasper, '' Edward explained quietly. '' He wanted to go hunting again and Alice went along to keep him company. ''

'' Oh, '' was all I responded. Jasper had explained to me that he had a little more trouble than the others with his control and that he sometimes needed to hunt more often to keep it safe.

Edward parked his car in the garage and helped me out of my seat. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house, eager to tell everyone about my day. I stumbled a few times on my way, but reached the living room eventually. I looked around and heard Esme in the kitchen so I ran over to meet her.

'' Bella! '' she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. She lifted me into her arms and hugged me tightly. '' I've missed you! ''

'' I've missed you too, mommy, '' I mumbled, crushed against her chest.

'' Oh, how was your day? '' she asked, putting me on my feet again. Before I could answer Rose ran into the kitchen and nearly crushed me as well.

'' Oh, baby! '' she cried. I tried to free myself so I could breathe. Emmett marched in after her, his booming laughter filled the whole kitchen.

'' There's the little rebel! '' He said loudly, a big grin on his face. '' Did you learn anything interesting today? ''

I thought about that for a minute. '' Well, '' I said, hesitating. '' I learned the word git! '' I knew he would like that, even though the others probably wouldn't. I was right. Emmett barked out a booming laugh. '' That's the spirit! ''

'' That's a bad word, Bella, '' Esme said, frowning.

'' I know, '' I said quickly. '' But there's this boy and he's really mean and Sam said he's a git, but he really is and- '' I launched into a re-tell of all the things that had happened today. All the people I had met and the lessons, trying to tell them every detail.

Yes, school definitely wasn't as bad as I'd thought this morning. I was happy I could go again tomorrow and play with my new friends.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Emmett's POV._

Bella was still talking about her first day in school with a big smile on her face. She seemed really happy about it. It had been a long time that any of us had had this much fun in school.

It was all new to her of course. I was glad to hear that she'd made some friends.

'' Sam looks a little bit like you, Emmett, '' Bella suddenly said, looking at me with a grin on her face. A seven year old boy looked like me? Impossible. I laughed loudly again.

'' I'm pretty sure he's got nothing on me, '' I said confidently, flexing my muscles.

'' Not like that, '' she said, rolling her eyes at me. '' He's just really funny, like you. '' Rose and Esme laughed at that and I joined in. I was happy that Bella thought I was funny. I knew that already, but it was nice to hear it from her. She could definitely be my partner-in-crime. She already had been on a few occasions, but Edward was trying to prevent that from happening.

He wouldn't be able to stop it forever. She had a mischievous little devil inside her that was just dying to come out. I would help her with that. It was only a matter of time.

I heard someone cough loudly behind me and I didn't have to turn around to know who it had been. Edward again of course.

_Don't listen to my thoughts if you don't like them, Eddie, _I thought. I heard a low growl behind me when I used that nickname again. I knew he hated it.

'' Alright, '' I said, clapping my hands together when Bella had finished her detailed re-tell of today's events. '' Can we finally show her? ''

Esme had finished the indoor swimming pool Bella had gotten for her birthday and I was dying to learn her how to swim. Jazz and I were supposed to that together, but he had to go hunting again. School asked a lot of his limited control and the first day was always a struggle for him.

'' Show me what? '' Bella asked curiously.

'' It's a surprise! '' I said, grinning at her. Bella didn't like surprises and, as I had expected, she narrowed her eyes at me.

'' Maybe you need to eat something first, '' Esme said, looking around the kitchen. '' I've made you a sandwich and I bought some apple juice. ''

Bella's face lit up when she heard the word apple juice. I was a little impatient to show her, but I knew she needed to eat and stuff. It was important and Rose would go crazy if she didn't.

I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for Bella to finish her sandwich and apple juice.

'' Okay, let's go! '' I said as soon as she had gulped down the last of her apple juice. I lifted Bella out of her chair and ran through another backdoor. I didn't lead outside anymore like it used to.

Esme had build the indoor pool there and this way Bella wouldn't have to go outside first. I was also way too cold for an outdoor swimming pool. Well, not to us obviously, but it would be too cold for Bella. This pool was nice and warm.

'' Are you ready? '' I asked her, grinning. She looked at me and nodded her head slowly. I could hear the other following behind us.

'' Okay, '' I said. '' One.. Awh, forget it! Go! '' I was too impatient to count to three. I wanted to see her reaction. I was pretty sure it was going to be hilarious. '' Tada! '' I said, gesturing toward the pool.

I saw her eyes pop open wide and I heard her gasp loudly. '' Esme has finished your swimming pool! '' She was apparently at a loss for words. '' Well, our pool, '' I amended. We would all be able to swim in it. Bella too, once we'd learned her how to swim.

'' Wow, '' she breathed after a minute. '' It's really big. '' I laughed loudly at her reaction. I had expected this, but she was right. Esme had built an amazing pool. We would be able to do laps, play games, everything.

Rose, Esme and Edward were behind us now, looking at the pool and Bella's reaction.

'' You made this all by yourself, mommy? '' Bella asked, turning around in my arms to look at Esme. Esme nodded happily.

'' Do you like it? ''

Bella just nodded and looked back at the pool again. '' It's very pretty, '' she whispered after another minute.

'' You wanna go for a swim, devil? '' I asked her, bouncing her in my arms. She laughed at that and put her arms tightly around my neck. She frowned after a minute.

'' We'll go with you, '' Edward promised, probably sensing her fear. '' You won't be in any danger. ''

She nodded slightly after a minute. '' But, '' she whispered. '' What will I wear? '' She looked around at Esme and Rose.

'' Nothing, '' I answered her, grinning wickedly. '' You'll be naked. '' She looked at me with wide eyes.

'' Emmett! '' I heard the other three say behind me and I barked out a laugh. Bella narrowed her eyes at me and frowned.

'' That's not funny, Emmett! '' she grumbled. I laughed again.

'' You'll wear a bikini, sweetheart, '' Esme answered her. '' Alice has already bought a few for you. '' Of course she had. I believed about twenty or so.

'' Come on, '' Rose said, walking over to us and taking Bella out of my arms. '' Let's go put it on. ''

After ten minutes we had all changed into our swimming clothes and were ready to dive in. Bella had an anxious look on her face. She didn't need to worry about anything.

There was no way we were going to let her drown or get hurt. Edward had picked her up and she had her arms around his neck.

'' Don't worry, Bella, '' he assured her again. '' You'll be quite safe. ''

'' Watch this, squirt! '' I called and I ran towards the pool. '' Canonball! '' I shouted and I threw myself in the water. I resurfaced again almost immediately to check her reaction. She was laughing a little nervously.

'' Come on! '' I called again, waving my arms. '' Get in or you'll never learn! '' She threw Edward an anxious look again and he gave her a reassuring smile.

'' I promise you'll be safe. ''

She nodded again. '' Okay. '' Edward smiled brightly and walked to the edge of the pool and put her down. He then dived into the water himself and shook out his hair when he resurfaced.

'' Sit down on the edge of the pool, '' he instructed. '' and put your feet in the water. It's quite warm. '' Bella took a deep breath and obliged. '' Alright, '' Edward said, putting his arms around her waist. '' I won't let go, I promise. '' He lifted her up and put her in the water. She threw her arms around his neck and gasped a little.

'' See? '' he said, smiling at her. '' You're safe. '' She relaxed a little and and put her hands in the water. ''

'' It's warm, '' she said. Yes, it was. Esme didn't want Bella to get cold. It was nice.

'' Okay, '' I said after a minute. '' Time to learn how to swim, devil. I'll show you first. '' I did a couple of laps at human speed so she could see how it was done. '' It's very easy. ''

Rose and Esme had taken a seat and were watching our swimming lesson from the sideline. I swam back to her and Edward and stopped a few feet away from them.

'' Now it's your turn. '' She looked scared again.

'' You'll be safe, Bella, '' Edward said again. '' We'll make sure nothing happens to you. ''

'' Okay, Bella, '' I continued. '' Try to swim over to me. '' Edward lowered her into the water, not quite letting go of her yet. '' Just do what I did and you'll be fine! ''

'' Are you ready? '' Edward asked, looking at her. She took another deep breath and nodded. He let go of her and she started trashing around.

'' This way, Bella! ''

She started gasping and after a few seconds she let out a scream. Edward put his arms around her again and she cluthed him like he was a buoy. She was shaking all over.

She was really afraid of the water. Edward had told me about the nightmares she sometimes had. We all heard them every now and then, but he was always there in the room with her when it happened.

'' It's okay, Bella, '' he said, trying to soothe her. '' You'll be fine. '' He tried to calm her down for a few minutes. '' You wanna try again? '' She nodded and took another deep breath.

Edward put her in the water again and let go of her.

'' Try to move this way, Bella! '' I called, spreading my arms. She started trashing again and after a couple of seconds Edward put his arms around her again. This happened a few times, but after the six try she finally did it. She was trashing in the water again, but somehow managed to move forward. I was quite close to her and lifted her out of the water as soon as she made it.

'' There you go, squirt! '' I boomed, throwing her in the air. She squealed loudly.

'' Very good, Bella! '' Edward praised, smiling brightly at her. Bella grinned and seemed very pleased with herself. '' Try to swim back to me. ''

I let go of her and she floundered back to him. After an hour or so she really got the hang of it. She wasn't trashing anymore and didn't seem afraid anymore either.

She was actually having fun now. That's the spirit. Swimming was supposed to be fun. I didn't want her to feel scared, because of those horrible nightmares.

Esme and Rose were cheering her from the sideline and clapped everytime she got it right. We had done it. We had turned something that had scared her into something fun.

'' Can I have some cookies now? '' Bella asked hopefully when we got out of the pool. Rose and Esme both laughed at her question.

'' Yes, '' Esme laughed. '' You've really earned them, sweetheart. ''

'' We're so proud of you, baby, '' Rose said, wrapping Bella in a towel. Bella grinned at them and looked at the pool again. Edward and I were still in the water, doing laps at vampire speed now.

We were racing, but Edward was going to win. I may be the strongest, but Edward was the fastest. I could acknowlegde that. I wasn't giving up though.

After another hundred laps, which took us only two minutes, Edward had really won the race.

'' I win again, '' he announced, grinning widely. What a show-off. He laughed at my thoughts and lifted himself out of the water. '' Look who's talking. ''

He had me there, but I was just awesome. I got out of the water as well and walked over to the girls. I heard Edward's chuckle as went to get himself a towel. I grinned at the girls and shook my hair out at them like a wet dog.

'' Ew, Emmett! '' Rose cried, shrinking away from the deluge. I barked out another laugh and Bella laughed with me. She didn't seem to mind it that much. '' You're messing up my hair! '' Rose was always so worried about her hair.

'' Oh, I'm sorry, '' I said innocently. '' Here, '' I threw my arms around her and gave her a wet hug.

'' Get off of me! '' she growled. I laughed again and lifted her into my arms. I ran toward the pool before she could stop me and jump in. I held her under water for a couple of seconds.

We didn't need the air, so I wasn't in danger of drowning her. I let her go after a couple of seconds and she resurfaced with a gasp, even though she didn't need the oxygen.

She glowered at me. '' Idiot! ''

I barked out another laugh and threw my arms around her. '' I had already messed up your hair anyway, '' I said, still laughing. She never stayed mad at me for long. She continued to glare at me for a couple of seconds.

'' You're such a child, '' she grumbled, but I could already see the smile on her face.

'' Yeah, '' I agreed. '' But you love me anyway. ''

'' That's true, '' she giggled and she threw her arms around my neck again. I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'' Ew! '' Bella shouted, giving us a disgusted look. I interrupted the kiss to laugh at her reaction and then pulled Rose underwater with me again to continue our kiss. I could still hear Bella's disgusted complaint. It looked like Edward had found someone to share his distaste with. Now they could be lame together. Although she wasn't quite as lame as he was since she was still a child. That would probably change when she hit puberty and the hormones kicked in. I suddenly pictured what that would be like when she and - Damn! Not a great time to think about that. You're kissing your beautiful wife, that should be enough distraction. I focussed on Rose again.

I heard Edward's growl at my thoughts and I could practically see him roll his eyes at me. Rose pushed me away after a minute, smiling playfully, and got out of the pool again.

I had stopped my thoughts before they had caused any damage. I was proud of myself. And Alice wouldn't try to kill me now.  
I got out of the pool as well and grabbed a towel.

'' What do you think, squirt, '' I asked after a minute. '' Wanna go for a swim again tomorrow? ''

Bella grinned at me and nodded. '' Swimming is actually quite fun, '' she answered. ''

'' Hell yeah, '' I agreed. '' Jazz will be back tomorrow. He can come with us then. '' Bella smiled brightly at the news and we walked out of the pool together to change back into our clothes and get Bella some well-earned cookies.

************************************************************************************************************

_Jasper's POV._

Alice and I had told the others that we were off to go hunting again. The others had accepted that excuse without question. The first day of school was always a little more difficult for me.

We would hunt a little on the way, but it was not exactly the reason we were absent at the moment. Alice and I had been very careful with our thoughts around Edward. We didn't want him to worry, or worse. We were off to see a man called Mr. William Hall. I had some useful contacts everywhere whenever I needed them and this was such a time. I had contacted him a couple of weeks ago. Just after we got back from our unusual vacation actually. Mr. Hall was a private detective. I had hired him to find out a few things and I had another meeting with him today.

Alice tagged along just for company. I was grateful for that. We could hunt a little on our way back and that was more fun together than alone.

I knocked on the door of his office. People would never have guessed this was the office of a detective. That's why he was a dectective. He could disguise himself pretty well.

'' Enter, '' I heard him say and I opened the door to let myself in, Alice right behind me.

'' Mr. Cullen! '' the man said, jumping up from a chair. I had given him our family name long ago. I had known him for a few years. Twenty, I believe. He knew our names changed every now and then, but I had allowed him to call me Cullen.

'' And Mrs. Cullen as well! '' Detective Hall added when he saw Alice. '' What a pleasure. '' I tried to conceal my smile. This man was already trembling with fear. I guess I was the only person he had ever been afraid of. My gift was very useful most of the time. In this case it allowed me to make sure that this man was doing everything in his power to find out what I wanted to know. I had learned that this was the best way to work.

'' I'd like an update, Hall, '' I said, drawing up a chair. Alice sat down beside me and remained silent. This was my kind of thing. She knew that.

'' Certainly, sir, '' Detective Hall stammered, sitting down again as well. '' I'm afraid I haven't been able to find out as much as I'd hoped. ''

'' What's the problem? '' I asked, sensing his terrified emotions.

'' W-well, '' he stammered again. '' There are a lot of dead trails. ''

'' You haven't been able to locate them at all? '' I asked, threat in my voice. '' Not even one of them? ''

'' N-not yet, sir, '' he said quietly. '' But I've got some of the best people on it and I'm flying back again tomorrow. ''

'' Have you been able to find out anything at all? ''

'' M-my people are working in all the places you have told us about, '' detective Hall stammered again. '' They're bound to find something very soon, I can assure you. ''

'' Hall, '' I said, sending him another wave of anxiety. He cringed a little. '' I'm paying you more than enough. I expect results. ''

'' C-certainly, sir, '' he said, trembling slightly.

'' I expect full commitment. ''

'' I promise you I'll give it everything I have. I will put more people on it if that's what it takes. ''

'' I want daily reports from now on, '' I continued. '' Hourly if that's what it takes. I want to know every detail from now on. ''

'' As you wish, sir. ''

'' It's of great importance that we find these people as soon as possible, '' I said.

'' I understand, sir. And I assure you that we will find them. ''

'' Good, '' I answered, standing up again. '' I think that's everything. Don't disappoint me Hall. '' I sent him another wave of anxiety. '' And don't forget those daily reports. ''

'' I-I won't, sir, '' he stammered again. I didn't particularly like to frighten people, but it was necessary. Like I said, I knew from experience that this was the best way to work. It gave the best results.

'' We'll talk again soon, '' I said, my hand already on the doorknob.

'' Have a nice day, sir, '' he said, bowing his head at me. '' Madam. '' He also gave Alice a bow. I turned the doorknob and held the door for Alice. Then I stepped out as well and closed it behind me. They hadn't been able to find anything yet. It proved more difficult than I had thought.

'' Poor guy, '' Alice said, taking my hand as we walked out of the building to our car again.

'' You know why I do that, '' I answered. '' It's the best way to get results. Usually. ''

'' I think he's working really hard, '' she said quietly.

'' He'd better be. You know how important it is that we find these people as soon as possible. ''

'' I know, '' she sighed. '' The whole situation is giving me a headache. '' She rubbed the fingers of her free hand against her temple.

'' Don't strain yourself. I'm sure they'll find something. '' They'd better be. I didn't care about the amount of money I had to pay. We had more money than we could every spent. I just wanted to find these people. And I would. And when I had, they would pay. They're days were numbered.

'' Let's hunt a little on the way back, '' Alice suggested after half an hour in the car.

'' Good idea, '' I agreed. She took my hand again and kissed my knuckles.

'' I love you, '' she suddenly said, smiling at me.

'' I love you too, '' I replied, leaning forward so I could kiss her. I loved this woman more than anything else in the world. Her kindness, her support, everything. I had been blessed since the day she'd walked into my life. Even though it had seemed the other way around, it was actually Alice who had seem me coming. She had been waiting for me in that little diner. I would never forget that day. The beginning of my true life.

'' I'm sure they'll find them, '' she said quietly after a few minutes. '' They've got to. ''

Yes, indeed. Failing was not an option. It was unacceptable. Like I'd said before. I wanted to find these people. I needed to find these people. And when I did, they would pay.

Yes, they're days were numbered. They may not know it yet, but they're lives were about to end. And the sooner the better.

No one could hope to get away with this. I didn't precisely know what ' this ' was, but I knew it was bad. They had committed enough crimes to deserve a painful death.

Yes. No one could hope to get away with harming my little sister this way. I would find the people who had murdered her parents. I would find the people who had mistreated her so badly. Who had left her alone and had traumatized her. I had to listen to her nightmares every night. Feel her unconcious fears. She may not be fully aware of it, since her memory was all scrambled up, but those nightmares were in fact memories. I didn't precisely know what she was dreaming about, since no one could read her mind, but the words she screamed were enough.

She did remember the things that had happened to her. Just not conciously. Her mind had buried it. But her unconcious thoughts still remembered everything and maybe the day would come that she would conciously remember the events as well. I just hoped the people who had harmed her would be long dead by then. I would do everything in my power to make that happen.

We would find out what had happened to her. This is why we had tried to hide this from Edward. He wouldn't be able to handle this right now. No, it was better this way. Alice and I would find these people and when we did we would tell the others. Although it would be better to keep this a secret from Bella. As long as her memory was hazy, I had no intention of scarring her any further. God knows what we would find out. Yes, Edward definitely couldn't handle this right now. It would consume him. It already did and he didn't even know we were looking for them.

No, it was definitely better this way. I just hoped Hall and his people would find them soon.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Thank you very much!  
The next chapter will be Christmas at the Cullens! It's just too perfect with Christmas just a few days away. So I'll update very soon! **_

_**Thank you all very much for reading my story, I'm so grateful! **_

_**I'll update soon! **_

_**X. **_

_**JoScarlett**_


	14. A very Cullen Christmas part 1

_**A/N: **__Hi guys! I'm sorry it took a little longer, but here it is, Christmas at the Cullens. It's New Years eve today, so it's a little late, but there you have it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas this year and I wish you all a very happy New Year. May all your wishes and dreams come true! This Chapter is a little longer than I'd planned, so I decided to split it in two. I'll upload the second part right after this one. I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! They always make my day and I really hope you'll love this chapter as well. Please don't forget to review and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **__SM owns it all._

_**POV'S: **__Alice, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward._

* * *

**Three weeks to Christmas.**

_Alice's POV._

'' I'm not going! ''

Bella was watching a movie in the living room and had folded her arms across her chest.

Esme, Rose and I needed to go shopping and Bella had to come with us. Christmas was only three weeks away and I still had a few things to buy.

Christmas was a very important time of the year and everything had to be perfect.

'' I've already seen the outcome of this discussion and guess what? '' I said. '' You're going! ''

'' You can't make me! '' Bella said, looking stubborn.

'' Wanna bet? ''

Bella didn't like to go shopping and it was a mystery to me. How could anyone not like shopping? I was sure she would grow to love it eventually.

'' Alice, '' Edward said, frowning. '' She doesn't want to go. She can stay with us. ''

Of course Edward would try to ruin this for me. He would give Bella anything she wanted. But Bella had to come with us, because we also needed to buy her a few things. They were doing a Christmas play at her school and we needed to buy her costume. I could do that without her if I had to, but that wasn't fun at all. I wanted to go shopping with my little sister.

'' Stay out of this, Edward, '' I growled at him. Bella looked up from the screen and raised an eyebrow. '' Let's go, Bella. We need to buy your costume. ''

Bella let out a sigh and scowled at the wall. She wasn't looking forward to the play either. She didn't seem to like the attention at all. I could understand that. Shy as she was, but it was a good

experience for her. '' Come on! '' I urged.

She exhaled heavily and got up from the couch, dragging her feet. She looked like she was walking toward the gallows. Honestly!

'' You'll be fine, sweetheart, '' Esme said, smoothing her hair back. '' We'll get you some hot chocolate and waffles. '' Bella's face lit up a little.

Bribing her with these sort of things always seemed to work.

'' Alice, '' Edward began again, but I held up my hand to silence him.

'' Edward, you need to find Emmett and Jazz and pick up those trees I ordered, '' I instructed him. He rolled his eyes at me and exhaled heavily.

'' Every year, '' he mumbled, shaking his head.

'' Trees? '' Bella asked, looking at Edward now. '' Why can't I go with them? '' Edward looked up and smiled at her. I knew what he was going to say, but that was out of the question.

'' Because we need to buy your costume and it's more fun this way, '' I explained. '' Well, '' I added, giving Edward a stern look. '' What are you waiting for? ''

He rolled his eyes again, kissed Bella on the top of her head, mumbled, '' Sorry, I tried, '' and left to find Emmett and Jazz. I pretended not to hear that.

At that moment Carlisle walked into the living room. '' I'll be out for a little bit, '' he announced. '' I've got a few errands to run. ''

'' Daddy? '' Bella said in a sweet voice. She only used this voice with Carlisle if she wanted something from him. The problem was that it usually worked.

Carlisle looked up at her and smiled. '' Can I come with you? '' I heard Edward's laugh from somewhere in the backyard and I growled under my breath.

Seriously, she wanted to go shopping with everyone but me! What was that all about?

Carlisle looked at her and than eyed the rest of us. Esme was trying to not to laugh and shook her head at him.

'' I think your mothers and Alice made plans with you already, Bella, '' he said hesitantly.

She pouted a little and looked at him with big eyes. '' Please? ''

Carlisle threw her a pained look. He had a hard time refusing her when she was pleading with him like this. Esme saved him from further torture and intervened.

'' Bella, '' she said, giving her a stern look. '' You can't disappoint your sister like that. She has been looking forward to go shopping with you. It's just one afternoon. It's really not that bad. ''

Bella hung her head and sighed. Carlisle still looked a little anxious and he made his escape before Bella could unleash her daddy's-little-girl charms again.

'' Well, let's go! '' I said to the others, clapping my hands. '' We only have a little more than six hours before the shops close! '' We really needed to hurry. We needed to buy tons of things.

Bella sighed again and stumbled her way to the garage with the rest of us. She was exaggerating. This was going to be a lot of fun. Just us girls. We needed some extra bonding time.

* * *

_Bella's POV._

We had been walking around for three hours straight and my feet were killing me. I had been afraid of this. It wasn't that I didn't like to spent time with Alice, but her shopping trips weren't exactly fun. Esme, Rose and Alice wouldn't feel the pain in their legs and feet after walking for several hours. They were practically made out of stone. They could walk around as long as they wanted without getting tired. I knew they were trying to slow down a little, because of me, but it didn't make much of a difference. Well, Rose and Esme were trying to slow down. Alice was dancing in and out of shops as fast as she could. I would have laughed at her enthusiasm if I hadn't been so tired. I still remembered the first time Alice had taken me out to go shopping. It wasn't something I could ever forget. I hadn't been able to walk without pain for two days! She had dragged me into every store she could find for a whole day! I had the feeling this would be just as bad. It already was. I was happy that we'd already found my costume. Not that I was happy about the costume in the first place, but I didn't have to try on every outfit she could find anymore.

I needed the costume for a play at school. My clumsiness was embarrassing enough already without an extra audience to laugh at me. The idea of standing on a stage, in costume, wasn't very appealing. Yes, it was going to be embarrassing. I would probably trip over my own feet, fall off the stage and hurt myself. Or worse, injure my classmates along with myself.

'' Bella? '' Esme asked, looking over her shoulder. '' Are you alright, sweetheart? '' I had fallen behind again.

'' I'm fine, '' I answered, speeding to keep up with them. I wasn't fine. I was in pain, but Esme had been right. Alice had been looking forward to this and I didn't want to disappoint her.

I knew it made her happy. I just had to think of something nice to distract myself. I could take a bath in a few hours and relax in the warm water. That was something nice.

'' Are you tired? '' Esme asked, a little concerned.

'' I'm fine, '' I said again.

'' Alice, '' Rose called. '' Let's take a break, okay? Bella needs to sit down for a little bit and eat something. '' I hung my head and looked at my feet. I didn't want to ruin Alice's fun.

That why I had wanted to stay home, or go with the others. Alice danced out of a shop and skipped back to us, a huge smile on her face.

'' Okay! '' she sang and she lifted me up into her arms. '' Let's go find some hot chocolate and waffles. '' I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I knew Alice was happy that we were spending time together, even if my pace was really slow. She was in such a good mood that she didn't mind to take a break. I was happy about that. I really didn't want to disappoint her.

We found a little place with hot chocolate and waffles and Esme ordered some for me. I was happy to rest for a little bit. I put my feet up and took a sip.

It was very cold outside and the hot chocolate felt nice. Alice grabbed my feet, put them on her lap and took my shoes off.

'' I'm sorry, Bella, '' she said, rubbing my feet softly. '' Does it hurt? ''

'' I'm fine, '' I said again, smiling at my big sister. I knew for sure I was never going to like shopping very much, but this really made Alice happy. She grinned back at me and tickled my feet.

I giggled and tried to pull my knees up. '' Stop! '' I choked, squirming in my seat. She continued to tickle my feet and I was gasping for air after a few seconds. '' Alice! '' I laughed.

She giggled and stopped tickling after a minute.

'' I'll make it up to you! '' she beamed, rubbing my feet again.

'' How? '' I asked warily. The last time I had gone shopping with Alice she had said the same thing and we'd ended up playing dress-up for hours. That wasn't exactly my idea of fun either.

'' You can help me decorate all the Christmas trees! '' she exclaimed, grinning widely.

'' All the Christmas trees? ''

She nodded excitedly. '' All ten of them! ''

'' Ten? '' I blurted out. '' Why so many? '' Other people didn't have that many Christmas trees, did they? Why would anyone buy ten Christmas trees? That's ridiculous!

'' One for each room of course, '' she explained, as if it was obvious. I frowned at her. '' There'll be one in your bedroom too! '' She smiled brightly again and I rolled my eyes at her.

Rose and Esme were laughing at my reaction, but Alice was too excited to be bothered by my lack of enthusiasm. '' I hope those boys are careful with them, '' she added, thoughtfully.

* * *

_Jasper's POV._

'' We're here to pick up the Christmas trees we ordered, '' I told the attendant, handing him the receipt Alice had given Edward. The attendant took the receipt from my hands and checked the numbers. His eyes widened a little. Yes, our order would seem a little strange. We were here to pick up ten enormous Christmas trees. Anyone would agree that that was a little over the top, but that was just the way my Alice liked it. She always went overboard on everything and Christmas would be no exception. I didn't mind at all. I knew it made her happy and that was the most important thing.

'' Ten trees? '' the attendant asked incredulously. '' Are you sure? ''

'' Yes. ''

He was a little confused and I tried to keep a straight face.

'' Okay, '' he said warily. '' I'll be back in a minute. '' He turned around and walked away, checking the receipt again. I heard Emmett snicker behind me and Edward sighed.

'' Every year, '' Edward mumbled, shaking his head. I laughed at the exasperated look on his face.

'' You know Alice, '' I answered, still laughing. Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled a little despite himself. He was both irritated and amused at the same time. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature after all and we all knew better by now than to try and reign her in.

'' I bet I can carry all those trees by myself, '' Emmett suddenly said, grinning at the two of us. I raised an eyebrow at him and Edward rolled his eyes again.

'' Good luck with that, beefcake, '' I said, grinning. '' Have you seen the size of those things? ''

'' Please, '' Emmett scoffed, rubbing his hands together. '' How about a bet? ''

'' No, '' Edward said before I could respond. '' Use your brain for once, idiot. It's the middle of the day! There are humans everywhere. ''

Emmett laughed loudly and clapped Edward hard on the back. '' So serious all the time. Afraid of losing, Eddie? '' Edward glared at him and shoved his hand away.

'' Let's try it at home then, '' Emmett suggested. '' No one will see us there. '' Edward let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes again.

'' You're on! '' I laughed. '' The terms? ''

'' If I can carry all ten of them around the house at once, I win, '' Emmett said, grinning wickedly. '' If I can't, you win. ''

'' Okay, '' I agreed, holding out my hand. '' but if I win you have to dress up like a girl for a whole day and sing Disney songs everywhere you go. '' Emmett barked out a booming laugh.

'' Deal, '' he said, taking my hand. '' But if I win you have to eat a whole cake and hold it in for twelve hours! '' I shuddered at the thought. That would be pure torture. But he could never carry them all at once. That was simply impossible, no matter how strong he was. There were just too big. He would never be able to hold them all at once without dropping one of them.

'' Deal, '' I said, shaking his hand. Edward rolled his eyes at us again.

'' Pathetic, '' Edward muttered, shaking his head again.

'' Wanna join, Eddie? '' Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

'' How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? '' Edward growled.

I laughed at the both of them. Emmett wouldn't stand a chance and Edward needed to loosen up a little. Edward looked at me when he heard my thoughts and raised his eyebrow.

'' It's true, '' I said, shrugging.

'' What? '' he asked. '' The first or the second? ''

'' Both, '' I said, laughing again.

'' I can only agree with the first, '' Edward said, smirking now. '' He doesn't stand a chance. ''

'' What's this? '' Emmett boomed, rubbing his hands together again. '' Jazz, I get the feeling that Mr- goody-two-shoes over here wants to join our bet. ''

'' I think you might be right, '' I agreed, laughing again.

'' I don't think he's serious, '' Emmett continued. '' He's too much of a chicken. '' Edward raised his eyebrow at him.

'' The terms? '' he asked, smirking at Emmett now.

Oh, god! It was on! If Edward joined things were getting serious. Emmett was probably thinking the same thing because he burst out in laughter again.

'' Hell yeah! '' He boomed. '' Things just got interesting! Same terms and if I win you'll have to be a bridesmaid at my next wedding! You and Bella can carry the flowers together! ''

He burst out into laughter and I smacked my hand on the counter I was standing next to, howling with laughter. I knew I would have to eat a whole cake if Emmett won, but the idea

of Edward as a bridesmaid was priceless.

'' Deal, '' Edward agreed, holding out his hand to shake Emmett's. Emmett looked stunned for a minute, but then barked out a booming laugh again and took Edward's hand.

'' But if I win you'll be the one wearing a gown on your own wedding day! '' Emmett threw him a horrified look.

I was about to die from laughing so hard at this point. Edward didn't often join our bets, but when he did the stakes were high. Emmett narrowed his eyes at him for a moment and then shook Edward's hand.

'' Deal! '' he said, laughing again.

'' Dude, '' I choked. '' You might as well change your name after today. All those dresses you'll have to wear. How about Emily? ''

We were still howling with laughter when the attendant came back and threw us a skeptic look. He cleared his throat and I turned back to him, trying to compose myself.

'' Your order is ready, sir, '' he said, eyeing all three of us with a strange look. '' Do you think you can take them all at once? ''

'' No problem, '' I said, still chuckling. We had rented a truck for the occasion. I suddenly couldn't wait to take the trees home. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Rosalie's POV._

We were in the car, driving home again when Alice suddenly squealed and clapped her hand over her mouth. Esme was driving and turned her head to look at Alice. I was sitting on the backseat with Bella, hugging her close to my chest. Bella was exhausted and had fallen asleep in my arms, but Alice's insane squeal had startled her and she looked around with wide eyes.

'' What? '' I asked, half-irritated, half-curious. I was used to these random outbursts after god knows how many years, but she had woken Bella up.

'' Esme, '' Alice said, laughing uncontrollably. '' We have to get home as fast as possible. This is something we don't want to miss. ''

Esme continued to look at her and raised an eyebrow. '' What's going on, Alice? '' she asked.

'' The boys have just made a ridiculous bet, '' she giggled. '' Trust me, we don't want to miss this. ''

'' What kind of bet? '' I asked, smoothing Bella's hair back and kissing the top of her head.

'' You'll see, '' Alice said, still giggling.

'' What's going on? '' Bella asked, looking up at me now.

'' I don't know, baby, '' I answered. '' But I think the boys have done something stupid again. '' Alice laughed again and bounced in her seat. I rolled my eyes at that.

'' Are we home already? '' Bella asked after a couple of minutes, wide awake now.

'' Almost, '' Esme answered from the drivers seat. '' I hope they haven't demolished the living room again. '' Bella giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth.

'' Nothing like that, Esme, '' Alice reassured her.

I wanted to know what kind of bet they had made this time. It was probably something stupid again. Emmett and Jasper always made ridiculous bets. I wondered why Edward hadn't tried to stop them. I was just about to ask Alice when she answered my question.

'' No, Rose, '' she laughed, turning her head to look at me. '' Edward didn't stop them. He joined the bet! ''

'' What? '' Esme and I both yelled at the same time. Bella looked around with wide eyes now. She didn't understand what this meant. Edward rarely joined their bets and it wasn't a good sign when he did. That meant that the stakes would be high. I didn't know what kind of bet they had made, but I still remembered the consequences of their last bet and let's just say - if Emmett had agreed to something insane and it affected me somehow, again, he would have to answer to me.

'' Why is that bad? '' Bella asked, eyeing all of us in turn.

'' It's not bad, '' Alice giggled again. '' It just means the stakes are high. Someone's going to be in trouble. '' She laughed again. '' Do you remember the last time, Rose? ''

I growled. How could I forget. Emmett had shouted he could take Edward and Jasper on at the same time. They had both agreed to make a bet on that one. If Emmett lost to the both of them he would have to spend a month without sex. And as you can probably guess - he lost. He may be the strongest, but there was no way he could take Edward and Jasper on at the same time.

Jasper was the best fighter of the three without a doubt. He had a lot of experience. And Edward was a mind-reader! That's a deadly combination to go up against. And since he wasn't allowed to have sex for a month, I didn't have sex for a month either! I swear to god, if he had agreed to something stupid like that again he would be in big trouble. With me! There was no way I was going to do that again!

Alice laughed when she saw my face.

'' What about the last time? '' Bella asked curiously. Right- Bella didn't need to know the details.

'' Let's just say Emmett lost and Rose wasn't too happy about it, '' Alice giggled again.

Esme parked the car in the garage at that moment and we all got out in a hurry. I ran into the living room to see where they were, but it was empty.

'' Rose, '' Alice called, walking toward the garden. '' Over here. '' I frowned and followed her outside. There they were, standing in the garden, surrounded by ten enormous Christmas trees.

'' Emmett McCarty Cullen! '' I thundered, glaring at him. '' Don't tell me you made a stupid bet again! If it's the same thing as last time I'm going to kill you! ''

Jasper and Edward roared with laughter at the memory and Emmett smirked at me. '' Hey babe, '' he called, waving. '' Don't worry, I'll never agree to that again. '' He also made a face at the memory. Those four weeks had been torture.

'' Then what? '' I growled.

Esme and Bella had followed us into the garden and were watching the scene with interest. Alice flitted to Jasper's side and pecked him on the cheek, still giggling.

'' Emmett thinks he can carry all the trees around the house at once, '' Jasper said, smirking. '' And Edward and I disagree, so we made a bet. ''

'' What are the stakes? '' I growled again.

Emmett burst out in laughter and threw his arm around me. I glared at him and he took a step back. '' Awh, don't worry, '' he said, smiling a little. '' It's not going to be like last time, I promise. ''

'' If he wins I'll eat a whole cake and hold it in for twelve hours, '' Jasper continued, pulling a face.

'' And if you'll win? ''

'' He has to dress up like a girl for a whole day and sing Disney songs wherever he goes, '' Jasper answered, snickering.

Okay, that wasn't so bad, but I knew the worst part had yet to come. I turned around to glare at Edward. '' And what about you? ''

Edward grinned and said, '' If he wins I'm going to be a bridesmaid at your next wedding. ''

Everyone burst out into laughter and I tried not to laugh at that. At least Edward would make a fool of himself if Emmett won. That needed to happen more often in my opinion.

But I knew Edward would never agree to this without something worse in return. '' And if you win? ''

They all looked at each other for a moment before answering. '' If I win, '' Edward continued, still smirking. '' Emmett will be the one wearing a gown at your next wedding. ''

Jasper and Alice roared with laughter again and I heard Esme's and Bella's laugh behind me.

'' You what? '' I thundered again. '' Emmett how could you agree to this? '' Sure, it wasn't as bad as the last one, but what the hell?

'' Don't worry, Rosie, '' Emmett said, laughing along with the rest of them. '' I'm not going to lose this one. ''

'' Yes, you are, '' Jasper and Edward said in unison. I looked at the Christmas trees and secretly had to admit that his chances weren't that high.

'' Yes, '' I agreed with him, despite my doubts. '' You're not going to lose this one, because I'm going to kill you if you do. It's my wedding day too, idiot! ''

Emmett shrugged. '' Don't worry, it won't be our last one. It's going to be fun either way. '' He barked out a booming laugh again and I rolled my eyes at him.

'' I want Edward as a bridesmaid, '' I said after a few seconds. I had to admit that the prospect of Edward in a bridesmaid dress was hilarious. '' Don't screw this up! ''

Everyone laughed again and Emmett flexed his muscles. '' Bring it on! ''

Alice and I walked back to Esme and Bella and sat down next to them. Jasper and Edward followed, both laughing and clapping their hands together.

'' Edward, '' Bella said, holding out her hands when Edward was close enough to pick her up. He smiled at her and lifted her into his arms. He sat down next to Esme and put Bella on his lap.

'' You'll be wearing a dress at mommy's wedding if you lose, '' she said, giggling. Edward laughed and touched the tip of her nose.

'' Yes, '' he agreed. '' Then you and I will be bridesmaids together. '' Bella looked at him with wide eyes for a second and then laughed again.

'' Ready, Emmett? '' Jasper called, still chuckling.

'' Hell yeah! '' he boomed, flexing his muscles again. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Boys!

'' Go! '' Jasper shouted.

Emmett started lifting the trees one by one. He was never going to make it. Sure, he was strong enough. I had no doubt about that. But those trees would never fit into his arms.

He was already carrying five of them and he was struggling to keep them all in the air. Six. I had now idea how he was going to pick up the next one, but he managed somehow. Seven.

'' Show 'em, Emmett! '' I yelled. He couldn't marry me in a gown. He just couldn't. What would I be wearing? A tux? I shuddered at the thought.

He was having a hard time now, but he managed to pick up the next one. Eight. Please, please, please, don't screw this up! Nine. Edward and Jasper were getting quiet now.

I felt a spark of hope. Maybe he was going to make it after all. Ten. This was unbelievable! He was actually holding ten enormous Christmas trees! I had now idea how he had done it, but who cared. He just needed to run around the house once.

'' Come on, baby! '' I yelled. '' You can do it! '' Jasper and Edward were throwing anxious looks at each other. Alice was still laughing and that made me even more anxious. I had no doubt she

had already seen the outcome of this ridiculous bet. Emmett staggered a little again, trying to keep all the trees in the air. He took a step and before he had sprinted off one tree slipped out and

landed on the ground again. No! Jasper and Edward were cheering and laughed again.

'' Dammit! '' Emmett roared throwing the rest of the trees across the garden. '' So close! ''

Bella was laughing and clapping her hands. '' Wow! '' she said loudly, laughing along with the rest of them. '' You're really strong, Emmett! ''

Yes, he was. He was the strongest of us all, but sometimes I wished he had more brains. Arrogant fool! I couldn't believe he was actually going to marry me in a gown!

'' That's the deal! '' Edward said, laughing loudly. '' It could have gone the other way. I have to say, I'm impressed. I hadn't expected him to come this far. ''

'' Indeed, '' Jasper laughed. '' I thought I was going to have to eat that cake for a moment. ''

Carlisle walked into the garden at that moment, surprised to find us there. He had missed the whole thing. '' What's going on? '' he asked, smiling at everyone.

'' Emmett will have to wear a dress! '' Bella said, still giggling. '' He made a bet with Jasper and Edward, but he lost. ''

'' Again? '' Carlisle laughed, sitting down next to Esme. '' Tell me the details. ''

Esme filled him in on those details and by the end of her story he was laughing just as hard as the rest of them. I couldn't laugh yet. I was horrified. My perfect day! Gone!

'' Don't worry, Rose, '' Edward said, chuckling. '' Like Emmett said, it won't be your last wedding. ''

'' I'm not so sure about that, '' I growled, glaring at Emmett. He had been frustrated a minute ago, but he never sulked for long. He was laughing again.

'' Awh, don't be like that, baby, '' he said, throwing his arm around me again. I growled at him. '' It'll be a day to remember. That's for sure! ''

Everyone laughed again and I felt my anger ebbing away. I could never stay mad at him for long. I had never dreamed I would have a wedding like that someday, but then again, I had never dreamed I would get to marry the same guy over and over again. And if I had to choose between a hundred insane weddings with this man right here, or one perfect wedding with another man, I would choose the first every time. Because I knew I loved this idiot, with or without a gown.

* * *

**Two weeks to Christmas.**

_Emmett's POV._

'' Bella! ''

I ran back into the house and listened at the bottom of the stairs. '' Bella! '' I yelled again. '' Come down here, squirt! ''

Bella was upstairs in her room, playing with a friend from school. I heard her grumble and laughed. I ran op the stairs and banged on her door.

'' Bella, come on! ''

Edward was out of the house and this was the perfect opportunity for me to make Bella my partner-in-crime. Edward wouldn't be around to hear my thoughts and I could plan my revenge on him without interference. I had to marry Rose in a gown and he would pay for that. It wouldn't be that much fun if I did it. Not to mention impossible. He would read my thoughts.

But he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and using Bella for payback was a genius idea. He would be too stunned to be angry in the first place. I snickered at the thought.

I heard Bella grumble again and I was about to burst into her room when she opened the door.

'' What? '' she said, slightly irritated.

'' It's snowing! '' I announced, grinning widely. Bella rolled her eyes at me. Edward's behavior was rubbing off on her.

'' So? '' she asked.

I stepped into her room and crashed on the bed. Bella's friend looked at me with wide eyes. '' Hi there! '' I said, grinning and waving at her. '' You're Molly right? ''

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She looked at Bella and Bella sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

'' What do you want, Emmett? ''

I laughed at her reaction. '' I need your help. ''

She raised her eyebrows at me. '' With what? ''

'' You're a little devil, '' I began, still grinning. '' And you're going to help me with my revenge. ''

'' What revenge? ''

'' My revenge on Edward, '' I clarified. '' And Jasper while we're at it, '' I added. ''

'' Why would I help you with that? Edward's my best friend. ''

'' So? I'm your brother. Isn't that worth something either? ''

She sighed again and walked over to the bed, sitting next to me. '' Of course, '' she mumbled. '' But I don't want to hurt Edward. ''

'' We're not going to hurt him, '' I said, laughing again.

'' Then what? ''

'' We're going to build a fortress outside, wait for Edward and Jasper to come home and bombard them with snowballs! ''

'' Why do you need me? '' she asked curiously.

I couldn't actually tell her about the whole mind-reading thing. She still didn't know about that. I thought Edward was being ridiculous. Bella wasn't going to run away from him when she'd find out.

'' Because it'll be more fun if we do it together, '' I told her. Well, that was true. I had waited for an opportunity like this. This would be the thing Bella and I could do together. Way cooler than

cooking or playing the piano or whatever. I could teach her some real important stuff. '' Come on, '' I urged, nudging her a little. '' I know you want to. ''

Bella smiled a little and then looked up at me. '' Okay, '' she agreed. '' But we're not going to hurt them. ''

'' I promise, '' I said, crossing my heart. She laughed at my expression. I held my hand out and she took it. '' Partners in crime? '' I asked, grinning at her again. She laughed and shook my hand.

'' Deal, '' she said. '' But I can't help you right now, I'm having a friend over. ''

'' She can help if she wants to, '' I shrugged. Molly looked up at the both of us and smiled a little.

'' My mom will be here soon to pick me up, '' she said. '' Maybe some other time. ''

'' Sure, '' I agreed, laughing. '' I'll see you downstairs, devil! '' I ruffled Bella's hair and left the room. I could start on the fortress in the meantime. I didn't know when Edward and Jasper would be

back, but we couldn't afford to lose any time. This was my chance.

Bella walked into the garden a half hour later. She looked around for a minute, but I had hidden myself. I had already build the fortress and was trying to aim a snowball at her.

I threw and it landed on the back of her head. I hadn't thrown that hard of course. I didn't want to hurt her. She wheeled around and squinted at our soon to be hiding place.

'' Emmett! '' she called, walking over to the fortress. I laughed and sprung out from behind the wall of snow.

'' There you are, devil! '' I boomed, laughing at her annoyed expression. '' I've got it all figured out. We'll hide behind this fortress and bombard them with snowballs the moment they enter the

garden. We need to make some snowballs before hand. We'll be faster that way. ''

Bella bend over and started scraping some snow together. She eyed me suspiciously for a minute and then walked over to me. '' Okay, '' she said. '' Let's get started. ''

'' Hell yeah! '' I boomed, laughing at the prospect. This was going to be amazing. I turned my back to Bella for a minute to make a pile of snowballs and I suddenly felt a thud on the back of my head. I turned around and Bella was smiling at me in an innocent way.

'' Payback, '' she said, shrugging. She grinned at me and I laughed again. Yes, I had made the right choice. Bella was a little devil and my perfect partner.

We could cause mayhem together.

Everything was ready and we hid ourselves, waiting for Edward and Jasper. We didn't have to wait long. Edward stepped into the garden ten minutes later with narrowed eyes.

Damn! He would still be able to hear my thoughts. Okay, we had given away our hiding place, but I should just think about something else. I looked at Bella and gave her a tiny nod.

I couldn't say anything, Edward would be able to hear us. I held up three fingers and counted down to zero without speaking. Edward was almost there. Just a little closer...

'' Go! '' I yelled, and Bella and I started throwing snowballs as fast as we could. I had to distract Edward so Bella could sneak up behind him. I ran out and tackled him.

'' Emmett! '' he growled, trying to catch me. He turned his back to the fortress and was about to chase me when Bella suddenly called, '' Edward? ''

He swirled around and froze in place. '' Bella? What happened to you? '' I looked over and saw what he was referring to. Bella was completely covered in snow. Did she fall down again?

No! This would ruin everything. Edward rushed over to her and picked her up. '' Are you okay, Bella? '' he asked, concerned now. Bella shook her head and gave him a sad look.

Edward hugged her tightly and she looked at me, a small smile on her face. What was she up to?

'' Will you tell me what's wrong? '' Edward asked, pulling away slightly to look at Bella's face. At that moment she shoved a huge snowball in his face and yelled, '' Got ya! ''

I stared at the two of them for a second before losing it. I laughed loudly and smacked my hand on the ground. Yes, she was a devil! She must have known she could never have hit Edward from that far away. He was simply too fast. She was a genius.

Edward looked at her, snow dripping from his shocked face. Bella saw his bewildered expression and started laughing as well.

'' You did it, Bella! '' I managed to say between laughs. I walked over to them to give her a high five. She grinned at me and slapped her small hand against mine.

Edward was still looking at Bella with the same expression on his face and after a few seconds he turned his head to look at me. I barked out a laugh again. His face was hilarious.

'' Bella, '' he said slowly, turning his head to look at her again. '' Did Emmett put you up to this? '' Bella didn't answer and just grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and tried not to laugh now.

Just as I had expected, Edward would never get mad at Bella. '' You little... '' he started to say, but he didn't finish his sentence. He put her down, scooped up some snow and threw it at her.

She squealed when the snow hit her face and tried to run away from him. '' I'll get you! '' he said, collecting more snow to throw at her. He ran after her at human speed, but caught up with

her in a few second anyway. She had fallen down again.

'' Snowball fight! '' I yelled and I scraped some snow together as well. Jasper had heard me from inside the house and ran outside.

'' Yes! '' He shouted, scooping up some snow himself. He created a few snowballs in less than a second and threw them at my head. One hit me in the face and I heard his laughter from a few feet away. I had made a huge snowball at this point and tackled him. He was underneath me and I dropped the enormous snowball on his face. '' That's for the dress! '' I said, burying him completely.

I heard Bella's squeal again and turned around to look at her. She was lying on the ground with Edward sitting next to her, tickling her sides and throwing snow at her.

She tried to grab some snow and throw it in his face, but she was laughing too hard and her aim wasn't that great to begin with. I got up and raced back to the both of them. Edward saw me coming of course, but that didn't matter. He tried to dodge my attack and Bella managed to escape.

'' Let's do it together, Bella! '' I said, tackling Edward again when he was distracted. Bella raced over, jumped on top of him and started throwing snow on his face. Jasper was laughing from a few feet away and decided to help. Jasper and I both held Edward down and Bella did the rest. After a minute Edward was covered in snow. Bella had buried him completely.

We let go of him and shook with laughter. Edward freed his hands and grabbed Bella around the waist before she could get away from him. She screamed and laughed at the same time and he held her in the air. He was laughing along with the rest of us and threw Bella in the air before catching her again. He sat up and nuzzled his face, still dripping with snow, against her cheek.

After a few seconds her teeth started chattering and she shivered a little. The snow wasn't really cold to us, but it would be different for Bella. She was soaking wet and covered in snow.

She must be freezing.

'' Are you cold? '' Edward asked, still laughing.

'' A l-little, '' she stammered. He laughed again and stood up, holding Bella in his arms.

'' Let's get you inside, '' he suggested. We walked back to the house, still laughing. '' How about a warm bath? ''

Bella smiled a little at him, still shivering violently.

We entered the living room, completely soaked and Esme, Rose and Alice looked at us with wide eyes.

'' What have you done to her outfit? '' Alice screeched, stopping in front of Edward and Bella with a murderous look on her face.

'' It's just snow, '' Edward answered, shrugging. '' But Bella's feeling cold, so- ''

'' Just snow? '' she shrieked. '' Another outfit completely ruined! '' Edward rolled his eyes at her, but didn't argue. Alice would be Alice.

'' Edward! '' Rose growled, glaring at him as well. '' She'll get sick! How could you be so irresponsible? ''

'' I-I'm f-f-f-fine, m-mom, '' Bella stammered, still shivering. '' I-it w-w-was f-f-f-fun! '' Hell yeah, it was!

'' Let's take a bath and get you warm again before you do get sick! '' Rose said, taking her from Edward. '' Boys! '' she growled, glaring at all three of us now before running up the stairs with a shivering Bella in her arms. I laughed again. She would be fine. A little snow wouldn't kill anyone, not even a little human girl like Bella. Besides, we'd had so much fun.

We had to do this again soon.

* * *

_Edward's POV._

Bella was taking a bath at the moment. She would be warm again soon. Rose was overreacting. She hadn't been out in the snow for a long time. She would be fine.

I couldn't believe Emmett had actually convinced Bella to help him. I had to admit, playing with Bella in the snow had been so much fun. I didn't really get it, but I liked it.

Emmett and Jasper were goofing around all the time, but I usually didn't really participate. They tried of course and every now and then I would join them, but it was different with Bella. More fun. She was just a little girl after all and she needed to be able to play. I had thought that Emmett and Jasper would be the ones to do that with her, but I caught myself joining them more often these days. I knew that Emmett still wanted to make her his partner-in-crime, though, and that was definitely still a bad idea. I would still try to prevent that from happening.

Throwing a few snowballs wasn't that big of a deal, but I knew he had more pranks in store and some of them wouldn't be good for Bella.

'' I'm fine, mom, '' I heard Bella sigh. Rose was still fussing over her and Alice ran up the stairs to join them. She wanted to pick out Bella's clothes.

Emmett, Jasper and I were still soaking wet and Esme looked at us with narrowed eyes. '' Go change before you ruin my furniture, '' she commanded.

'' Sorry, Esme, '' I said, running up the stairs at vampire speed. I ran into my room and changed into some dry clothes. Bella was telling Rose and Alice all about the snow fight, laughing every now and then. I smiled when she told them how she had shoved a snowball into my face. I hadn't seen it coming at all. Well, that wasn't surprising since I couldn't read her thoughts.

I knew that was the reason Emmett had asked Bella to help him. He could never have succeeded on his own. I walked out of my room when I knew Bella was dressed again and knocked on her bedroom door.

'' Come in! '' Bella called, still giggling. I opened the door and walked into her room. '' Edward! '' she said, holding her arms out again. I laughed and picked her up.

'' All dry and warm again? '' I asked, smiling at her. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. Rose wanted to say something, but I interrupted her.

'' Rose, '' I said, turning my head to look at her. '' She'll be fine. We went inside the moment she started shivering. She hasn't been out that long. '' Rose grumbled but didn't say anything.

'' You know I would never risk her health, '' I added, frowning at her now.

'' It was fun, '' Bella said, laughing again. '' You should come with us next time, mommy. '' Rose made a face at that and I laughed again. Rose wouldn't want to ruin her hair, but Alice giggled.

Alice hadn't minded the snow fight, she was just a little grumpy because of Bella's ruined clothes. And ours for that matter. It was just snow, though. Frozen water. It wouldn't really ruin clothes. Besides that, she would never let us wear those clothes again anyway.

Emmett and Jasper entered Bella's room at that moment. '' How are you doing, devil? '' Emmett asked, laughing again. Bella grinned at him and said, '' Great! ''

They both laughed at her enthusiasm and I saw that Rose smiled a little despite herself. She couldn't stay mad for long. Not when Bella had some much fun.

'' I couldn't have done it without you, '' Emmett said, grinning back at her. _It's a good thing Edward can't read her mind, _he thought. _maybe next time_.. I turned around to glare at him.

'' Not a chance! '' I growled. '' There's a line, Emmett. '' He rolled his eyes at me and laughed again.

'' It's too convenient you can't read her m- '' he said, but I hissed at him before he could finish his sentence. I was holding Bella in my arms at the moment. She could hear him!

Bella looked at Emmett and then turned her head to look a me, frowning a little. '' You can't read what? '' she asked me. I growled at Emmett, but he merely shrugged.

'' You're being ridiculous, '' he continued. '' Just tell her. ''

'' Tell me what? '' Bella asked, curious now.

'' Shut up, Emmett! '' I snarled, ignoring Bella's questions. '' And go away! ''

'' Tell me what? '' Bella asked again. I didn't look at her. I couldn't. I just continued to glare at Emmett. He was such an idiot sometimes!

'' Okay, '' Alice suddenly said, pulling Emmett away from me. '' Time to go! Come on, Jazz! Rose? '' She looked at Rose now, gesturing her to leave. Rose just lifted her eyebrow and didn't move.

'' Why? '' she asked, slightly irritated.

'' Because I want to go shopping! '' Alice said, smiling at Rose now. Rose rolled her eyes at her, but walked out of the room anyway.

_It's time to tell her Edward,_ Alice added silently before leaving as well._ It'll be fine. Trust me._ She looked at me now, but I didn't respond. If I hadn't been able to read her thoughts I wouldn't have known what my face looked like at the moment. My expression was a strange mix of anger and horror.

'' Alice, '' Bella said, looking confused. '' Where are you all going? ''

'' Edward wants to talk to you, '' Alice said, smiling at Bella now. She threw me another look and left.

'' Edward? '' Bella asked, looking at me now. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to tell her. What would she think of me? I knew the answer to that. I didn't want to lose her.

I didn't want her to be afraid of me. '' Tell me. '' I still couldn't look at her. I gazed at the door Alice had closed a few seconds ago.

'' Edward! '' Bella said, irritated by my lack of response. She put her hands on my face and tried to force me to look at her. She would never have succeeded on her own, but I turned my head to look at her now. '' What's wrong? '' she asked, when she saw my expression. I sighed. I didn't have a choice anymore. Emmett had seen to that.

I sat down on her bed and placed Bella on my lap. She was still holding my face in her small, warm hands and I looked at her for a long time without saying anything.

'' Tell me, '' she finally said, breaking the silence.

'' I don't want to, '' I admitted, looking away again.

'' Why not? ''

'' Because I don't want you to be afraid of me. ''

Bella exhaled heavily and tried to force me to look at her again. '' I'm not afraid of you. ''

'' You will be. ''

'' I won't, '' she said. '' I promise. Just tell me. I want to know. Is this about that thing Emmett said? ''

I nodded my head, still looking away from her.

'' About reading something? ''

I sighed again. '' Yes. ''

'' Emmett said you couldn't read something. What is it? ''

'' Bella, '' I sighed, looking at her now. A part of me didn't want to see her reaction, but another part of me did. Her face was the only thing I was able to read after all. '' You know Jasper can

sense and change emotions, right? And that Alice can see the future? ''

Bella frowned a little, but nodded.

'' Do you remember Alice telling you that some vampires have an extra gift? ''

Bella nodded again. '' Do you have one too? '' she asked curiously.

'' Yes, '' I whispered, almost inaudible. Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

'' What is it? ''

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to break eye contact with her. '' I can read minds. ''

Bella didn't say anything for a few seconds and just continued to look at me with wide eyes. '' What? '' she blurted out after a couple of seconds. '' You can read minds? ''

'' Yes, '' I whispered, afraid of her reaction.

'' You know what I'm thinking? '' She looked afraid now. I knew this would happen, but she seemed more afraid I could read her thoughts and she didn't have to worry about that.

'' No.'' Bella frowned at me. '' I can't read your mind, '' I explained.

'' Why not? ''

'' I don't know, '' I answered honestly. '' I can read everyone's mind, but I can't read yours. I don't know why that is. ''

She smiled at me now and this time it was my turn to frown. '' Why are you smiling? I just told you I can read minds. Doesn't that scare you? ''

'' No, '' she said, still smiling at me. '' I'm just happy you can't read mine. ''

She was happy I couldn't read her thoughts? Well, I could understand that. I wasn't too happy about it, though. It was very frustrating every now and then. I wanted to know what was on her mind.

'' But, '' she continued, frowning again. '' You really don't know why you can't read my mind? ''

'' No. ''

'' But you can read everyone else's mind? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Just not mine? ''

'' That's right. ''

'' Are you lying? '' she narrowed her eyes at me now. I smiled a little despite myself. I would never lie to her. Unless I had a very good reason to do so of course.

'' No, I'm not. ''

'' Is there something wrong with me? '' She looked troubled now.

'' Why would you think that? '' I asked. '' Seriously, I'm telling you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' There's nothing wrong with you, '' I assured her. '' I think your mind is just a little different from other minds, that's all. '' Bella frowned again. '' It's not a bad thing, '' I added, before she could worry again. '' I thought you were happy about that. ''

'' I am, '' she said. '' I just wondered if there was something wrong with me, that's all. ''

'' No, '' I said, kissing her forehead lightly. '' You're perfect. ''

Bella smiled at me now.

'' Are you sure you're not afraid? '' I asked, frowning again. '' Don't you think I'm a monster? '' Bella glared at me now. That's right. She didn't want me to say that.

'' No, you're not! '' she said firmly, holding my face in her hands again because I was looking away again. '' Look at me. '' I turned my head again. '' You're Edward, remember? My best friend. Not a monster. I told you not to say that. ''

'' Sorry, '' I mumbled. '' I just don't understand why you're not afraid of me. I'm a vampire who can read minds. You should be afraid. ''

'' You're wrong, '' she answered. '' You're a good vampire, so I don't have to be afraid of that. And you're my family. All of you.''

'' And the mind reading? '' I repeated.

'' Well, '' she said, thinking about her answer. '' You can't read mine. '' She shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

'' So? I can read everyone else's. ''

'' That's fine, '' she said, shrugging again.

'' You're strange, '' I said before I could stop myself. '' You don't care I can read minds as long as I can't read yours? ''

Bella nodded, smiling again.

I sighed and crushed her against my chest, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. '' I don't deserve someone like you, '' I whispered. It was true. She accepted me just the way I was.

'' I could say the same thing, '' Bella mumbled, burying her face against my chest. I frowned at that. Why would she say something like that?

'' What? '' I asked, confused.

'' I'm just a little human girl, '' she said quietly. '' Nothing special. But you're like an angel. ''

'' Bella, '' I said, pulling her away from me so I could look at her. '' You don't like it when I say I'm a monster, but I don't like it when you say that you're not special. You are special! You're the most special girl in the whole world! You're my best friend. ''

'' I'm just a clumsy, little girl, '' she sighed. '' That's not special. ''

'' You don't see yourself very clearly you know, '' I said, smiling at her. I had never met anyone like her. Bella not special? It was a ridiculous thought. There was no one like her.

'' But you can do all kinds of things, '' she said, looking down again. '' You're very fast and strong. You will live forever and you can read minds! I can't do anything. ''

'' Those things don't make you special, Bella, '' I said. '' Being yourself makes you special. '' It was true. We could never be ourselves. Just at home. We always had to pretend to be something else. Bella could always be herself and she should be, she was perfect the way she was. She was special. Even for a human. Most humans weren't themselves either. Pretense was everywhere.

'' I don't think so, '' she mumbled.

'' Trust me, '' I said, kissing her forehead again. '' There's no one as special as you. I have the greatest best friend in the whole world. We're still best friends right? ''

'' Of course, '' she said, smiling again. '' Best friends forever. '' I smiled brightly at her and hugged her again. She knew forever meant something different to us, but she insisted on saying it anyway. I didn't mind. I wish I had forever with Bella. And even forever wouldn't be long enough. But I knew we didn't have forever. I knew she would be gone someday. I didn't want to think about that now. I was happy she wasn't afraid of me and that she still wanted to be my best friend. That was enough. It had to be enough. Enough for forever.

* * *

_**Okay, this was the first part of a very Cullen Christmas. I'll upload the second part right away. I hope you're enjoying the chapter so far. Please let me know and review! Thank you all so much for reading my story! **_

_**x. **_

_**Jo.**_


	15. A very Cullen Christmas part 2

_**A/N: **__Okay, here it is, part 2. Enjoy the rest of the Chapter and please don't forget to review! Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SM owns it all._

_**POV'S: **__Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Edward._

* * *

**One week to Christmas.**

_Jasper's POV._

We all took our seats and waited for Bella's play to start. Emmett and Edward had gone hunting with me yesterday to prepare for this evening. There were a lot of humans around me and their emotions were enough to deal with. I didn't want to add the risk of drinking their blood. That wouldn't be great during a Christmas play. If we weren't going to hell already I was sure I would end up there if I killed a few innocent humans during the Christmas season. Alice was bouncing up and down in the seat next to me and I sent her some calming waves.

She had been looking forward to this for weeks. I couldn't say the same thing about Bella. She had been dreading this day and I could understand that. I had felt her emotions and they were enough to make me dread this evening as well. Esme, Carlisle and Rose were the proud parents already and the play hadn't even started. Emmett was snickering and couldn't wait for Bella to make a fool of herself and blush a furious shade of red. It would happen. It was unavoidable.

Edward was just nervous. He was looking forward to play, but he knew Bella didn't want to be in it and that made him nervous. He didn't want her to be unhappy, or injure herself.

The headmaster of Bella's school stepped onto the stage and made the introduction. The lights went out, which didn't make much of a difference to us, and the children entered the stage.

The play was about three thieves who had stolen a lot of things from people and if they weren't caught soon Christmas would be ruined. Bella played an old lady who had been robbed by the thieves. It wasn't a lead role and she seemed happy about that, but she had to sing. I had never heard Bella sing before, but I felt sorry for her. I knew she hated the attention.

Alice jumped out of her seat with a camera in her hands. '' Bella's solo is up! '' she said excitedly and she ran forward to film the whole thing. I didn't know if she was allowed to leave her seat, but I wasn't going to stop her. She walked to the side of the stage and Bella stumbled forward. Her face already resembling a tomato. She saw Alice and threw her a horrified look.

The music started and she took a deep breath, still a furious shade of red. I sent her some calming waves and a shot of confidence. I didn't want to her to pass out.

She took another calming breath and started to sing.

'' I walked along a dark lane with my purse around my arm. Three thieves came out of nowhere and I screamed out in alarm. They took my purse and other things and ran off fast and quick. With all my dearest pictures and my wooden walking stick. ''

Alice was squealing and clapped her hands excitedly and Emmett barked out a booming laugh beside me. Bella took a few steps back, tripping over her own feet in the process and hit behind her classmates again, happy that the worst part was over.

Eventually the thieves were caught and Christmas was saved! Hallelujah! Everyone entered the stage again and bowed. Bella was still blushing furiously and tried to stand in back. We all stood up and clapped.

'' Way to go, squirt! '' Emmett boomed, laughing loudly and applauding.

'' Bella! '' I yelled, laughing and clapping. Her face was slowly turning purple and we all laughed.

'' I'm so proud of you, baby! '' Rose yelled, waving and clapping.

Alice was bouncing in front of the stage, waving and clapping at Bella. '' I filmed the whole thing, Bella! '' she called, smiling widely. Bella threw her that same horrified look again and she was about to die of shame. She stumbled her way off the stage the moment she was allowed to go and we waited for her in the hallway.

She stumbled out of the dressing room and slouched over to us, her face still a furious shade of red.

'' There's our star! '' Esme said, throwing her arms around Bella and kissing the top of her head. '' We're so proud of you, sweetheart. You were amazing. ''

Bella didn't say anything, but Emmett barked out a booming laugh again. '' Nice song, '' he commented, grinning. '' I've got one too. Do you want to hear it? ''

Bella looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He didn't wait for her to answer and just started singing.

'' Bella the red faced human. Has a very shiny face! '' He doubled over in laughter and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Bella groaned and hit behind Edward.

'' Wait, I've got one too, '' I said, still laughing. '' Stumbling on the stage, blushing shades of red, you don't curtsey when they clap you die of shame instead. Oh! Bella's face, Bella's face - ''

'' Boys! '' Esme said, interrupting my improved version of Jingle Bells. '' Be nice to your sister! This was very difficult for her and she did an amazing job. ''

Emmett and I were still laughing and Bella hit her face against Edward's shirt.

'' Idiots! '' Rose growled, glaring at the both of us.

'' Bella sings, '' I sang in a low voice. '' And turns red. She trips and falls on her head. ''

'' Jasper! '' Esme, Rose and Edward growled at the same time. '' That's it! '' Esme added. '' One more word and I'll make you some hot chocolate as well. ''

Emmett burst out in laughter. '' Man, you're screwed! ''

'' Emmett! '' Esme growled, turning to glare at him now. '' Language! ''

'' I mean Scrooged, '' he amended. We all had to laugh at that. Even Esme and Rose.

'' What's Scrooged? '' Bella asked, still clutching Edward.

'' Scrooge is a very mean and greedy old man and on Christmas eve he gets visited by three ghosts, '' Emmett explained, still laughing. '' We'll read you the story when we get home. ''

'' Come on, '' Esme said. '' Let's go home and get some hot chocolate. ''

I threw her a horrified look and she laughed. '' For Bella, '' she added. '' Unless you two can't behave yourselves on the way back home. ''

Emmett and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again. That would be a challenge.

* * *

_Esme's POV._

'' Peach! '' Bella yelled when we entered the living room. Peach had found a way to jump into one of Alice's enormous Christmas trees. She had smashed several ornaments in the

process and was dangling from one of the branches. Emmett and Jasper laughed again, but Alice shrieked in horror.

'' No! My perfect Christmas tree! ''

Bella stumbled forward and tried to lift Peach from the Christmas tree, but she was too high up and she couldn't reach it. '' Edward? '' she asked, holding her arms in the air.

Edward chuckled and removed the little cat from the tree.

'' Naughty Peach! '' Bella chided, giving her a stern look. '' You can't climb Christmas trees. ''

Peach just moved up her shoulder and started playing with a few locks of Bella's hair.

'' Christmas is ruined! '' Alice shrieked again, looking horror-struck.

'' Don't exaggerate, sweetheart, '' I said, laughing now. '' We'll fix it tomorrow, don't worry. ''

I went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for Bella and I heard Bella apologize to Alice.

'' I'm sorry, Alice, '' she mumbled. Alice just grumbled and threw away the broken ornaments.

'' Don't worry about it, Bella, '' I heard Edward say. '' It's not your fault. Cats like to climb trees. Alice should be flattered. Peach obviously liked her tree. '' He chuckled again.

'' Shut up, Edward, '' Alice grumbled. I shook my head, smiling. I walked back into the living room with Bella's hot chocolate in one hand and some cookies in the other.

'' Alright, squirt! '' Emmett laughed. '' Sit down and we'll tell you all about Scrooge. The story is called: A Christmas Carol. '' And Emmett was off. He told Bella the whole story and Jasper helped.

Bella sat down on Edward's lap and drank her hot chocolate, listening with rapt attention. She gasped at the right moments and asked a lot of questions.

'' And when he woke up on Christmas day, '' Emmett said dramatically. He was a good story teller. He and Jasper both were. '' He was a different man. He was nice to everyone and gave them a lot of money. Tiny Tim got better and everybody liked him again. ''

'' Nobody died? '' Bella asked with wide eyes.

'' Nope, '' Emmett grinned. '' Except for his partner Marley, but he had died already, so that doesn't count. ''

'' And he became a nice man again? ''

'' Hell yeah, '' Emmett boomed. '' He did all sorts of nice things from then on. ''

'' It's a great story, '' Bella said after a minute, smiling. '' I'm happy he's nice to people again. You should be nice to people and help them. ''

'' You're absolutely right, Bella, '' Carlisle said, smiling at his youngest daughter. '' It's very important to help other people. And I have another story for you, but that will have to wait. ''

'' Is it also about Christmas? ''

'' Yes and no, '' Carlisle answered. '' I'd like to tell you all about it this week. But now it's time for bed. ''

Bella yawned and scratched Peach behind her ear. '' Okay. ''

Everyone kissed Bella good night and Edward and I walked upstairs to put her into bed.

'' Good night, sweetheart, '' I said, kissing her on the forehead. '' You were amazing tonight. I'm very proud of you. ''

'' Good night, mommy, '' she said, yawning again. I smiled at her and walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.

'' Can you read me another story, Edward? '' Bella mumbled.

'' Which one would you like today? '' Edward asked.

'' Doesn't matter. ''

I smiled again and went down into the living room again. Edward would stay with her. He did that every night. She had nightmares every now and then and she wanted him to be there.

I sat down on the couch again and took Carlisle's hand. We all listened to Edward's story and after a few minutes her breathing evened out and her heart slowed to a steady rhythm. She was asleep.

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

_Carlisle's POV._

I was in my office doing some paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. Right on time.

'' Enter, '' I called.

Bella stuck her head around the door and looked around. '' Daddy? '' she asked.

'' Come in, honey, '' I said, smiling at her. '' Take a seat on the couch. ''

She stumbled into my office and sat down on the couch I had indicated. '' You wanted to talk to me? ''

'' Indeed, I do. ''

'' Have I done something wrong? ''

'' Not at all, '' I answered, smiling at her. '' What makes you think that? ''

Bella shrugged.

I chuckled, stood up and sat next to her on the couch. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. '' No, '' continued. '' I just wanted to talk to you about religion, because that's a part of Christmas too. And not just Christmas, but a part of life, '' I added. '' But Christmas is a great time to talk about it. ''

'' Religion? '' she asked, frowning a little. '' What's that? ''

I smiled at her. '' Do you remember that necklace your mother and I gave you for your birthday? '' I asked.

She looked down and held the golden cross in her hand. She had been wearing it every day since her birthday. '' This one? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' This is religion? '' she asked, frowning at the little cross.

'' It's a part of religion. I want to tell you a story about my father. ''

She turned her head and looked at me with wide eyes. '' Your father? '' she asked, as if she couldn't imagine that I'd ever had a father. Well, it was a long time ago. A very long time.

'' Yes, '' I answered, smiling again. '' My father was an Anglican pastor. ''

'' What's that? ''

'' A pastor is someone who dedicates his life to religion and the church. You must have seen the big wooden cross on the wall in the hallway upstairs. ''

Bella nodded.

'' My father carved it himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached. ''

Bella looked at me without saying anything, but I saw that her eyes were full of questions.

'' Heaven is a part of religion too, '' I told her, and her eyed widened a little. This was something she understood. Something she already knew. It was one of the reasons I'd wanted to talk about this with her.

'' My mommy and daddy are in heaven! '' she said, smiling now.

'' That's right! '' I smiled back at her. I couldn't explain everything to her now, but I wanted to tell her the basics. Religion was a very important part of our lives. All of our lives.

That may seem a little strange, because we're a family of vampires, but we were all raised that way. We all had our own definition, our own views, but it was a part of who we were.

'' Do you know who God is? ''

She shook her head again. '' No. ''

'' God created the earth and all living things. The people, the animals, the trees and the flowers, the land and the ocean, and heaven. ''

'' Wow, '' Bella breathed. '' That's a lot. ''

I chuckled. '' Yes. ''

'' So, '' Bella said after a minute. '' God created all of us as well? ''

'' Yes, '' I answered. '' We are all children of God. God is the father of the entire earth. ''

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. '' But you're my daddy, right? How can God be my daddy too? ''

I laughed at that. '' God is everyone's father, because he created us. ''

'' What does he look like? ''

'' No one knows, '' I said. '' God doesn't live on earth like we do. ''

'' Where does he live? ''

'' In heaven, I think. ''

'' Maybe my mommy and daddy know what he looks like! ''

'' Yes, perhaps they do. ''

'' So, '' Bella said, thinking about her next words. '' God is a part of religion too? ''

I nodded. '' A very big part. Not everyone believes in heaven and God. And believing in God is being religious. You have different kinds of religions and our religion is called Christianity. ''

'' Do you believe in God? '' she asked.

'' Yes, '' I answered with a smile. '' Everyone in our family believes in God. ''

'' Edward too? ''

'' Yes, Edward also believes in God. '' Edward's views on religion differed from mine and I didn't want to tell her about that. She was too young to hear the details. I had no doubt Edward would tell her himself someday. We were all worried about our souls, but no one was a convinced we'd lost our souls as Edward. He didn't think there was a place in heaven for us. He believed we didn't have an afterlife in heaven. He believed that this was our afterlife. She wouldn't understand that yet. I had hope for us. For all of us. That we may enter the doors of heaven someday.

That our way of life would be rewarded. My whole family deserved that. Yes, that was something we would talk about in a few years. When Bella was older. I wanted to start by telling her the story of Christmas. The birth of Jesus. There were so many stories, I couldn't possibly tell them all in one day.

'' What does religion have to do with Christmas? '' Bella asked after a minute.

'' Right, '' I said, looking at her again. '' That's the story I wanted to tell today. Christmas is the day that Jesus Christ was born. ''

'' Who's that? ''

'' Jesus is the son of God. His real son. ''

'' But weren't we all children of God? ''

'' Yes, but God is the father of Jesus like your daddy is your father. And his mother was called Mary. ''

'' Mary? ''

'' That's right. And Mary was engaged to be married to Joseph. ''

'' But why isn't Joseph his father then? ''

'' Well, that's the story. Mary was visited by an angel one night who told her she would give birth to a baby boy. And that boy would be the son of God. God had chosen her to carry his child.

She had to name the boy Jesus and he was the Messiah, the god among us. ''

'' She was visited by an angel? '' Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

I nodded.

'' But angels live in heaven right? ''

'' Yes, angels are the messengers of God. ''

'' So, '' Bella said, scrunching her face up in concentration. '' If angels are the messengers of God... Does that mean that God sends them down to earth when people die? ''

'' Yes, he does. Angels guide those people to heaven. And sometimes they come down to earth to deliver a message. This angel had come down to earth to deliver a message to Mary.

A short time later, Mary was pregnant and she told Joseph everything. At first he didn't believe her and he was very ashamed. He knew she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his and it was a shame. He thought about breaking the engagement, but he decided to stay with her. God sent an angel to Joseph as well and that angel visited him in a dream. The angel told him that Mary was telling the truth and that she was carrying the child of God. The angel said that God wanted Joseph to be the earthly father of his son. Joseph believed the angel and felt very honored. He obeyed God's will and made Mary his wife. At that time Caesar Augustus decreed that everyone in the Roman empire had to go to his own town to register.

Joseph needed to go to Bethlehem and he and Mary traveled there. Mary gave birth to Jesus in Bethlehem. They wanted to stay at an inn, but it was too crowded. Joseph found a stable and Mary gave birth to Jesus in that stable. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger.

Out in the fields, an angel of God appeared to the shepherds who were tending their flocks of sheep by night. The angel told them that the Savior of the world had been born in the

town of Bethlehem. The shepherds traveled to the town of Bethlehem to visit Joseph, Mary and the newborn child. They found them in a stable and spread the word to other people

after their visit. They told them all about the amazing child they had seen and that he was to be the Savior of the world.

There were also three wise men from the east and they saw a bright star in the sky. They knew the star would lead them to the King of the Jews, because that's what they called Jesus.

They also found Joseph, Mary and the child and they worshiped the newborn baby, offering him gold, incense and myrrh. Jesus Christ was born on the twenty-fifth of December.

The day we celebrate Christmas. It's the day we celebrate the birth of Jesus, the son of God. ''

Bella had been listening to my story with wide eyes and didn't say anything when I had finished my story. She seemed to be thinking about the story for a while.

'' What does this cross have to do with religion? '' she asked after a few minutes. She looked down again at the golden cross around her neck.

'' It's the symbol of our religion, '' I explained. '' I will tell you that story some other time. I wanted to take you to church this evening. ''

'' What are we going to do there? '' she asked.

'' We can go visit the nativity scene and light a candle. We can also light one for your parents, '' I added, smiling at her. '' Would you like to go? ''

'' Will the others go with us? ''

'' Yes, I think so. ''

'' Okay, '' Bella said, nodding her head.

'' You can decide for yourself if you want to believe in God of course, '' I added. I didn't want to force my religion on her. Everyone should be free to decide if they want to believe or not.

'' You all believe in God? '' she asked.

'' Yes, we do. ''

'' Well, '' Bella said, thinking about her answer. '' I believe in heaven, because mommy and daddy are in heaven and God created heaven, so I also believe in God. ''

I smiled at her again. Yes, this is why I had wanted to talk about religion with Bella. She believed her parents were in heaven and she believed in angels. I had a feeling our faith would be important to her as well. I was happy about it. It meant a great deal to all of us and now it meant something to Bella as well. We could all go to church together this evening.

* * *

_Bella's POV._

'' Come on, sweetheart, '' Esme said, handing me my coat. '' We're going to church. ''

Carlisle had told me all about religion this afternoon and I really wanted to go to church now. I wanted to see Jesus and Mary and light a candle for my parents. Carlisle had said that there were more stories about religion, but that he would tell me some other time. I only knew that God had created everything and that Jesus was the son of God. He was born on Christmas day and that's why we celebrated Christmas. Carlisle had said that they had re-built the stable with all the people in it, so people could see them every Christmas. I was curious about that.

God had also created heaven and I was thankful for that. I knew heaven was a great place and my parents were in heaven now. If God had forgotten to make heaven my parents wouldn't have had a place to go to when they died. I had also liked the part about angels. I believed in angels too. I had thought Edward was an angel when I had first met him.

He'd told me he wasn't an angel, but I secretly thought he still might be an angel. Carlisle had told me that Joseph had been visited by an angel in a dream. That meant angels could visit people in dreams and Edward had visited me in a dream as well. He had saved me. Only angels could do that. Therefore, Edward was an angel. There was no other explanation.

I put my coat on and walked toward the garage. We were all going to church together.

'' Edward? '' I asked when he had put on my seat belt and sat next to me. '' Do you go to church often? ''

'' No, '' he answered. '' Not at all. But we want to show you, because you've never been there before. ''

'' Why don't you go to church? ''

Edward shrugged. '' Because. '' He didn't explain any further. I looked at him, curious now. He sighed. '' I'll tell you some time, okay? '' I nodded.

I wondered why he didn't go to church often, but I didn't ask further. He would tell me when he wanted to. He'd promised he would.

We were there in no time. Carlisle parked the car and we all got out. I stared at the building in front of me and my mouth fell open. It was so big. It was bigger than our house. It was even bigger than my school. It was very high. I took Edward's hand and we went inside. It looked even bigger on the inside.

There were a lot of benches in the middle and a large sort of altar at the end. I looked around and saw a lot of candles on the side. People were lighting them. It looked very pretty.

'' Doctor! '' I turned around and saw a man in a dress. No, it wasn't exactly a dress, it was a robe. He looked funny. '' What a pleasure to see you here tonight. ''

The man walked toward Carlisle and stopped to shake his hand. Carlisle took it and said, '' It's nice to see you, pastor. I hope you are well? ''

'' Absolutely! '' he said, smiling at Carlisle. '' I see you've brought the whole family. How nice! ''

'' Yes, '' Carlisle said, smiling at all of us. '' You know my wife Esme, of course. '' Carlisle put his arm around Esme's waist and Esme shook the pastor's hand.

'' It's nice to see you again, pastor, '' she said warmly, smiling at the man.

'' Likewise, my dear, '' the pastor said, smiling brightly. '' Likewise. ''

'' And these are our children, '' Carlisle continued. '' Rosalie and Emmett. '' He gestured the two of them. '' Alice and Jasper. '' Alice smiled and Jasper gave a friendly nod.

'' And that's Edward and our little Bella, '' Carlisle concluded, smiling at us.

'' You have a beautiful family, doctor, '' the pastor said, smiling at all of us.

'' Children, '' Carlisle said. '' This is pastor Wood. '' He smiled at all of us again and waved his hand. '' Bella's never been to church before and we wanted to show her the nativity scene. ''

'' Is that so? '' pastor Wood asked, smiling brightly at me now. I blushed a little at the sudden attention and gave him a tentative smile. '' Wonderful! '' He turned to Carlisle again, still smiling.

'' A very merry Christmas to you and your family, doctor, '' he said, shaking Carlisle's hand again. '' No doubt we'll see each other again soon. ''

'' A very merry Christmas to you as well, pastor, '' Carlisle said, smiling at the pastor. '' Mind the blood-pressure. '' The pastor laughed.

'' I will, doctor, I will. '' The pastor smiled at all of us again and left to greet other people.

'' Nice man, '' Carlisle said, still smiling. '' Well, let's go see the nativity scene, Bella.'' Carlisle walked ahead us with, hand in hand with Esme. I was still holding Edward's hand.

'' Here it is, Bella, '' Carlisle said, stopping in front of a very large... stable.. I guess. The people in the stable were made out of stone, or so I thought. They were wearing real clothes though.

I saw Jesus in the middle. He lay in a manger, wrapped in a cloth. He was just a little baby here, like Carlisle had told me. There was a woman next to the manger with a man at her side.

'' That's Mary, '' Carlisle said, pointing at the woman. '' And that's Joseph. ''

'' Are they poor? '' I asked, looking at their clothes.

'' No, but they weren't rich either, '' Carlisle explained. '' Joseph was a carpenter. '' I nodded and looked at the others in the stable. I saw a few men with sheep. Those must be the shepherds.

And I also saw three man in nice robes. They didn't look poor at all.

'' Who are they? '' I asked Carlisle, pointing at the three men.

'' Those are the three wise men, '' he said. '' Remember? They've come to bring gold, incense and myrrh to Jesus. ''

That's right, Carlisle had told me about them. Yes, they must be rich, because they had a lot of gold. It was nice of them to give some of it to Mary and Joseph. They could probably use it.

There were also a few animals in there. Carlisle saw I was looking at them now.

'' That's a donkey, '' Carlisle said, pointing at one of the animals. '' Mary and Joseph were traveling remember. The donkey had carried Mary, because she was pregnant and couldn't walk that

far. And that's an ox, '' he continued, pointing at the other animal now. '' He was already there I think. They're sitting in a stable after all. The sheep belong to the shepherds. ''

I nodded and gazed at the nativity scene again. We stood there for a while.

'' Do you want to take a picture with it, Bella? '' Alice asked after a few minutes. I looked at her and frowned a little.

'' No, '' I said, shaking my head. '' I don't like pictures. ''

'' Well, '' Alice said, smiling at me. '' I do, so get in there. It's an important moment and those moments need a picture. '' I rolled my eyes at that and groaned. '' Come on! ''

I guess I didn't have a choice. Why had she asked me if I wanted a picture in the first place? What was the point of asking if I didn't have a choice anyway?

I grumbled and moved forward. Alice took out her camera and started taking pictures.

'' Smile, Bella, '' Alice reminded me and I tried to smile as naturally as I could. I don't think I fooled anyone though, because Emmett and Jasper burst out into laughter.

'' Are you done? '' I asked after a minute. She must have taken at least ten pictures by now.

'' Just one more, '' she said, clicking the camera again. '' Okay! ''

I walked back to Edward and took his hand again. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. '' Alice will be Alice, '' he muttered.

'' I heard that, '' Alice said, narrowing her eyes at them. '' Pictures are important. ''

'' Let's light a candle now, Bella, '' Carlisle said, moving toward the row of candles. I really wanted to light a candle for my parents. I didn't want them to think I had forgotten them.

Well, I had, but not completely. I remembered some things about them and I knew they were happy in heaven. Maybe they could see me. I liked to think that. I wanted to show them that I

still thought about them and that I was happy too.

'' Will you light a candle, too? '' I asked Edward when we'd reached the rows of candles.

'' For who? '' Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

'' For your own parents of course, '' I said. '' They're in heaven too, aren't they? ''

'' Yes, '' he said. '' You're right. Let's do it together. '' Edward picked up two candles and we lit them together. Edward put them in a holder and we looked at them for a minute.

Then I turned around to look at the others. '' Aren't you going to light a candle? ''

They all looked at Carlisle and he smiled. '' Yes, I think we can do that. '' Everyone lit a candle and put them in a holder next to mine and Edward's. They were very pretty.

I thought about my parents again and I was happy that I had Carlisle and Esme now. And Rose too of course. I didn't remember much about my parents, but I knew that they'd loved me.

I loved them too, even though they weren't here anymore. I never wanted to forget them and I hoped I would remember more about them someday.

'' Let's go home and get some hot chocolate, '' Esme said after a few minutes. I looked up and smiled at her. Yes, some hot chocolate would be nice. It had been a long day somehow and it would be Christmas tomorrow. That would be another long day, but I was looking forward to it. Edward had told me we could go ice skating. I didn't know how to do that, but he had promised I would learn soon enough. I didn't remember much about Christmas either, but I loved it already. Christmas with the Cullen's was the best thing in the world.

* * *

**Christmas day.**

_Alice's POV._

'' Merry Christmas, Bella! ''

I jumped onto Bella's bed and hovered over her, smiling at her sleepy face.

She let out a little scream, but laughed when she saw my excited expression.

'' Merry Christmas, Alice, '' she said, giggling.

'' Let's get you dressed and ready for today! '' I sang. '' I've bought you a beautiful dress! ''

Bella frowned a little, but she didn't protest. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

She climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

The others were waiting downstairs, impatient. They all wanted to give Bella her Christmas presents. I dressed her as fast as I could, but everything had to be perfect today, so I couldn't rush. After I had done her hair it was time to go downstairs.

We stepped into the living room and were greeted by six smiling faces.

'' Merry Christmas! '' they shouted in unison. Bella laughed at that and hugged everyone in turn.

'' Look, Bella! '' I said excitedly, pointing at the Christmas tree. Bella's face turned a little

pale when she noticed all the presents under the tree.

'' What's that? '' she asked suspiciously.

'' Everyone's Christmas presents of course! ''

'' Why so many? '' she asked, frowning.

'' Because they're for all of us! '' Bella's expression cleared a little when I said that.

'' Let's get you some breakfast first, '' Esme said, smiling at Bella. '' What would you like? ''

Bella scrunched up her face for a minute, thinking about her answer. I laughed at that.

She always looked so adorable when she did that.

'' Pancakes! '' she said, grinning. '' With chocolate! ''

I heard Rose grumble, but she didn't say anything. It was Christmas after all.

Esme laughed and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Bella's breakfast.

Bella went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for her breakfast.

After she was finished I bounced into the kitchen, smiling brightly.

'' Let's open our presents! '' I said, clapping my hands. I was so excited. I had been looking forward to this for weeks. I already knew what everyone had bought, but that didn't matter.

I couldn't wait to unwrap my own presents and see everyone's faces when they saw theirs.

'' Come on, Bella! '' I urged, tugging on her arm. She rolled her eyes at me again, but followed me into the living room nevertheless. She walked over and sat on the couch next to Edward, holding his hand.

'' Let's see, '' I said, tapping my chin with my finger. '' Who wants to open the first present? Emmett? ''

'' Hell yeah! '' He boomed, rushing over and grabbing one of the presents. He shook it a little. '' I think I know what this is! '' He tore the paper off and laughed. '' Yeah! ''

It was a new game computer with a few video games. Emmett had always been easy to please. Jasper ran over and looked at the game computer.

'' Nice! '' he commented. '' What games did you get? '' Emmett showed the games and Jasper grinned. '' I'm gonna kick you ass at these games. ''

Emmett laughed loudly and clapped him on the back. '' We'll see, bro! ''

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, but Edward laughed. '' More zombies? '' he asked.

'' Of course, '' I answered, shaking my head a little. Boys would be boys.

'' Nice, '' Edward said, smirking.

'' And vampires, '' Emmett laughed, showing Edward one of the games. '' They look rather pathetic don't you think? '' Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughed again, planning their next game marathon.

'' Okay! '' I interrupted them. '' Next present! I'll go! '' I already knew what Jasper had bought for me, but I wanted to unwrap it as soon as possible. I grabbed the parcel and ripped the paper off. It was a piece of paper. Tickets to be more exact.

'' Just you and me, honey, '' Jasper said, kissing my cheek. I bounced up and down around the room. A weekend-trip to Paris, just the two of us. Shopping time, alone time, everything was included. I couldn't have asked for a better present, but then again, Jasper knew what I loved.

'' Thank you! '' I sang, throwing my arms around him to kiss him. After a few seconds I heard Edward growl and Bella said, '' Ew! ''

'' Why are you so excited you already knew he would take you to Paris, '' Edward said, frowning at our public display. I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed my man again.

'' Okay! '' Esme said, after a few seconds. '' Next present. Bella? ''

I ran to get one of Bella's presents and handed it to her. '' This one's from Edward. ''

Bella took the parcel and looked at Edward. He merely smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. '' I think these will come in handy, '' he commented.

Bella tore the paper off and eyed the box with wide eyes. '' Ice skates? ''

'' Yes, I promised we would go ice skating, didn't I? Now you have your own pair. ''

'' Thank you, '' Bella said, smiling up at him. '' That's really nice. ''

'' Okay, '' Emmett said. '' Rosie this one's for you. '' He grabbed a small package and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and gasped. It was a whole new set of jewelry. Rose loved to be spoiled with jewelry. She could never have enough. Emmett had picked out a gorgeous necklace with matching earrings and a lovely bracelet. I didn't know how he had done it, but I had to hand it to them. This was exactly the kind of jewelry Rose loved.

'' Thank you, baby! '' she said, kissing him enthusiastically.

'' I thought I had something to make up for, since I'm marrying you in a dress, '' Emmett snickered between kisses.

Everyone laughed at that and Rose grumbled. '' Thanks for reminding me. '' Emmett barked out a booming laugh and kissed her again.

'' Edward, '' I said. '' It's your turn now. '' I handed him a present, smiling when he tore the paper off.

'' A set of keys? '' he asked, looking at me now. I had been very careful with my thoughts around him. I didn't want to spoil this one.

'' You wanted a new car, remember? Well, there it is! A nice new Volvo. '' I didn't really understand his obsession with Volvo's, but he liked to drive them. '' Rose has already improved the engine, '' I added. She made improvements to all our cars. We all liked to drive fast, and Rose was easily the best mechanic among us.

'' Wow, '' He said, smiling at all of us now. '' Thanks. ''

'' You welcome! '' I called over my shoulder, already looking for the next present.

'' Jazz, this one's for you! '' I sang, dancing back to him again and handing him a present.

I had a bought him a new set of books about the Civil War. I knew he would like those. Jasper wasn't that hard to please either. He liked to collect as much about the Civil War as he could.

'' Wow! '' he exclaimed. '' Thanks, honey! I really wanted these. '' Yes, and I knew that, of course.

'' Okay, Carlisle, '' I said, turning around again. '' Your turn to open a present. ''

We had gotten him some new books as well. He was currently studying some new material again and he could probably use those books. The thing was, it was always difficult to find presents. We already had everything. We only bought new things when something new came out. New cars, new video games, new books, new movies, anything.

And then of course jewelry, clothes and those sort of things. You could never have enough of that.

'' Thanks everyone! '' Carlisle said, smiling brightly at the room at large. '' These will come in handy! '' He put the books aside. '' Okay, '' he continued. '' Why don't you all open the rest of your presents. I've also got a present for Esme, but that will be the last one. ''

I knew he was going to say that, and I already knew what he was going to give her. Talking about over the top, but I couldn't wait to see her reaction!

We opened the rest of our presents. Most of them were for Bella of course. Some new toys for her and Peach, a few new movies, books and CD's and of course a large amount of new clothes. Like I said, you could never have enough clothes. I had bought new clothes for everyone though.

'' I don't need this, '' Bella grumbled when she had unpacked her twentieth present. '' I already got so much on my birthday. ''

'' Of course you don't need it, '' I said, rolling my eyes. '' But we want you to have it, so stop complaining and enjoy your presents. ''

Bella rolled her eyes at me and mumbled, '' way too much. '' I laughed at that and waited until she had unpacked the rest of her presents. The last one was again from Edward.

It was a small box and Bella narrowed her eyes at him. '' You've already given me five presents. Edward shrugged and smiled at her.

'' This was is a little more special, though, '' he said, kissing the top of her head again.

Bella looked at the little box again and opened it slowly. Inside was another charm for her bracelet. It was a tiny, white gold cross with diamonds embedded on the surface. It was very pretty, and fitting. Bella gasped a little and held the little cross in the palm of her hand.

'' But, '' she whispered. '' I already have a necklace with a cross. ''

'' Yes, '' Edward agreed. '' But it's Christmas and I wanted to you one as well. It seems you value faith as much as we do, so I thought it would be a nice charm for you bracelet. Do you like it? ''

Bella nodded her head and smiled up at him. '' Yes, '' she whispered. '' Thank you, Edward. It's really pretty. '' She lifted her head and pecked his cheek. Edward smiled a little sheepishly at her. We all had to be very careful with our thoughts at moments like these. She was only seven years old so that future was still years away, but still. To distract myself and everyone else I turned to Carlisle and smiled at him. It was time for his big present. I couldn't wait any longer anyway. It was too exciting.

'' The big finale! '' I sang, clapping my hands again. '' Give it to her! Come on! ''

Only Edward and I knew what Carlisle's present was and we both smiled when Carlisle took out an envelope. This was so exciting!

'' Merry Christmas, sweetheart, '' Carlisle said, kissing Esme for a minute. '' And since it's our anniversary soon, I thought this might be a nice place to spent it. ''

Esme smiled at him and caressed his cheek. '' Thank you, dear, '' she said lovingly.

She took the envelope and took out a piece of paper. She looked at it for a minute and then her eyed widened.

'' Are you serious? '' she gasped, looking at her husband again. Carlisle merely smiled at her. '' You're crazy. ''

I had to laugh at that. It was true, this was one outrageous gift, but so romantic.

Carlisle laughed and kissed her again. '' No, '' he disagreed. '' I just love you very much.

You deserve it. Everything. ''

'' What is it? '' Emmett asked, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

'' It's...It's... '' Esme said, unable to finish her sentence.

'' It's an Island! '' I yelled, clapping my hands and dancing around the living room.

'' What? '' everyone but Edward blurted out. '' You're kidding? ''

'' Nope! ''

'' Way to go, dad! '' Emmett laughed, clapping Carlisle on the back. '' No one can ever top that! ''

'' What do you mean Island? '' Bella asked, looking at everyone with wide eyes.

'' Carlisle has given Esme an Island, '' Edward explained, laughing at Bella's reaction.

'' A whole Island? '' Bella blurted out.

'' Yes, '' Edward chuckled. '' I think Emmett is right. No one can ever top that. ''

'' But isn't that really expensive? '' Bella asked. '' Like a thousand dollars or something? ''

Everyone laughed at that. She had no idea what she was talking about. It was adorable.

'' Probably a little bit more than that, '' Edward chuckled, hugging Bella.

'' Wow! '' Bella said, still wide-eyed.

'' Isle Esme? '' Esme whispered after a few minutes, looking at Carlisle again.

'' It's all yours, sweetheart, '' Carlisle said, kissing her again. '' You have already given me everything. True love, a wonderful family, something to live for, something to fight for. Everything. I love you with all my heart and every day I love you more than the one before. I didn't think it was possible, but it's true. We already had a perfect family, but then Bella came into our lives and everything feels complete now. I couldn't wish for a more loving, caring, wonderful mother for our children. I couldn't wish for a more beautiful, loving wife.

You are everything and more. I could never give you everything you deserve, but I will never stop trying. Never. And this is my way of thanking you.

Thanking you for every day. For every precious moment. And for everything that is yet to come. Forever means nothing without you, and I love you for everything that you do, everything that you are, and everything that you've given me. Everything and more.

Esme, no gifts and no words will ever be enough to express all that I feel for you, but I hope that this small token of my love for you will say enough for now. ''

Everyone was silent. Carlisle and Esme really were our parents and we were so lucky to witness their love every day. None of us could think of a more perfect example. They were the best parents in the whole world. We were all looking at Esme now, and I knew she would have cried if such a thing were not impossible. I would've cried if I could have.

Yes, this is what Christmas was all about. Love. I don't think he could have given Esme this present at a more perfect moment.

'' Thank you, sweetheart, '' Esme whispered, her eyes full of love and other emotions.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. '' I love you too. ''

Yes, this was the perfect last present.

Like Emmett had said: No one could ever top this. Not just the present, which took extravagance to a whole new level, and that's coming from me. But just everything. His wonderful words, their emotions, everything.

'' Mommy and Daddy really love each other, don't they? '' Bella whispered, smiling at Carlisle and Esme.

'' Yes, '' Edward agreed, smiling just like everyone else. '' Yes, they do. ''

Edward stood up at that moment and went to sit behind his grand piano. He rested his fingers on the keys for a minute and then started playing. It was Esme's favorite song. The song Edward had written for her. The song he had written as a tribute to Carlisle's and Esme's love for each other. It had never sounded more beautiful than at this very moment.

* * *

_Edward's POV._

My fingers caressed the keys of my grand piano and played Esme's favorite song.

This was why I had written this song in the first place. The love my parents felt for each other was more beautiful than anything I had ever witnessed. Esme smiled when she heard her favorite tune and closed her eyes to fully appreciate it. She walked over to me after a minute and placed her hands on my shoulders, standing behind me. When the song drifted towards it's end, Esme kissed the top of my head. '' Thank you, son. ''

She wrapped her arms around me for a minute and hugged me.

Carlisle had a big grin on his face and looked at Esme with loving eyes.

After a few minutes Esme went into the kitchen to prepare Bella's lunch, the unwrapping of the Christmas presents had taken all morning, and Alice danced into the kitchen after her.

'' Esme! '' she squealed. '' Can I help you with the decorations on your new Island, please? I already have a million ideas! ''

I chuckled and went back to Bella.

'' We can go ice skating after lunch, '' I said, smiling at her. '' Is that okay? ''

Bella nodded her head and grinned back at me. Then she looked around at the others.

'' Are you coming too? ''

'' Hell yeah! '' Emmett boomed. '' I wouldn't miss it for the world! ''

'' Indeed, '' Jasper agreed with a wicked grin. '' Bella on ice. That's a recipe for disaster. ''

Bella groaned at that and hid her face against my arm.

'' Don't worry, '' I assured her. '' I won't let you fall. ''

'' You promise? '' she asked, her face still red.

'' I promise, '' I chuckled, kissing the top of her head again. '' You'll be quite safe. I've bought some protection gear as well. '' She looked up at me and frowned a little.

'' Like what? ''

'' A helmet, knee, wrist an elbow protectors, a special suit against the cold and against bruises, should you fall down, '' I answered, counting on my fingers.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me and Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

'' Edward, '' Emmett snickered. '' Why don't you wrap her up in bubble plastic while your at it. She's going to look ridiculous anyway with all that stuff. '' He and Jasper laughed again and Bella turned a furious shade of red. This only added fuel to the fire.

'' Talking about overprotective, '' Jasper choked.

'' Boys, '' Esme chided, walking back into the living room with Bella's lunch. '' Edward is just being responsible. We don't want her to get hurt. You should be a little more responsible as well. It couldn't hurt. ''

'' Will I look ridiculous? '' Bella asked, looking at me with anxious eyes.

'' Of course not, '' I said, smiling down at her again. '' People will think you're responsible. And you can never look ridiculous. That's just impossible. ''

Emmett and Jasper snickered again, but were silenced by one of Esme's glares.

After Bella had finished her lunch, her favorite pasta, Alice yanked her off the couch and dashed up the stairs with her. '' Time to change your outfit! '' I heard her say.

'' Alice, I put everything on her bed, '' I said, talking at normal volume. She would be able to hear me.

_You don't have to tell me that, Edward, _she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

I walked into the garage to find our own ice skates. We would all go together, though not everyone would be skating. Esme and Carlisle would just watch.

I shifted a couple of boxes, trying to find the right one and saw that someone had rearranged everything. I cussed under my breath.

'' Dude! '' Emmett called after a minute. '' What taking so long? ''

I found what I had been looking for at that moment and ran back into the house.

'' What's with all the mess in there? '' I grumbled. '' There's a ton of stuff in there I didn't even know about. Who put it there? ''

'' Alice, '' the five of them said, by way of an explanation. I rolled my eyes at that. Of course. Who else?

'' It's time to sort that all out, '' I said, grumbling. '' I bet there's tons of stuff in there we don't ever use. ''

'' Don't you dare, Edward Cullen! '' Alice growled, entering the living room again.

'' It's almost impossible to find stuff in there! '' I said, glaring at her. '' What's with all that rubbish? ''

'' It's not rubbish. We might need it someday! ''

I rolled my eyes at that again. Alice would be Alice. She put Bella down and Bella staggered a little, walking over to me. Emmett and Jasper snickered again.

'' Nice armor, squirt! '' Emmett boomed, laughing again. Bella groaned and glowered at him.

'' Okay, '' I said, picking her up. '' Let's go. ''

I knew a nice place where we could skate without being seen. That lake would be frozen solid by now.

It wasn't a long drive. We reached the lake in less than fifteen minutes.

I lifted Bella out of the car and helped her put her ice skates on. She looked a little worried now.

'' Don't worry, Bella, '' I said, smiling at her again. '' You'll be safe. I'll never let anything happen to you. ''

She nodded her head a little. '' I know, '' she mumbled.

'' Are you ready, devil? '' Emmett boomed, grinning at her. '' You know we're just teasing you, right? You'll be fine. Ice skating is fun! ''

She smiled a little at that. The others had already put their skates on and were waiting for me and Bella.

I picked her up again and walked toward the edge of the lake. The others raced toward it and were already on the ice, gliding over the frozen water at vampire speed. Alice made a few pirouettes in the air and Jasper caught her. This is why I had chosen this lake.

It wouldn't be much fun for the others with other humans around. They could be themselves here. It was better this way.

'' Okay, Bella, '' I said, putting her down gently without releasing her completely. '' Are you ready? ''

Bella swallowed loudly and looked at me with wide eyes. I chuckled. '' It's very easy. ''

Emmett stopped right in front of her and grinned at her. '' I'll show you, Bella, '' he said, clapping his hands together. He moved around at human speed this time, so Bella could see what he was doing. '' Just put on foot in front of the other and glide. ''

Bella watched him with wide eyes, trying to remember everything he showed her.

'' Alright, '' I said after a few minutes. '' Just hold on to my hands put your weight on them. ''

She grabbed my hands firmly and pushed with all her strength. She glided backward and gasped. '' I've got you, '' I reassured her. '' Try again. ''

She got the hang of it after a few minutes. I was still holding her hands, so she wouldn't fall down.

'' Okay, let's go forward, '' I said, and I pulled her with me, very slowly. '' Don't forget to move your feet like Emmett has shown you. '' She stumbled a little, but I held her up.

I was skating backward now, pulling Bella with me. She really had a terrible sense of balance. It was a good thing I had bought all that protective gear. I didn't want her to get hurt.

'' That's it, Bella! '' I exclaimed after a few minutes. '' Well done! ''

Bella giggled and glided forward, still clutching my hands with all her strength.

'' There you go, sweetheart! '' Esme called, smiling and clapping her hands.

Rose circled around us, encouraging Bella.

'' That's it, baby, '' she called, smiling brightly. '' I'm so proud of you! ''

Bella was actually having fun now. She wasn't as scared anymore and we glided around the lake together.

Alice and Jasper circled the lake like professional figure skaters, twirling and jumping around.

'' Alice and Jasper are really good at this, '' Bella said, looking at them with wide eyes.

I chuckled. '' They're show-offs. ''

'' I heard that! '' Alice sang, gliding around with one leg in the air.

'' Do you want to try it without my help? '' I asked Bella after a few rounds. '' I won't go far. ''

Bella nodded her head and let go of my hands very slowly. She stumbled and I caught her before she could injure herself. '' Don't worry. Let's try again. Nice and slow. ''

She managed to stay upright without any help after a few tries. She took a deep breath and glided forward, trying to find her balance. She flailed her arms around her and I hovered over her, ready to catch her to moment she lost her balance.

'' You're doing great, Bella, '' I encouraged. She glided around the lake on her own now, stumbling every now and then, but managing to stay upright somehow. She moved very slowly, not daring to take her eyes off her feet, but she was smiling.

Alice was following her now and had conjured up a camera to film the whole thing.

Bella groaned when she saw the dreaded video camera in Alice's hands.

'' Alice, is this necessary? '' she asked, frowning.

'' Of course! '' Alice said, grinning widely. '' This is another important moment, Bella. You can laugh about this someday! ''

'' I doubt that, '' Bella mumbled, trying to look away from the camera. She hadn't been paying attention to her feet and lost her balance. I was with her in less than a second and managed to catch her before she fell down.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing again and Bella turned a furious shade of red.

'' Yes, we'll definitely laugh about this later, '' Alice said, circling Bella with the camera.

Bella groaned again and tried to regain her balance.

'' Never mind, Alice, '' I whispered in Bella's ear. '' We'll get her later. '' Bella giggled at that, and Alice growled. '' I heard that too! ''

I laughed and sent Bella off again. Emmett caught up with her in less than a second and grinned at her. '' How's it going, devil? '' He circled around her, laughing loudly.

'' Don't distract me, Emmett, '' Bella grumbled, trying to ignore him.

He laughed again and scooped her up in his arms. '' Too slow! '' he boomed and he raced around the lake with Bella in his arms. Bella squealed, but laughed at the same time. Our speed had never bothered her. She always seemed to enjoy it.

'' Jazz! '' Emmett boomed, and I saw in his mind what he was up to. '' Catch! '' And he threw Bella at Jasper who stood a few feet away now. Bella screamed and closed her eyes, but Jasper had already caught her.

'' Boys! '' Esme called from the sideline. '' Be careful with her! ''

'' Yeah, yeah! '' the both said at the same time, laughing at Bella's shocked face.

I rolled my eyes at that. I knew they would never hurt her, but they did have to be more careful every now and them. Bella looked at Jasper with wide eyes, but started laughing after a few seconds. We could all hear her frantic heartbeat.

'' Again! '' Bella giggled after a few seconds, closing her eyes. Jasper laughed and threw her at Emmett again. I heard her scream before Emmett caught her and then she burst out in laughter again. The three of them amused themselves like this for a few minutes, tossing Bella around and catching her again.

'' Edward? '' Bella asked when they had put her down again. '' Can we skate together again? '' She held her hands out and I laughed, holding them in mine.

'' Of course. ''

After another half hour Esme called us.

'' Bella? Edward? '' she said, waving. I knew what she wanted and I lifted Bella in my arms and raced back to the side.

'' How about some hot chocolate, sweetheart? '' Esme asked Bella. Bella smiled at her and nodded her head. We had been out for almost three hours. She must be cold and thirsty.

'' Yes, '' I agreed. '' Let's go home. ''

Bella looked at me and wanted to say something, but I knew what she was going to ask.

'' We can go skating again tomorrow if that's what you want. ''

Bella smiled and nodded her head. She had really enjoyed it. I put her in the car and took her skates off.

'' Wow, '' Bella breathed, holding one of her feet in both of her hands. ''

'' Does it hurt? '' I asked, a little concerned. We had been skating for quite a while after all.

'' No, '' Bella said, shaking her head. '' I'm fine. ''

I frowned a little at that. She always said that, even if it did hurt.

We drove home and Esme made Bella some hot chocolate and gave her a few cookies.

'' Game time! '' Alice announced, dancing around the living room.

'' What game? '' Bella asked, looking up at her.

I already knew the game we would play. We did that every Christmas. We made it ourselves. Everyone needed to answer twelve questions and the first letter of each answer had to be written down. At the end the twelve letters formed a word. You couldn't really win or lose except when you gave the wrong answers of course.

Carlisle had made all our questions this year. It was always difficult to make my or Alice's questions, since I could pick the right answers out of their heads and Alice could see which questions they would ask her and she could look them up before the game started, but Carlisle had tried his best this year. We both had no idea. They usually didn't want to play games with us, but Christmas was an exception.

'' We all get twelve questions, '' Alice started to explain to Bella. '' You have to answer them correctly and write down the first letter of the answer. At the end those twelve letters form a word and if you can find the correct word you win. It's very simple. ''

'' But I don't know anything, '' Bella said, frowning a little. '' You're all smarter than me. ''

'' You know plenty of things already, Bella, '' I assured her. '' Everyone gets their own questions. Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it. ''

Carlisle left to get the questions. He had hidden them in his office, just in case someone wanted to cheat again. It happened more often than not. He walked back into the living room after a minute, humming a Christmas tune and smiling brightly.

'' Okay, '' he said, sitting down again and handing everyone a blank piece of paper.

'' Bella, '' he continued. '' you can write the answers on this piece of paper. Edward can help you with that if you want to. '' She crawled onto my lap and grinned at me. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

'' Alright, '' Carlisle said, ruffling the papers in his hands. '' Alice, here's your first question. ''

Alice bounced in her seat, impatient. Bella giggled at that and I rolled my eyes. Alice was impossible.

'' Who was the designer of Princess Diana's wedding dress? Write down the first letter of the last name. ''

Alice snorted, grinning brightly. '' That's easy. David and Elizabeth Emanuel. '' She grabbed her pen and wrote down an elegant E.

'' Okay, Bella, the next question is for you, '' Carlisle continued, smiling. Bella tensed a little and looked at Carlisle with big eyes.

'' This question is about the Little Mermaid. What's the name of the crab? ''

Bella gasped. '' I know that! '' she exclaimed. '' Sebastian! ''

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and nuzzled my face in her hair.

'' Are you sure? '' Carlisle asked, smiling at her. Bella nodded vigorously.

'' Then you have to write down the letter S. '' Bella took out her pen and scribbled the letter S on the first line.

'' Okay, Edward, '' Carlisle said. '' Here's your first question. '' I heard Carlisle's thoughts and he tried not to think about the answer. I tried not to listen. I didn't want to spoil the fun.

'' What was the first song Buddy Holly ever recorded? ''

I smiled. I had expected him to start with a music question.

'' Blue days, Black nights. 1956. '' I grabbed my pen and piece of paper. '' That'll be a B, right? ''

'' If that's your answer, '' Carlisle said, smiling. '' Yes. ''

'' 1956? '' Bella asked, looking at me with wide eyes. '' That's a long time ago. ''

'' Yes, '' I chuckled. '' I suppose so. ''

'' Okay, Emmett, '' Carlisle continued. '' You're next. ''

'' Bring it! '' Emmett boomed, rubbing his hands together.

'' Which team won the first Super Bowl? ''

Emmett barked out a booming laugh. '' The Packers! '' he said laughing again.

'' Write a P on the first line if that's your answer, '' Carlisle said, looking for the next set of questions.

'' Esme, here comes your first question, '' he continued. '' What's the name of the architect who designed the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris? Write down the first letter of his last name. ''

Esme smiled. She knew this, I had no doubt.

'' Maurice de Sully, '' she said. '' That'll be an S, right? ''

'' If that's your answer, '' Carlisle said, smiling at his wife. '' Yes. ''

Esme wrote down the letter S and laughed. '' Nice questions. You always start off with the easy ones. '' Carlisle laughed again and looked at the next set of questions.

'' Right, Jasper, '' Carlisle said. '' An easy one for you as well to start with. '' He smiled again.

'' What was the name of the Secretary of War under the Lincoln Administration during the American Civil War? Write down the first letter of his last name. ''

We all laughed at that question and Jasper gnashed his teeth and growled under his breath.

'' Edwin McMasters Stanton, '' he growled, pulling a face. '' Bastard, '' he added. We all laughed again. As a soldier in the confederate army Jasper didn't have much patience with the opposition. Not even after so many years. He wrote down an S and glowered for a minute. I chuckled again when I heard his violent thoughts. Carlisle shook his head and looked at Rose's set of questions now.

'' Okay, Rose, '' he said. '' Who invented the first modern automobile in 1886? Write down the first letter of his last name. ''

Rose grinned. '' Karl Benz, '' she said confidently. She took out her pen and wrote down the letter B.

'' Very well, '' Carlisle said, smiling. '' That was the first round. Round two. ''

It took a while, but eventually we finished all the questions. Bella had scribbled down all her letters and looked at me now.

'' It doesn't say anything, '' she said, frowning at the piece of paper again.

I chuckled. '' Not yet. We have to put all the letters in the right order, '' I explained.

'' I can help you with that. '' I took a peek at her letters and immediately saw the solution. She couldn't have figured it out on her own, but that didn't matter. She had answered all her questions correctly. That was the most important thing.

'' Do you know what it says? '' she asked, looking at me again with wide eyes.

I nodded, smiling down at her. '' Yes, '' I said. '' Your word is spirituality. ''

'' What does that mean? ''

'' It means a lot of things, '' I explained. '' Religion is also spirituality. ''

Bella nodded slowly. '' But did I make any mistakes? ''

'' Not at all, '' I assured her. '' You answered them all correctly. You're very smart. ''

Bella grinned at me. '' What's your word? ''

'' Obliterating. ''

'' What does that mean? ''

'' It's another word for destroying. ''

Bella frowned a little a that. '' That's not very Christmassy, '' she commented.

We all laughed at that. '' No, not really, '' I agreed, kissing the top of her head again.

'' Did you have fun? ''

Bella nodded her head again. '' I love this game! Can we play it again? ''

'' Next Christmas, '' I promised. '' We do this every year. ''

Bella smiled at that. '' Christmas is a lot of fun. ''

Everyone smiled at Bella. She was having such a great time and that was the most important thing.

'' Are you hungry, sweetheart? '' Esme asked after a minute.

'' A little, '' Bella admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Esme laughed and stood up. '' I'll go make your dinner then. ''

* * *

Bella's POV.

Esme went into the kitchen to cook my dinner and Alice jumped up from her seat, grinning widely.

'' Movie time! '' she announced, clapping her hands excitedly.

'' Which movie? '' I asked curiously.

'' How about home alone? '' Alice said, smiling brightly. '' You've never seen that one before have you? ''

I shook my head. '' What's it about? ''

'' It's about a boy named Kevin and his family goes on vacation at Christmas, but they forget to take him with them, so he's left behind. He's home alone. And then burglars try to break into the house and he's going to set up traps for them. It's a very funny movie. ''

'' Okay, '' I said, nodding my head again. '' Do you like that movie too, Edward? '' I looked up at him and he smiled a little at me.

'' Sure, '' he answered. It wasn't very convincing.

'' Really? '' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He nodded. '' It's very funny. ''

I still wasn't entirely convinced, but Alice had already put it on. I shifted a little and turned my attention to the screen.

Esme gave me my dinner after a while, more pasta, because I really liked that, and she sat down next to Carlisle.

We watched the movie and Emmett and Jasper laughed about absolutely everything. Alice had been right, the movie was very funny. The boy named Kevin set up a lot of traps and Emmett said, '' I should really make a list of these things, but I could do it so much better. ''

I had no doubt he could. Emmett loved pranks. I had to admit that pranks could be funny.

I didn't really like it when he pulled pranks on me, but he had promised me I could help next time. I liked that. Edward had been angry at Emmett when he'd said that, though.

I was a little tired after the movie, but I didn't want to go to bed yet. I was having too much fun. Christmas was amazing. Alice had gone overboard on the decorations and everyone had bought too much presents, but it was so much fun at the same time. Ice skating had been a lot of fun, and Edward had promised we could go again tomorrow if I wanted to.

I had been a little afraid at first, but Edward had made sure I didn't hurt myself.

'' Do you want another cup of hot chocolate, Bella? '' Esme asked. I nodded my head.

Like I said, I didn't want to go to bed yet.

'' What are we going to do next? '' I asked, looking around at everyone.

'' Aren't you tired yet, baby? '' Rose asked, frowning a little.

'' No, not yet. ''

'' We can play another game! '' Alice sang. I looked at her and smiled.

'' What kind of game? ''

'' Strip poker! '' Emmett boomed, laughing loudly.

'' Emmett! '' everyone said at the same time and I frowned at him.

'' What's that? '' I asked, curious now.

'' It's this game you play with cards and if you lose... '' Emmett started to explain, but Edward interrupted him with a growl.

'' Shut up, idiot! '' he snarled, glaring at Emmett.

Emmett barked out a booming laugh again and shrugged. '' Whatever, '' he said, snickering.

'' No, '' Alice said, frowning at Emmett. '' Let's play monopoly! Do you know what that is, Bella? ''

I shook my head again.

'' You have to buy streets and build hotels on them and everything, '' Alice said.

'' We'll explain everything to you. It's not that difficult. ''

'' We can play together if you like, '' Edward offered. I looked up at him and smiled.

'' Okay, '' I agreed easily.

Alice left the room for a little bit and returned seconds later with a box in her hands.

She set everything up and explained the rules. It didn't sound that complicated, but I was glad Edward and I could play together.

We played for a very long time and eventually it really was time for bed. I still didn't want to go, I was having too much fun, but Rose and Esme gave me a stern look.

'' It's almost ten o 'clock, Bella, '' Esme said. '' Aren't you tired at all? ''

I shook my head, but yawned at the same time. Esme smiled.

'' Nice try, '' she said. '' Come on! ''

'' Can't I stay up just a little while longer? '' I pleaded. '' It's Christmas. ''

They all laughed at that.

'' How about a game of chess? '' Alice suggested, looking at Edward now.

Edward smirked a little. '' Fine. ''

Everyone else groaned and I looked at them in confusion.

'' Why is that bad? '' I asked.

'' No one wants to play those kinds of games with them anymore, '' Rose explained.

'' Alice can predict your moves and Edward can read your thoughts. It's impossible to win against them. But they like to play against each other. It's not really a game I guess. You'll see. ''

'' Can I stay up and watch? '' I asked hopefully.

'' Okay, '' Esme agreed. '' But it's off to bed with you after that. '' I nodded my head again, grinning widely.

Alice took out the chessboard and set it up. There were a lot of pieces, but I didn't really know what they were for.

'' I'll explain to you sometime, '' Edward promised.

Emmett suddenly barked out a booming laugh. '' Yeah, you should teach her how to play chess. She'll be the only one who can beat you then, since you won't be able to cheat with her. ''

'' It's not really cheating, Emmett, '' Edward said, rolling his eyes.

'' But you can't read her thoughts, '' he said, still grinning. '' That way it'll be a fair game for once. ''

I laughed at that. Edward had told me that I was the only person who's thoughts he couldn't read. No one knew why, but I was very grateful for it. It would be so embarrassing if he knew all my thoughts. I know it frustrated him sometimes that he couldn't read my mind, but I liked it better this way. If he wanted to know something he should just ask, like everyone else.

I watched their game of chess with fascination. They hadn't even moved one piece and their were already playing for five minutes. I wondered what they were waiting for.

Then I suddenly realized what Rose had meant when she'd said: Its not really a game I guess. They weren't really playing. Well, they were, but they didn't move any pieces.

They were playing the whole game in their minds. They all thought it was very boring to look at, but I thought it was funny. They frowned and groaned every now and then and looked at the chessboard in concentration.

Finally Alice let out a cry of despair and threw her hands in the air.

'' Fine! '' she said, exasperated. '' You win! '' She grabbed one of the pieces and put it on it's side. Edward laughed at her and looked very smug.

Everyone rolled their eyes at them. I laughed when I saw Alice's disgruntled face and Edward's smirk. No one really knew what had happened of course, but I somehow found it very funny.

'' Okay, '' Esme said, clapping her hands together once. '' Time for bed, sweetheart. ''

I looked up at Edward. '' Will you read me another story? '' I asked.

He smiled his crooked smile at me, the smile I loved. '' Of course. ''

I stood up and walked over to the rest of them to tell them good night, then I went upstairs into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change for bed.

'' Let me guess, '' Edward said. '' The story doesn't matter? ''

I grinned at him and crawled under the covers. '' Nope. ''

He chuckled and picked a book. '' Let's go with Peter Pan this time, '' he said.

'' You always love that story. ''

I smile at him and rested my head on my pillow. It had been a long and amazing day.

I wish it could be Christmas every day!

* * *

_**Alright, a very Cullen Christmas indeed! I hope you all loved it. I just wanted to say - I know Bella isn't really religious in the original books, but the Cullens are and she's being raised by them so I thought it was a beautiful thing. It just made a lot of sense to me. Don't worry, she will never agree with Edward about the whole soul thing. That's just not Bella in my opinion.  
Oh, before I forget again - someone asked why Esme grounded Emmett and Jasper ( for example ) because they're basically grown-ups and I forgot to answer that question last time. I just don't think it matters much to Esme if she's dealing with a six year old or a hundred and six year old, if they're being naughty they get grounded. I just thought it was very funny. They're all her children and I just think that's the way she is. Besides that, they're behavior isn't very mature all the time, so I guess they deserve it, haha. I like their family interaction that way.**_

Alright, again - Happy New Year everybody! I think 2014 is going to be amazing!

Please don't forget to review and I'll update again very soon!

X. 

_**Jo.**_


	16. Tonsils out!

**_A/N: Hi guys, here's the next chapter. I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews, they always make my day! Thank you all for reading my story so far, it means a lot to me. Okay, I hope you all love this chapter as well and please, please, please don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! _**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns it all. _**

**_POV's: Bella, Edward, Jasper. _**

* * *

_Bella's POV. _

It was the middle of March and I was at school, sitting next to my friend Molly like always.

I was trying to pay attention to Miss Emma, but I couldn't really concentrate. I cupped my hand around my throat, it felt sore. Well, it wasn't exactly a sore throat. I didn't know what it was, but it hurt. Maybe I had caught a cold. I pressed my fingers against the sides of my throat. It felt a little swollen. I could feel the bumps. It was strange, I didn't really feel sick.

It just hurt.

'' Bella? '' Molly asked suddenly, trying to get my attention. I turned my head to look at her, frowning a little. '' Are you alright? ''

'' I don't know, '' I answered honestly. I wasn't exactly ill, but something was wrong.

'' Do you feel ill? '' she asked, concerned now.

I shook my head. '' No, not really. ''

She frowned a little. '' Is there something wrong with your throat? ''

'' It hurts a little, '' I said. '' I'm sure it's nothing. ''

'' Maybe you should ask your dad when you get home, '' she continued, still worried. '' He's a doctor, right? ''

I nodded my head. '' Yeah, '' I agreed, pressing the bumps on the side of my throat again.

But was if there really was something wrong? I didn't like doctors. They used all kinds of scary things. I hoped it was nothing serious.

I tried to pay attention the rest of the day, without much success. It didn't really matter. Edward would be able to explain everything much better than Miss Emma ever could. Edward always knew everything. I would catch up in no time.

I walked out of the classroom, grabbed my coat and slouched my way over to the parking lot. Edward was waiting for me there, like always.

'' How was your day? '' he asked, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

'' Fine, '' I mumbled, not really meeting his eyes. I saw him frown from the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything, yet. I climbed in the car and he fastest my seat belt. I could do that myself, but he insisted on doing it for me. When I'd asked him why that was he'd said that it was just to make sure I was safe. He could get a little overprotective every now and. Well, most of the time actually. I was too distracted to comment on that at the moment. He closed the door and got behind the wheel. He kept looking over his shoulder, trying to read my face. He let out a frustrated sigh after a few minutes.

'' Bella, what's wrong? '' he asked, frowning at me now. He wasn't paying attention to the road, but that wasn't really unusual. He never felt the need to keep his eyes on the road all the time. None of them did, except Esme. She was the only one who who didn't cross the speed limit either.

'' It's nothing, '' I mumbled again. I didn't know why I wasn't being honest with him. Perhaps it was because I didn't want him to worry. He always freaked out whenever I was feeling a little ill. I would have to talk to Carlisle though. I guess I didn't really have a choice.

'' Bella, '' he said, frustrated now. He hated it when I didn't tell him what was on my mind. He couldn't read my thoughts and it worried and frustrated him when I was being honest.

I sighed again and looked out the window. We were almost home now. I only caught glimpses of the scenery, he was driving too fast again. I didn't feel like complaining about that at the moment.

He kept throwing me anxious and frustrated glances every few seconds, but I tried to avoid and ignore his gaze. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't lie to him when I looked into his eyes. I always lost my willpower when I looked into those intense golden eyes.

Edward parked his Volvo in the garage and I unbuckled my seat belt.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I wasn't really looking forward to having this conversation with Carlisle either. I knew he was my dad, but he was still a doctor. I knew what happened when his medical side kicked in. All of them always overreacted when I hurt myself, or otherwise.

I opened the backdoor and walked into the kitchen. Esme was there, baking something.

She turned around when she heard me enter and smiled at me.

'' Hello, sweetheart, '' she said, smiling gently at me. '' How was your day? ''

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me on the top of my head.

'' Fine, '' I mumbled again. Edward entered the kitchen a few seconds later, still frowning.

I knew Carlisle wasn't home yet. I didn't really mind. It just meant I could put it off a little longer.

'' Are you hungry, sweetheart? '' Esme asked, smiling down at me.

I shook my head. '' No, can I go up to my room? '' I wanted to be alone. I needed some time to think.

Esme also looked a little concerned now. '' At least drink something first, '' she urged.

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for her to give me a glass of apple juice.

This was something I was allowed to drink. Rose was still a little crazy when it came to my diet, but apple juice was fine. I was happy about that.

Esme put the glass of juice in front om me and I sipped it slowly. I swallowed, expecting some pain, but it wasn't that bad. It really didn't feel like a normal sore throat.

I tried to drink as fast as I could, dying to escape to my room, so I could be alone.

I didn't like their concerned looks. It made me uncomfortable and I didn't want to talk about it yet.

'' Can I go to my room now? '' I asked when I had finished my juice.

Esme frowned at me again, but nodded her head. I knew she wanted to ask what was bothering me, but she decided against it. I was happy about that. I got up and slouched out of the kitchen. I noticed that she threw Edward an anxious look, but he was still looking at me. I reached the stairs and slowly made my way up. I didn't want to fall down and cause more panic. I reached my bedroom without injuring myself and I closed the door behind me. I let out another deep sigh and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to take my shoes off first. I stared at my ceiling, looking at the glow in the dark stars Alice had put there.

They weren't really glowing at the moment, since it was still light out, but I stared at them anyway. I pressed my fingers against the sides of my throat again and winced a little. It was definitely getting worse. I really would have to talk to Carlisle.

After a few minutes I heard Edward's piano downstairs. He had been trying to teach me how to play a few times a week every since that first day behind his piano. I really wanted to learn how to play, but I knew I would never be as good as Edward. He said I was doing great, but I knew I was still horrible at it. Still, I liked to play. It usually calmed me down.

I mostly liked it when he played. His pieces were beautiful. He had made a CD for me a couple of months ago, so I could listen to his music all the time. He stopped playing after a minute and I frowned. It had distracted me, listening to his lovely tunes. I got up from the bed and grabbed my disc-man. His CD was still in it and I put the headphones on. I wasn't done listening to his songs. I crashed down on my bed again and tried to concentrate on the notes. It helped.

I wondered what time it was after a while. I hadn't been paying attention to anything else.

I heard a knock on my door and it startled me a little. I frowned at the door and took my headphones off.

'' Bella? '' It was Edward, of course. '' Can I come in, please? ''

I hadn't locked the door, so I just stayed on the bed and told him to come in. He opened the door slowly and looked at me, still concerned. He walked over and sat on my bed.

'' It's almost time for dinner, '' I said quietly.

'' I'm not hungry, '' I replied, still looking at my star-filled ceiling.

That wasn't exactly true, though. I was hungry. I just didn't feel like eating. The pain in my throat had gotten worse.

'' Bella, you have to eat something, '' Edward said, frowning at me now.

I didn't respond and just continued to gaze at the pale, plastic stars on my ceiling.

'' Is daddy home? '' I asked after a minute, still not meeting his gaze.

'' Not yet, '' he answered after a minute. '' He'll be home soon though. '' I just nodded.

'' Bella, '' Edward said, his tone a mixture of frustration and concern. '' What's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right? ''

I sighed again. '' I know. '' I was true. I knew I could tell him anything, and I usually did. I just didn't want him to worry.

'' I want to know what's wrong with you, '' he continued. '' Please, just tell me. ''

I didn't respond. '' Bella, this is driving me insane! '' Yes, he was definitely frustrated now.

'' Just tell me what's wrong, please! Did something bad happen at school? ''

'' No, '' I answered.

'' Then what is it? Are you feeling ill? ''

'' I don't know, '' I answered honestly. He looked alarmed now. This is why I didn't want to tell him. He was freaking out already.

'' Do you have a fever? '' he asked, putting his cold hand on my forehead.

'' No, '' I sighed.

'' Then what is it? Are you in pain? '' His hands touched my face again. I continued to stare at the ceiling, but he tried to force me to look at him now. He hovered over me, holding my face in his hands, so I couldn't look away anymore. I looked into his concerned topaz eyes.

'' Bella, are you in pain? '' he asked again, his eyes intense. I tried to close my eyes.

'' No, Bella, look at me! '' I didn't have a choice anymore.

'' It's nothing, '' I mumbled. '' My throat is just a little sore, I think. ''

'' You think? '' he asked, frowning now. '' Why? What do you feel? ''

'' I don't know. It just hurts a little. Nothing to worry about. ''

His hands slid down my face and rested against my throat. His fingers glided against the sides of my throat and he frowned. '' You're glands are swollen. ''

Is that what it was? I had no idea.

'' We have to ask Carlisle when he gets home, '' he said, still touching my throat.

I nodded my head and sighed again. He wrapped his arms around me at that moment and crushed me against his chest. '' Why didn't you tell me sooner? ''

I merely shrugged.

'' Please, don't do that again. Just tell me if something's wrong. '' he smoothed my hair back and kissed the top of my head. '' I can't read your mind. You need to tell me if something's bothering you. ''

I didn't respond, I just rested my head against his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. His music calmed me down, but nothing calmed me down as much as his presence, his scent.

'' Carlisle's home, '' he said after a minute. Right, vampire hearing. '' Let's go see him. ''

I clutched his shirt and refused to move. '' What if it's something bad? '' I whispered.

'' Don't worry, '' he said quietly, kissing the top of my head again. '' I'm sure it's nothing life-threatening. Carlisle will know what it is. ''

I just didn't want to go, but Edward picked me up and walked out of my room with me in his arms. '' The sooner we know what it is, the better, '' he added.

I rested my head against his shoulder and he dashed down the stairs at vampire speed.

'' Carlisle? '' I heard him say after a few seconds. '' Bella's feeling a little ill. Can you please take a look at her? ''

'' Of course, '' I heard Carlisle say. '' Bella? '' I looked up and he was right beside me now.

'' What's wrong? ''

I didn't respond.

'' Let's go to my office for a minute, '' Carlisle suggested.

Edward and Carlisle raced to his office in mere seconds and Edward put me down on the couch. I held my arms out for him and his picked me up again, sat down and placed me on his lap.

'' Okay, '' Carlisle said, kneeling down in front of us. '' What's wrong, honey? ''

I didn't say anything, but Edward answered his question almost immediately.

'' Her throat hurts, '' he explained. '' I have looked at it and her glands are swollen. I don't know anything else. I wanted to wait for you. ''

Carlisle nodded and smiled at me again. He held out his hands. '' May I? '' he asked.

I sighed and nodded my head. I knew I didn't have a choice. I didn't like the pain either, so I guess this was a good thing. He would know what to do. Carlisle was the best doctor in the world, but I still didn't like doctors. I just hoped he didn't need to use any needles.

His cold hands touched the sides of my throat and pressed lightly against the bumps.

He nodded his head. He stood up without saying anything and grabbed his medical kit.

'' No needles! '' I half-shouted, scared now. Carlisle walked back to me and smiled.

'' No, I won't use any needles, Bella, '' he assured me. '' Can you open your mouth for a little bit? '' I opened my mouth a little. He chuckled. '' A little wider, Bella. '' He took out a small flashlight and looked into my mouth.

'' Yes, '' he said after a few seconds, smiling again. '' tonsillitis, '' he added, nodding his head.

'' What's that? '' I gasped, massaging my throat again. It sounded bad.

'' Your tonsils are infected, '' he explained. '' That's why your throat hurts. ''

'' Am I going to die? '' I asked, scared now. Carlisle chuckled.

'' Of course not, honey, '' he reassured me. '' But we have to take them out. ''

I clutched my throat again and looked at with wide eyes. '' You mean I have to go to the hospital? '' I didn't want to go to the hospital. I hated hospitals.

Carlisle nodded his head, smiling apologetically. '' I'm sorry, but I can't do that at home. ''

'' Does that hurt? ''

'' No, you'll be asleep, '' he said. '' It will hurt a little after you wake up, but the good news is that you can eat as many ice creams as you want when you wake up. ''

I could feel the shock on my face. I looked up at Edward and he also looked concerned.

'' I don't want to go to the hospital, '' I whispered. Edward looked down at me and smiled a little, trying to soothe me.

'' I'll stay with you, Bella, '' he promised. '' Nothing bad is going to happen. ''

He looked at Carlisle again. '' You can do that yourself, right? '' he asked.

Carlisle nodded. '' Yes, I'll be able to do it. '' I was still looking at Edward and he looked relieved when Carlisle said that.

'' Do I have to go to the hospital now? '' I asked, still scared.

'' No, '' Carlisle answered. '' We'll go tomorrow. I want to take them out as soon as possible. I don't want you to be in pain. ''

'' You'll stay with me, right? '' I asked Edward, making sure. He smiled down at me again and nodded his head.

'' Of course, Bella, '' he soothed. '' I won't leave you alone. '' I nodded my head.

This was as bad as it could get. I would have to go to the hospital.

I didn't care how many ice creams I could eat afterward, I was dreading tomorrow already.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept worrying about tomorrow. Carlisle had said that I had to eat something for dinner, because I wouldn't be able to eat breakfast tomorrow morning.

He had explained that you couldn't eat right before surgery. Surgery... I shuddered.

Edward stayed with me while I tried to get some sleep. He always did that, but I had never been more grateful for his presence, and that was really saying something.

He had promised me he would stay with me. Rose had been hysterical when Carlisle and Edward had told her about my tonsils. She had hugged me for more than an hour.

She had insisted that Carlisle performed the surgery himself. Just like Edward she had seemed really relieved when Carlisle agreed to that. I didn't really know what that was about, but I guessed that they had more faith in Carlisle than in any other doctor. I could understand that. Carlisle had been a doctor for more than two hundred years. He had more experience than anyone else on the entire planet. I trusted Carlisle, I really did, but I was still afraid.

I tossed and turned all night, unable to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

After two hours Edward stood up from his rocking chair in the corner and laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him, resting my head on his stone chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and started humming a soothing song.

I recognized it as one of his own songs. I finally felt myself relax and I was able to get a few hours sleep after that.

* * *

'' Bella! ''

I opened my eyes a little and saw a happy Alice bouncing around my bedroom. I groaned and shut my eyes again. '' Go away, '' I mumbled. She giggled and jumped onto my bed.

'' Alice! '' Edward growled, and I could feel the vibration of his words when he spoke.

I opened my eyes again and I looked up. I was sprawled across his chest and he still had his arms around me. He had stayed all night.

'' You have to get up, '' Alice sang, ignoring Edward's angry tone. '' I've bought you a new pajama for the occasion. ''

I rolled my eyes at that. Who cared about a pajama? I had to go to the hospital and I was probably going to die, even though Carlisle said I would be fine.

'' Do you want to see it? '' she asked excitedly.

'' No, '' I grumbled, hiding my face against Edward's chest again. I heard Edward chuckle and he pressed his stone lips against my hair.

'' I'm sure you'll love it! '' Alice persisted, bouncing on the bed. I tried to ignore her.

'' It's got Winnie-the-Pooh on it, '' she added, as if this would cheer me up.

'' So? '' I mumbled, still trying to avoid her gaze.

'' Did you know that Winnie-the-Pooh had another name first? '' she asked, giggling now.

It was silent for a second and then Edward laughed. '' That's right, '' he chuckled, I had forgotten about that. ''

I felt a little curious now, despite myself and I turned my head to look at Alice.

'' What was his name? ''

'' Guess? '' she said, still giggling.

I thought about it for a minute, but I was at a loss. I shrugged and shook my head a little.

'' Edward! '' she said, laughing and bouncing on the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. '' That's a joke, right? '' It had to be.

'' Nope! ''

I looked up at Edward now and he was still chuckling. '' It's true, '' he said.

'' Christopher Robin wrote a poem about a teddy bear called Edward and published it in A. A. Milne's book. Milne later changed the name and wrote the stories about Winnie-the-Pooh. The name Winnie came from a little black bear at London Zoo, who got her name from the fact that she'd come from Winnipeg, Canada. ''

I listened to his explanation and laughed a little.

'' I told you that you would love it, '' Alice said, smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes again.

I crawled out of bed and let Alice dress me for the day. Or at least, for the morning. I didn't have to wear the pajamas yet, so she put me in a dress and did my hair. It didn't really matter to me today. I was too anxious.

We made it downstairs and I was met with six pairs of concerned eyes – Edward had made it downstairs in the mean time.

Right, no breakfast. I didn't think I could've eaten much anyway, I was too stressed out.

'' Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart, '' Esme soothed, wrapping my up in her arms and hugging me tightly. '' We'll all come with you. '' I nodded my head weakly.

At that moment I felt myself calm down and I looked at Jasper. He smiled a little ruefully at me.

'' You'll be okay, Bella, '' he said and I gave him a tiny nod.

'' Thank you, '' I whispered. His gift really came in handy every now and then. When he wasn't using it in a bad way, that is. He did that sometimes when I was feeling embarrassed about something, or shy. He had no problem taking that up a notch. But he knew I was genuinely afraid today, so instead of making it worse he helped me. I know he and Emmett fooled around a lot, but they were my big brothers and they would always be there for my when I needed them. It was a nice feeling.

'' Are you ready to go, honey? '' Carlisle asked after a few minutes.

'' No, '' I answered. Of course I wasn't ready to go, but I knew I didn't have a choice.

'' Nothing bad is going to happen, '' Carlisle assured me again. '' I promise. ''

I sighed and nodded again. Edward picked me up and hugged me against his chest.

'' I'll stay with you, '' he whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead. I was happy about that. I couldn't possibly go through with this without him. I needed him there. He was the only person who could really calm me down, except Jasper when he used his gift, but that was different.

We walked into the garage, got in the car and drove to the hospital. It was a quiet journey, I didn't want to talk. I just rested my head against Edward's shoulder, trying to stay calm.

Rose was on my other side, smoothing my hair back, trying to soothe me. She was almost as worried as I was.

We arrived at the hospital in no time. I wish it had taken us a little longer to reach it.

Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me into the hospital. The others followed.

'' Good morning, Doctor Cullen, '' a female receptionist greeted him with a warm smile.

'' Good morning, Nathalie, '' Carlisle answered, returning her kindness with a smile.

We stepped into an elevator and rose up to the third level. Carlisle opened a door and we stepped into an office.

I looked around, confused.

'' This is my office, honey, '' Carlisle explained. '' Why don't you sit down for a minute. I'll be right back. '' Edward moved towards the couch and sat down, placing me on his lap.

Carlisle left his office and I looked around. There was a large, mahogany desk in there with a black leather chair. I noticed a small oil painting the back wall, but besides that there wasn't much to look at. It didn't really look like a doctor's office at all. I was happy about that. I couldn't find any needles or other scary things. I'm sure they were here somewhere, but I was glad I couldn't see them at the moment. I was already dreading this day.

Carlisle stepped back into his office after fifteen minutes or so and smiled at me.

'' Everything's ready, honey, '' he said. '' We can go now. ''

I swallowed loudly and looked up at Edward, scared.

'' We'll come with you, '' he assured me again. He stood up and we walked out of Carlisle's office. We entered a small room after a minute and I looked around. There was a bed there, but still no needles. There was, however, a young woman there. She wore a white lab coat and smiled when she saw me.

'' Hello, '' she said warmly, reaching out to shake my head. '' My name is Hannah, I'll be your father's assistant for now. I'm going to make sure you don't feel a thing. ''

I shook her hand shyly, but couldn't speak. I wanted to tell her my name, but the words got stuck in my throat.

'' Hannah is an anestheologist, '' Carlisle explained. '' She's going to put you to sleep, '' he added when he saw my confused expression. I nodded my head again, still unable to speak. Then something hit me. How were they going to put me to sleep? There were going to use needles I was sure of it.

'' With needles? '' I whispered, throwing Carlisle an anxious look.

'' No, '' he answered, shaking his head. '' There are different ways. We won't use any needles. '' Well, that was something.

'' It's time for your new pajamas, Bella, '' Alice sang, dancing over to me and Edward. I frowned at her again. I really couldn't care less about the pajama, but I had to change anyway. Alice took me from Edward's arms and walked through a door. We were in a small room now. She took out my new pajama and helped me change. I was a little too stressed to pay much attention to it.

'' You look lovely, '' she commented. I didn't respond. '' Bella, '' she said after a few seconds, forcing me to look at her. '' It's going to be fine. I've already seen it, '' she added, tapping her head with a grin on her face.

I nodded again. I knew Alice would never lie to me, and she could see the future, so I guess I really had nothing to worry about. It didn't change much though, I was still afraid.

She picked me up again and walked back into the room with the bed. Edward lifted me from her arms and hugged me against his chest.

'' I'm here, '' was all he said. The others crowded around us now.

'' We'll be here when you wake up, sweetheart, '' Esme said, kissing my forehead.

'' You're leaving? '' I asked, looking at her with wide, anxious eyes.

She nodded. '' We can't all stay here. Don't worry, Edward will stay with you. ''

The others also hugged and kissed me for a minute. Rose was the last one.

'' You'll be fine, baby, '' she said again, a little too stressed herself to calm me down.

'' I'll be right here when you wake up. ''

Alice nodded and added, '' We're going to buy you lots of ice creams! ''

They all left after that. Edward put me on the bed, but sat down next to me and held my small trembling hand in his.

'' Okay, Bella, '' Hannah said. '' It's very easy. You just have to breathe through this mask and count to ten. '' I looked at the thing she was holding. It was a strange looking, pale pink mask.

'' Does that hurt? '' I whispered, looking at Carlisle again.

'' No, '' he answered, smiling at me. '' You won't feel a thing, I promise. ''

'' Are you ready? '' Hannah asked, seating herself next to me with the strange mask in her hand. I nodded my head weakly and squeezed Edward's hand.

'' I'll stay with you, '' he promised again. Hannah lowered the mask over my mouth and told me to breathe slowly in and out and count to ten. It smelled a little strange. It wasn't exactly a horrible smell, but it wasn't nice either. It was hard to put a name to it. I started counting. '' eight...nine...ten... ''

'' Just continue to twenty, '' she said, smiling down at me.

I continued counting and I started feeling a little drowsy. I looked up at Edward again. He was still holding my hand and smiled down at me. After a few seconds his face became blurry and that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

_Edward's POV._

Bella was slowly breathing in and out, counting to ten, but she didn't fall asleep.

_She's a tough one, _Hannah thought, amused. '' Just continue to twenty, '' she said, smiling at Bella.

Bella continued counting and looked at me again. I smiled down at her, still holding her hand firmly in my own. She sighed out the last word and her eyes closed. She was under.

I was glad Carlisle would perform the surgery. I didn't have faith in the other doctors. I knew Carlisle would be able to do this without question. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else with my Bella. She was already scared. I could understand that. This must seem like a scary thing. Carlisle had assured me that it was a small procedure and that we had nothing to worry about. I believed him. I could hear the confidence in his thoughts.

'' Thank you, Hannah, '' Carlisle said, smiling at the assistant. '' We can bring her to the operation room. ''

Hannah nodded and left.

'' Edward, '' Carlisle said after a minute. '' It's best if you wait outside. ''

I knew why he said this. There would be blood involved. It wouldn't be wise to take that risk. '' I'll be there as soon as I'm finished, I promise. ''

I nodded my head, kissed Bella's forehead again and left the room. I didn't like to leave her, but I knew it was for the best. I would go find the others.

Carlisle wheeled her away and I watched 'til they were out of sight. I turned around and walked back to his office. It was on the same floor, so I would be able to hear his thoughts.

I knew everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

'' Edward, '' Esme sighed when I entered the office a minute later.

'' Carlisle has taken her to surgery, '' I informed everyone. All we could do now was wait.

'' Can you hear him? '' Rose asked, stressed. '' Can you hear what's going on? ''

I nodded at her. '' He's just started the procedure, everything is going fine. ''

Rose nodded stiffly and started pacing the room. I had a feeling she had been doing that before I'd entered the office.

'' Well, '' Alice said after a minute. '' Everything is going to be fine. '' Trust Alice on that. She had already seen the outcome. So had I, in her thoughts. I knew we had nothing to worry about. She would be fine. '' I'm off to buy some ice cream. You're coming with me Jazz? ''

Jasper nodded and took her hand. The left the office and now it was just the four of us.

Rose kept pacing the room, unable to relax and Emmett followed her movements, at a loss what to say to her. She knew everything was going to be fine, but this was just her motherly nature. She couldn't really handle these kinds of things.

'' He's almost done, '' I informed the others after an hour. Rose threw me an anxious look again. '' Everything's still fine, '' I assured her. She nodded stiffly and started pacing again.

'' Let's go down to the shop, '' Esme suggested after a minute. '' We could buy a nice balloon for her to cheer her up. ''

I nodded and held the door for the others. We ended up buying the biggest one. A Winnie-the-Pooh balloon. It would go nice with her new pajama.

'' Is he done yet? '' Rose asked impatiently. She wanted to go see Bella.

'' Yes, '' I answered. '' We can go up now, but she'll be asleep for a while. ''

Rose merely nodded and rushed out of the shop, back to the elevators. We met Carlisle in the hallway. He smiled at all of us.

'' Everything is fine, '' he assured us when he saw Rose's anxious expression. He walked over to Esme and wrapped his arm around her waist. '' We can go see her now, but she's still asleep. ''

Carlisle led us to her hospital room and we all crowded around her bed. She was still fast asleep, but that didn't matter. It was a relief to see her again.

Alice danced into the hospital room after another hour, grinning widely. '' She'll wake up in five minutes, '' she announced. '' I put the ice creams in a freezer somewhere. The receptionist said it was okay. ''

Carlisle nodded at her. I looked around.

'' Where's Jasper? '' I asked.

'' He had to go home for a little bit, '' she said, smiling serenely. I frowned at her. She was hiding something from me.

'' Why? '' I asked again.

'' He had to take care of something, '' she said, turning her attention to Esme. '' I've also bought her some other things, '' she added. '' I couldn't resist. ''

Esme smiled at her and carressed her cheek. '' That's sweet of you, Alice. ''

I had no idea what Alice was hiding, but it would have to wait, because I saw Bella stir from the corner of my eye.

I turned my attention back to her and smiled when she opened her eyes.

She looked around the bleary eyes and finally focussed on me.

'' Edward, '' she croaked, wincing when she spoke.

'' Shh, '' I said, stroking her face lightly with my fingers. '' Don't talk. Don't hurt yourself. ''

She looked at me and the tears streamed down her face after a minute. I panicked a little now. Maybe she was in too much pain. '' Shh, Bella, '' I said, wiping the tears of her cheeks. '' It's okay. Everything is fine. ''

The tears didn't stop and after a moment she started frowning.

'' Bella, '' Alice sang, dancing forward. '' I've got some ice cream for you. I put the rest in the freezer, but I brought one with me. '' She unwrapped the popsicle and held it out for her. Bella grimaced again and turned her head away.

'' It'll help with the pain, '' Carlisle explained. '' How do you feel? '' He walked over and put his hands on her forehead. She still frowned and refused to look at anyone. She seemed angry.

'' Don't you want it? '' Alice asked after a minute. Bella ignored her, still looking away.

Yes, she definitely looked angry.

'' Bella, '' I asked quietly, squeezing her hand a little. '' Why are you angry? ''

She ignored all our question and I looked up at Carlisle. He chuckled a little.

'' She'll be fine, '' he assured us. '' That can sometimes happen. '' He chuckled again.

Bella turned her head to look at him now. No, she didn't look. She glared at him.

'' Bella, '' I started to say, but she glared at me now. I was a little taken aback by the hostility in her eyes. She janked her hand from mine and looked away again. I could feel the hurt on my face. She had never acted that way around me.

_Don't worry, Edward, _Carlisle comforted me with his thoughts. _It's the the anesthetics. Some people get really confused, others can get a litle aggressive. It happens. It'll pass. _

I frowned at that.

Bella looked at her pillow now and saw a towel that was still covered in blood. She looked at it with wide eyes and than grabbed onto it.

'' What's this doing here? '' she asked, angry. None of us answered. It wasn't that much blood, and being around Bella all the time made it easier to resist. She clutched the bloody towel and glared at it. '' Get it out of here! '' she half-screamed, wincing when she spoke.

She threw the towel across the room and glared at everyone again.

Carlisle tried not to laugh. Her behavior was somehow very amusing to him. I was still a little alarmed by her agression. She had never acted like this before. She wasn't a violent person at all.

'' Bella, '' he spoke after a minute, fighting a smile. '' You're in pain. Please take the popsicle. ''

Bella glared at him again and then at Alice, who was still holding the popsicle. She smiled at Bella and held it out to her agian.

Bella grumbled and yanked the popsicle out of Alice's hands. She put it in her mouth and started sucking on it. She glowered at everything in sight and refused to speak to anyone.

'' Sweetheart, '' Esme said timidly after a minute. '' We bought you a nice balloon, see? ''

She held out the balloon and smiled gently at Bella. Bella glared at the balloon now.

'' I don't want it! '' she said angrily.

'' We can tie it to your bed, '' Esme suggested, ignoring Bella's temper.

Bella didn't say anything and just sucked on her popsicle. We stayed quiet for a while. I didn't want to upset her any further. I had no idea that this could happen. Carlisle said it would pass. I hoped it would pass soon. I didn't want her to be upset and angry with me.

'' Bella, '' Carlisle said after a while. '' I need to check your throat for a little bit. Can you open your mouth for me? '' She glared at him again.

'' Why? '' she snapped.

'' To make sure everything is fine, '' Carlisle explained patiently, smiling at her. He wasn't fazed by her hostility. I guess he had dealt with this a million times already.

She grumbled, but didn't protest and opened her mouth a little. Carlisle checked her wounds and caressed the top of her head.

'' Everything seems fine, '' he said after a minute. '' You'll be fine in no time. ''

Bella didn't respond, but just continued to glower at everything in sight.

I sighed after a minute. She looked at me then, that same frown still in place.

'' What? '' she asked annoyed.

'' Don't be mad at me, '' I whispered, looking into her angry eyes.

'' I'm not mad at you, '' she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

'' Then why are you angry? '' I asked.

'' I don't know! '' she wailed, exasperated.

Carlisle chuckled again. '' It's okay, Bella, '' he said. '' It'll pass. ''

She huffed again and stared at the opposite wall.

'' Shall I get you another ice cream? '' Alice asked, smiling down at her.

Bella merely shrugged. Alice grinned and left the room for a bit to get her another popsicle.

Emmett found the whole situation hilarious. Especially Bella's hostile behavior. He had been laughing non-stop ever since she had woken up. This didn't really help her calm down, but Emmett would be Emmett.

'' Check out our little rebel, '' he boomed, barking out a booming laugh. '' You put angry grizzlies to shame, sis. ''

'' Shut up! '' she snapped at him. Emmett merely burst out in laughter.

'' Bella! '' Esme gasped. '' Language! '' Bella huffed again and glared at her big brother.

'' And be nice to your sister, Emmett, '' Esme chided, also glaring at him now. '' This is not the time for jokes. '' Emmett merely laughed again and Rose smacked him on the head after a second.

'' Idiot, '' she growled.

'' Yes, idiot! '' Bella snapped at him again. I knew Esme wanted to say something, but she decided against it. Carlisle merely chuckled again. Alice danced back into the room after a minute, another popsicle in her hand and gave it to Bella.

Bella eventually calmed down a little and returned to her sweet self. I was happy about that. Her foul temper had frightened me a little, not in a way that made me afraid of her, that would be ridiculous, but I had just never seen her like that.

She stopped glaring at everyone and ate her ice cream with a little more enthusiasm. They really did help.

'' Daddy? '' she asked, later that afternoon. '' Do I have to stay here? ''

'' No, '' he said, smiling at her. '' We can take you home in a bit. There aren't any complications, so there is no need for you to stay here. ''

She seemed happy about that. I knew she hated hospitals. '' You'll have to stay at home for a week though, '' he added. '' You have to rest and heal. You can go back to school after that. ''

Bella nodded. She didn't seem to mind.

I was happy we could take her home again. She would feel more comfortable there.

Alice had bought her a few more movies and had also stocked the freezer at home with ice cream.

I picked her up gently when it was time to go home. She rested her head on my shoulder when we walked out of the hospital and back to our car. She fell asleep on the way home.

* * *

_Jasper's POV. _

Alice had gone overboard again. She had bought enough ice creams for an entire army and then some. She had also bought a few more movies for Bella and some other presents to cheer her up. That's just the way my Alice was. I loved her for that.

'' Let's drop these off at home before we head back to the hospital, '' she said, pointing at all the stuff she had bought. I nodded my head and revved the engine. I drove back to our house and parked the car in the garage. We grabbed everything and dashed into the house. I put everything down in the kitchen. Alice would know where to put it.

She stocked the freezer and raced through the house, putting everything in place.

I looked out the window and saw the mailman outside in the garden. I waited for him to move on and stepped outside. I might as well get the mail right away. I opened the mailbox and took out a few envelopes. Most of them were for Carlisle. Bills and such. There was also a letter from the hospital adressed to him. I shifted through the mail on my way back and stopped when I saw my own name. It was a blank envelope, but I knew who had sent it. I stepped into the living room and opened the envelope.

It was Hall's update, just as I had expected. It was a thick envelope. He had really done his paperwork this time. I scanned the first page and frowned a little. It had a note stuck to it.

_Mr. Cullen, _

_I have included every detail of our investigation so far, like you wanted. I'm very sorry to dissapoint you again, but there aren't many leads. We haven't been able to locate them at all, but I assure you that we are not giving up. Enclosed is a detailed report of all the things we have and haven't been able to discover. _

_Yours sincerly, _

_W. Hall. _

I frowned again. In other words I needed to pay him another visit. I sighed, flipping the page. He was giving my updates at least. It hadn't led to anything special these last couple of months, but I wasn't giving up. Nothing and nobody was untracable. I scanned the details briefly, flipping through the pages until my eyes fell on something. I had entered the library and sat down in my leather chair. I frowned at the page and read more closely.

There was something strange there.

_Enclosed is a list of all the recent cases Chief Swan had been working on. His last case was probably the biggest of his career before he and his family dissapeared. He wasn't able to solve the case and it's still unsolved 'til this day. It seems they were looking for a serial killer. Over ten murders in less than two weeks. _

I flipped the page and read through the case. This was a very odd case indeed.

_November 14__th__1993. _

_Victim: Elizabeth Anderson.  
Age: 27_

_Marital status: Married to Simon Anderson ( 31 ) _

_Children: one daughter, Katie Anderson ( 3 ) _

_Etnicity: Caucasian ( Born and raised in Forks, Washington. ) _

_Occupation: Kindergarten teacher_

_Time of death: Between ten P.M and two A.M on November 13__th__. _

_Cause of death: Unknown. Severe injuries: Cracked skull, several broken bones, presumably bled to death. _

_Specifics: Found in the woods near her house on November 14__th__at eleven thirty A.M by three hikers. The body was burned beyond recognison. Identified by dental records. _

_Husband called the police on November 14__th__at one A.M when his wife hadn't come home from dinner with her collegues. Collegues stated that Mrs. Anderson left the restaurant at nine thirty P.M and headed home by car. The car has been found abandoned a few streets from her house. Husband and collegues brought in for questioning. No leads. _

_November 16__th__1993. _

_Victim: Frank Stanley _

_Age: 62_

_Marital Status: Widowed. ( Marianne__Stanley – 1991 )  
Children: Two._

_Grandchildren: One. _

_Etnicity: Caucasian ( Born in Austin, Texas. Moved here with his family after the passing of his wife. )_

_Occupation: Retired. ( former occupation: Banker )_

_Time of death: Between eleven P.M and two A.M. on November 15__th_

_Cause of death: Unknown. Severe injuries: Cracked skull, several broken bones, presumably bled to death. _

_Specifics: Found inside his own house on November 16__th__at three A.M. by the fire department. The house had been set on fire and the body was burned beyond recognision. Identified by dental records. Family brought in for questioning. No leads. _

_November 17__th__1993. _

_Victim: Sarah Black._

_Age: 30_

_Marital Status: Married to Billy Black. _

_Children: Three._

_Etnicity: Native-American. ( Born in the La Push Indian Reservation, Washington. ) _

_Occupation: Unemployed. _

_Time of death: Between eleven P.M and one A.M on November 16__th__. _

_Cause of death: Unknown. Severe injuries: Cracked skull, several broken bones, presumably bled to death. _

_Specifics: Found on First Beach in La push on November 16__th__at one thirty A.M by her husband and several family friends. Her husband went out looking for her after she didn't return from her nighttime walk on the beach. The body was burned beyond recognision. Identified by dental records. Family and friends brought in for questioning. No leads. _

I stopped there for a minute. The La Push Indian Reservation. Our whole family was familiar with that place. They knew of our excistence. Carlisle had made a threaty with them many years ago when we first arrived there. If we promised to stay of their lands and didn't hunt humans, they would protect our secret. I hadn't been part of the Cullen family at that point, so I had never met any of the natives who lived on the small reservation, but the others had told me the stories. Black. That name sounded familiar. I believe Carlisle had mentioned the name Black once. She must be a descendent, or her husband at least.

I read through the rest of the victims. They didn't seem to have anything in common, except that they had all lived in Forks, Washington.

The reason this case was strange wasn't just because it was unusual to have that many murders in such a small town in less than a month, but also because there didn't seem to be any pattern. Serial killers usually had a pattern and didn't kill every other day.

It were both males and females, a wide range of ages, even different etnicities.

They didn't seem to haven anything in common at all. The only similarities I could find were the times and causes of death. All the murders seemed to have taken place late at night or in the middle of the night, and every victim had been burned beyond recognision, needing dental records to identify them.

I reached the end of the case and read the additional notes.

_Seems to be the work of a wildly active serial killer or a gang. There are no leads so far. _

_Several families of both victims and others have been brought in for questioning. _

_No one has seen anything unusual and there are no suspects yet. _

The work of a wildly active serial killer or a gang... I read that line a few times. It didn't fit.

I recognized this kind of carnage. I had witnessed it on a much larger scale a long time ago, but it couldn't possibly...

I suddenly realized that I had never recieved the details on Chief Swan's murder, nor that of his wife. I had no idea how they had been murdered. I hadn't thought to investigate that part. I had been to focussed on finding the monsters that had harmed my little sister.

I was getting sloppy. That's what happened when you were personally involved.

That's why I had hired a detective. He would be able to keep a clear head, but if this is what I thought it was, he would never be able to find the offenders. No, it couldn't be.

I tried to convince myself, but gave up after a minute. I had needed to focuss. I was a possibility. I had to consider it. I needed to know the details on the Swan's murder. That would be my first priority now. I needed to go to Forks, Washington. I didn't have another choice. Hall would still be there with his people.

Alice burst into the library at that moment.

'' You're leaving? '' she asked, her eyes wide and confused. I merely nodded, still staring at the murder case in front of me. Hall wouldn't know what to think of this information. I had been right to demand reports. '' I'm coming with you, '' Alice said, determined.

I shook my head. '' No, stay here, '' I ordered. I didn't know what I would find, but I wasn't going to take any risks with her. I needed her to be safe no matter what. If my suspicious proved right, this was something I wanted to investigate alone for the time being.

She threw me a confused look again.

'' I just need to check something, '' I assured her. '' I just recieved Hall's next report and I might be on to something. ''

'' Then why can't I go with you? ''

'' Because I want you safe, '' I said firmly. Alice looked at me with wide eyes. She knew what that meant. There weren't many things that could put us in danger.

'' You don't mean... '' she began, but she didn't finish her sentence.

'' I'm not sure yet, '' I answered, frowning again. '' I hope I'm wrong, but don't worry, '' I added, looking into her eyes again. '' I won't be gone long. I just want to check something, that'll all. I need to make sure. ''

Alice nodded slowly. '' Take Emmett with you, '' she suggested after a minute. I knew she hated the idea of me going alone, but I shook my head again.

'' I will let you know if it becomes necessary, '' I said. '' But like I said, I don't know anything yet. I'm just going to check something. Really, Alice, I'll be back in a few days. ''

She didn't look convinced, so I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

'' You don't have to worry, '' I assured her. '' You should know better by know. ''

She smiled a little. '' I can't really see where this is going yet, '' she admitted. '' It makes me anxious. ''

'' I promise I'll come back to you, '' I vowed. '' I'll always come back to you. ''

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned my kiss. I could feel her worry and I tried to calm her down.

'' Go back to the hospital, '' I said after a minute. '' Bella needs you. The others need you. Tell them I'll be back in a few days, but don't give them any details. Try to keep this from Edward. You know how he gets. '' She nodded again, sadness etched on her face.

'' Tell them not to worry, '' I added. '' Don't you worry either. ''

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me again. '' I'll miss you, '' she whispered, resting her head against my shoulder.

'' I'll miss you too, '' I said, kissing his spiky hair. I didn't like to be away from my Alice, but this was necessary.

'' I'll drop you off at the airport, '' she said after a minute.

'' Thank you. ''

I took the report of the desk and tugged it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket.

We headed out the door and she drove me to the airport. I sincerly hoped that my suspicions proved false, but I had a feeling of unease. I had a feeling I would find exactly what I was looking for. But if that was the case, this would be just the beginning.

* * *

_**Okay, a bit of a mean ending there, but it woulnd't be exciting otherwise! Please tell me what you think and leave a review! Thank you so much! I'll update again as soon as I can! **_

_**X. **_

_**Jo.**_


	17. A new discovery

**_A/N: Hi, guys! ^^ Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all your great ideas. You all inspire me every day! I have reached a hundred followers since the last chapter and I'm soooo happy about that! I had never dreamed that so many people would love my first ever fanfic. I feel blessed you guys! So, I want to thank every single one of you for reading and loving my story. It means so much to me. Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! _**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything. _**

**_POV'S: Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper._**

* * *

_Alice's POV. _

'' Come home soon, '' I whispered, my arms wrapped around the man I loved. We were at the airport and he was about to leave. I knew that this was something that he needed to do alone, but it made me anxious that I had no clean visions when it came to all this. I wish I could go with him, but this man always felt the need to be overprotective.

'' I promise, '' he whispered back, leaning down to give me a good-bye kiss. I closed my eyes when his lips touched mine and let myself get lost in the moment. For a few seconds this was all that mattered. His lips on mine, his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

The precious moment ended too soon. His lips left mine and he gave me a small smile.

'' I'll be back in a few days, '' he assured me. '' Tell the others not to worry and make sure Edward doesn't know what's going on. Not yet. I don't actually know anything yet, and this would just tick him off. ''

I nodded my head, my eyes filled with sadness. I know it was only for a couple of days, but I hated to be away from him. Things just weren't the same when he wasn't around. He took half of me with him. I knew he felt the same. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice .

'' I love you, '' he said before kissing me again. I inhaled his scent, convincing myself that everything was going to be fine. This needed to be done. I knew that.

'' I love you too, '' I whispered back, my hands on his glorious face. He smiled again and turned around. I watched him walk away from me until he was out of sight. I took a deep breath and walked back to my car. I needed to get back to the hospital. Bella would be waking up soon and I had a part to play. We didn't often held secrets in our family. It was virtually impossible with my visions and Edward's mind-reading. And let's not forget Jazz of course, being able to sense every emotion that coursed through your body.

We were all trying to keep a lot of secrets lately and this was just another one. My visions about Edward's future with Bella were still one of the biggest secrets we were trying to keep from him. I didn't like to keep my brother in the dark about so many things, but it was better this way. We did that for his own good. That particular secret was easier to keep from him lately. Our minds had been so preoccupied with other things, that no one had almost slipped up for weeks. Not even Emmett.

I reached my car and drove back to the hospital, trying to clear my head. I had to put it out of my mind for now. I couldn't allow myself to worry about Jazz, or what he might find in Forks. It would only cause more harm and confusion and this was hardly the time. I turned my radio on and changed the stations until I found a safe and happy one to listen to.

I sang alone with the mindless top forty lyrics that blasted out off my speakers and was soon feeling more like myself again. I walked into the hospital, calmer and more confident than I had felt half an hour ago. It was time to take care of Bella.

We were allowed to take Bella home the same day since there were no complications. I hadn't expected anything else. First of all, I had seen that everything would be fine and second, Carlisle was probably the best surgeon in the world. He wouldn't have any trouble with such a standard procedure.

Bella's temper had vanished after a couple of hours and she had gone back to her sweet and adoring self. I had stocked the freezer with ice creams and she seemed to enjoy them. They should really help with the pain.

Two days after her surgery we were at home watching a movie together. She was curled up against Edward's chest, a blanket wrapped around her against the cold and she was watching Peter Pan for the third time in two days. Whatever made her happy.

'' Alice, you're like Tinkerbell, '' she suddenly said, smilling at me. I burst out in laughter and I heard Edward chuckle.

'' What makes you say that? '' I asked, already knowin the answer.

'' You look like a little fairy, too, '' she answered.

'' I do see the resemblence, '' Edward offered, still chuckling. '' You've got a lot of pixie energy, Alice. ''

I laughed again.

'' Then who am I, Bella? '' Edward asked after a second, still chuckling.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. '' Peter Pan, of course, '' she stated as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Edward laughed at that again and kissed the top of her head.

'' How about another movie? '' he asked when Peter Pan had finally ended. We could all dream that movie by now.

'' Okay, '' Bella agreed. '' How about The Little Mermaid? '' she asked. I rolled my eyes at that. Oh, great, we had only seen that one twice in the last two days. What a relief.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled his face in her hair. '' Whatever you say. ''

He wasn't going to deny her anything. Especially not now.

'' Do you want another ice cream, Bella? '' I asked, lifting myself off the couch.

'' Yes, thank you, '' she said quietly. I went into the kitchen to grab her another ice cream and put The Little Mermaid on as soon as I entered the living room again.

It was a sunday so we could spend the whole day with her. We would have to go back to school tomorrow though. Rose and Edward had tried to convince Esme and Carlisle to stay home til Bella was better again, but they had had no luck so far.

'' You two need to go to school, '' she had said, giving them a stern look. '' You can stay home everything Bella's ill. That won't do. I don't have to go anywhere. She won't be alone. ''

They were still sulking about that, but Esme wasn't affected by their pleas. She was right of course. They both knew that.

'' Alice? '' Esme asked later that evening when Bella was sound asleep. '' Do you know when Jasper will be back? ''

They had been asking a lot of questions about his sudden absence and I was trying really hard to stay nonchalant about it. I missed him and I knew Edward was reading my thoughts even more carefully then usual.

'' No, '' I answered for what felt like the thousandth time. '' But he said he won't be long. I expeect him to be back later this week. ''

'' Can you really not tell me where he went? '' she asked, worried about her son.

I shook my head. '' No, but you don't have to worry about it, Esme, '' I said, trying to reassure her again. '' He's fine. He just needed to take care of some things. ''

I heard Edward mutter on his breath upstairs and rolled my eyes. He sat in his usual rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room, watching over her while she slept, but he was paying close attention to our conversation.

He was more suspicious than the others. This was because I had had a couple of visions about Jazz these last two days and, even though I tried to hide them from Edward, I hadn't succeeded completely. I couldn't control my mind when these visions suddenly appeared. They were very vague though, and didn't really give anything away. I didn't know why my visions was unclear when it came to this, but it gave me an ominous feeling. I didn't like to be blinded by my own visions. It made me a little anxious. Not to mention frustrated.

'' I just hope he'll be back soon, '' Esme sighed. '' I miss him. ''

Yes, I really missed him as well. '' He'll be back before you know it, Esme, '' I said, trying to sound optimistic. She gave me a small smile and put her arms around me.

'' I know it's hard for you too, '' she said, kissing my cheek. '' It's harder for you than for the rest of us to be away from him. Let's do something fun together tomorrow, '' she suddenly offered. '' We can go shopping together after school. Edward will be able to watch Bella then and you can use some distraction. ''

That definitely cheered me up. '' Really? '' I asked, smiling brightly at her.

'' Of course, sweetheart,'' she beamed, rubbing my cheek affectionaly.

'' Thanks, mom! '' I said, throwning my arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

She laughed at my enthusiasm and kissed the top of my head. We had all been blessed with amazing parents. I can only say that I had never been more thankful for my visions.

They had brought me to Jazz, and to the rest of my amazing family.

Shopping with Esme was a lot of fun and it really put my mind off things for a minute. She always knew how to make me feel better.

'' You know, '' she said after we had raised the sixth store that afternoon. '' I have been thinking about something. '' I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She gave me a bright smile and then a vision hit me.

'' Oh really, Esme? '' I yelled, too excited to care that several bystanders looked up in alarm. '' I can help you with that? ''

'' Yes, '' she said, laughing at my enthusiasm. '' I could use some help and no one has better taste than you. ''

'' That's true, '' I agreed, laughing loudly. I threw my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. '' Thank you! ''

She laughed and smoothed my hair back a little. '' You're welcome, sweetheart. ''

'' Oh, I've got so many ideas! '' I gushed, dancing through the crowded streets.

'' I was counting on that, '' Esme chuckled.

Yes, shopping was a great way to cheer me up, but this was even better. This would mean shopping, shopping, shopping and more! I could help her decorate her new house on Isle Esme, the island Carlisle had given her for Christmas. I had been begging her to let me help her for almost two months. This was perfect.

'' Come on, '' she said after a minute. '' Let's go to Harrods. They must be wondering where you are, since it has been almost two weeks since your last visit. '' She laughed at that and I danced after her, feeling light as a feather all of a sudden.

* * *

_Bella's POV. _

Ugh. My throat was still feeling sore. I had been home for three days now. It was getting boring. It's was monday so the others had to go to school again. It had been a long day without Edward, but he was here now. Esme had taken Alice out to go shopping to cheer her up. She had been feeling a little down since Jasper's absence. I didn't know where he had gone to. Alice wouldn't tell anyone. It was getting on Edward's nerves, I could tell, so I assumed she was keeping her thoughts away from that too.

I didn't know what was going on, but I hoped he would be back soon. I missed my big brother. Emmett was still around, but he and Rose dissappeared every now and then. I didn't know what they were up to, but I doubted I wanted to know. It seemed Edward didn't like what they were doing, because he started growling everytime they went upstairs. There wasn't much to do, because I had to stay inside. Edward had tried to teach me how to play chess every since I had seen him play against Alice. It had looked like a lot of fun, evnen though they hadn't really moved the pieces. It was as complicated game and I still lost everytime we played. Edward was really good at it. But then again, Edward was good at everything. This is what we were doing when Emmett entered the living room again with a goofy grin on his face.

'' You really shouldn't teach her that, Eddie, '' he said, laughing loudly. '' She'll beat you in no time! ''

'' Do you mind? '' Edward growled, glaring at him now. I didn't know why he reacted that way, but I supposed it had more to do with Emmett's thoughts than with his spoken words.

Emmett barked out a booming laugh and clapped him on the back. '' You don't have to listen. ''

'' Believe me, I try, '' Edward growled back, pulling a face.

'' Having any luck, rebel? '' Emmett asked, turning his attention to me.

'' Not yet, '' I grumbled, trying to concentrate on my next move.

'' Don't worry, you'll beat him someday, '' he said, grinning widely. '' You'll be the first I guess. He can't cheat with you. ''

'' It's not cheating, '' Edward said, rolling his eyes now. '' And you're just a sore loser. ''

'' What til she beats you and see how you like it, '' Emmett retorded, falling on the couch.

'' I'll be proud of her, '' Edward said, smiling at me now. '' I'm always proud of her. ''

I blushed a little at his words.

Emmett snorted and grabbed the remote control. He flicked through the channels on the TV til he found one with sports. Emmett always watched sports on TV. I didn't really see the draw, but what did I know right?

'' Darts, Emmett? '' Edward asked after a minute, raising an eyebrow at him.

'' Hey, '' he said, shrugging a little. '' It's still a sport. ''

'' What's darts? '' I asked curiously.

'' Well, come see for yourself, '' Emmett said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Edward had just beaten me in chess again, so I guess I was free to watch some TV.

'' I need to go out for a minute, '' Edward said, putting away the chess board. '' Do you think you can watch Bella for a minute, Emmett? ''

'' Sure thing, bro, '' he replied, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

'' Where are you going? '' I asked, sad that he had to leave. Even if it was just for a while.

'' I need to pick up my new stereo, '' he said. '' Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. ''

He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. '' Where's Rose? '' he asked, looking at Emmett now.

'' In the garage, tuning her BMW, '' he muttered.

Edward nodded and left the house. Emmett's eyes were still fixed on the screen and I tried to follow the game. I had no idea what it was about. Two men were throwing arrows at a board with numbers on it and another guy shouted some numbers after they had thrown all three of them.

'' What are they supposed to do? '' I asked Emmett after a minute.

'' You see all those numbers on the side of the board? '' he asked, pointing at the screen.

I nodded. '' Yeah, what about them? ''

'' Those are the points, '' he explained. '' Then there are the little red squares on the outside of the board. Those are the doubles. The smaller ones closer to the middle are the triples. And the tiny circle in the middle is called the bull. The green one is the single bull and the red one is the double. You have to reach zero as soon as possible, and you can only end with a double. If you reach zero before your opponent you win the leg. ''

'' Leg? '' I asked, confused.

'' That's what it's called, '' he said, shrugging. '' If you win three legs, you win a set. They have to win five sets this time to win. ''

'' Is that the score? '' I asked, pointing at the numbers in the right lower corner of the screen.

'' Yup, '' he answered.

I looked back at the screen again and tried to concentrate on the game. It was a little boring. I didn't really see the draw.

The guy who shouted the scores suddenly raised his voice and shouted even louder.

It startled me a little.

'' Why does he scream like that? '' I asked, frowning at the screen now. I mean, he had a microphone. People would hear him anyway.

Emmett laughed. '' That guy threw one hundred and eighty, '' he explained. '' It's the highest score you can get. The higher the score, the louder he screams. ''

I frowned again. I didn't think that was really necessary, but I really didn't understand sports after all.

The commercials came up and Emmett turned to look at me.

'' How about another ice cream, devil? '' he asked, grinning at me.

'' Sure, '' I said, shrugging a little. Those ice creams really did help, though. And they were delicious. I'd better enjoy that while it lasted. I doubted Rose would want me to eat that many ice creams after I was healed again.

'' What exactly is mommy doing in the garage? I asked after a minute, sucking on another popsicle.

'' Tuning her car to make it make it faster. ''

I raised an eyebrow at my big brother. '' Why? It's already very fast. ''

He laughed again. '' Faster is good, '' he said, grinning at me. '' Rosie likes to work on all our cars. She's the best mechanic among us. I don't mind, I like her in her over-alls, all covered in grease. It's sexy! ''

I pulled a face at that. '' Don't talk about my mommy like that, '' I said, shuddering.

He laughed loudly and ruffled my hair. The game continued at that moment and he turned his attention back to the screen.

I liked to spent time with my big brother, but sports really weren't my thing. I was happy when the game ended.

'' What a loser, '' Emmett snorted. '' He didn't stand a chance. '' He looked down at me and grinned. '' You wanna play a video game, rebel? '' he asked, clapping his hands together.

He usually played those games with Jasper and Edward, but they were both gone at the moment. I played with them every now and then, but I wasn't really good at it. They always beat me. But I really wanted to do something else. I had seen enough sports for one day.

'' Okay, '' I agreed. '' But no aliens. ''

'' Sure, '' he said, laughing loudly again and ruffling my hair. '' How about a racing game? ''

I nodded. I liked those. Driving fast with an imaginairy car wasn't nearly as scary as the real thing. It meant there was no danger of actually dying, which made it a lot more fun.

Emmett handed me one of the controllers and we played the video game for a while.

He didn't mind playing games with me, since I always lost. I didn't really care. It was safer for the furniture too.

'' Are you hungry, baby? '' Rose asked after a while, entering the living room, covered in grease.

'' You're looking fine, babe, '' Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rose smiled and sat down on Emmett's lap, kissing him enthusiastically.

'' Ew! '' I blurted out, trying to look away from them. '' Now I'm not hungry anymore. ''

Emmett barked out a booming laugh again and Rose giggled at my words.

'' She'll be even worse than Edward, '' Emmett said, punching my shoulder lightly.

'' I don't think that's possible, '' Rose giggled, standing up again.

'' I resent that, '' Edward said, entering the living room at that moment. '' Stop traumatizing her. ''

Rose rolled her eyes at him. '' I'll make you some pasta, baby, '' she said, turning her attention back to me.

I nodded and held my arms out for Edward, happy to see him again. He chuckled and lifted me in his arms.

'' Did you have fun with Emmett? '' he asked, smiling his crooked smile at me.

'' Sure, '' I said, grinning back at him. The video game had been a lot of fun. I was getting better at it.

'' Good, '' he said, taking a few steps. '' You want to see my new sound system? '' he asked, a sparkle in his eyes. I laughed at his happy face.

'' Is it big? '' I asked.

'' Definitely, '' he answered, grinning widely. '' Come on. ''

He raced up the stairs at vampire speed and put me down on his black leather sofa.

I looked around the room and my mouth fell open. That was one big sound system.

'' Wow, '' I blurted out, gawking at the huge system. Edward grinned at me, and picked up a remote control. He pressed a few buttons and a few seconds later his room was filled with music. It sounded like the band was in the room with us. I felt the vibrations of the beat through my body and in my chest.

'' Would you do me the honor? '' Edward suddenly asked, holding out his hand.

I looked at him and frowned a little. What was he asking me?

'' What honor? '' I asked, confused.

'' The honor of dancing with me, '' he said, smiling at me. His intense topaz eyes were staring at my chocolate brown ones. He wanted to dance with me? I felt myself go red.

'' I can't dance, '' I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. He chuckled and lifted me off the sofa.

'' I can, he said, lifting me up. He carried me around the room, dancing on his own with me in his arms. I giggled after a minute and enjoyed the music. I really liked his music taste.

This wasn't really how people were supposed to dance, but it was fun.

Yes, Edward was definitely good at everything. He was even an amazing dancer.

'' Where did you learn how to dance like that? '' I asked after a minute, smiling at him.

He chuckled and swirled around a few times. '' Every gentleman knows how to dance, '' he simply said. '' I learned it a long time ago. ''

'' You're really good at it, '' I commented. '' I think, '' I added, frowning a little. '' I don't really know anything about dancing. ''

He laughed at that and kissed my lightly on the forehead. He danced with me for while, never putting me down and swirling around the room like I weight nothing at all. It felt as if I was flying. It was a nice feeling. I knew I would never be able to dance like that. I would probably fall down at my first spin.

'' Baby? '' Rose called after a while, pulling me back to the present. '' Your dinner's ready! ''

I grumbled a little. I didn't want to stop dancing, or I didn't want Edward to stop dancing I should say. But I was hungry, so I guess we had no choice. Rose would probably kidnap and force the pasta down my throat anyway if we didn't come down soon.

Edward chuckled when he noticed my disgruntled expression.

'' We shouldn't keep her waiting, '' he said, picking up the remote control again to turn to music off.

I grunted a little and he laughed again, tapping my nose. He put me back on my feet only held on to my hand. He leaned down and kissed the top of my hand.

'' Thank you, my lady, '' he said politely. '' It's been a pleasure. ''

I laughed at that. Edward was so silly sometimes. He reminded me of a Disney prince when he acted like this. But I liked it. I guess this was just something they did a lot of years ago, when he was still young. Young as in human. He was almost a hundred years old after all. I had seen older movies and all the men acted liked that. I had watched those movies with Alice a while back. I really liked them. She had told me that they had all grown up in that time and that things were a lot different back then. I had always found it hard to imagine what it must have been like for them when they were young, but those movies had really helped. I suddenly wanted to watch one of those movies again. Maybe Edward could put on one of those movies during dinner.

'' Bella! '' Rose called again. Her voice startled me a little. I had been lost in thought.

'' Edward, bring my daughter down this instant! '' she yelled, clearly annoyed because we hadn't come down yet.

Edward rolled his eyes, picked me up again and raced down the stairs before Rose could get really mad.

* * *

_Edward's POV. _

'' Would you do me the honor? '' I asked Bella, reaching out to take her hand.

'' What honor? '' she asked, confused. I smiled at that. She didn't understand this gesture yet.

'' The honor of dancing with me, '' I explained, still smiling at her.

Bella's face turned a bright shade of red at my words.

'' I can't dance, '' she mumbled, looking down at her hands, still blushing furiously.

'' I can, '' I said, picking her up and holding her in my arms. I started dancing and twirled around a few times. She laughed and closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying the music.

'' Where did you learn how to dance like that? '' She asked after a few minutes. I chuckled and swirled around the room a few times before answering her question.

'' Every gentleman knows how to dance, '' I said, smiling at her. '' I learned it a long time ago. '' A very long time ago. I came from a different era. Everything was different back then and learning how to dance was not a hobby like it is nowadays. It was just something you needed to learn. It was part of the society.

'' You're really good at it, '' she commented. '' I think, '' she added, frowning a little now.

'' I don't really know anything about dancing. '' I laughed at that. She was so adorable.

I danced around my bedroom with Bella in my arms, listening to the music. We were off in our own little world. I liked it this way. Even though her silent mind frustrated me every now and then, I was also grateful for it. The silence was peaceful.

'' Baby? '' Rose called from downstairs after a while, penatrating my little piece of heaven.

'' You're dinner's ready! ''

Bella grumbled a little when Rose called her. She didn't seem happy about the intrusion either. I was happy she seemed to like dancing. Even though she wasn't really dancing.

I laughed at her disgruntled expression. We could dance again whenever she liked, but it wouldn't be very wise to keep Rose waiting and Bella needed her food. She needed to get better as soon as possible.

'' We shouldn't keep her waiting, '' I said, putting Bella on her feet again. She grumbled again. I held onto her hand and kissed the top of it lightly.

'' Thank you, my lady, '' I said politely. '' It's been a pleasure. ''

She giggled at that. It really had been a pleasure to dance with her like that. We stood there for a minute and she seemed lost in thought. I listened to the music again. My new sound system was amazing.

'' Bella! '' Rose called again, definitely annoyed now. '' Edward, bring my daughter down this instant! '' _Or I'll come upstairs and kick your ass for keeping her from dinner! _She added with her thoughts. I rolled my eyes at that and picked Bella up again.

I wouldn't be very wise to aggravate Rose. God knows what she would do to me.

I raced down the stairs and put Bella down on the couch again.

'' What took you so long? '' Rose snapped, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes again.

'' We were dancing, mommy? '' Bella said, smiling at her. '' Edward's really good at it. ''

'' Dancing? '' she asked, confused now. Then she looked at me again and narrowed her eyes. '' Just don't keep her from dinner, '' she said after a few seconds. She's already ill. ''

She went into the kitchen again to grab Bella's dinner and muttered under her breath.

'' Dancing, '' she muttered. '' Idiot. '' I rolled my eyes again.

_I guess it's already starting. No, she's only seven years old! Get a grip. He was just trying to make her feel better. I wish she could stay seven forever. That way I wouldn't have to deal with... Damn! Dangerous direction! Let's see... Yes,I should really try on that new outfit I bought.. Emmett would love me in it.. I know he likes to... _

I quickly tried to tune out her thoughts. I didn't need to know about that. They had already used up my quota of patience for the day with their behavior upstairs a few hours ago.

I hadn't wanted to escape and good outside, but I had been watching Bella and she needed to stay indoors.

But what had she been thinking about before? A dangerous direction? I knew they were hiding something from me by now. I wasn't a complete idiot. I didn't understand why they would try to hide something from me in the first place. It was useless. Didn't they know by now that I just ended up knowing it all? I was a mind-reader for heaven's sake.

'' Edward? '' Bella asked, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked down at her and smiled a little. '' Can we watch one of those old movies again? ''

I knew what she meant by that. She and Alice had watched a lot of romantic movies a while ago. Jane Austen and that sort of thing. Bella seemed to really enjoy those movies.

Our dancing upstairs must have reminded her of that. I smiled at her.

'' Of course, '' I answered, standing up to put one of the movies in the VCR.

Rose handed Bella her dinner and excused herself again. She wasn't done in the garage.

Rose had always spent a lot of free time in that garage, tuning our cars. She was the best mechanic, so we all trusted her with our cars. I usually did too, but I hoped she wasn't too angry with my at the moment. I would kill her if she damaged my new Volvo. Nobody touched my car without my permission and she definitely didn't have my permission when she was angry with me. I didn't think she was really angry though, just annoyed.

But then again, she was annoyed most of the time. She always managed to find something that aggravated her. It just happened to be me most of the time. I always kindly returned those feelings. She aggravated me as well. Her mind wasn't as shallow as it had once been, but there was definitely room left for improvement.

But, despite it all, she really was a good mother to Bella. A little overprotective, but she really loved her. The overprotectiveness didn't really bother me most of the time, unless she doubted my responsibility. I would never do anything to harm Bella. Bella meant more to me than anything else on this planet. It scared me sometimes. My feelings for this little girl. My best friend. I knew I would do anything to protect her, anything to make her happy. Anything she wanted. Yes, I was a push-over when it came to Bella. She had me wrapped around her little finger ever since the day I laid eyes on her. She had charmed my whole family. We all loved her more than anything. I guess we were all a little overprotective when it came to Bella. Even Emmett and Jasper had their moments. They loved those big brother moments. I knew she loved them too. Emmett and Jasper were my big brothers as well, so I knew how great the actually were. They could be extremely annoying and childish, but they had their soft spots and their moments.

'' Edward? '' Bella asked after a while, pulling me back to the present. '' Don't you like this movie? ''

It must seem that way. I had spaced out for a minute. I smiled down at her.

'' I do like this movie, Bella, '' I answered. '' Sorry, I was as little distracted. ''

'' What distracted you? '' she asked curiously.

'' My own thoughts, '' I answered, chuckling a little. Bella nodded and turned her head again to watch the rest of the movie. She shifted on the couch and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped her in a blanket and put my arms around her, hugging her to me.

My chest felt almost warm under her hot touch. Her cheeks felt like flames. The flames just didn't burn me. It was a nice warmth. I kissed the top of her head lightly, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the freesia-scent that was her own. She always smelled amazing. It got easier every day. I had no doubt I would be disensitized by the time her scent got stronger. I still felt the dull burn in my throat whenever she was near me, but it was so weak it didn't even distract me anymore. I was already used to it. I knew I would never put her in danger. I hoped Jasper would go through the same thing. He always had a little more trouble than the rest of us when it came to controlling his bloodlust. He didn't have any trouble with it now. Bella's scent wasn't strong enough for that yet. I hoped he wouldn't have any trouble with it in a couple of years either.

Thinking about Jasper pulled my thoughts into another direction. To the question that had occupied me these last three days. Where did he go? Alice didn't want to say anything about it. She was trying really hard to hide it. It made me suspicious. I had seen a few visions, but they were too indistinct to really guess what he was up to.

I had a feeling he was far away. I had seen an airport. I just hadn't seen the name of that airport. The vision had been too blurry to read the signs. I had no doubt Alice knew where he was, so I guess that didn't really bother her.

I had a feeling they were hiding a lot these days, but I couldn't really guess why. I knew they weren't hiding this just from me. Esme had been badgering Alice these last days, trying to find out were Jasper had gone to. I knew she was worried about him, I had heard it in her thoughts. I wasn't really worried about Jasper, I knew he could take care of himself. I just wanted to know what he was up to. I must be something important or they wouldn't try so hard to keep it secret.

'' Edward, '' Bella suddenly mumbled. I smiled and looked down, but her eyes were closed.

'' Dance with me. ''

She was asleep and dreaming about me. She really had enjoyed our moment. I had too.

I guess it was time to put her in bed. She was already in her pajamas, so that was one thing I didn't have to worry about. I moved a little, careful not to wake her. I lifted her up in my arms and she led out a sigh and put her head on my shoulder. She must be really tired.

I walked up the stairs at human speed this time. I knew she had to brush her teeth before bed, but she could skip that this time. She looked so tired and yet peaceful. It would be a monstrous thing to wake her up just for that. She could brush them in the morning.

I walked into her room and laid her down gently. She mumbled a little, but was still asleep.

I tucked her in and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She rolled onto her side and was fast asleep again. I took my usual seat and watched over her, just like every night.

She slept peacefully for a while, muttering about a sorts of harmless things. Something about arrows and fast cars, about dancing with me again and about talking fish. I had to laugh at that. She had probably watched The Little Mermaid again this morning when we were at school. It really had become one of her favorite movies. Along with Peter Pan of course. She had been so afraid of water a couple of months ago. I was happy she wasn't scared anymore. She enjoyed the water since we had taught her how to swim. She had been a little grumpy when Carlisle had told her she couldn't go into the pool until she was better. She couldn't go outside either, so that also meant, no riding. Jasper had kept his promise and was teaching her how to ride. She wouldn't have been able to ride anyway, since Jasper was still gone.

'' No, '' Bella mumbled, frowning a little. She started whimpering. '' Red eyes! Go away! ''

I froze in my seat. Red eyes? She was having a nightmare again. I rushed over to her bed and tried to wake her up before this could get worse.

'' Bella, '' I whispered urgently, shaking her a little.

'' Don't hurt me, '' she whimpered, tossing and turning. She suddenly let out a scream and started trashing under the covers.

'' Bella! '' I said, louder now. '' Bella, wake up! '' I shook her again and her eyes flew open.

She looked at me with wide eyes for a minute and then threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her. She would be fine in a minute. I was getting used to her nightmares. They never failed to frighten me as well, but I knew what to do whenever it happened.

'' Shh, '' I soothed, running my fingers through her hair. This always seemed to calm her down. '' It's okay, Bella. I'm here. ''

She sobbed against my chest, trembling. I had long since forgotten what it felt like to have a nightmare, since I hadn't slept in almost eighty years, but I could imagine what it must be like for her. She always woke up in tears, trembling and covered in sweat. Whatever was haunting her dreams was really scaring her. It always seemed about the same things and I worried about that. Perhaps it had something to do with her past. She may have lost her concious memories of the horrible events, but it seemed that her mind was only repressing what had really happened. The real memories were still there. The part about the red eyes frightened me the most. I knew what those red eyes meant. I had never come across another creature with red eyes. Then again, it might not be an actual memory, but something her mind had created. Perhaps those red eyes only represented the things that really scared her. It would be enough to scare anyone, nevermind a seven year old girl.

She calmed down after a few minutes and I leaned away a little to look at her face.

She looked tired and I could still see the traces of her tears. I wiped her cheeks and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

'' It's okay, Bella, '' I whispered, smoothing her hair back a little. '' I'll always be there to save you. '' It was true. I couldn't keep those nightmares away, but I could try to save her

from those dreams. From whatever it was that was haunting her.

'' Do you think you can sleep again? '' I asked quietly after a minute.

She nodded her head and crawled back under the covers of her bed. She rested her head on her pillow and let out a soft sigh.

'' Can you read me a story, Edward? '' she whispered.

'' Of course, '' I said, kissing the top of her head once more before picking a book off her shelves. I had long since learned that the story didn't matter. She liked all of them.

I sat down in my rocking chair again and turned the first page. I had picked Cinderella today. I had been a while since I'd read her that one. She smiled at me and listened to the story. I never had to finish them. She would be asleep before I had turned the third page and this time was no different.

* * *

_Jasper's POV. _

I had managed to book a last minute flight to Seattle. Forks didn't have it's own airport, so I would just rent a car once the plane landed. I would be stuck in this plane for the next couple of hours, but that didn't matter. I was on my way to discover a little bit more about Bella's horrible past, or so I hoped. I had brought Hall's report with me and took it out of my pocket as the plane took off. That would keep me busy for a while. I flipped the pages until I reached the strange murder case again. I hadn't read all of it. I had already found the information I had been looking for. It was enough to get on a plane and cross half the world.

But now I wanted to know every detail about this case. I had a feeling about this and it wasn't good. Hall could never have discovered this. He would just see it as a normal murder case. Well, maybe not normal, but certainly not something to question. He wasn't a cop after all. He was a detective, and he was looking for particular pieces of information. This would seem irrelevent to him. Not something to worry about.

I scanned the victims again, trying to find another name that might sound familiar. Something or someone who could give me another clue.

The only name I recognized was Black, but that wasn't much help. I could hardly go to the La Push reservation and question them about the whole thing. I wasn't allowed to go there, and I doubted they would speak to me. They knew about our secret after all.

But that was also the reason I wanted to talk to them. They knew about vampires. The old men on the small Indian Reservation still believed all the stories their ancestors had told them. They still believed in every legend. They weren't just any tribe, they had histories of their own. And I had a feeling that these murders weren't committed by a human. I recognized the patterns. I couldn't be sure of course, but that's why I was on a plane at the moment. I doubted that even the others could have recognized the patterns. Maybe, maybe not. They didn't have as much experience with these sort of things as I did.

I had a rather different past than my adopted siblings. A much darker past too.

I didn't think these murders were the work of an insane serial killer, but the work of vampires. Yes, vampires in plural. One vampire couldn't have created this carnage in such a short time. Not even a newborn. But whoever they were, they hadn't been very careful either. This many murders in such a short time was bound to attract attention. I didn't understand why the Volturi hadn't stepped in. Maybe they had no knowledge of these events. After all, I only just read about it, but they were usually more alert since it was their job to keep the rest of our kind in check. To uphold the law. It just didn't fit. Nothing did.

This whole case was strange.

And even if it had been vampires who had caused this bloodbath, that didn't mean they had anything to do with the dissapearance and murders of Bella's parents. Connecting the two was kind of a stretch. Especially since I wasn't even sure yet. One thing I did know.

I wanted to see the medical reports of their murders. I wanted to know how they had died. What their injuries were and when and where they were found. Every detail. Perhaps that would clarify a few things.

I watched as the plane landed in Seattle. It was overcast, perfect. I didn't want to worry about the sun. I got off the plane and rented the fastest car I could find. I wanted to start my own investigation as soon as possible.

I had managed to contact Hall, so he knew I would arrive in Forks today. He was still there, along with his team.

I crossed the bounderies and read the sign on the road that welcomed me into Forks.

I had never been here before. I knew Carlisle and the others had lived here a long time ago, but it was before Alice and I had joined their family. I had no doubt we would return here someday, although we had to consider now what this might do to Bella. Perhaps she wouldn't want to return to this place. I knew the graves of her parents were here, so maybe she would want to visit them someday. I think it depended on a few things. And some of those things I hoped to find out now.

I parked my rented car in front of a shabby looking building and got out. Hall had given me this adress when I had asked him where I could find him.

I rang the doorbell and it was answered by a tall man.

'' Yes? '' he said, looking down at me with a frown.

'' I'm here to see William Hall, '' I informed the tall stranger.

'' And you are? ''

'' A client, '' I said, not in the mood to identify myself to one of his employee's. '' He's expecting me. ''

'' Mr. Cullen? '' the tall man asked, frowning again.

I sighed. '' Yes. '' I knew this would be enough to make him step aside.

'' Please, follow me, '' he said, stepping aside so I could enter.

He led me to a small office in the back of the building and knocked the door once.

'' Enter, '' I heard Hall sigh from inside the office.

'' Mr. Cullen is here to see you, '' the big gorilla informed him.

I heard the rushing of papers and a nervous cough. '' Please send him in. ''

Kingkong stepped aside and allowed me to enter the grimy looking office, closing the door behind him again.

'' Mr. Cullen! '' Hall said, jumping up from his seat in order to shake my head. '' It's a pleasure to see you, as always. '' I returned the gesture, but didn't speak.

'' Please sit down, '' he said, indicating a large armchair.

'' Hall, '' I began, sending him a wave of anxiety again. I needed this information as fast as possible. '' I need to see Chief Swan's medical report, '' I said, looking him straight in the eye. '' And the medical report of his wife. I want to know how they died. Their injuries, time of death, everything. ''

'' Of course, sir, '' Hall replied, the fear evident in his eyes.

'' I need to see those reports as soon as possible, '' I continued. '' It's important. ''

'' Yes, sir, '' he said again, shaking a little. '' I'll send someone to retrieve them right away. ''

He picked up the phone on his desk with a shaking hand and dialed a number.

'' Yes, Hall here, '' he said after the second ring. '' Retrieve Mr. And Mrs. Swan's medical reports immediately and bring them here. '' He hung up the phone again, not really waiting for an answer. He was the boss after all, his employee's would never dare to contradict him. And Hall would never contradict me. He didn't even question my demands. He really wouldn't dare.

'' I expect them to be here in less than half an hour, '' he said, not really looking at me.

'' Discovered anything else since the last report I recieved? '' I asked after a few minutes.

'' Not yet, sir, '' Hall answered, afraid again. '' But I've sent some people to Pennsylvania State to reseach the place where your little sister has been found. ''

'' And? ''

'' I recieve hourly reports sir, but they haven't been able to find anything yet. ''

'' I see, '' I said, leaning back in my armchair. If my suspicions proved right, it would be virtually impossible for them to trace the culprits. Indeed, if I was right, they could be anywhere, leaving no traces behind. At least, no traces they would be able to find.

I, however, knew what I was searching for. I let Hall tremble in an uncomfortable silence for a while, waiting for the reports to arrive. I sent him a wave of anxiety every now and then just to keep him alert. Like I had said before, I didn't particularly enjoy his anxiety, but I needed results and this had always been the best way.

There was a knock on the door after twenty minutes or so and Hall asked him to enter.

'' Here are the reports you wanted, sir, '' A young woman with long blonde hair said, stepping into the office. She looked at me and smiled a little. I gave her a friendly smile in return and then turned my attention back to Hall. I didn't need to frighten her. I had no business with this girl.

She handed him the reports and left without saying another word. I held my hand out immediately, impatient to read the information I had been looking for. He handed them to me, hands shaking slightly, without saying a word.

I flipped through the pages, trying to find what I was looking for. I didn't take me long to find.

_Victim Profile. _

_March 14__th__1994. _

_Name: Charlie Swan. _

_Age: 29. ( 30 by the time his body was recovered. ) _

_Marital Status: Married to Renée Swan ( Higginbotham ) _

_Children: One daughter, Isabella Swan ( 6 ) _

_Etnicity: Caucasian. ( Born and raised in Forks, Washington. ) _

_Occupation: Chief of Police. ( Forks, Washington. ) _

_Time of death: Unknown. _

_Cause of death: Unknown. Severe injuries: Cracked skull, several fractures, internal damage to organs. Presumably bled to death._

_Specifics: Found near Boise, Idaho along with his wife, Renée Swan on the 12__th__of March 1994. The body was burned beyond recognision. Identified by dental records. _

_Found on the side of the road near the forest by three hikers at approximately eleven A.M. _

_Has been reported missing since December 27__th__1993 along with his wife and daughter. _

_His daughter is still missing. _

I read the last line. Of course, this report was made in March. Carlisle and Edward had found Bella in the middle of July. I flipped a page and turned to the next profile.

_Name: Renée Swan ( Higginbotham )_

_Age: 25._

_Marital Status: Married to Charlie Swan. _

_Children: One daughter, Isabella Swan ( 6 )_

_Etnicity: Caucasian. ( Born in Downey, California. Moved to Forks, Washington permanently after marrying Charlie Swan. ) _

_Occupation: Former Waitress. Recently aquired an elementary education degree and started working as a kindergarten teacher. _

_Time of death: Unknown. _

_Cause of death: Unknown. Severe injuries: Cracked skull, several fractures, internal damage to organs. Presumably bled to death. _

_Specifics: Found near Boise, Idaho along with her husband, Charlie Swan on the 12__th__of March 1994. The body was burned beyond recognision. Identified by dental records. _

_Found on the side of the road near the forest by three hikers at approximately eleven A.M. _

_Has been reported missing since December 27__th__1993 along with her husband and daughter. Her daughter is still missing. _

_This case is still unsolved. No one could be brought in for questioning. No living relatives. They were reported missing by some of Chief Swan's colleagues after he didn't show up to work for a couples of days and didn't answer his phone. The house has been investigated by there were no signs of forced entry. At the time of the family's disappearance colleagues and close friends of the family have been brought in for questioning. No leads. ( Enclosed is a list of all the colleagues and close friends that have been brought in for questioning and the reports of the interrogations. ) _

_Isabella Swan ( 6 ) is still missing and the police suspect that she has also been murdered. The body has yet to be discovered. _

Thank god that didn't happen. I read the last lines again. _Enclosed is a list of all the colleagues and close friends that have been brought in for questioning and the reports of the interrogations._

I flipped the pages until I found the list. I scanned the names, tracing the lines on the paper with my index finger, until I reached a certain name.

_Billy Black. Brought in for questioning about the disappearance of his close friend Charlie Swan and his wife and daughter. December 29__th__1993. _

_Statement: I hadn't seen Charlie in a couple of days, but that was no reason for me to worry. I don't live in town and have three young kids to look after. I'm on my own since my wife was murdered a little over a month ago. I don't go to town much. Charlie and Renée usually visit us here on the reservation. It has been a very difficult time for all of us. We are still trying to cope with our grief and Charlie and Renée have been such a comfort to me and my children. Charlie has been working on the murder case, but there isn't much to go on. He has been working late a lot these past couple of weeks. I don't know what happened to them, but I do hope you find them soon. I don't believe they would just take of on their own at a time like this. Something happened to them. That's what I think. There has been a dark cloud hanging over this town for some time now. I don't know who's responsible for all these murders, but I think they have something to do with Charlie and Renée's dissapearance. This can't be a coincidence. _

My eyes fell on another name and I quickly turned the page to read this person's statement.

_Harry Clearwater. Brought in for questioning about the disappearance of his close friend Charlie Swan and his wife and daughter. December 29__th__1993. _

_Statement: I've known Charlie for a long time now. He always came to the reservation ever since he was a little boy. He loved to go fishing, he did. We usually went together. Me, him and Billy Black. I saw him and his family a few times a week. They usually came down to the reservation. It was much easier that way. All our children loved to play together. When Sarah died a little over a month ago, things changed. Her family is still grieving and so are the rest of us. Charlie and Renée came down to the reservation as often as they could. Their comfort and support meant a lot to the whole tribe. Charlie has been working on the murder case day and night. Something terrible has been plagueing this town, and it even hit our small reservation. Only a monster could create such a bloodbath. Yes, this monster is a cold one. A death heart, that's what causes such behavior. _

_I don't know what happened to my friend and his family, but this is not a coincidence. These cold-blooded crimes are definitely related. _

I reached the end of his statement and stared at the page, my mind numb and racing at the same time. It was a peculiar sensation.

Harry Clearwater had been less guarded in his statement than Billy Black, but they had both confirmed what I had been looking for. There was not a doubt in my mind now.

They had also linked their dissapearance to this murder case.

I read some of Harry Clearwater's statement again.

_Only a monster could create such a bloodbath. Yes, this monster is a cold one. A death heart, that's what causes such behavior. _

He had been referring to vampires, I had no doubt. _Cold one. A death heart. _I knew enough about this small tribe on the coast to know what he had said. They had formed the same conclusion as I had. A vampire, or more vampires without a doubt, had murdered all these people so many months ago. I had found what I was looking for.

Bella's parents were murdered by vampires. The irony and problematic nature of this discovery suddenly hit me.

Irony, because she had been harmed by vampires and now lived with a family of vampires. She had no idea of course. She didn't need to worry about us harming her of course, we loved her. More than anything else. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

The problematic nature of this discovery was that we were suddenly dealing with vampires and not with humans, like I had expected at first. Humans were easy to find and destroy. Vampires were another thing entirely. I had no idea who had caused this, but I had to find them. Involving the Volturi was definitely out. They couldn't find out about Bella. I had no doubt that they would, someday, but I didn't hope to run into them any time soon.

No, we had to do this on our own. Just like I thought, this was only the beginning.

This was not something we could solve in a few weeks. This might take months, years even. I tore my eyes away from the pages and looked at Hall again.

'' Call off your men and pack up, '' I said, looking him in the eye.

He looked at me in confusion. '' You want to call of the investigation, sir? '' he stammered, looking non-plussed.

'' Yes, '' I merely said. They wouldn't be able to trace vampires. They could never find them. Besides that, it was far to dangerous for humans to be involved. I didn't want to be responsible for their deaths if I could avoid it. '' I'll have the latest payment here, Hall. ''

I reached into my pocket and handed him a thick evelope. It was more than we had agreed on, but I was very grateful for his help. He had done a wonderful job. I couldn't have asked for more. This was just something he wouldn't be able to solve. Hall took the envelope and opened it with trembling hands. He was still afraid. I decided he could relax now. Just a little. I might need him in the future, so I didn't want to get all warm and fuzzy now.

I sent him some waves of tranquility and stood up.

He looked inside the envelope and his eyes widened.

'' Sir, '' he said, eyeing the amount of money. '' This is more than we agreed on. ''

'' You have done a great job, Hall, '' I said, folding the medical report and tucking it inside my pocket. '' This is the way I do things. ''

'' Thank you very much, sir, '' he said, standing up and holding out his hand. I took his hand briefly and let go after a second.

'' Thank you for your hard work, '' I said, moving toward the door. '' We can handle it from here. ''

'' As you wish, sir, '' he said, moving toward the door with me. '' Have a nice day and safe journey. ''

'' Thank you, '' I replied shortly, my hand on the doorknob. '' Good day. ''

I opened the door and stepped outside again. I had no idea where to start. It wouldn't be a wise thing to involve La Push. I knew they had some answers, but I didn't want to risk violating the treaty Carlisle had made all those years ago. Besides, they had already given me some valuable information. No, I had come to look for answers and I had found them.

I think it was time to go back home and tell the others. I hadn't been looking forward to this. This was exactly why I had asked Alice to stay home. This would be dangerous for all of us.

And Edward. Of all the reactions I feared, I feared his the most. No matter who had harmed Bella, his anger was not something I would rather be facing. He wouldn't rest until we had found and destroyed them. I couldn't even blame him. I wanted the same thing. I needed the same thing. But this was not something I could face alone. I didn't know who was behind it, but they weren't alone either.

I closed the door of my rented car and drove back to Seattle. I booked a flight, but had to wait a few hours. I returned the car and hunted a little to pass the time. Soon I was on the plane and it took off.

I didn't want to think about the conversation I would have in a couple of hours, but I knew it would be better to plan a little. I needed a stragegy. I knew one thing for sure, Bella wasn't allowed to know about this. She already had terrible nightmares. I didn't need to make it worse. I knew she hadn't forgotten the horrible things she had been through. She just didn't remember them conciously. I would rather keep it that way. I didn't exactly know what had happened to her, but I could guess. The only strange thing was: Why hadn't they murdered Bella as well? How had she survived this? I couldn't answer these questions. There was no answer to these questions. Not a sensible one, at least. It seemed rather unlikely that she had somehow managed to escape. She would probably be the first human to ever pull that off. Yes, this was definitely strange.

Nevertheless, she didn't need to know about this. If it were up to me, she would never know about this, and I doubted that the rest of my family would see things differently.

* * *

_**Vampires! Yes, this is just the beginning. The Cullens are going to hunt some other vampires. Exciting! Please let me know what you think and leave a review! **_

_**I also want to let you all know that I started a new fanfic ( Also about twilight - what can I say, I think I'm in the twilight-zone, mwaha ) It's called Our Ordinary Life. Please check it out. Not only Bella is a little girl in that one, but the rest of them are also children. I'm having so much fun writing Bella as a seven-year old that I couldn't resist. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this fanfic - ever! I'm just having so much fun writing all this!**_

Okay, don't forget to review and see you all soon!

X.

Jo. 


	18. Determination

**_A/N: Hi guys - here's the next chapter. It took a little longer than I thought, so sorry about that. Life got in the way. I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and for reading my story! ^^ You're all awesome. So enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to review! Thank you!_**

Disclaimer: SM owns everything.

POV'S: Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward. 

* * *

_Alice's POV._

'' Oh! '' I gasped, my eyes drifting out of focus for a few seconds. Jazz was coming back.

Thank god. I didn't like to be away from him, especially when the future was so blurry.

I could see him now, back on a plane, on his way home. He would be back in the morning.

I focussed on my surroundings again and saw four pairs of curious eyes. They knew I'd just had a vision. Living with me for over forty years had taught them that much.

'' Alice, what did you see? '' Esme asked, moving forward a little. Her hands fluttered in my direction. She was afraid of bad news. She didn't need to worry.

I smiled at her. ''Jasper is coming back, '' I announced. '' He'll be here in the morning. ''

Esme let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch again. '' Thank god, '' she whispered, holding Carlisle's hand again. He put his other arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

'' Jasper knows how to take care of himself, '' Carlisle said quietly, rubbing the top of her arm in a soothing manner.

She gave him a shaky smile, but relaxed a little nevertheless. She had been so worried about him. They didn't even know why he had left in the first place.

I tried to see in the future that had become much clearer again. Sifting through visions in the hope I could find out what Jasper had discovered. He must have found something or he wouldn't have come back so soon.

I still had to be careful with my visions, since Edward was also around. He was upstairs at the moment, watching over Bella while she slept, like always. Even though he wasn't in the room with us, he would still be able to read my thoughts. And hear our entire conversation for that matter.

My eyes fell on a particular vision and I tried to banish it from my thoughts before he could absorb it. I knew he was paying attention, looking for the same things I was. The only difference was, I didn't know if Jazz wanted him to know what he was up to yet.

The vision changed before I could move on to the next and I saw Jazz in the middle of our living room, talking about his discoveries to all of us this time. I relaxed a little.

So, he was planning on telling the others. I still didn't want Edward to find things out this way, so I quickly occupied myself with planning my next shopping spree.

I heard him grumble upstairs and I rolled my eyes. Yes, he had been listening, just like I had expected. The good news was, I had managed to keep it a secret from him.

'' Alice, '' Esme said after a few seconds. '' Can you tell us what's going on now? ''

She looked at me, her eyes full of concern and doubt. I didn't want to keep them all in the dark, but this was something Jazz wanted to tell, I knew that. He would be able to explain everything so much better than I could.

'' Not yet, Esme, '' I said, a guilty tone coloring my voice. '' I'm sorry, '' I added.

She sighed, but didn't ask me again.

'' Jazz will explain everything when he gets home, '' I assured her. She nodded a little and let out another sigh.

'' I hope it's not something we have to worry about, '' she whispered, her eyes still troubled.

Well, I couldn't really assure her on that one. It was something to worry about. That's why we had tried to keep it a secret all this time. I gave her a weak smile, not trusting my own words. I didn't want to lie to them, but I didn't want to cause panic either. Not yet.

We had all heard Bella's screams a while ago. She'd had a nightmare, again. Edward was there to soothe and help her, so we hadn't all rushed upstairs. Rose had wanted to go, but Esme had stopped her. Edward knew how to handle it. We were getting used to these nightmares, but that didn't mean they didn't scare us anymore. We were all worried about that. We had heard her screams, we had all heard her shout about red eyes.

And with Jazz's new information already planted in my immortal brain, I knew these were not just ordinary nightmares. They were memories. I didn't exactly know what she saw in those nightmares, I couldn't read her mind, but those words were enough.

I'd better not think about that just now.

'' Let's watch a movie, '' I suggested out of nowhere. The others threw me a skeptic look, but I needed to distract myself.

'' Well, '' Carlisle said, lifting himself off the couch. '' I have to head back to my office. I've been studying some new material and I want to stay updated. ''

That's right, Carlisle has been studying a lot lately. He's always trying to study new material, improving himself. I had no doubt he was the best doctor in the world. He definitely had more experience than any other doctor. His patients were very lucky.

'' How about the rest of you? '' I asked, looking at Esme, Rose and Emmett.

'' Sure, '' Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. '' I'm in. Let's watch the Terminator! ''

I rolled my eyes at that. '' Emmett, '' I said, trying to get him to look at me. He looked around with a grin on his face.

'' No, '' I said firmly, folding my arms across my chest. '' That's a horrible choice. ''

'' What? '' he said incredulously. '' Whats wrong with the Terminator? ''

I rolled my eyes at his question. '' Everything, '' I answered.

'' No way, '' he said, defensive now. '' It's got robots and fights and half-human, half-robot sex! What more do you want? ''

'' Anything that doesn't involve any of those things, '' I replied, shaking my head at him.

'' Oh, how about Dirty Dancing? '' I asked. That movie was amazing.

'' Oh, I like that one, '' Esme sighed, smiling now.

'' What? '' Emmett said, a look of horror on his face. '' No way, that's a chick flick! ''

'' Yes, '' I agreed, smiling brightly. '' look around you Emmett. How many guys are in this room? ''

'' One, '' he answered, nonplussed. '' So? ''

'' And how many girls are in this room? '' I continued, still grinning.

'' Okay, I get it, I'm overruled, '' he said, flopping down on the couch, looking sour.

I laughed at his expression. Yes, I was distracted. Perfect.

'' Dirty Dancing is fun, Emmett, '' I said, putting the video in the VCR. '' Learn to love it. ''

He rolled his eyes at me, but didn't respond. Rose sat down next to him and cuddled against his chest. He seemed a little happier after that.

Dirty Dancing was great as always and we watched Pretty Woman after that. Emmett wasn't too happy about that one either, but we were in the mood for chick flicks. Bella slept through the night, saved from further nightmares, and Carlisle walked in every now and then to check if Jasper was still alright. He had tried to soothe Esme by telling her that Jasper could take care of himself, and he knew that was the truth, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his son either. I reassured him a couple of times and Esme seemed a little more relaxed by the time Jazz had landed in London again. He would be home in half an hour. He couldn't discuss the reason for his absence just yet. It was almost morning and Bella would wake up soon. Besides that, we had to go to school. It seemed silly at times like this, but we couldn't all stay at home now. We already had to skip classes on sunny days. We didn't need to attract more attention by neglecting our studies on other days as well. And like I said, Bella would be awake soon and she still had to stay home, so there would be no question of discussing this right now. We would have to wait until tonight, when Bella would be asleep again. Jazz wanted to tell the others where he had been going and what he had managed to find out, but Bella didn't need to know this. Perhaps we could tell her someday, but she was way too young for that now. It would only scare her. We would find a way to deal with this situation. It wasn't going to be easy, but what other choice did we have? I was actually happy to be able to discuss this tonight. I knew Edward was going to freak out, but we needed their thoughts and opinions.

This was not something that Jazz could do alone and that's why he had come home. I knew that. We couldn't even do it together. No, we needed the whole family for this, and maybe that wouldn't even be enough. This was going to take a while.

I heard the backdoor open after a while and jumped off the couch. Jazz was finally home. I raced into the kitchen and threw myself in his arms. It had only been three days, but I had missed him so much.

'' Alice! '' he huffed, trying to stay upright when I crashed into him with all the force I could muster.

'' I've missed you, '' I said, wrapping my arms around my southern man. I kissed every part of him I could find and finally found his lips. I felt a strange calm wash over me the moment my lips touched his. I didn't know if he was trying to calm me down with his special gift or if it was just my natural reaction, but the ominous feeling that had plagued me these last few days was instantly lifted.

'' I've missed you too, '' he whispered between kisses, crushing me against his hard chest.

'' Jasper! '' Esme exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. '' Thank god! '' She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his whole body. '' I was so worried. ''

He laughed a little at her reaction and returned her hug.

'' You don't have to worry about me, Esme, '' he said, still laughing a little. '' I can take care of myself. ''

'' What's up, bro! '' Emmett boomed, clapping him hard on the back. '' Don't take off like that man! I had to play a video game with Bella and she sucks at it, '' he said, pulling a face at the memory. I knew he didn't mind playing with Bella. He loved his big brother status. He and Jazz both did. '' Where have you been? ''

'' I'll tell you tonight, '' Jasper answered, trying to free himself from Esme's grip.

'' Son! '' Carlisle called, stepping into the kitchen. '' It's good to have you back! ''

'' Carlisle, '' Jasper said, returning Carlisle's hug. '' I'm sorry I took off like that, without saying anything. I'll explain everything tonight. ''

Carlisle nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. '' It's fine, son, '' he said, smiling at Jasper.

'' Where's my moody little brother? '' Jazz said after a minute, scanning the living room.

'' Upstairs with Bella, '' I answered, still unable to let him go. '' She's still asleep. ''

'' Oh, of course, '' he said, shaking his head a little. '' It's only six A.M. I haven't been keeping track of the time. ''

I smiled up at him and kissed him again. I couldn't help myself. I had missed him so much.

'' Did you see? '' he whispered after a minute, his arms still around my waist. I nodded and looked him in the eye now. '' Did Edward see? '' His tone had become serious.

'' No, '' I whispered back. '' I managed to prevent that. Mind your thoughts around him though, he's already suspicious. ''

Jazz nodded and frowned a little. '' Well, it's just for a few more hours, '' he said thoughtfully after a few seconds. '' We'll discuss it tonight. ''

I let out a small sigh and nodded again. I could see the reluctance in Jasper's eyes. He worried about Edward's reaction too. The others would freak out as well, but Edward had a tendency to overreact in these sort of situations. Especially when Bella was involved.

'' In the meantime, '' he said with a sudden glint in his eyes. '' We should distract ourselves and keep him away from our thoughts. '' I measured his expression and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He grinned and suddenly tightened his grip around my waist.

'' We have to go to school, mister, '' I said, trying not to laugh at his unspoken request.

'' We've still got time and I've missed you, '' he whispered, planting soft kisses on the side of my face and neck.

It was impossible to resist this man, especially since I had missed him too. We had a few minutes to spare. I grinned back at him and he lifted me in his arms and ran to our bedroom in a matter of seconds, crushing his lips to mine in the process.

* * *

_Jasper's POV. _

Edward was indeed suspicious, like Alice had said, and I knew he was reading our minds, trying to figure out what we were up to.

'' Edward, '' I whispered a little exasperated during lunch. '' We'll talk about it tonight. This is not the place. ''

He let out a heavy sigh and scowled at a crack in the cafeteria wall. It was unlike him to be this impatient, but I think he knew that this had something to do with Bella. I didn't know what he had seen in Alice's thoughts, but he was a clever guy. He had great deductive skills and a good intuïtion. He didn't know anything about my latest discoveries or what I had actually been up to though. I was happy about that. I wasn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation. Inevitable because there was no way I would be able to solve this on my own. This wasn't even something Alice and I could do together. Besides, I would never risk her life that way. God knows what we would encounter. No, we needed everyone. And they also deserved to know everything. It wouldn't be fair to keep this from them any longer, except from Bella of course. She still didn't need to know anything. She was way to young and this would only scare her. She had been through enough. I wasn't about to drop a bomb on her. No, things were better this way. Maybe we could tell her someday. When she was old enough to understand everything. Maybe...

_Edward, get out of my head! _I shouted at him with my thoughts. This was getting annoying, even more so than usual. I quickly let my thoughts wander off to something he wouldn't want to know about. I thought about my lovely morning with Alice. Yes, I had missed her too. Even if I had only been gone for three days. It was enough, more than enough. I didn't like to be away from her any more than she liked to be away from me. I thought about our perfect morning together, thinking about all the details I could picture and I heard Edward's disgusted growl. This was his own fault. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without saying another word, trying to block my thoughts I presumed. He should have done that when I'd asked him to.

The others looked at his retreating figure as he stormed out of the crowded cafeteria and Alice turned around and lifted and eyebrow at me. I gave her a smug little smile and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yes, Alice and I might not be able to read each others thoughts, but we didn't really need to. We understood every motion, every expression.

The rest of the day was uneventful. By the end of the day, Edward was in a very bad mood. Not just because we refused to tell him what we were up to, but mostly because he was never in such a fantastic mood when we were in school. Today the students seemed to annoy him even more than usual. I couldn't read their thoughts like he could, so I didn't know what they were thinking, but I could sense their emotions. It was the same as always. An entire school full of hormonaly charged teenagers. I couldn't understand his aggravation until I met him in the hallway after our last class. Becky Taylor was undressing him with her eyes, but that wasn't unusual. She always did that, along with countless other girls. She wouldn't stand a chance, but she didn't seem aware of that. She seemed more determined today and was about to ask him on a date, according to Alice. And you never bet against Alice. We all stopped in the hallway, looking at the blond little girl and a very annoyed Edward.

I heard Emmett snicker beside me and I tried very hard no to laugh at Edward's pained and annoyed expression. We could hear their entire conversation of course.

'' Hi Edward, '' Becky said, trying to look very confident. Maybe I should help her a little. This was way too entertaining to ignore after all. I sent her some waves of confidence and lust. She didn't really need more lust, because her whole body seemed to be filled with that already, but I just couldn't resist.

'' Hi, '' Edward muttered, looking away from her. He was trying to find an escape before she could assault him.

'' So, '' she said, stopping right in from of him. She was a little too close and Edward took a step back. '' I was thinking... ''

Yes, he already knows what you're thinking, girl. Edward was still trying to avoid her gaze.

'' Do you want to go out with me? '' she asked, closing the distance Edward had tried to create. He took another step back and hit the lockers. He was trapped. Emmett burst out in laughter and I couldn't hold it in any longer and joined in. Edward heard that and turned around to glare at us.

'' So, '' Becky said after a couple of seconds. He hadn't even responded. '' What do you think? ''

'' I think that's a very bad idea, '' Edward said, looking at her for the first time. '' I have no interest in going out with anyone. Excuse me. '' He tried to step away from her, but she placed her hand on his chest and took another step forward. Yes, I had been right to give her some extra confidence and lust. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

'' I think we could have a lot of fun together, '' she said, her hand still on his chest.

'' I can be a bad girl if you want to, '' she added. Her fingers trailed the fabric of his shirt and were slowly gliding down. Emmett lost control and laughed so hard a few people looked up with shocked faces and took a few steps back.

The look on Edward's face sent me over the edge as well, and I was clutching my sides. The tormented and revolted look on his face was not something I would ever forget.

'' I'm definitely not interested, '' Edward said and he turned around and fled before she could throw herself at him again.

We followed him out into the parking lot, still laughing. He was already in his car, muttering under his breath. When we were all seated he drove away as fast as he could.

'' You should've accepted, Eddie, '' Emmett boomed, smacking his hand on one of the seats.

'' Don't call me that! '' Edward snarled, turning around to glare at him. He then turned around to glare at me. '' Thanks for encouraging her! '' I tried to make my face innocent.

'' I don't know what you're talking about, '' I said. He growled at me again and turned around to focus on the road. We didn't really need to do that, but he was probably trying to distract himself.

'' What a shame, '' Emmett laughed again. '' She's really into you. ''

'' Disgusting, '' I heard Edward mutter under his breath. We were laughing the whole way and entered the house in high spirits. Edward slammed the door of his car with too much force and stomped up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. A second later we heard the loud blaring of rock music and met Esme in the kitchen.

'' What's going on? '' she asked, frowning at the ceiling. '' What happened to him? ''

Emmett barked out a booming laugh and tried to explain why Edward was in such a foul mood. Esme shook her head a little when he had finished the story and turned her attention back to the lump of dough in front of her.

'' What's that? '' Rose asked, frowning at the human food Esme was preparing.

'' I'm trying to make a new pie for Bella, '' Esme said, smiling up at her. '' Do you want to help? ''

'' Sure, '' Rose answered. '' I'll be right back. '' She left the kitchen and I turned around to look at Emmett.

'' How about a game? '' I asked, grinning.

'' Hell yeah, '' Emmett boomed. '' Finally a decent opponent. ''

We walked into the living room and found Bella on the couch.

'' What's up, squirt? '' Emmett called, sitting down next to her.

'' Where's Edward? '' she asked, frowning. '' Is he mad? ''

'' Edward has gone upstairs to blow off some steam, '' Emmett answered, snickering again.

Bella looked at him with a confused expression and then turned her head to look at me.

'' Did something bad happen to him? '' She was worried about him. How sweet.

'' No, '' I assured her. '' Don't worry. He's fine. ''

She didn't look convinced and swung her legs off the couch after a minute.

'' Where are you going? '' Emmett asked. '' We're about to start a new game! ''

'' I'm going to see Edward, '' she said, stumbling toward the stairs.

We both looked at her as she made her way up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs without falling – a miracle – and we heard her knock on Edward's bedroom door.

'' Edward? '' she asked. He opened the door and let her in. Of course, he did.

We turned our attention back to our video game and spent the rest of the afternoon exterminating aliens.

* * *

_Bella's POV. _

'' Edward? '' I called, knocking on his bedroom door. I didn't want to enter without knocking. Maybe he didn't want to see me. He seemed a little upset. I could only hear his loud music and nothing else, so it surprised me a little when he opened the door. I hadn't heard him coming.

'' Can I come in? '' I asked, looking up at him now. He let out a sigh and opened the door a little wider. I stumbled over the doorjamb and sat down on his black leather couch.

'' Why so loud? '' I yelled, covering my ears. I saw him smile and he turned the volume down a little.

'' Sorry, '' he said, putting down the remote control. '' I do that sometimes when I want to be alone with my thoughts. It helps. ''

That didn't surprise me at all. I wasn't able to hear anything besides the noise coming out of his speakers. I knew we didn't really have neighbors, but I was sure that even my horse had heard every word of the lyrics.

'' Why do you want to be alone? '' I asked after a minute. '' Are you angry? ''

'' No, '' he sighed, sitting down next to me. I immediately crawled over to him and placed myself on his lap. I had missed him. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the top of my head. '' Just a little annoyed, '' he admitted after a few seconds.

'' Why? ''

'' High school's full of people with annoying thoughts, '' he explained, frowning again. '' Today was just a little worse than other days. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Doesn't matter, '' he answered, smiling down at me again. '' So, '' he said, his tone much lighter than a second ago. '' What have you been up to today? ''

I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I let it go.

'' I watched a few movies again, '' I said, grinning up at him now. '' And I played a game with Esme. ''

'' Let me guess, '' Edward said with a little smirk. '' Peter Pan again? ''

I nodded and grinned a little sheepishly. '' And The Little Mermaid, '' I confessed. He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. He didn't understand how I could watch the same movies over and over again, but I simply liked those movies. They never got boring.

'' Does it hurt much? '' he asked after a minute. He placed his cold hand on the side of my throat and caressed my skin.

I shook my head. '' Not as much as a few days ago. ''

'' You'll feel better in no time, '' he said, kissing my forehead.

'' Can we go swimming again when I feel better? '' I asked hopefully. I had been afraid of water since my horrible nightmares about the huge drain, but since Emmett and Edward had taught me how the swin I loved it. The water wasn't scary at all. It was just the dark lake in my nightmares that scared me. It had nothing to do with water. I was happy about that.

'' Of course, '' he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. '' And you and Jasper can go riding again, '' he added.

I'd love that too. Jasper was teaching me how to ride. It was a little difficult, but I was getting better. I really liked riding. It was very peaceful and I adored my horse. Willow was so sweet. She never threw me off and Alice always braided her hair.

I looked up at Edward again and smiled. I couldn't wait to feel better. Staying indoors all the time was boring. I wanted to go out and get some fresh air, but I knew I had to wait until I felt better.

'' Do you want to play to piano for a little bit? '' Edward offered. It had been a while since we'd played the piano. I needed to practice more. I knew I would never be as good as Edward, but I wanted to try.

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled and turned the music off.

He walked down the stairs with me in his arms and set me down behind the piano.

He tried to teach me one of his own songs, but it was very difficult. I really wanted to learn how to play that one though.

Esme and Rose were baking a pie and Esme came into the living room after a while to listen to our songs. It made me a little nervous, but I tried to concentrate.

I was happy that everyone was home again. I didn't like it when they had to go to school and I had to stay at home. It was a little boring without them. I was also happy that Jasper was back again. He had only been gone for three days, but I had missed him. I had asked him where he had gone to, but he refused to tell me. I didn't know why, but I was sure he had a good reason for not telling everyone. Yes, everyone. He hadn't told the others either.

I think Alice knew what he had been up to though. She always knew everything. Edward usually knew everything as well, but it seemed that they were trying to hide it from him this time. Edward wasn't too happy about that.

I went to bed early that evening. Feeling sick made me tired. Edward read me a story just like he always did and I fell asleep before he could finish it.

* * *

_Jasper's POV. _

The time had come to tell the others what I had been up to. Edward was still upstairs, reading a story to Bella, but she fell asleep very quickly. She must have been tired.

Edward closed her bedroom door when her heartbeat had settled into a steady rhythm and her breathing had evened out. I heard him on a stairs and he entered the living room a second later. The others were already seated there and Edward sat down in one of the chairs. I took a deep breath and lifted myself off the couch.

I didn't really know where to start and I paced the living room for a few minutes, trying to figure that out.

'' Alright, '' I said after a few minutes. '' I promised I would tell you everything and I will, but I need you to give me a chance to explain everything without interrupting me. '' I knew that was going to happen anyway, but I wanted to say it nevertheless. The others all looked at me and frowned a little. They probably thought that I was up to something horrible.

I still had no idea how to phrase this. I hadn't come up with a subtle way to explain everything, so I decided to just drop the bomb.

'' I've been trying to find out what happened to Bella and her parents, '' I said, facing them now.

'' What! '' Rose, Emmett and Edward shouted at the same time.

'' Shh! '' Emse said, looking shocked. '' You'll wake Bella! '' Then she turned around to look at me again with wide and anxious eyes. '' Did you find anything? '' she whispered, the shock still evident on her face.

'' Yes, '' I continued. '' I had hired a private detective to find out what had happened to Bella, but he wasn't able to discover much. He has been searching for months without any results. I had asked him to sent me weekly reports at some point, because the investigation wasn't going anywhere. I'd recieved another report when you were all in the hospital with Bella. They hadn't discovered anything, but I came across a strange murdercase Charlie Swan had been working on before they disappeared. ''

I took the report in question out of my pocket and flipped the pages until I reached the murdercase.

'' The reason the case caught my eye was because of the many victims, '' I continued, drawing up a chair and sitting down again, so I coud show the others what I meant.

'' See? '' I asked, pointing at the victim profiles and the dates. '' Over ten people were murdered in less than two weeks. And Forks isn't exactly a big city. They're a small town and not many people live there. Just over three thousand. It's very unusual to have so many murders in such a short time in such a small town, so I read the victim profiles and read something else that caught my attention. Their times of death. They all seemed to be murdered late at night or after midnight. Then the causes of death. It says unknown, but they all had severe injuries like: a cracked skull, several fractures and it seemed they all bled to death. All of them were burned beyond recognision and had to be identified by dental records. ''

I showed them every profile and pointed at their times of death and their causes of death.

'' It also said that the police still hasn't been able to solve this case, '' I added, pointing at the extra notes on the bottom of the page.

'' Charlie Swan put a lot of effort in solving this case, '' I continued. '' Especially after a close fried of the family became one of the victims. '' I flipped the pages again and pointed at Sarah Black's profile.

'' Black? '' Carlisle interrupted, studying the page. His fingers traced the lines and stopped. '' La Push? '' he whispered, frowning now. '' She must be one of Ephraim Black's descendants. ''

'' Married to one actually, '' I corrected, pointing at Billy Black's name. '' He must be Ephraim's grandson. '' Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

'' It seems that Charlie Swan and Billy Black were close friends and Charlie spent a lot of time on the reservation, '' I continued. '' But when I read this whole case, something seemed off, so I decided to go to Forks. Hall, my detective, and his men were still there and I decided to pay them a visit. I wanted to find Charlie and Renée's victim profile, because I had a feeling that the cases were linked. This was the last case he had been working on before his disappearance after all and there was definitely something fishy about this case. ''

I reached into my pocket again and took another report out. '' This is their report, written after they were found. ''

I flipped through the pages and stopped when I reached their victim profiles.

'' As you can see, '' I said, pointing at their profiles.

'' Yes, '' Carlisle breathed, reading intently. '' I see what you mean. Their bodies were also burned beyond recognision and had to be identified by dental records. ''

'' And their times of death? '' Edward suddenly interrupted, scanning the pages as well.

'' Unknown, '' I answered. '' It's not that strange. They had been missing for more than two months. It only says that they were found around eleven A.M by a few hikers. ''

'' But why does this matter? '' Emmett suddenly asked, frowning at me now. '' I mean, '' he continued. '' It sucks and everything. Can't be a nice way to die, and whoever is responsible for this is clearly insane, but this doesn't help us find them. ''

'' Not exactly, '' I disagreed. '' I had my suspicions about this case from the start. Like I said, those many murders in such a small town in such a short time. It's very unusual. I suspected a few things and Charlie and Renée's profiles cleared a few things up, but I wasn't completely sure until I found this. '' I flipped a few pages until I reached the statements.

'' A lot of people have been brought in for questioning when the Swan's dissapeared. I've found two statements that clarified a few things. ''

I flipped another page until I reached Billy Black's and Harry Clearwater's statements.

'' Billy Black again, Carlisle said, reading the statements.

'' I didn't recognize Harry Clearwater's name, but his statement was rather illuminating, '' I said, pointing at the his statement now.

Carlisle's eyes scanned the page and his eyes widened when he reached the end of Harry Clearwater's statement.

'' Yes, '' he whispered, looking up at me again. '' You're right. ''

Edward scanned the statements as well and I saw the conclusion forming.

'' But, '' Edward said when he reached the end as well. '' This means... ''

'' Yes, '' I said, nodding my head. '' It confirmed what I had been suspecting even since I read the strange murdercase. ''

Edward shot out of his seat and started pacing the room. He was muttering under his breath and I could feel the anger building inside him. I shot him a few calmes waves, but they didn't manage to calm his down.

'' Can someone please translate this? '' Emmett suddenly said, irritated. '' What did you suspect? ''

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to push Edward over the edge, but it was only a matter of time anyway.

'' I suspected that vampires were behind these strange murders, '' I said, looking at everyone now. '' I wanted to see Charlie and Renée's profile, because I suspected that the two cases were linked and when I read their profiles there was not a doubt in my mind. Then I read Billy Black's and Harry Clearwater's statements and they confirmed my suspicion that vampires were involved. ''

'' You mean, '' Emmett said, eyes also wide now. '' You mean that Bella's parents were murdered by vampires? ''

'' Yes, '' I answered as calmly as I could.

'' Oh my - '' Esme gasped, grabbing Carlisle's hand for support.

'' Who's behind it? '' Rose growled, her hands balling into fists. '' I'll tear their heads off! ''

'' Shh! '' Alice said, '' pointing at the ceiling, but Rose was too angry to calm down at the moment.

'' I don't know that yet, '' I answered. '' I've only just found out about this. That's why I came home. This isn't something I can do alone, nor should I. But you can see the problematic nature of this discovery now, Im sure. ''

'' Yes, '' Carlisle said, his tone still calm, though I knew he didn't feel calm at all. None of us did. '' This is problematic. ''

'' But how did Bella escape? '' Esme asked after a minute. '' She's just a little girl. There's no way she could've escaped from vampires on her own. ''

Edward had reached his limit before I could answer her question. I had felt it coming.

He ran out the backdoor and started growling furiously, probably moving away from the house because he didn't want to destroy the living room and wake Bella up in the process.

'' I have no idea, Esme, '' I answered, looking at our backyard to see where Edward was going.

'' Well, '' Emmett suddenly said, jumping off the couch. '' What are we waiting for? We've got to find them! ''

'' Yes, '' I agreed. '' We can't let them get away with this, but it won't be easy. We have no idea who's behind it and involving the Volturi is definitely out, since they don't know anything about Bella yet and I'm sure they won't be pleased when they find out. ''

'' You're right, '' Carlisle answered, still calm. That man really had the most amazing amount of control I had ever witnessed. '' Can someone please check on Edward before he destroys our garden? '' he added, still frowning at the papers in front of him.

'' I'll go, '' Rose offered unexpectedly. We all looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She was trembling all over and I could feel her anger. '' I need to cool off as well, '' she added and she also left through the backdoor.

We all looked after her, a little stunned. Rose would be the last person to comfort Edward in any situation. Those two weren't exactly best friends most of the time. But I guess this time was different. They had their fury in common this time.

'' We don't need the Volturi, '' Emmett continued after a minute. '' We can do this! They can't get away with hurting my baby sister! ''

I totally agreed. That's why I had been trying to find out what happened to her in the first place. No one could harm our little sister and expect to get away with it.

'' They're gonna pay for this! '' he continued.

'' But we don't know who did it, '' Esme added, looking worried. She didn't like the idea of violence, though I could sense her emotions. She would fight, I was sure of it. Someone had harmed her daughter. They would never get away with it.

'' That's what we have to find out, '' I said, and I turned to look at Carlisle again.

'' We need to do this as a family, '' I continued. '' I don't think this is the work of one vampire. '' I pointed at the murdercase again. '' One vampire would never be able to create this mess in just two weeks. ''

'' You're right, '' Carlisle said again, looking at me for the first time. '' This will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. They could be anywhere by now. We need to locate them first and find out more about them. Once we've done that we can decide our plan of action. We don't want to take unnecessary risks. ''

'' I agree, '' I said, nodding at Carlisle. '' That's why I came home. We need a strategy and a plan of action. This may take months or even years. ''

Carlisle nodded again. '' Yes, '' he said after a minute. '' You did well, son, '' he offered all of a sudden. '' I'm proud of you. '' He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a fatherly smile.

'' Thank you, Carlisle, '' I muttered, touched by his unexpected gesture.

* * *

_Edward's POV._

I ran out the backdoor, growling and blind with fury. I didn't want to destroy Esme's precious living room, so I had thrown myself out before I could cause any damage. I didn't want to wake Bella either. Bella...

We had all wondered what had happened to her even since Carlisle and I had found her in those woods, sprawled on the road, unconcious and bleeding.

Who would have thought that vampires were behind this. It was beyond infuriating. Her nightmares suddenly took on another meaning. Her screams about red eyes. It wasn't something she had made up in one of her dreams, it was an actual memory.

We weren't even the first vampires she had encountered. Though we were the first she remembered.

But those nightmares... It meant that she hadn't completely forgotten what had happened to her. It seemed that her mind was repressing the memories and that they were still there.

I suddenly hoped that she would never remember. Whatever had happened to her, this wasn't something I wanted her to remember, ever.

'' Edward, '' Rose suddenly said and she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her, confused. She had never come after me when I had run out of the house.

She was trembling all over and I saw that her hands were balled into fists.

'' I needed to get out as well, '' she admitted, closing her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself down. She was just as furious as I was. Well, this was a first. Not that she had never been angry before, nobody could get angry like Rose. Well, except me maybe.

But it was a first that we were actually furious about the same thing.

She suddenly sank to her knees and put her hands in her hair. Rose didn't often show her weaknesses. I knew she had them, just like everyone else on the planet, but she didn't like to show them, especially not to me.

I felt my anger ebbing away when I looked at her desperate form. She sat at my feet, clutching her hair and trying to calm herself down. I crouched down beside her after a second and put my hand on her shoulder.

This was definitely strange. I had never thought that I would ever need to comfort Rosalie one day. Who would've guessed?

'' Rose, '' I said, pulling her hands away from her hair. '' It's okay. ''

I didn't really know what else to say at the moment. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face against my shoulder. I gasped at her sudden behavior and froze for a second. Then I slowly put my arms around her and tried to calm her down.

'' Edward, '' she whispered after a few minutes. '' What if they're still looking for her? ''

She was still trembling and I drew soothing circles on her back in the hope that this would calm her down. I had never seen her like this. I thought about her question. I was afraid of that as well. What if they were still looking for Bella? They would be able to find us eventually. But we had Alice. I knew that she had trouble seeing that part of the future for some reason, but she would be able to see it if some vampires wanted to visit us. That was a different decision. It would make finding them a lot easier. That's for sure.

'' They will never harm her again, '' I said after a minute. The thought alone was enough to bring back the blinding anger I had been feeling a few minutes ago. '' I won't let them. None of us will. She's safe with us. Alice will see it if they come here. ''

Rose nodded against my shoulder. '' They won't get away with this, '' she said after another minute. She untangled herself from my grip and looked at me again.

'' We'll find them, right? '' I could see the determination in her eyes. The desire to punish the ones who had harmed Bella this way. I felt the same way.

'' Yes, '' I said, forcing myself to stay calm. '' We will find them. They won't get away with this. Everyone feels the same, '' I added, looking back at the house. I had tried to pay attention to their thoughts and their spoken conversation since I had left the house. They were discussing strategies now.

Rose nodded and looked at our house as well. '' Yes, '' she whispered. '' I heard them. ''

'' Emmett's already looking forward to the fight, '' I said after a minute, smiling slightly.

Yes, Emmett wanted to fight. He always wanted to fight, but this was different. His protective nature had taken over. That didn't happen that often, but I knew he had it in him.

He was a big brother now. It wasn't the same as being my big brother or Alice's. We could take care of ourselves if we had to. But Bella was fragile and vunerable and human. She needed the protection. We all wanted to protect her. We would gladly give our lives for her. All of us. It was a very strange thing, but we had all felt that way ever since we'd first met her.

Rose laughed a little. It was a shaky laugh, but she seemed a little calmer nevertheless.

'' Of course he does, '' she said quietly, smiling at the house. '' I'm sorry, '' she said suddenly, looking back at me now. '' I don't know what happened. '' she frowned and shook her head a little.

'' It's okay, '' I answered, shrugging. '' I also lost control for a minute there. ''

She sighed and stood up. '' We'll I hope you enjoyed it, because I won't be hugging you again any time soon, '' she suddenly said.

Ah, this was the Rosalie I recognized.

'' Oh, no. How will I survive, '' I replied with mock horror. She smiled a little and looked at the house again.

'' Come on, idiot, '' she said. '' Let's get back inside. '' She ran back into the house without looking back. I shook my head a little and stood up as well. My anger had slowly ebbed away. Rose's unexpected behavior had taken care of that.

I ran back into the house and met everyone in the living room. I had heard their entire conversation while I was out, so I hadn't missed anything.

'' Are you okay, sweetheart? '' Esme asked, a worried look on her face.

'' I'm fine, '' was all I responded. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

'' It's horrible, '' she whispered. '' But we'll find them. ''

'' Yes, we will, '' I said, looking at the others now. '' They will pay for what they've done to Bella. '' The others nodded and stood up as well.

We were all on the same page for once. It was a nice feeling. We agreed on three things.

One, Bella couldn't find out about this. This would only scare her. She didn't need any more nightmares.

Two, we would find the vampires who had harmed her and kill them. They would never get away with this. They would pay for everything they had done to her.

And three, we had to be careful, because we couldn't involve the Volturi and if we weren't careful we would only draw attention to ourselves. We had to think of Bella's safety as well as our own.

Esme let go of me after a minute and walked back to Carlisle.

'' Did you hear everthing when you were outside? '' Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

'' Good, that we're all on the same page, '' he said, smiling at me now. '' We will find them, Edward, '' he added. He also had that fierce look of determination in his eyes. They all had.

'' Yes, '' I said quietly, unable to speak any louder because of my rising anger. '' We will. ''

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of Bella's voice and I looked up at the ceiling.

'' Red eyes, '' I heard her wimper. She was having a nightmare again. Her words brought back the anger, but I tried to push it aside. Bella needed me. I rushed up the stairs without another word and opened her bedroom door. She was trashing under the covers again and let out a scream. I rushed over to her bed and tried to shake her awake.

'' Bella, '' I said, my hands on the top of her arms. '' Bella, wake up! ''

She didn't wake up and I could see the tears on her cheeks. She was already crying and she hadn't even woken up yet.

'' Bella! '' I said, a little louder now and I shook her again. '' Bella, wake up! ''

I had to shake her a few times more before her eyes finally snapped open and rested on me.

'' Edward! '' she wailed, and she threw her arms around me. She sobbed against my chest and I tried to soothe her.

'' Shh, '' I whispered, running my fingers through her hair. '' It's okay, Bella. ''

I knew she would calm down again in a few minutes. It was always the same. She sobbed against my chest for a few minutes and I just sat there, trying to calm her down, holding her fragile body in my arms. I was more determined than ever to find the monsters who had done this to my Bella. I would avenge her parents murder and I would avenge her pain. No one was ever going to hurt Bella ever again. I wouldn't let that happen.

'' Are you okay? '' I asked after a few minutes when her sobs had subsided a little.

'' I don't know, '' she whispered, sniffing a little. '' It looked so real. ''

I forced the anger back again. Of course it had seemed real. It was real, I knew that now.

'' I'll stay with you, '' I said, picking a book off the shelves. I sat on the edge of her bed and tucked her in. I lay down next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

'' Thank you, '' she whispered. I kissed the top of her head and put my arm around her shoulder. I opened the book I had been reading before she had fallen asleep and continued where I'd left off. She fell asleep again after a few minutes and I stayed with her the entire night, thinking about everything. We would find them. We just had to.

* * *

_**Okay, I know you already knew this, but he still had to tell the others so this was necessary. I do have an announcement - the next chapter will be Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding ! ^^ Are you all excited to see Emmett in a dress? I know I am ! ^^  
I will skip a year and a half now - Bella will be nine in the next chapter. I haven't skipped a lot of time so far, but it had to happen. But it's nothing major - just a year and a half. ^^**_

Okay - please let me know what you think and leave a review! They always make my day! ^^ I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can!

X.

Jo. 


End file.
